CANDY ALCANZA TU FELICIDAD
by yuki yuki love
Summary: Han pasado 7 años y Archi finalmente se casara, Candy que se ha convertido en una dama ejemplar y sobre todo muy linda, va contenta al matrimonio de su amiga sin imaginar que Albert ha invitado a un viejo amigo que tenían en común:Terry, el va indeciso pero quiere enfrentarse a aquello que lo ha atormentado tantos años, el amor no se olvida tan fácil , basado en ccfs terryxcandy
1. UNA BELLA NOTICIA LLEGA DESDE LAKEWOOD

CAPITULO 1: UNA BELLA NOTICIA DESDE LAKEWOOD

El sol va descendiendo, se ve una hermosa puesta en la colina de pony, el tiempo ha pasado ya, el hogar de pony ahora parece una mansión y los niños con sus brillantes sonrisas auguran un futuro muy esperanzador, la señorita Pony y la hermana María... aunque pasen los años siguen siendo tan amorosas, al ver a sus chicos tan sonrientes e inquietos, tan dulces y tiernos y otros tan valientes y decididos... le recuerdan a sus niños de antaño: Tom , Annie ... Candy, si Candy, gracias a ella el hogar esta como esta, a lo largo de su vida, ella ha atendido a los niños del hogar con mucho ahínco, se convirtió en una enfermera excepcional, los hospitales confían mucho en ella y volvieron a ofrecerle trabajo en chicago y new york pero ella prefirió quedarse en la colina de pony, atender sus chiquillos, ayudarle a dr. Martin y alivianar su corazón.

Pasado un tiempo, Albert invirtió en el hogar de pony, construyo un hospital al lado y Candy es prácticamente quien lo dirige, a pesar de tantas penas, los años fueron generosos con nuestra traviesa chica, ella ha embellecido muchísimo, ahora con 22 años ya casi no ata su cabello en 2 coletas, aunque sus rizos no cambian siguen siendo muy suaves, rebeldes y adorables pero ahora los mantiene recogidos en un pequeño moño y dejando salir uno que otro rizo, sus ojos verdes son capaces de captar la atención prácticamente de cualquiera, sus pecas siguen intactas, su rostro aun parece el de una chiquilla, rasgos tan finos y expresión tan inocente; su cuerpo fue el que más cambios tuvo, pues su figura se acentúa demasiado en cualquier traje que se ponga, las curvas son muy marcadas. Candy sigue siendo la chica vivaz y alegre que todos conocemos, quien tenga la fortuna de conocerla, no puede evitar sentirse admirado o encantado con ella. No obstante, como ella decidió hacerse cargo del hogar de pony, una que otra vez se acerca a la sociedad para acompañar a Albert o para captar benefactores para el hogar.

El día de hoy ella se encuentra sobre un árbol, como siempre, la hermana María le llama y reprende - Candy, ya no eres una niña baja ahora mismo - la chica suelta una traviesa risa y contesta - aunque tenga 80 años, no puedo privarme de esta vista encantadora hermana María, siempre podré subirme a los arboles a admirar este cielo tan hermoso - ; la hermana María solo sonrió y dijo: -Candy baja, ha llegado una carta de Annie.

Candy bajo a almorzar y de paso miraría la carta que la hermana María fue a llevarla con tanto entusiasmo, y con justa razón, eran gratas noticias... Va a casarse un sábado, Candy soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría –Annie; finalmente...Abrazo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana contándole las buenas nuevas y anunciando su invitación, el anuncio de su unión será en Lakewood. Todos estaban muy felices, las madres del hogar estaban tan contentas, realmente Annie sufrió mucho para poder casarse con Archie, pues todos los Adley se opusieron a excepción de Albert quien siempre los apoyo, pero después de todo, el amor triunfo. Alguna vez Albert le conto a Candy sobre su hermana Rosemary, que en paz descanse; ella también tuvo muchos problemas para casarse con el señor Vincent Brown, incluso estuvo a punto de abandonar el apellido Adley, a pesar de todo, ni Albert ni la tía abuela Elroy querían que sus queridos sobrinos pasaran por semejante decisión, fue muy doloroso y más cuando Rose Mary partió, así que a pesar de todo , a pesar de la oposición, de las intrigas de los Leagan, Annie siempre se mantuvo firme respecto a su amor por Archie y finalmente su recompensa había llegado, en ese momento la señorita Pony dijo que a pesar de las adversidades, siempre se debe estar dispuesto a lo que le depara el destino, siempre habrá algo al voltear en cada esquina, te aguardara siempre algo nuevo, diferente y esperanzador, Candy escuchaba atentamente a su querida madre y guardo sus palabras en el corazón …." Al voltear en la esquina, podría aparecer algo nuevo y esperanzador" se decía a sí misma.

Esa noche Candy miraba al cielo y pensaba en Stear, -Stear porque te fuiste, aun no me acostumbro que no estés- dicho esto saco una hoja de papel y comenzó a dedicar unas líneas a su querido primo, tan divertido, tan amable, saco su cajita de música de un cajón y está ya no sonaba, le hacía falta tanto escuchar esa música que quizás su primo había compuesto para ella, para hacerla sentir mejor…. Stear , te extraño-.

Pasaron los días, al hogar de pony, habría una gran fiesta para anunciar el compromiso, llego George a recoger a Candy, ella ya estaba lista para partir a Lakewood, en el camino George y Candy hablaron amenamente , Albert le había hablado del pasado de George, era huérfano como ella, quizás por eso ella se sentía tan cómoda hablando con él, Candy ve a George como su caballero de blanca armadura , siempre que ella se encontró en peligro, George aparecía inesperadamente a salvarla, siempre le tuvo aprecio y sentía por él un gran agradecimiento. Finalmente llegaron a la gran mansión Adley, todo le traía recuerdos, unos muy hermosos y otros muy tristes, hace tanto no iba allí; el primero al que saludo fue a su querido Bert, si Bert como le decía su hermana Rosemary, "mi pequeño Bert "jijiji Candy amaba llamarlo así. Tío abuelo hacía sentir a Albert muy viejo y mi príncipe de la colina… a Albert le daba escalofríos escucharla llamarlo así. Él quería que le llamara Albert como siempre, pero Candy le estaba castigando por tantos años de habérselo ocultado, así que en un intento de calmar su "ira" xD Albert le conto la historia de su hermana y como solía llamarlo y permitió que Candy lo llamara también así, de esta manera Candy sintió que tenía un poco más de ventaja en el corazón de su querido benefactor.

Bert, su muy querido Bert, lo adoraba tanto, le debía tanto, su voz siempre relajaba su corazón, desde que tenía 6 años cuando lo conoció, así lo sintió. Candy pensaba "agradezco a mis padres haberme abandonado en la colina de pony, porque gracias a eso pude conocer a William Albert Ardley y se convirtió en la familia que siempre añore; es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi ángel guardián, a pesar que te moleste tanto Albert, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero" los ojos de Candy lo miraban con ternura algo que Albert percibía y devolvía el gesto, aun sin palabras ellos eran cómplices en todo prácticamente.

La siguiente persona que Candy fue a saludar fue a su querido primo Archie, al versen no se contuvieron , habían pasado años de no versen , Archie levanto a Candy de la cintura, le dio una vuelta, le decía que estaba muy hermosa y Candy respondió que él también se veía muy bien, Archie había crecido en los últimos años y era una persona de éxito después de terminar sus estudios era un gran abogado y ahora manejaría un banco, atrás de él se encontraba Annie, su querida hermana , ella se le veía más elegante y radiante que nunca, corrieron la una a la otra se tomaron de las manos, dieron una gran vuelta y se fundieron en un abrazo, ambas estaban muy felices de reencontrasen nuevamente, así pasaron el día, riendo y paseando, al día siguiente seria el anuncio el compromiso y Annie no iba a permitir que Candy fuera con cualquier vestido, aunque a Candy eso le daba igual, tenía un vestido de gala casual, pero no, Annie quería que Candy se viera espectacular, su amiga sabía que Candy era muy hermosa pero al estar recluida en la colina de pony nunca se arreglaba y no trataba de conocer a algún muchacho; en sociedad se hablaba de Candy, de lo admirable que era, de la profesión que ejercía y de su buen ver, pero nunca se tenía la oportunidad de conocer más de ella, pues siempre, desde la cancelación de su compromiso con Neil Leagan, ella desaparece después de cada reunión y no pueden localizarla después, pues Albert no da información de su querida hija a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y ella tampoco quiere saber de nadie, solo se dedica al trabajo, es más, ha pensado en sustituir a la señorita Pony, cosa que indispone a Annie, y Candy disfruta de sus rabietas de niña pequeña, la hacen reír tanto, pero finalmente desistió; ¿qué vestido querría ponerle Annie a su amiga ?

Llego el día tan esperado, Annie tenía un vestido azul marino , de chiffon se veía muy linda su querida hermana, pero Annie insistió en vestir a Candy primero , después del baño Annie entro al cuarto de Candy con un montón de artilugios de belleza , -oh no – dijo Candy, pero Annie no la dejo escapar, ella traía un vestido verde ágata que iba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, con un listón amarillo que se ajustaba en su cintura y un modesto escote en el que asomaban muchos encajes, soltó sus rizos y solo ato un poco de atrás de su cabello en un pequeño listón blanco en forma de moño, un poco de labial y algo de delineador y ya. ¡!Candy te ves muy hermosa!, exclamo Albert y luego también Archie a quien se le iluminaban los ojos de ver a su hermosa prima , - gracias, Annie no iba a dejarme en paz si no la complacía con esto- dijo Candy , -he hiciste bien en aceptar -replico Albert, luego salió Annie y Archie enmudeció , ….Albert y Candy no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa y decirse mutuamente – este es nuestro pie para retirarnos – y salieron al gran salón después de darles algo de privacidad a los festejados.

La ocasión se daba también para reunir grandes empresarios y hacer enlaces comerciales, así que en la mansión Adley se encontraban también muchas señoritas casaderas, todas revoloteando a Albert y a los invitados en general. En este importante festejo también asistió Eleonor Baker que desde hace algún tiempo tiene contacto con Albert, ellos al versen se saludaron cálidamente, - Eleonor como estas?- , -William , no tan bien como tú, estoy feliz que me hayas invitado , todo aquí esta maravilloso te felicito-. Albert sonrió – sí, mi infancia transcurrió en este lugar y me parece ideal para celebrar a las futuras generaciones – Eleonor no podía estar más de acuerdo, Albert se atrevió a preguntar – y Terry decidió venir?- ella solo cerro sus ojos y respondió, - sí, pero no se anima a entrar ni hablar con nadie, está en tu despacho, creo que teme ver a Candy , pero por Robert, por mí y por ti querido Albert se atrevió a venir – Albert solo sonrió – en ese lado es igual que Candy, ella no tiene valor de verlo en estos momentos porque dio su palabra hace tiempo a Susana y así se lo hizo saber a Terry - , -así es – respondió Eleonor, - Sabes? hace un tiempo le envié una invitación a Candy para que viniera a ver a Terry en el teatro; solo una obra, quería hacerlo feliz, pero Candy rehusó – al recordar esto Eleonor se sintió un poco afligida y prosiguió : – aunque ella fue muy amable, me envió una respuesta diciéndome básicamente que aún le dolía ver a mi hijo y si viniera a verlo tendría ganas de hablarle, pero eso significaría romper una promesa hecha años atrás a esa chica - , - si me entere- dijo Albert – fue esa obra de Hamlet, Candy estuvo muy pensativa como por 2 semanas, pero creo que su proceder fue el más prudente, Eleonor cerró los ojos y respondió – lo sé - ,en esos momentos muchos caballeros y señoritas se acercaron, entre ellos Archie quien siempre admiro a Eleonor Baker, ella le hizo una seña a Albert y él pudo escabullirse ahí.

Albert salió un momento y encontró a Terry en su gran despacho mirando los libros de la biblioteca, él tenía una capa puesta y no dejaba ver su rostro pero Albert lo reconoció inmediatamente, - Terry , que alegría que vinieras – en ese momento Terry volteo – y se dirigió a su gran amigo con un abrazo fraternal , - mírate nada más , ya estas igual de alto a mí –dijo Albert , - y también me defiendo mejor- respondió Terry, - jajaja tu no cambias- , respondió Albert , ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Porque no entras? , Terry solo se sentó en el gran sillón del tío abuelo y le dijo a Albert , - sabes bien que solo vine a saludarte, aparte de Candy eres el único Adley que aprecio y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, prefiero evitar conversaciones vacías, me basta con haberte podido saludar- decía Terry con una gran sonrisa, y prosiguió , -así que el grandioso Tío abuelo William Adley , cabeza de una de las familias más importantes de américa, el padre de Candy y aparte de eso uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, jajaja quien imaginaria que lo conocería en medio de una pelea, fuera más rebelde que yo y además tenía como hobbie trabajar en un zoológico jajaja te juro que cuando mi madre y yo nos enteramos, ella no cabía de la impresión, pero a mí, a mí se me congelo la sonrisa en la cara por meses jajaja -, Albert solo lo miro un poco avergonzado – no sigas Terry , ya tengo suficiente con Candy - , Terry paro de reír y un poco más sereno dijo , - solo me hubiese gustado haberlo sabido hace tiempo, fue una pena que tuvieras que presentarte en circunstancias semejantes- , Albert solo recordó a Neal – sí, mi sobrino Neal de un momento para otro se encapricho con Candy, pregonaba que se había enamorado de ella y que en algún momento ella le iba a corresponder, su método parecía conveniente: poner a mi tía Elroy a su favor alegando que si se casaba con algún hombre que no fuera de nuestra posición, dividiría la fortuna de los Adley, además de ser una gran deshonra para el apellido, que bueno que Candy no se rindió nunca, además estaban mi sobrino Archie y yo para respaldarla….. Albert iba a seguir hablando pero vio que la mirada de Terry se hizo dura y sombría …entonces Albert pensó " Terry, con Candy ya puedo hablar de ti sin que ella se entristezca , pero veo que tu aun no lo superas del todo " … - perdóname Terry – dijo Albert algo apenado, Terry cambio su semblante y dijo - no te preocupes , me alegro saber que Candy se encuentra bien y con tan buenos guardianes, y tu también te ves de maravilla, por favor cuida a mi madre , yo tengo que regresar pronto, dale mis felicitaciones al elegante, que le deseo mucha felicidad y también a la amiga de Candy - . Albert lo detuvo – Terry se que quizás ver a Candy en estos momentos no sea adecuado pero por lo menos quédate esta noche, mi familia no estaría completa sin ti aquí (porque tía Elroy no quiso asistir al igual que la familia Leagan; Eliza y sus padres alegaron mucho sobre la unión de Archie y Annie, y Neal aunque estaba en medio de la discusión no pronuncio ni una palabra al respecto, en la familia solo estaban los padres de Archie , Archie y Candy ) -acompáñame, si? – Terry solo suspiro - está bien, me quedare, pero no trates de hacerme entrar y menos bailar, saldré a tus jardines que se ven muy tranquilos ante la luz de la luna, ¿es un gran paisaje no lo crees? , Albert asintió y le dijo que se sintiera como en su casa – "aunque en el fondo de su corazón, Terry tenía algo de ansiedad y ¿porque no? Algo de miedo también"

Al mismo tiempo, en el gran salón de baile, Candy hablaba tan bien con los invitados , emanaba de ella una energía tan hermosa que la gente simplemente se sentía fascinada en su conversación, incluso hizo un par de benefactores para el hogar, y también, se veía acechada por varios herederos, cosa que molestaba a algunas chicas del lugar, no obstante si Candy se sentía incomoda, se encargaban sus amigos Archie y Annie que los distraían, ella se encontró con Eleonor Baker y se abrazaron al versen, - Candy , mírate has crecido mucho - , -señorita Baker , estoy muy contenta de verla, el tiempo no corre en usted –, - jajaja gracias Candy- respondió Eleonor con ternura, en esos momentos llegaron más personas de sociedad intentando llamar la atención de la afamada actriz, también tomaron la mano de Candy en algún momento , pero ella solo dijo que tenía que tomar un poco de aire y ya regresaba, de esta manera se zafo de ellos y salió al balcón, así es, Candy estaba sofocada con tanta atención, volteo la vista al salón y pensó " como Annie puede aguantar esto todo el tiempo , realmente la admiro ", veía a toda esa gente con ansias de poder y dinero, eso ponía a Candy incomoda y luego miraba a todos esos interesados caballeros esperándola en la puerta principal, "me dejan sin escapatoria eh? " pensó Candy divertida ; ella sabía que incluso ella misma representaba un buen negocio para ellos y aunque de niña nunca se paró a pensar en ello, después del incidente con Neal, prefirió mantenerse al margen de estas "convenientes amistades", de las cuales sus intenciones no eran muy claras para ella, y miro abajo ….. ¿No era tan alto verdad? y la luna esta tan bella esta noche que ilumina todo a su alrededor y como es verano tampoco hace frio, se quitó el cinto de su vestido dejando ver el talle de su pequeña cintura que daba una forma muy armoniosa a todo su cuerpo, y lo envolvió en el barandal, salto el balcón, y se deslizo por el cinto , y cayendo de pie al jardín con gracia y elegancia, jalo el cinto y se lo volvió a poner, sintiéndose ya liberada y despidiéndose de todos en silencio – gracias por la velada señores, nos veremos en alguna lejana ocasión espero- y salió a correr en dirección oeste del lugar .

Lo que ella no imaginaba es que no muy lejos de ahí, alguien la observaba muy expectante, muy curioso y divertido; si, Terry la vio asomarse por el balcón, y se quedó mirándola fijamente, esos rizos… recordaban a alguien muy especial, vio su figura mirar al salón, supongo que dudosa de volver o no, era muy linda esa chica, y luego, comenzó a quitarse el cinto…eh? Quedo algo atónito ante la acción, pero al ver como lo utilizaba, verla saltar sobre el balcón para deslizarse entre él y comenzaba a ponérselo de nuevo…. En el piso ya podía verla mejor, se acercó un poco pero sin hacerse notar, de hecho estaba detrás de un árbol y distinguió mejor sus facciones, esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, esa sonrisa tan cautivadora…a Terry le dio un vuelco el corazón, no había duda era ella, era su Candy, se ve mucho más bella de lo que la recordaba y aun así… no has cambiado nada mi tarzan pecoso- " estas eran las palabras que se decía Terry sin darse cuenta que por inercia había salido a correr detrás de la chica mientras que en su pecho renacía una agradable sensación de calor " .


	2. un nuevo recuerdo

CAPITULO 2 un nuevo recuerdo en el portal de las rosas

Los arboles a la luz de la luna se veían tan apacibles, Candy se sentía tan bien, ella quería dirigirse al portal de las rosas, hacía mucho no visitaba el lugar y quería ver si habían nacido nuevas "dulces candies" el lugar parecía inundado de agua, aunque aún no llegaba al portal de Anthony; unas pocas rosas se asomaban flotando entre sus pies, y miro de donde venía esa laguna, el portal de agua de Stear parecía haberse unido con el portal de rosas de Anthony …..

Candy se acercaba lentamente al portal de agua de Stear, aún se veía el cisne bote y algunos instrumentos en la orilla que alguna vez fueron utilizados para inventos del propio Stear , Candy comenzó a recordar aquellos felices días ….. (Flashback: - Ven Candy, ponte estos zapatos que invente, son para caminar en el agua –, Candy miraba con curiosidad - ¿en serio? - , - claro que sí, algún día podremos cruzar el atlántico corriendo- , Anthony y Archie dudosos del invento manifestaban su preocupación por Candy, pero ella dijo – está bien, lo probare – Archie y Anthony angustiados y Stear muy feliz, ella comenzó a patinar sobre el agua, - ¡funciona! Exclamo muy contento Stear, hasta que de pronto ¡PLASH! , Candy se hundió en el lago, - ¡Candy!- gritaron los 3 al unísono, pero Candy salió del lago empapada y carcajeada,- fue muy divertido Stear, gracias - , Stear muy contento responde - ¡qué maravilla! , no se pone brava para nada - , -eres muy paciente con él Candy – dice Archie, - vamos a secar tu ropa Candy – dice un sonriente Anthony. ) "Ese fue un día maravilloso" pensaba Candy sonriente… Stear… (miles de imágenes de Stear vienen a la mente de Candy, en el colegio sau paulo corriendo con él sin zapatos , arreglando el avión en escocia, Stear llegando sobre un globo al hospital mary jane, probando el avión que él mismo fabricó, los momentos compartidos con él, todos sus inventos , toda la felicidad que tenía cuando él estuvo a su lado - Candy este invento lo hice para ti, se llama la cajita de la felicidad, cuando estés triste, solo ábrelo y te sentirás feliz de nuevo. Sonríe Candy -) "Stear, aún me parece mentira, ¿porque te fuiste y nos dejaste así? Ni siquiera nos entregaron tu cuerpo, a pesar de todo aún tengo la esperanza que un día llegues a mi puerta y me digas – Hola Candy, ya regrese – y me muestres algunos más de tus inventos; si eso fuera posible , los probaría todos y reiríamos juntos como en aquella época…. Stear, te extrañamos mucho "

Unas lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de Candy mientras yacía inundada en sus recuerdos, hasta que escucho unos pasos sobre los charcos detrás de ella, y voltio a mirar de quien se trataba… -discúlpame, no quería interrumpirte pero me pareció que estabas muy triste - …. Te… Te…Terry? El corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, no podía creerlo, Terry estaba allí, junto a ella. Candy se quedó estática, no podía dejar de mirar a Terry que la miraba con una amable sonrisa, "hacia tanto no lo veía, Terry, son las mismas palabras que dije al conocerte,…. Eleonor Baker… ella estaba en la fiesta, pero no pensé que Terry…. ", quiso decirle muchas cosas pero simplemente enmudeció, - Ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy- comenzó Terry - ¿Qué haces en un sitio tan apartado? No encontrabas pareja, ¿verdad? Jajaja, -Terry, sigues siendo el mismo- dijo Candy con cara de pocos amigos, y prosiguió - solo quería tomar aire y recordar un poco este lugar, yo vivía aquí en mi infancia- , Entonces Terry recordó - ya veo, es verdad, alguna vez lo mencionaste, que vivías aquí, pero deberías estar más contenta; ya se, es porque ahora eres muy pesada para andar de árbol en árbol ¿verdad? Jajaja – TERRYYYY - , - jajaja era broma Candy, prefiero verte enojada conmigo que verte triste ¿Qué pasa Candy? , no es común verte así, aun después de tanto tiempo-, - no es nada, quizás solo algo de nostalgia, pero cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí?, no pensé que pudiera verte en este sitio-dijo Candy, - Albert nos invitó; mi madre hizo algunas obras benéficas avaladas por Albert y comenzaron a tener contacto, y el mes pasado insistió que viniéramos a acompañarlo en esta ocasión- decía Terry pero en sus pensamientos …"Albert y yo nos vimos en una ocasión hace 4 años pero solo podía saludarlo y ser distante, de no ser así, no hubiera podido evitar preguntarle por ti Candy, tenía miedo de saber que quizás tenías a alguien más, pero al ser la hija de una figura pública, quería pensar que si te casabas lo sabría el mundo entero, mas no fue así y por eso estos 7 años solo he estado postergando mi compromiso con Susana, albergando esa esperanza …. Y finalmente quise arriesgarme viniendo hasta aquí"

Entonces Candy ya más relajada continuo – ya veo, pero eso solo genera más preguntas, dudo que estando en una fiesta las señoritas no te dejarían en paz, ¿qué haces en este lugar tan apartado?, pregunto Candy , - me perdí – respondió Terry tranquilamente , - ¿te perdiste? – Repitió Candy, - Si, cuando el ambiente no me convence prefiero perderme, y como siempre la estrategia no me ha fallado señorita pecas, me trajo hasta ti – dijo Terry guiñándole el ojo, Candy solo suspiro – no sabía que tenías tal habilidad, eres una caja de sorpresas eh?- , lo prefiero así, - respondió Terry, y prosiguió -este lugar es muy bello pero está inundado, ¿dónde estamos? – Candy sonrió, - muy bien, ya que es una noche especial, te enseñare el lugar, sígueme- decía Candy más contenta mientras Terry obedecía, - este es el portal de las rosas, creo que era mi lugar favorito de toda la mansión Adley - Terry permanecía serio, mientras Candy proseguía –en este lugar conocí a Archie a Stear y a…. - a Anthony , ya lo sé- completó Terry, Candy se giró para ver su reacción , pero Terry estaba en calma, miraba hacia el portal, recorriendo los jardines , mirando las rosas que flotaban en una fuente desgastada y luego aparto unas hojas secas por ahí dejando libres unas bellas rosas que asomaban en un arbusto esquinero, Terry encontró las dulces candies que la chica en un principio tenía planeado buscar, Candy lo miraba acariciar las rosas y no podía evitar recordar los momentos felices que paso con ese chico rebelde en el sao paulo, pero recobro la compostura y siguió con su alegre semblante - si así es – prosiguió Candy, - y hacia allá cruzando por este camino veras el portal de piedra de Archie -, - ¿el elegante también tenía su propio portal?, bueno eso tiene sentido , que su portal sea de piedra como su cabeza- jajajaja rio Candy de golpe, mientras decía - puede ser muy testarudo, pero finalmente va a casarse- , - me alegro por él, que aun con su cabeza dura haya encontrado quien lo quiera, los milagros si existen después de todo- , entonces Candy dijo –En realidad Archie es muy amable y Annie siempre lo ha querido por su bondad- . Terry continuo avanzando hasta donde se encontraban en un principio y dijo –él pudo ahogar el amor que tenía por ti pecosa y finalmente solo tuvo ojos para tu amiga, realmente me alegro mucho por él- Candy abrió los ojos de par en par – pero ¿qué dices? … -, y Terry se giró a mirarla – ¿porque me miras así? Todos lo sabían, el cariño que él te profesaba no era precisamente fraternal, ahora si no mal recuerdo quiso confesártelo un día en el colegio…. – Candy no cabía del asombro, él los había visto en el colegio cuando Archie le reclamaba su amistad con Terry, pero…. –¿si te diste cuenta de ello porque no apareciste en esos momentos ? pregunto Candy , y Terry solo se giró mirando de nuevo el portal de agua y respondió – porque no era mi asunto, escuche sin querer, además tu amiga lo interrumpió primero y yo sabía que tu solo tenías ojos para mí, así que ese día te hice caso y asistí a clase- Candy hizo un mohín y dijo – sigues siendo un mocoso engreído- jajajaja rio Terry –hace mucho no veía esa expresión jajaja, el que aun pueda reírme de tus graciosas caras es algo que extrañaba jajaja – grrr Terry –seguía haciendo caras de enojo la joven pecosa , se estaba preparado para darle una bofetada pero Terry se anticipó a sus movimientos y atrapo su muñeca en el aire, sorprendiéndola, - veo que también sigues teniendo tu carácter voluble jajaja - , -es tu culpa – espeto una Candy avergonzada, hacía mucho no tenía contacto alguno con Terry, y escuchando su risa y viendo sus ojos azul profundo, se comenzó a acelerar el corazón de Candy de una forma tan violenta , que ella tuvo que girarse , fingiendo enojo para que él no notara los colores que subían rápidamente a su rostro, pero él la tomo del brazo obligándola a girarse nuevamente hacia él – no te enojes Candy, solo estaba jugando, ven está sonando música muy bonita desde hace rato, ¿te gustaría bailar con un viejo amigo Candy?-, ella solo sonrió y respondió- si no te importa que este lugar este inundado, casi parece que el portal de Anthony se hubiese unido al portal de agua de Stear – menciono Candy melancólicamente, Terry noto el cambio de ánimo de Candy y se apresuró a cambiar el curso del momento, - claro que no me importa pecosa , cualquier sitio es perfecto siempre y cuando estemos los dos -, Candy se alegró ante el comentario; ella tomo la mano de Terry y él la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a girar al compás de la música y tras de cada paso se escuchaba el repiquetear de cada charco pasando entre sus pies, apartando las rosas que flotaban por el piso y las fuentes en cada movimiento, ya no se sentía tenso el ambiente, Candy dio un par de giros entre los brazos de su compañero, y se sonreían mutuamente .., solo era la música, sus miradas y sus sonrisas, no había nada más, mientras bailaban Terry no pudo evitar pensar que el semblante triste de Candy hacia un momento, había sido por Anthony, "Candy, a pesar del tiempo aun lo quieres, ¿será que pudiste superar nuestra separación y nunca te repusiste de la muerte de ese chico? Por lo menos este lugar ya no te recordara solamente a él Candy, aunque ya no tenga ningún derecho…desearía que aún me quisieras" , y mientras pensó en esto, acerco más a Candy a su pecho liberando su mano y aferrando ambos brazos a la pequeña cintura de la pecosa, mientras seguían girando; Candy lo permitió, increíblemente ella también se aferró a él y mientras miraba las rosas quien antes le había regalado su antiguo amor, pensó:- " Terry, solo tú eres capaz de revolver todas mis emociones en un instante, aceleras mi corazón como una gran tormenta con solo tu voz y de la misma manera puedes relajarlo…. Terry yo te… aun te… Susana, lo siento" unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Candy y Terry que estaba sumergido en el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello y el cuello de la rubia, se dio cuenta de inmediato de esto, sabía que Candy pronto se soltaría pero él quería evitarlo, así que la abrazo más fuerte, y cuando se proponía a hablar, - TERRRYYY- gritó alguien a lo lejos, -TERRYYYYY- . Esta interrupción tan abrupta hizo que se soltaran de golpe y Candy aprovecho esto para salir corriendo , escapando de sus propios sentimientos , dejando a un Terry apesadumbrado pero por lo menos no había sido rechazado del todo; era Albert quien lo buscaba – Terry casi que no te encuentro, llevo buscándote más de 15 minutos, te están buscando, tu madre está preocupada por ti, debe ser importante- , Terry se asombró de este hecho , no pensaría que su madre se preocupara de que él se perdiera un rato, ya tenía más de 20 años, ambos caballeros se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión, mientras Terry veía el gran portal de agua que le había mencionado Candy, "el portal de agua pertenece al inventor" Terry recordó a Stear : "un tipo de gafas alto con una gran expresión de alegría dirigiéndose a mi durante las vacaciones de escocia – Terry te subestime, es decir, mucho gusto, cuando Candy me ha dicho que tenías un aeroplano y querías enseñármelo no cabía de la alegría- .. Y luego cuando me fui del colegio...- ¿te han dicho que tienes manos de inventor?, deberíamos construir algo algún día- y reflexionó, de los primos de Candy era el que mejor me caía y tampoco vi a la gordita " así que se aventuró a preguntar - Albert, no vi al inventor, es decir a Stear, me gustaría saludarlo antes de irme – Albert solo bajo la mirada y prosiguió – Stear murió en la guerra- Terry enmudeció , -un día se enlisto sin despedirse de nadie, desgraciadamente en esos momentos yo aún tenía amnesia y no pude hacer nada por él, creo que quería hacer algo por este mundo, Archie mencionó que él hubiera querido crear un gas de la paz y esparcirlo por todo el mundo para que ya acabara este conflicto, era un chico muy bueno y valiente , de un gran corazón- , - de eso no me cabe la menor duda, quizás uno de los mejores seres humanos que pude haber conocido- respondió Terry un poco acongojado ante la noticia, se sintió mal por el que pudo haber sido un gran amigo – ahora lo entiendo todo- "Candy tu semblante triste fue por el inventor , no por Anthony, perdóname pecosa" – pero estos no son momentos para ponerse triste, es un día especial, debemos estar alegres por Archie, si Stear viviera … - Albert vacilo y Terry completo la frase – el pastel de bodas hubiera explotado y estaríamos tratando de rescatar lo que quedara sobre nosotros – jajajaja ambos rieron y Albert se alegró al ver que Terry realmente había conocido a su sobrino y era apreciado realmente por él.

Ambos caballeros llegaron a la mansión donde Eleonor esperaba a Terry angustiada, entonces Terry al verla preguntó, - ¿Qué pasa mamá?- , -Terry te ha llegado esto- y extendió la mano ofreciéndole una carta que Terry se apresuró en abrir, era de la madre de Susana y decía "Susana está hospitalizada, los doctores dicen que está muriendo, no debió marcharse, atentamente blablabla" Terry se angustio inmediatamente ante la carta tan corta y acida – no puedo quedarme , Susana está muy mal , debo irme inmediatamente -, - pero Terry, Susana estaba bien antes de venir- dijo Eleonor – sí, no sé qué pudo haber pasado , no me he ausentado tanto, perdóname madre , perdóname Albert, comprenderás la gravedad del asunto, debo marcharme ya-, Eleonor dijo que entonces ella también se iría con él y Albert resignado, toco el hombro de Terry y le dijo , -por lo menos deja que George te lleve a la estación, gracias por venir – se despidieron con un abrazo y se fueron sin despedirse de nadie más, y ya en el coche rumbo a la estación Terry miraba hacia la gran mansión Adley " adiós de nuevo mi tarzan pecosa, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, no olvidare este lugar".


	3. un largo otoño

CAPITULO 3: UN LARGO OTOÑO

De nuevo sobre un árbol, sumergida en sus pensamientos Candy se decía a sí misma "Terry creí que ya te había superado, alguna vez pensé que si por capricho del destino nos volvíamos a encontrar, haría lo posible por derribar las barreras de tristeza que nos perseguían y te hablaría de nuevo como antes, solamente como una buena amiga, pero al verte me he petrificado, fuiste tú quien ejecuto mi plan, sin embargo...flashback : Terry abrazando a Candy y Candy abrazándolo también …." Candy se abraza a sí misma y piensa en las palabras que quizás pudieron salir de la boca de Terry si no los hubieran interrumpido -mi corazón late a mil por hora; Susana, te hice una promesa a cambio de que lo hicieras feliz, tu debías quererlo por las dos ¿recuerdas? Y también te hice una promesa a ti Terry, te prometí que yo sería feliz… Terry, soy feliz créeme - , Candy se decía esto a si misma mientras sus ojos inundados de lágrimas se sumían en el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

-¿Señorita Candy? – alguien llamo a Candy desde los jardines, era el señor Whitman, el jardinero de la casa Adley quien la vio a lo lejos – señor Whitman - dijo Candy con una sonrisa y se apresuró a bajar del árbol y secarse las lágrimas, - Candy, mira nada más muchacha, como has crecido, que gusto me da volver a verte- decía el buen hombre que ahora se veía mucho más mayor pero aún conservaba su aura gentil y su sombrero de paja, -usted también se ve muy bien, perdón por no venir más seguido, he recorrido un largo camino- , - lo sé – respondió el amable señor, - todos acá te han extrañado mucho y esperan que estés bien, estamos orgullosos de ti , una enfermera será siempre algo que el mundo agradecerá- , Candy ante estas palabras sonrió y le agradeció a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, - Pero Candy, ¿Qué haces acá afuera?, pensé que estarías en la fiesta celebrando a los tuyos- pregunto el señor, –Solo Salí a tomar aire, estaba cansada del ambiente de ahí dentro, además quería visitar el hermoso portal de Anthony y si era posible llevarme unas cuantas rosas al hogar de pony, además ya estoy exhausta- a lo que el señor Whitman sonrió y dijo - jejeje tus rosas han ido escaseando, les hará falta tu presencia, y si estas cansada, deberías ir a ver al señor William, me parece que te tiene una sorpresa- , - ¿una sorpresa para mí?, ¿de qué podrá tratarse?, y es verdad que las dulces candies están mermando, hasta hace un rato vi solo un pequeño ramo escondidas en un rincón- dijo Candy poniéndose pensativa , -¿ encontró un ramo de dulces candies, donde?, pregunto con sorpresa el señor, - aquí – y Candy entro en el portal asomándose en un esquina y tomando las rosas con mucho cariño, como quizás Anthony lo habría hecho, - veo que tu habilidad en la jardinería ha mejorado mucho, ¿no, Candy?- , - he practicado un poco – respondió Candy con una gran sonrisa – por cierto señor Whitman ¿ qué hace usted por aquí a esta hora?- , - solo he venido a revisar que el tubo que se rompió esta tarde , haya quedado bien sellado, pero veo que aun sale agua, debo reforzarlo - , explico el señor Whitman, - ¿un tubo roto? ¿Por eso está inundada esta parte? Pregunto Candy, – así es – respondió el amable jardinero ofreciendo un lindo jarrón a Candy para que pusiera sus rosas, -gracias señor Whitman, lo veré mañana al despedirme, buenas noches, espero pueda arreglar la tubería- decía Candy con una tierna sonrisa, - buenas noches Candy, los Leagan no están en la mansión, nos dará gusto que también nos visites allá-, - claro que sí, y también visitare mi antigua habitación, hasta pronto – Candy se fue a la mansión a buscar a Albert eso sí, tratando de pasar desapercibida evitando el salón, realmente había sido una noche agitada. La sorpresa de Albert se hallaba en su habitación, decorada tan elegante y alegremente con su color favorito, ella abrazo a Albert y finalmente se permitirá descansar, mirando el cielo se acordó de Terry y sentía todo su cuerpo temblar "Terry, cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón se convierte en un albaricoque maduro…." Antes de dormir, Candy saco papel y lápiz y le dedicó al dueño de sus pensamientos unas cuantas líneas; unas de tantas que no se atrevió a enviar en todos estos años. Al día siguiente se despediría de sus amigos y volvería al hogar de pony.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de nueva York, llegaba Terry apresuradamente buscando a Susana, abrió su habitación de golpe – ¿Susana estas bien? – pregunto Terry, Susana estaba recostada en su cama, - Hola Terry, regresaste pronto, que bueno, no estoy tan grave solo es un resfriado- dijo una sonriente Susana, -eh? , pero tu madre me ha enviado una carta diciéndome que estabas muy grave - , Susana se sorprendió ante este hecho y miro a su madre que salió de la habitación apenada, ya había quedado totalmente claro todo, había sido una treta de la señora Marlow y Terry solo suspiro y se sentó al lado de Susana, - Terry no culpes a mi madre, solo me dio algo de fiebre, pero los doctores pudieron controlarla rápidamente, tengo algo de tos y escalofrió, me dijeron que solo debía guardar reposo, pero mi madre se alteró que no estuvieras aquí y se apresuró en buscarte, sé que fue exagerado, perdónanos por favor- , Terry solo le sonrió y le dijo – no te preocupes , ella hizo bien en avisarme, me alegro que no sea grave, es mi deber cuidarte recuérdalo- , Susana le dedico la más tiernas de sus sonrisas y respondió – Terry , muchas gracias en verdad , gracias por hacerme tan feliz, seguro me recuperare pronto de esta gripe- , - no tienes nada que agradecerme, mejor descansa, aun tienes una pieza musical que terminar y también un par de novelas verdad?- , - si seguro mañana las terminare – dijo Susana con ahínco, - bueno, ahora que me he cerciorado que estas bien me voy a descansar también yo, fue un viaje largo y agotador, buenas noches – se despidió Terry de ella dándole un beso en la cabeza, -esto … Terry – lo llamo Susana , - si ¿ qué pasa Susy? – Pregunto Terry – nada, que descanses –, Terry solo le sonrió y se retiró a su habitación, al salir se encontró con la madre de Susana , pero Terry la ignoro y siguió su camino, -Terrence – lo llamo la señora Marlow, en eso él detuvo su andar – escúcheme, aunque Susana le diga que está bien, ella realmente está muy grave, al parecer sus defensas están muy bajas, y ya que pidió un permiso para dejar los ensayos este fin de semana, me dio miedo que ella se agravara mientras usted estaba lejos, así que no me disculpare, si tiene algo de tiempo libre, debería dedicarse a ella solamente-, Terry solo saco una sonrisa ladina y le dijo –no tiene por qué darme explicaciones, no espero nada de usted señora, a Susana no le faltara mi protección este cerca o lejos y por ende usted también está cubierta, así que vuelva a su habitación y no pierda el tiempo tratando de ponerle peso a mi mente , yo sé lo que debo hacer, no tengo intención de escapar- , la señora se ofendió ante tal comentario y le grito – es usted un insolente, ¿no recuerda que tuvo ya una crisis emocional que no le volveré a perdonar? aunque Susana me lo implore- , Terry volteo a mirarla y le dijo - hágase un favor y trate de no tragarse su veneno, ya soy invulnerable a el, buenas noches señora Marlow- y siguió su camino dejando a la señora Marlow con una ensombrecida mirada de rencor , ¿porque Terrence, porque no acepta su destino y se casa ya con mi hija?.

La señora Marlow recordaba a Susana contenta, le decía que Terry había estado muy ocupado y por fin había sacado un permiso para descansar un rato, ella se veía tan feliz; pero no, usted saco ese tiempo para dedicárselo a usted mismo e irse con su madre a visitar a un "viejo amigo" Susana estaba muy desanimada después de su anuncio, y aunque ella le despidiera tan alegremente deseándole un buen viaje, usted no se permite ver lo dolida que estaba por su partida; ella quería intentar pactar la fecha de la boda, y es que ya es tiempo, pero aunque usted diga que se está haciendo cargo de su deber moral, no hace más que huir o evadir, es usted tan cobarde….. "Susy, en estos 7 años, los tiempos de vacaciones de Terrence, él solo nos daba dinero para que saliéramos a pasear tu y yo, aunque él iba con nosotras, se mantenía distante y prefería quedarse aislado por ahí leyendo mientras nosotras terminábamos de conocer los distintos lugares y muchas veces ni siquiera él venia, mandaba un chofer y alegaba que tenía que responder algunas cartas y guiones de próximas obras; él siempre tenía flores para ti pero había pocas palabras entre ustedes, los únicos momentos en que vi a Terry hablar animadamente contigo era de teatro y de cómo la compañía te ayudaría a lanzarte como compositora y autora de piezas teatrales, era poco pero te veías tan feliz, tus ojos se iluminaban al saber que volverías a trabajar con él, aunque no fuera en el escenario. Y fueron unos 4 años felices aparentemente, tu trabajo como compositora fue bien acogido y te sentías útil de nuevo, él te llevaba al teatro en su auto y compró una casa para que vivieran juntos, y salían pero nunca solos, siempre con camaradas de la compañía, pero a pesar de todo no vi su relación avanzar, él dormía en otra habitación y más que enamorados parecían un par de amigos o colegas, en cuanto a la fecha del matrimonio nunca se dio pues siempre estaban de gira y Susana… siempre me dices que no quieres presionarlo, decías que cuando fuera el momento él mismo te daría una fecha, pero Susy, yo sé muy bien que él nunca se te propondrá, deberías darle un empujón en esta decisión que nos ha atormentado por años" Estos eran los pensamientos de la señora Marlow mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Susana.

En otra habitación en penumbras, estaba un Terry recostado, mirando al techo y recordando la linda velada que había pasado en la mansión Adley: felicitando entre risas a un esquivo Archie y a una contenta Annie que los recibieron muy cálidamente, bromeando con un amigo como Albert y ver de nuevo a Candy….eso no tuvo precio, habría dado cualquier cosa por seguir disfrutando de sus miradas y sus sonrisas, seguir sintiéndola tan cerca, poder abrazarla de nuevo, los sentimientos que creía se habían alejado con el tiempo, regresaron de golpe, si la tristeza y la alegría pudieran mezclarse, lo harían claramente durante esas memorias, "Candy, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, en estos momentos estaría completo" ….. (Disculpa, quería hablarte pero me pareció que estabas muy triste; tarzan pecoso?, que nombre tan horrible, mi nombre es Candice White Adley , recuérdalo, Candice White Adley y no respondo a ningún otro; no te muevas hago lo que puedo además fue tu culpa por romper las reglas; ahora iré como Julieta si puedo levantar mi pierna tan alto no tendré ningún problema en escapar, vamos jajaja ¡Terry! , ¿me viste mientras me cambiaba? eres un mir.. mir…;te daré mi instrumento favorito en cambio de los cigarrillos, en lugar de fumar toca la armónica ¿de acuerdo?; me gustaría conocer los fantasmas; si tuviera un buen maestro de piano sería mucho mejor ¿no crees?; me encantara verte como Romeo, ¿este cartel es un dibujo? Te prefiero en el cartel, bueno por lo menos aquí puedo pretender que soy Julieta, Terrence G. & Candy W. Adley; Susana…. Terry, ahora que me he sacrificado por ti deberías quedarte para siempre a mi lado ¿no te parece lo más correcto?... eh?…. Candy…. Terry, lo mejor es que te quedes con Susana ella te necesita ahora, cuídate, adiós….y se cerraba una puerta tras ella) Susana te necesita toc toc…. Susana te necesita por favor abre toc toc , ….Terry despierta abruptamente - Candy no te vayas por favor-…. Toc toc Terry abre por favor Susana está muy mal ….. –realmente están tocando a la puerta, fue una pesadilla – se decía Terry a sí mismo, él se levantó y abrió la puerta, era la señora Marlow muy agitada –Susana está muy mal, tiene fiebre y no para de toser, por favor ayúdeme – Terry salió corriendo a la habitación de Susana, era verdad, ella estaba desgonzada y se veía muy mal, Terry la cargo y la llevaron al hospital.

Allí, los doctores dijeron que ella tenía un resfriado fuerte pero nada de qué alarmarse, al bajarle la fiebre le hicieron los debidos exámenes, y la enviaron a su casa, Terry al verla se sintió culpable por alguna razón y le pidió perdón, ella solo le sonrió y le dijo que era el quien debía perdonarla por causarle tantas molestias, en el tiempo que siguió, Terry la llevo a diferentes médicos y parecía que ya estaba estable pero un buen día, los resfriados empeoraron hasta convertirse en pulmonía, estuvo hospitalizada más de 5 meses y la señora Marlow no dejaba de llorar.

Terry entro a la habitación de Susana con las flores habituales: hortensias y rosas amarillas; ella estaba dormida, aunque algo demacrada se veía tranquila, Terry puso las flores en un florero y se acercó a mirarla, ella despertó y trato de incorporarse pero no pudo, - Susy no te esfuerces, no te preocupes no me iré aun, vine a velar por ti esta noche y eso hare -, - Terry, quizás sea la primera y última noche que estés a mi lado-, - Susy por favor no digas eso, ya verás cómo pronto te repondrás – le decía Terry con un aire de ternura que encogió el corazón de Susana, entonces Susana pensó "Candy, nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente el haberme dejado a Terry, él es tan bueno conmigo, aunque nunca pude hacer que se enamorara de mí, me bastaba con que estuviera a mi lado, aunque su alma se hubiera quedado contigo. Sé que estos sentimientos me hicieron una chica mezquina pero el saber que él estaba aquí conmigo, me dieron más fuerza de la que te hubieras podido imaginar, mil gracias Candy" en eso Susana comenzó a llorar y Terry se preocupó – Susana que te pasa, ¿te duele algo? llamare al médico-, -NO, Terry, no te vayas, por favor, no te alejes…. Terry te agradezco por todos los años que me cuidaste y me animaste, te juro que soy muy feliz aunque no me ames-, Terry un poco sorprendido ante las palabras, se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pues aunque no era necesario decirlas ella siempre supo la verdad, así que el que lo encarara de esa manera lo incomodo un poco y continuo -Susy, tu sabes que yo te quiero…..- y Susana lo interrumpió – lo sé y siempre estaré agradecida, por darme un poco de tu cariño, a pesar de todo, no pude cumplirle la promesa que le hice a Candy- , -¿promesa? –, Terry se había sorprendido ante la revelación, no sabía que Susana le había prometido algo a Candy, -Terry – continuo Susana – Te amo…. Te amo mucho…gracias por hacerme tan feliz, a pesar de haber perdido mi pierna, después de eso he pasado los mejores años de mi vida porque has estado conmigo – y diciendo esto apretó la mano de Terry con todas las fuerzas que pudo y comenzó a dormirse con un semblante alegre y tranquilo dejando a un Terry sorprendido y resignado –Susy, cuando te recuperes nos casaremos, te lo prometo- Terry acaricio el rostro de Susana pero ella no reacciono, mala señal, -Susy? , Susy? Oh no, despierta Susy- decía Terry mientras la zarandeaba, -Doctor, Susana no reacciona- gritaba Terry, en eso entra la señora Marlow desesperada, -Susana, hija por favor no me dejes- -DOCTOOOOR – gritaba nuevamente Terry….

Han pasado 2 días de la muerte de Susana, y Terry estaba devastado, aunque no hubiera amado a Susana realmente, había aprendido a quererla y se sentía culpable por no haberle demostrado algo del cariño que sentía por ella, y en lugar de eso se hubiera fundido en su trabajo y pensando en lo que no pudo ser; la señora Marlow no salía de la habitación de Susana y no dejaba de llorar. Llegó el día del funeral y asistieron muchas personas, los de la compañía Stanford, y familiares lejanos de los Marlow, inclusive reporteros, todos les daban sus condolencias a Terry pero el parecía no oír a nadie y seguía con un rostro sombrío e impasible, también llego allá Eleonor Baker a dar sus condolencias, pero incluso a ella Terry decidió ignorar, después del entierro, Terry se encerró en su habitación quería estar solo, pero alguien toco a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus planes –no quiero ver a nadie–, dijo Terry alterado, pero aun así la puerta se abrió y entro su madre que desde hacía rato estaba tras él, una vez frente a frente ella lo miro con ternura pero él no quiso verla y se sentó en su cama con la mirada baja. -Eleonor por favor no quiero hablar con nadie, déjame ¿quieres?- , Pero Eleonor no se fue, en lugar de eso , recorrió la habitación de su hijo, y veía que todo alrededor se veía muy triste , sin color, ni emoción, justo como estaba su hijo ahora – Terry, lamento mucho todo lo que te ha ocurrido, desearía haberte apoyado más, en todo este tiempo estuve observándote y te convertiste en un hombre tu solo, seguramente esa chica fue muy feliz, porque te convertiste en alguien fuerte y maravilloso- seguido de esto Eleonor abrazo a Terry, y él recordó a Susana en su último momento ( Terry, soy muy feliz , gracias …) y él ya no pudo contenerse más, se dejó caer en el regazo de Eleonor y comenzó a llorar como un niño, hacía mucho no se permitía algo así, y así entre lágrimas mudas se fue desahogando, le conto como fue el deceso de Susana y sus palabras finales diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, de la promesa hecha a Candy de la que él no sabía, y el resentimiento que en el fondo de su corazón le tenía a ella, pues según Terry Candy lo abandono y pacto algo con Susana sin tener en cuenta lo que él quería realmente, ninguna de las dos tomo en cuenta lo que él quería; le conto sobre el dilema que años atrás tuvo con Susana junto con todo lo que él sentía respecto a su deber con ella.

-mi Terry, mi querido hijo, tú le cumpliste a todo el mundo aun en contra de tus deseos, hiciste frente a cada obstáculo que te dio la vida y has salido airoso de todo, siempre saliste adelante. Arroja esa culpa, digamos que entraste en un hiatus pero es hora de retomar tu camino, continua donde te quedaste Terry, animo, es hora de continuar -, Terry reflexiono sobre estas palabras y respondió -gracias…. Mamá-


	4. RECONEXIONES

CAPITULO 4 RECONEXIONES

William Albert Adley regresaba de un viaje de negocios, en su despacho tenía varias cartas ,unas de Candy, algunos socios minoritarios y hasta de admiradoras, George ya tenía agendada varias citas para él al día siguiente, pero esa tarde iría a comer con su querida tía abuela Elroy Adley que hacia un tiempo le alegaba que se sentía muy sola, y extrañaba la presencia de sus queridos sobrinos, Archie ya tenía un hijo precioso pero no la iban a visitar muy seguido, sorpresivamente también tenía algunas propuestas de los Leagan, años atrás han dejado brochure y planos muy interesantes, entonces quiso tomar un baño antes de tener que hacerse cargo de todos esos asuntos y además quería disfrutar de las líneas de su hija adoptiva, salió del baño y se puso a leer absolutamente todo, comenzando con las cartas de Candy - ¿Cómo que mi preciosísima hija? Ay Candy cada día más humilde ¿verdad? Jajaja, este último tiempo has trabajado demasiado, creo que iré a visitarte en noviembre y te sacare a pasear a lugares muy bellos que he conocido en estos años, andas muy ensimismada, lastimosamente no podré acompañarte este fin de año pero si conseguiré un regalo muy especial para ti antes de tu cumpleaños-; y mirando el retrato de Rosemary Adley, Albert recordaba cuando salvo a Candy de la cascada y al abrir sus ojos le recordó tanto a la mirada de su hermana fallecida; en su escritorio había una foto de él junto a una Candy más joven tomada hace unos años atrás en la colina de pony – señorita Adley, aunque no lo creas, llenaste un vacío muy grande que había quedado hace tiempo en mí, dices que me debes demasiado pero en lo que a mí respecta ya estamos a mano, algún día contribuiré para que seas verdaderamente feliz querida Candy – y diciendo esto , comenzó a responder una a una cada carta.

Esa tarde Elroy Adley tenía una hermosa reunión con su sobrino que no veía hace tiempo, él le platicaba animadamente de las transacciones hechas y los beneficios logrados en las últimas fechas y la gente que ha conocido, de sus planes para el futuro, Albert a pesar de estar ligado a la naturaleza ha tenido siempre buen ojo para los negocios justo como lo era su padre, y al parecer muchas cosas le preocupaban. Tía abuela Elroy siempre fue una mujer muy rígida y de temple inquebrantable, pero ese día reía y andaba animada con la visita de su querido William; aunque ya más anciana, aun tenia bien puestos sus cinco sentidos y hubo algunas cosas en las que no estuvo de acuerdo con su sobrino, y así se lo hizo saber -William, los bancos van viento en popa, Archie tiene todo en perfectas condiciones, nuestras acciones van bien, he sabido por los periódicos que muchos de nuestros inversionistas se han visto afectados algunas veces, y es que en mis 78 años de vida, siempre han habido altibajos, las depresiones han ido y venido, pero siempre la prosperidad ha vuelto a nosotros, si tanto te preocupa lo de las industrias que tenemos porque no invertimos en lo que nos propone el marido de Sarah, me parece una buena propuesta-; - y sin duda lo es querida tía, créeme que de todas las ofertas que me enviaron, esa fue la mejor, pero sabes muy bien que tuve roces con la familia Leagan – contesto altivamente Albert, entonces Elroy cerró los ojos y tomo otra taza de té – William eso fue hace tiempo, Neal se ha convertido en la cabeza de la familia Leagan y lo ha hecho muy bien, ha madurado mucho, tiene muy buenas ideas, además es familia nuestra también, dale una oportunidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-, -no lo sé tía, sé que los negocios y las cosas personales no se mezclan, pero recuerdo todo el daño que le hicieron a Candy y no lo tolero, ¿que no recuerdas que la acusaron de ladrona y te engañaron a ti también tía? Además hicieron mal uso de su nombre para lograr que echaran a Candy del hospital en donde trabajaba y sabes bien que ella nunca uso nuestro dinero para su beneficio, así que eso le propuso un gran obstáculo y además la acusaron de inmoral, cuando en realidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarme la vida; no, no puedo aceptarlos, Candy es mi hija y le debo respeto también, buscare una salida a mis predicamentos de otra manera-, Elroy Adley miro a su sobrino decidido y suspiro un poco, miro el jardín y recordó a su sobrino Anthony, tenía un carácter similar a William, y él también se opuso firmemente a ella alguna vez para defender a Candy, y también Stear; Elroy había repasado su vida en los últimos 15 años y sabía que había cometido sus errores, ella tampoco era totalmente inocente, la verdad en el fondo sabía que Candy nunca había sido una chica mala, y también admiraba su fortaleza ante la adversidad, desgraciadamente esa cualidad era muy escasa en la alta sociedad, le había dado duro trato injustamente, ella lo sabía pero su orgullo era muy grande para admitir un error, y recordó a sus sobrinos juntos: Archie, Stear y Anthony: (tía Elroy, creemos que lo mejor es que tengamos a Candy con los Adley, es violenta y no tiene buenos modales, no es buena, no creo que sirva si quiera como sirvienta de los Adley, por eso hemos pensado que talvez tu podrías educarla tía abuela, eres la única que puede enseñarle a comportarse, si conviertes a Candy en una dama, la sociedad te respetará mas) después de ese recuerdo Elroy comenzó a reír ante un asombrado Albert, y él no puedo evitar preguntar - ¿pero qué es tan gracioso? - , Elroy rio solo un poco más y volvió a tomar una taza de té, y contó a William una vieja memoria relacionada a Candy, - hubieras visto la cara de esa chica, era un poema, pero ellos estaban tratando de ayudarla, y créeme William que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué clase de persona seria tu hija si hubiera aceptado el reto-, Albert sonrió y le dijo – si hubieras accedido a esa petición, ahora estarías muy orgullosa. Si, mis sobrinos también la querían mucho, como fallaron en convencerte, me escribieron un libro prácticamente con las distintas razones para adoptar a Candy, pero yo no necesite leer tanto, ya la había conocido mucho antes y había visto su bondadoso corazón-, Elroy miro a su sobrino con los ojos iluminados y le dijo –¿sabes William? Anthony se parecía tanto a ti, él se hubiera convertido en un hombre tan generoso y humanitario como lo eres tú, aun me pregunto porque Dios los quito de mi lado, realmente me hacían tan feliz que solo pude descargar toda mi impotencia, rabia y tristeza en aquella a quien siempre defendían, pero el destino no está escrito y tampoco soy dueña de ello, si Anthony y Stear vivieran…-; Albert miraba a su abuela que había cambiado su gesto risueño a uno muy triste repentinamente y él no puedo evitar ponerse triste también al recordar a sus jóvenes sobrinos que se fueron tan pronto –Tía Elroy, yo también los amaba, y también me dolió mucho su partida, tanto como cuando mi hermana se fue-, Elroy miro a William y le dijo – si ellos vivieran…. ¿Sabes? Le hable a Archie hace unos días sobre esto también y al igual que tú lo has hecho, él se negó rotundamente, pero tú has sido más sincero conmigo y me has manifestado razones que estoy segura compartes con Archie, si Anthony y Stear vivieran me dirían lo mismo que me estás diciendo tu –, entonces nuevamente Elroy hizo un silencio mientras meditaba sobre algo y prosiguió – está bien, haremos lo siguiente, hablare con Sarah al respecto y le daremos a Candy una disculpa pública para limpiar su nombre, yo también haré lo mismo, ella me escribió alguna vez para intervenir en nombre de la felicidad de Archie, a pesar de lo que me hicieran pensar todos esos años, en sus líneas se denotaba mucha preocupación y angustia por la felicidad de él, también cuido de ti y atendió muy bien el nacimiento del miembro más reciente y de manera muy eficiente; nunca le agradecí como se debía, eso no es propio de una dama, déjame reparar los errores que te aquejan hijo, y con esto hare un intento más para volver a unir a la familia, no soporto verlos siempre por separado y enfadados, quiero conocer a mi nuevo nieto y empezar de nuevo, ya no son unos niños, concédeme esto William-, Albert lo pensó por un momento y supo que su tía abuela tenía razón, además Candy es ajena a los negocios de la familia y nunca ha sido una persona rencorosa – está bien tía, me parece una buena idea, te agradezco mucho por tener en cuenta nuestros sentimientos, por eso eres la mejor -. Pero entonces Elroy le dijo –Ejem …querido William yo… de todos modos ya había invertido en la idea de los Leagan, espero no te enojes, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad pero te aseguro hijo que si te hubieras negado, ya tenía un comprador; no obstante me has hecho muy muy feliz por el hecho de no tener que llamarlo-, Albert miro con cariño a su tía abuela y dijo –Yo lo sabía todo tía, pero no te preocupes no fue George quien me lo notificó, a pesar de todo los Leagan siempre han tenido tu aprobación, y es una decisión respetable, pero te atormentaba que no tuvieran mi aprobación ¿verdad?, a pesar de todo tú opinión siempre ha sido muy importante para mí, por eso no me opuse a tus movimientos querida tía- ante esto Elroy lloró, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad por la comprensión de quien pensaba era su sobrino más caprichoso; zanjado el asunto se dieron un gran abrazo y la velada continuo alegre, incluso bailaron un poco ya entrada la noche.

La semana siguiente George iba por Albert para llevarlo a sus reuniones, donde manifestaría públicamente el apoyo de la familia Adley a la familia Leagan, la tia abuela había enviado una carta a la familia Leagan, y ya se estaban construyendo varias cadenas de hoteles, y el más grande y lujoso se levantaría en Miami, sería una gran ocasión para celebrar y toda la familia Adley debería estar presente, pero para eso aún faltaba más de un año antes que estuviera terminado. En unas horas se encontrarían después de varios años con la nueva cabeza de la familia Leagan y sus socios para cerrar el negocio, Albert suspiro… será un largo día.

Transcurrió año y medio, y Albert fue a visitar a la familia Cornwell, llevaba muchos regalos para él bebe que ya tenía más de un año y ya caminaba, Archie lo recibió muy alegre y Albert saco el tema de los nuevos planes de la familia, aunque ya por medio de cartas le había contado sobre su reunión con la tía abuela, -Archie tu mantuviste los activos de la familia Adley siempre en movimiento y has hecho un excelente trabajo, nuestra tía abuela abrió los ojos de par en par cuando le conté sobre mi conocimiento acerca de lo relacionado con el patrimonio Adley, mi tía le suplico a George que no me dijera nada pero tú me mantuviste al tanto- , -si Albert, era mejor mantener esas transacciones totalmente transparentes, después de todo no era precisamente una pequeña cantidad, además te agradezco lo tomaras con toda la serenidad posible, después de todo no era mi intención ver a mis primos en la calle, y si nos oponíamos seguro la tía abuela culparía a Candy de nuevo, el querer alejarla de los Leagan, para bien o para mal, son nuestra familia también y mi tía los quiere al igual que a nosotros-, - exactamente- dijo Albert – pero al parecer tu no le diste tus razones a la tía sobre el porqué no apoyar su moción, y ¿ya ves? Candy será de nuevo presentada en sociedad como mi hija y le darán una disculpa pública, será un gran acontecimiento, así que estás invitado cordialmente a la inauguración del hotel Miami resort. A la tía abuela le dará mucho gusto verlos y está ansiosa de ver al pequeño Alistair, es un niño muy vivaz y adorable-, Archie lo pensó dos veces y aunque su semblante era sereno sus palabras iban muy en serio y era muy honesto con Albert – tío abuelo William, sin duda alguna una razón de peso para no apoyar a mi primo era Candy, pero con los años mi aversión a ellos se hizo más profunda debido a otros motivos; se metieron con mi entonces prometida Annie Britter, una vez Candy se hubo librado de ellos, quisieron entrometerse en mi vida y como siempre mi tía abuela y hasta mis padres los apoyaron, aún me duelen esos días, aun necesito tiempo para olvidarlos, no obstante les deseo lo mejor en esa reunión, será una ocasión muy especial y Candy SI debe estar allí-, Albert entonces pensó en algo que se le paso por alto, y el dilema fue comunicado de inmediato -no se lo he dicho a Candy-, Archie se sorprendió - ¿no se lo dijiste la última vez que nos encontramos?- , -no- respondió Albert con pesar, - la verdad lo olvide; ¿y si ella no quiere ir?, no la culparía; el haber atacado a Annie debido a sus orígenes no fue algo que solo te dolió a ti, también a los Britter y Candy también sufrió mucho en esos días, recuerdo que ella se iba a enfrentar a toda la familia- Albert se deprimió al acordarse de ello, entonces Archie le dijo, - ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Candy en 2 semanas? De todos modos ya habíamos hecho planes y mi hijo quiere verla, al igual que ella a nosotros, cada semana nos envía cartas e incluso regalos para Stear, y tú sabes que ella tampoco dispone de mucho tiempo pero de alguna manera se las arregla para escribirnos; si se niega la convenceremos entre los tres- y así fue pactado.

Un par de semanas después, Albert y compañía llegaban al hogar de pony, Candy los recibía muy alegre con los abrazos abiertos, junto a la hermana María, los niños y por supuesto la señorita Pony; Candy alzó al pequeño Stear y jugó con él un largo rato. El hogar estaba ya muy cambiado, era prácticamente una mansión con un huerto y un establo, Cesar y Cleopatra ahora residían allí, al cuidado de Candy y también Mina, la antigua perrita de Sr. Mcgregor, el primer paciente de Candy, aunque ya estaba muy viejita y había perdido algunos colmillos, incluso también había un gran jardín. El día transcurrió muy divertido, almorzaron, hablaron de tantas cosas y Albert creyó que ya era hora de tocar el tema, entonces dijo –Candy, en tres días se inaugurara el hotel Miami Resort Inn, será una gran fiesta y me gustaría que me acompañaras-, Annie prosiguió –siii, será una gran ocasión para salir de la rutina, Candy estas muy encerrada aquí y aunque se ve que has hecho un trabajo excelente, también debes divertirte un poco, aunque en las reuniones la gente me pregunte siempre por ti …. Tú pareces una ermitaña- y la secundo luego Archie -Es verdad, antes de que te conviertas en la próxima hermana Gray, dales una oportunidad a la tía Elroy y a los demás miembros de que vean tu radiante sonrisa, además Albert y George estarán ahí para cuidarte y cerciorarse que no pasaras un mal rato, dirás que sí, ¿verdad Candy?- .

Al terminar con sus suplicas, Candy los miro con una cara similar a esta: (=_=U), y haciendo un mohín dijo –de todos modos pensaba ir, no hace falta que hagan tanto drama, y ¿cómo que próxima hermana Gray?-, en eso los tres quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, y preguntaron al unísono -¿pensabas ir? – y Candy les comento –así es, hace unos días me llego una carta de la Sra. Leagan, me comenta sobre las felices alianzas con el tío William A. y me invita muy cordialmente asegurándome un grato espacio junto a Albert y la tía abuela, así que pensé que si Bert iba a estar ahí, no podría ser tan malo, además me pareció increíble que la señora Leagan me escribiera, solo esperaba que tú me lo confirmaras- dijo Candy refiriéndose a Albert. Entonces Albert sonrió nervioso y dijo- la verdad iba a comunicártelo mucho antes, pero me he estado ocupando de tantos asuntos al tiempo que lo he olvidado por completo, en mi mente tú ya lo habías aprobado hasta que recordé que ni siquiera te lo había mencionado- …. A lo que Candy solo concluyo con una cara similar a esta: (=_=U) antes de que se echaran a reír.

Al otro día Annie convenció a Archie de que se quedara junto con Albert a cuidar a Alistair en la colina de pony, mientras ella y Candy se iban a una ciudad cercana en donde Annie conocía una boutique espectacular, bueno eso decía Annie; conseguiría un vestido a Candy para la ocasión, pero en cuestiones del vestir Annie y Candy eran muy diferentes; Annie estaba a la moda, así que bastaron 5 segundos después de entrar, que de repente se desplegaron un montón de prendas femeninas sobre el aparador, -que rapidez con la que eliges- dijo Candy sorprendida ante semejante habilidad, -estos los vi hace poco y no pude evitar pensar que se verían muy bien en ti, que esperas? Pruébatelos- entonces Candy detallo las prendas y vio una en especial, y pregunto -¿Qué es esto?- a lo que Annie respondió – es un corsé- entonces Candy lo miro más detenidamente y dijo – ¿un corsé?, ¿estas cosas no eran parte del pasado? pero es algo extraño, también cubre la parte de arriba-, -bueno, no todas las mujeres fuimos bendecidas con una esbelta figura como tú, además lo que está ahora de moda es suavizar las curvas, no debemos dar mucho énfasis en nuestras caderas o pechos- le contesto Annie; -¿Qué? ¿ osea que debo verme plana como los chicos?, olvídalo, no usaré esto, ya tuve suficiente en el pasado-. Annie se enfadó y dijo – no seas necia está de moda-, a lo que Candy trato de huir – nooo, me es más cómodo respirar- en medio del correteo, Annie vio un vestido muy lindo, aunque con un aire antiguo, pero aun así tan sofisticado, atrapo a Candy e hizo que se lo probara, eso sí ,sin corsé: es un vestido aguamarina con un escote modesto pero no muy pronunciado que se enmarcaba en V, de manga larga, cremallera atrás y adornado con una cinta violeta clara que se une a un bello moño pegado en la parte de atrás de la cadera, y la falda era de arandelas largas atrás que iban hasta casi llegar al tobillo y arandelas más cortas al frente que solo cubría las piernas de Candy hasta un poquitín más arriba de las rodillas, pero oh sorpresa, Candy al sentarse la falda se abre dejando ver sus muslos, cosa que congelo el rostro de Candy nerviosa, y unas sandalias blancas de tacón más o menos de 5 cms que estilizaban sus piernas aún más. Annie quedo maravillada, ese vestido hace ver a Candy tan bella, una mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad, el vestido se ajustaba demasiado bien a cada curva y también daba un aire de desnudez sin estarlo, -Candy debiste ser modelo- grito Annie – este vestido no se le ve bien a cualquiera, tus curvas deben ser demasiado, demasiado generosas para lucirlo bien sin corsé, y al parecer estas en ese rango- comentaba Annie con una sonrisa y brillantes ojos, a lo que Candy respondió con una mirada avergonzada –estas loca, me encanto al principio pero veo que este vestido es más corto que mi ropa interior, no puedo mostrar mis piernas de esta manera como cuando éramos niñas , me da mucha pena- Annie solo frunció el ceño y dijo – Candy, en serio es la moda, que no te de pena, habrán más señoritas con faldas de este estilo, la tendencia es hacerlas más arriba de las rodillas y más en Miami, además no te ofendas pero tu ropa interior también está muy anticuada, mira este modelo que lindo- dijo Annie mostrando la prenda de lencería, eso era como una pantaloneta de seda o satín compuesta de pequeñas enaguas, parecía una pequeña falda, muy muy pequeña, pero era pantaloneta y lo más raro todavía , para sostenerla se ataba con una par de listones a lado y lado de la cadera, entonces Candy se miró a si misma con el vestido y se imaginó con eso puesto y dijo sonrojada – siento mucho frio bajo mi falda de solo imaginar que traigo algo como eso puesto-. Annie no hizo caso y compró muy contenta todo el conjunto, a parte de un abrigo de fieltro de doble flecos y un sombrero de cloche del mismo color. Candy ya estaba preparada para esa reunión.

Mientras en el hogar de pony, Albert y Archie hablaban animadamente, Stear yacía dormido en los brazos de su padre y lo acostó delicadamente en la cama de Candy, una vez fuera, Albert comentó -te has convertido en un padre muy amoroso Archie-, Archie mirando el atardecer en la colina de pony le contesto –y no es para menos, se puede decir que lo tengo todo, una esposa maravillosa, un hijo que se ha convertido en la luz de mi vida, salud y dinero, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?, puedo decir que mi vida es perfecta pero era muy idiota para darme cuenta; por cierto Albert, no sé cómo pagarte por todo lo que hiciste por mi, Stear ya no estaba pero por suerte apareciste tu para abrirme los ojos- _**FLASHBACK**_ : un año después de la presentación del tío abuelo Wiliam, Archie se sentía muy confuso, Candy demostraba mucha pasión en lo que hacía, seguía siendo tan alegre y no hacía más que recolectar logro tras logro, además no sabía si era por el hecho de que la admiraba, pero se le hacía cada vez más y más bella, y por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, una parte de él aun la amaba, pero él estaba con Annie, ella siempre estuvo a su lado, animándolo, esperándolo, se sentía miserable. Un día en la mansión Lakewood pensando en la feliz pandilla que alguna vez formaron comenzó a beber; y apareció el tío abuelo tras él, fueron al despacho de Albert y mirando los retratos familiares comenzaron a compartir sus elegías acompañados de una botella de whisky y Archie comenzó a relatarle sus dilemas –En un mundo de reglas estrictas, Candy entro a nuestras vidas de una forma tan natural y tan vivaz, era muy atrayente como dijo alguna vez la tía abuela, siempre enfrentaba la vida con una sonrisa y me enseño el amor desinteresado, digamos que ella nos inspiró y además su personalidad nos cautivó a los 3 por igual, o por lo menos yo sentí atracción por ella desde el primer momento en que la vi ….o talvez mi primer encuentro con ella fue tan hermoso que se introdujo en mi corazón de inmediato, y no podía ver en ella más que cosas maravillosas- Albert solo miraba a Archie en medio de su monologo, no sabía si le hablaba a él o se hablaba a sí mismo, y Archie continuo hablando - yo le llamaba gatita, formamos un gran banda, creo que fue la época más feliz de mi vida. Ella se fijó desde un primer instante en mi primo Anthony, jajaja no sabes qué envidia le tuve, pero Anthony era también alguien querido para mí, no me fue difícil aceptar esa relación y solo les deseaba lo mejor, pero luego que Anthony nos dejó, no supimos consolarla, el dolor también estaba muy latente en nosotros. Luego cuando nos enviaste a Inglaterra, creí poder tener una segunda oportunidad, pero apareció ese aristócrata malcriado y me arrebato lo que más quería, y aun peor, Candy me pidió que me quedara con Annie y que por favor la cuidara; yo quede estático, Stear también quería a Candy pero él me dijo que al ver su corazón tan lejano prefirió hacerse a un lado, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo, yo amo a Candy , siempre la he amado, me dolió reconocerlo pero Candy ya había ocupado su corazón con ese Grandchester y yo quedaba siempre a la deriva, pero Annie me amaba con tanta firmeza y perseverancia… para serte honesto me sentía con un grillete, creo que nunca podré amarla con la misma intensidad que amo a Candy. Después me entero que Granchester está comprometido con una actriz y Candy totalmente sola, je y yo aquí, muriéndome de ganas de estar con ella-, … Albert yendo por el quinto whisky de la noche le preguntó -¿entonces, ya que lo has analizado tan vehementemente a que conclusión has llegado?- .. Archie lo pensó por un momento y le dijo – ¿aún no lo entiendes? Estoy con Annie para hacer feliz a Candy, porque ella me lo pidió, y ella sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz, pero en vista de que los hechos no se acomodan a nuestros estándares de lo que es la felicidad, quiero dejar a Annie y darme una oportunidad con Candy, te juro que yo puedo hacerla feliz, pues he pasado gran parte de mi vida observándola y convenciéndome de que ella es la indicada para mí, ayúdame por favor Albert-, luego de esta declaración el despacho de Lakewood se inundó de una sonora carcajada de Albert y le dijo –Archie ¿realmente estas convencido de eso? No lo has analizado tan bien como se supone lo has hecho; créeme que si fuera tú, buscaría así fuera una escasa posibilidad de estar considerado en su corazón, y de ser así, lucharía por ella y no estarías pidiendo mi ayuda; Así corrieras inmediatamente a declararle tu amor, sabes muy bien que no eres correspondido, así que al igual que Neal lo manifestó en su día, esperaras que ella te amé con el pasar del tiempo. Candy todavía ama a Terry y es un sentimiento que puede durarle toda la vida, y respecto a Annie, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de su sentir sin ningún remordimiento? ¿No crees que Candy te odiaría por romper el corazón de su hermana? Perderías una gran mujer que te ama y también podrías perder la hermosa amistad que te ha ofrecido Candy por años- Archie lo escuchaba con una mueca de disgusto y le dijo – que cruel eres, sé muy bien que Candy no me ve más que como un amigo, y también sé que el amor de Annie es genuino, pero yo …. Annie es una chica excepcional, ella merece a alguien que la ame al 100%, yo solo puedo ofrecerle un 40% a lo mucho de lo que hay en mi corazón- Albert tomo otra copa y le contesto – En eso tienes razón, Annie se merece un hombre que de todo de sí para hacerla feliz, es una pena que no seas tú- Archie repaso esas palabras una y otra vez y termino con la botella. Albert continuo – lo mejor es que acabes con esa farsa, no les hace bien a los 2, Annie es una chica muy bonita y elegante, seguro que aparece alguien en su vida que la haga olvidarte, no puedo ayudarte a que enamores a Candy pero si puedo ayudarte en buscar una oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero; si tienes tanta seguridad en ti mismo como me pareciste hace un momento, vete a estudiar y conviértete en un mejor hombre, Candy estudia día a día y se ha hecho prácticamente una doctora, una persona de la cual estar orgullosa, y tú debes hacer las cosas bien , termina con Annie, ordena tus ideas y una vez que hayas terminado tus estudios que será en unos 5 años, vuelve aquí, para ese entonces Annie quizás ya se haya restablecido y tu podrás tratar de cortejar a Candy como se debe, sin ninguna presión ni impedimento, entonces quizás, solo quizás, yo te ayudare- Archie analizó las palabras y dijo con resolución – acepto- y estrecharon sus manos.

Pasados 2 días se iría a estudiar y Archie comenzó con la primera parte del plan: terminar con Annie, manifestando que no ha podido enamorarse de ella y que Candy no tiene que ver en eso. Llego Annie en un alegre vestido azul muy contenta buscando a su novio y Archie decidido la miro a los ojos…- Annie yo…. Tenemos que hablar- , Annie lo miraba con preocupación – dime Archie ¿qué pasa?- Archie miraba a Annie y pensaba en todas las palabras que le dijo Albert la noche anterior "Annie es una chica muy bonita y elegante, seguro que aparece alguien que le haga superarte, ella se merece a alguien que la ame al 100%"…. Archie no pudo decir nada y esto preocupo a Annie aún más y ella dijo– Archie, estas muy raro, ¿Qué ocurre?, por favor dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Archie respondió titubeante…- eh Annie yo…. – y volvieron a su mente las palabras de Albert "es una pena que no seas tú, pero ya no la engañes más, acaba con esta farsa, después de todo Annie es una chica muy bonita y elegante seguro aparece alguien que si sepa hacerla feliz…. Esto Albert lo decía con una expresión burlesca…. Estúpido Albert siempre sabes que decir para quebrar mi orgullo" y Annie permanecía expectante y lo llamo –Archiee – y con esto Archie volvió en sí y tomo aire para soltar las palabras – Annie debo irme a estudiar a Boston, podría tardar años, ¿estarías dispuesta a esperarme?- a lo que Annie sonrió y le dijo –si es por tu bien, te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, te escribiré cada día- pero Archie le dijo –es posible que este muy ocupado y no pueda responderte rápido-, Annie soltó un par de lágrimas pero seguía sonriendo, - no importa, te esperare Archie , pacientemente, lo que siento por ti no podría disiparse aunque así lo quisiera- y así se despidieron.

Pasaron cuatro meses y yo no respondía ninguna de las cartas de Annie, solo veía las de Candy que eran más pocas, hasta que en una de ellas menciona que Annie está buscando benefactores junto con ella y hay un chico muy interesado en Annie, es compañero de Patty, pero ella ya no sabe cómo rechazarlo, es muy insistente y solo atina en llevar a Patty a todos sus encuentros. Eso me enervo la sangre y corrí a leer todas las cartas que Annie me envió, desde la décima carta, apareció este fulano en la vida de Annie, y sentí miedo, miedo de perderla, comencé a contestar cada una de las cartas y ya no podía dejar de pensar en Annie, siempre le escribía re enmarcando mi amor por ella y diciéndole que me esperara y que la extrañaba. Fueron 5 años tortuosos, pero dure en la universidad 6 años; en el último año de mi carrera no había podido tener mucha comunicación con Annie y eso me exasperaba. Ahora pensaba más en Annie que en Candy; Candy estaba sumida en su trabajo como enfermera y Annie debía estar siempre en sociedad junto a su familia, conociendo siempre gente nueva, seguro es una gran anfitriona, Annie es una chica muy linda. Y cuando volví, Albert me recibió en la estación: – felicitaciones por tu éxito Archie-, y luego suspiro y dijo -nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, rezo por que encuentres tu felicidad- , eso me asusto, creí que finalmente Annie se había cansado de mi ausencia; y luego apareció Annie, vistiendo un hermoso vestido tipo sirena de crochet; casi no la reconozco, embelleció mucho y me parecía que todos los tipos a nuestro alrededor se la quedaban viendo, me sentí muy celoso y voltee a ver enojado a mi "querido tío abuelo" aguantándose una risotada; corrí hacia Annie y la abracé como nunca antes la había abrazado y desde entonces supe que era la mujer de mi vida, aunque cuando vi a Candy no me fue para nada indiferente pero definitivamente mis sentimientos se habían aclarado con el tiempo, era otra persona y ya podía ver la gran diferencia. -Gracias Albert- dijo un sincero Archie, a lo que Albert también recordándolo todo y riendo le respondió – no hay de que - .

Stear despertó y Archie fue en su encuentro, y luego de eso llego el cartero con una lejana carta para Candy. La hermana Maria y Albert recibieron la carta, no tenía remitente, solo un sobre blanco y en una esquina T.G. , la hermana María creyó que se trataba de algún benefactor nuevo, pero Albert sorprendido sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, y guardo el sobre mientras veía como un par de damas que él conocía muy bien anunciaban su llegada muy felices mientras se ponía el sol.


	5. decisiones y reflexiones

CAPITULO 5 DECISIONES Y REFLEXIONES

Luego de la conversación con su madre, ella le propuso vivir en su casa un tiempo mientras que pasaba su duelo y Terry lo acepto, pero pasado 2 semanas de ello, volvió a su antigua casa para hablar con la señora Marlow, habían algunas cosas que habían quedado en el tintero y Terry quería dejar todo muy claro.

En la sala de su casa, lo recibía Thabitha Marlow; estaba muy delgada y se notaba sus ojos hundidos y ojerosos, al parecer no había dejado de llorar en ese tiempo. El silencio reino por unos minutos, Terry traía una maleta en su mano y comenzó diciendo: -Creo que hay algunos asuntos urgentes que tenemos que tratar, señora-. Ella simplemente no respondía ni lo miraba, solo se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja, esperando lo peor, después de todo, estaba en la casa de Terrence Graham, ahora que Susana se ha ido, ella es una intrusa, era consciente de ello; Terry continuo – lamento que sea de una forma tan repentina, pero creo que es un asunto que no requiere más demora, de hoy en adelante nuestros caminos deben separarse….-, -espere Terrence, deme más tiempo, requiero por lo menos un par de días para empacar mis cosas, aunque siempre supe que esto pasaría, creí que usted sería más generoso, por lo menos en el nombre de Susana que en paz descanse, prometo no imponerle mi presencia por mucho tiempo- espeto la sra. Marlow con un aire agrio y desesperado; Terry después de la agitación con la que le hablaron espero un momento y viendo a la señora un poco más calmada continuo –está usted equivocada, no he venido aquí con intención de afligirla, ni de humillarla ni mucho menos echarla, es todo lo contrario- , la señora Marlow algo estupefacta con la declaración balbució -… pero… esta casa…- y Terry continuo – Fue de Susana desde el principio. La compré para ella, así que creo que es justo que usted se quede con ella-, Thabitha no cabía en su asombro, siempre creyó que una vez que todo se calmara, ella se iría a vivir con alguno de sus hermanos, no podía dejar de ver incrédula al joven frente a ella que sacaba un sobre grande de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba - Aquí tiene. Estas son las escrituras de la casa. Están registradas a nombre de Susana. Aunque ella nunca tuvo tiempo de escribir un testamento, pero siendo usted su madre, no creo que tenga ningún problema en reclamar la propiedad- la señora recibía los papeles con manos temblorosas y le preguntó -¿Qué hará usted?-, - me iré del todo hoy mismo, solo vine a comunicarle mi decisión y a recoger unas pocas pertenecías; mañana por la mañana vendrá un servicio de mudanzas por los muebles y las cosas de mi habitación. El resto está a su disposición- explicó Terry y luego que sus ideas fueron asimiladas, opto por ponerse de pie y marcharse; atónita Thabita grito: – Terrence, espere…. Sé que fueron años muy difíciles para usted y realmente le agradezco su dedicación y paciencia, no me guarde rencor por todas las ofensas que pude haberle causado, yo solo veía por la felicidad de mi hija- expresó la señora Marlow, -su resentimiento era proporcional al malestar provocado por sus circunstancias, no se preocupe, no le guardo ningún rencor. Adiós señora Marlow- y dicho esto Terry se alejó para siempre de la vista de la afligida mujer, que aunque no pudo decirlo en voz alta, estaba realmente muy agradecida con ese joven, siempre supo de su noble corazón pero nunca había sido testigo de el, o talvez no quería darse cuenta hasta aquel día, y mientras lo veía marcharse desde el balcón, le deseo mucha salud y prosperidad, quitándose ella misma un gran peso y sintiendo por fin que en su corazón había algo de paz.

Ya en su nuevo departamento, decorado más alegremente de lo que estaba acostumbrado gracias a Eleonor, Terry planeaba sus pasos adaptándose a su nueva vida, "Candy, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?, te vi un momento hace un año, y me basto para saber que tu carácter dulce e indulgente me recibirá aunque sea como un viejo amigo, volveré a acercarme a ti paulatinamente, pero por ahora le dedicare un año de luto a Susana, sé que así tú lo querrías también. Volveré a ganar tu corazón ya lo veras".

Los meses pasaron rápidamente estaba ya todo más calmado, sus giras continuaron como siempre y cada vez sus actuaciones eran más alabadas. Día a día, lo acosaban sus fans, Terry siempre iba con una especie de boina, gafas oscuras y una bufanda muy gruesa que tapaba su rostro, él siempre recibía rosas, cartas y chocolates, solía dárselos a Susana pero ahora que ella no estaba, le cedía esas cosas a Karen, su compañera de escenario y con la única que compartía algo parecido a una amistad; **Flashback de Karen:** "Hace un tiempo, luego de la muerte de Susana, mientras él se "disfrazaba" pobremente por cierto, para irse tranquilamente a su casa, yo le reprochaba que aunque daba todo de mí, la audiencia solo lo tenía en cuenta a él, y sé muy bien que para acallar mi largo discurso de quejas, me permitiste quedarme con todos los regalos que llegaban de tus admiradoras, la verdad no te interesaban. Esto hacia que las demás actrices se pusieran celosas de mí, pues ignoraban que me cedieras tus propios regalos, y recuerdo muy bien que mientras se comían todos mis chocolates me decían: –Karen son demasiadas rosas y cartas, te juro que me pareció que aplaudían más a Terryus-, dijo una de mis compañeras, - si y además cuando hacemos protagónicos sin él, el teatro no se llena de esta manera tan colosal como hoy- dijo otra, -pero debemos admitir que tu trabajo estuvo impecable, ¡cuántos admiradores! – exclamó una chica con un montón de cartas entre sus manos, mis 3 colegas me miraban con tanta devoción, que mi ego se elevó de inmediato; luego todas salieron de mi camerino y voltearon a ver el camerino oscuro de Terry, como siempre, acabo la función y él se marchó sin despedirse si quiera. Las cartas de mis admiradores eran muy dulces, llenas de bendiciones y éxito para mi futuro, pero sentí curiosidad de leer las cartas de las admiradoras de Terry; él era tan sombrío… si leyera esto podría subir un poco su ánimo, no creo que le importe que las lea, las más bonitas se las daré a Terry en la mañana, bueno eso pensaba con una gran sonrisa y un sentimiento altruista hacia mi amigo; abrí unas cuantas… Pero en las primeras… Dios mío creo que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color más rojo que el vestido que traía puesto, y así una tras otra, las leí todas y mis manos no se despegaron de mi cara, pero sí que deje espacio entre mis dedos para poder seguir leyendo el resto, a mí también me llegaban cartas subidas de tono pero esto era el colmo, las jovencitas de hoy en día están locas, pobre Terry, si lo llegan a descubrir algún día no quiero ni imaginar en lo que podría pasarle, necesita un guardaespaldas. Termino la noche y las cartas más bonitas para Terry eran un pequeño puñado y además pertenecían a señoras de edad y señores muy respetables que solo alababan su actuación, habían muy pocas de chicas recatadas, nada que no se vea en los periódicos; y desde ese día, felizmente alimento mi chimenea con las cartas de las admiradoras de Terry, talvez sea mi imaginación pero me parece que con eso el fuego ardía más intensamente" _fin del flashback_ , al otro día compré una enorme bufanda y se la regale a Terry y le sugerí que debía conseguirse un guardaespaldas, y pronto; increíblemente me hizo caso, ¿podría ser que él leyó alguna de esas cartas alguna vez? " Karen ante tal pensamiento se volvió a sonrojar.

Paso el año tan anhelado que Terry se había pactado, y un mar de indecisiones lo inundo; las preguntas comenzadas con ¿y si? Atormentaba su mente una y otra vez, - vamos Terry ¿acaso no te lo prometiste?, comienza a escribir de una vez, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- se regañaba a sí mismo, y así tomando la pluma comenzó: " _Querida Candy ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, estaba pensando casualmente y me acorde de ti…"._ -Ay que tonterías son esas, no puedo enviar eso- " _Tarzan pecoso: ha pasado mucho tiempo, estaba algo aburrido y he pensado que quizás estarías en las mimas condiciones, reencontrémonos_ " –la verdad nada de esto suena bien, es muy forzado debería ser más natural- decía Terry mientras arrugaba el papel con rabia y lo tiraba al cesto, y reflexionó - además ella podría estar saliendo con alguien ahora mismo, quien soy yo para aparecer de repente en su vida…. Candy, me siento muy nervioso…. estoy condenado- Luego pensó en Albert, quizás debía hablarlo con él primero " _Albert, ¿amigo como estas? Espero que muy bien, veras, quizás te hayas enterado por los periódicos pero ahora soy totalmente libre y me gustaría volver a salir con tu hija, ¿será que puedes hacer algo para que nos encontremos?, gracias atentamente…_ " –jajaja, eso sí que es patético, la relación de Candy y yo solo nos concierne a nosotros, no me extrañaría que Albert me matara después de recibir una misiva como esta y mucho menos puedo escribirle a Cornwell para preguntarle por su prima- y con estos pensamientos Terry se lamentaba día tras día en su escritorio tratando de escribir algo para Candy, hasta que sus giras se hicieron cada vez más intensas y tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en una carta adecuada. Sus pensamientos siempre divagaban en un la misma dirección "Candy, hace 9 años que te deje ir, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, ahora solo desearía poder retroceder el tiempo a aquella época, si Susana te prometió algo, pude haber hecho que me prometieras que aguardarías por mi… hubiera sido egoísta talvez, pero creo que si me hubieras dado una última sonrisa seguro que te lo hubiera pedido… pero al irte ni siquiera te giraste para verme"… -ni siquiera te giraste para verme- se dijo Terry a si mismo con un deje de melancolía en su voz y recordando los siguientes días miserables luego de su separación, y pensando en eso se quedó dormido. Así pasaron 5 meses y un tanto más y Terry estaba enojado consigo mismo, -como pude dejar pasar tanto tiempo, el tiempo es oro, aunque aún no sé qué debo escribir…. Ni siquiera sé a dónde dirigir la carta-, Entonces pensó en las amables señoras del hogar de pony, seguramente Candy aún mantenía contacto con ellas, si…sería lo mejor, así Candy no se encuentre allí, seguramente ellas sabiéndolas muy gentiles redirigirán la carta a donde ella este, y sin tener mejores opciones comenzó a escribir, aunque como era habitual, había escrito tantas versiones de la misiva que había perdido la cuenta, ya frustrado y en un impulso se dijo así mismo con gran resolución –seré simple y directo- y con estas palabras escribió una carta casi incoherente a la que le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al servicio postal.

" _Querida Candy, Ha pasado un año de aquello...pasado ese plazo de tiempo me prometí escribirte, pero llevado por las dudas he dejado pasar otros seis meses más. Pero ahora me he dado fuerzas y he decidido escribirte esta carta. Solo quería decirte que sigo siendo yo mismo, nada ha cambiado en mí. No sé si podrás leer estas palabras, pero quería que lo supieses" T.G._

Archibald se encontraba abrazando a Annie, quien sostenía al pequeño Stear en sus brazos, mientras Albert en la privacidad del despacho de la señorita Pony le había entregado la carta a Candy. Ella leyó la carta una y otra vez, había apretado esa carta con fuerza y recordaba cuando se supo del deceso de Susana, había pasado un mes de su muerte para cuando Candy se enteró, y esto se lo hizo saber a Albert – ¿sabes Bert? Cuando me enteré sobre lo de Susana, me desplome sobre el diván, no podía creerlo, y tampoco podía dejar de llorar, ella me había escrito solo una vez pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que Terry y yo no hubiéramos podido ser felices a costa de la desgracia que ella había padecido-, Albert la miraba, ella estaba consternada, y le dijo –lo se pequeña, seguramente Terry pensaba lo mismo- y Candy continuo –Hubo un tiempo en que pensé en ir a buscar a Terry, debía darle aunque sea mi sentido pésame, pero …. Había pasado poco tiempo de la muerte de Susana y creí que sería impropio también, al final también me llene de dudas, quizás él ya había pasado la página conmigo y volver a vernos sería lo mismo que retroceder, al final sucumbí a mis miedos y pensé que si Terry quisiera verme ya habría venido, ahora me doy cuenta que él también tenía muchas dudas e inseguridades como las mías, ¿me está ofreciendo de nuevo su amistad? Me siento muy mal, debí haber dado yo el primer paso, ayudarlo un poco… - Albert toco el hombro de su hija y le pregunto -¿entonces que harás ahora Candy? ¿Responderás la carta?- Candy lo miro con los ojos cristalinos y le dijo – perdóname Albert, creo que no podre acompañarte a la inauguración del hotel, la verdad es que… quiero verlo, quiero verlo ahora mismo, enfrentar lo que haya que enfrentar, si escribo una carta tardara mucho en llegar, o peor aún, puede que se pierda en el camino, lo mejor es que vaya yo misma, perdóname Albert, dale a los Leagan de mi parte una sincera disculpa- Albert abrió los ojos de par en par y respondió – eso sí que no, tú debes estar allí; hagamos una cosa, acompáñame a la inauguración, no hace falta que te quedes a la fiesta y luego de eso yo mismo te llevare a la estación y te pagaré un boleto a new York para que hagas tu voluntad, pero por favor haz lo posible por comunicarte conmigo una vez que te encuentres allí, ¿te parece bien?- Candy lo veía sorprendida –¿Tan importante es que yo valla? – Le pregunto Candy, - es imprescindible tu presencia- respondió Albert.

George llego luego a la colina para recoger a Albert y a los Cornwell en su auto, Candy los despidió con mucha alegría y deseando un próximo encuentro con ellos, le dio un beso al pequeño Stear y les dirigía unas palabras a sus amigos íntimos, pues Candy sabia de sobra que no los vería en la próxima reunión, mientras eso pasaba, George informo a Albert que la tía Abuela Elroy se encontraba muy enferma y no podría asistir a la inauguración del hotel, pero había enviado una carta con anticipación a los Leagan notificando esto, entonces Albert miro a Archie – estoy seguro que Achie estará muy contento de visitar a la tía abuela junto con su esposa, talvez Stear mejore la salud de su tia abuela-; y luego miro a Candy muy contenta, que diferencia con la Candy que había estado unos minutos antes temblorosa en el despacho, " Candy, cuanto más podrás ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos?" Ya se venían acercando las hermanas para despedirse también y antes que lo interrumpieran, Albert le hablo muy bajo a George – George necesito que hagas algo, pero es secreto, quiero que de alguna manera Terrence Graham llegue por la tarde a Miami; que este cerca del hotel que se inaugurara, podrás hacerlo? – George miro algo incrédulo a su señor pero le respondió –no será muy difícil señor William- .

Nota: este capitulo tiene partes de otro fic llamado temporada de narcisos, me parece que está bien planteado y Terry hizo las cosas bien , por eso tome parte de ese fic para añadirlo a mi historia , lo recomiendo mucho, es un fic hermoso , tomare más cosas de ese fic .


	6. el hotel miami resort inn, sentimientos

CAPITULO 6 EL HOTEL MIAMI RESORT INN, SENTIMIENTOS REENCONTRADOS.

Una fresca mañana en Miami, Albert y George esperaban a Candy en la estación, hasta que ella finalmente apareció –Bert, sr. George, aquí estoy- decía ella muy contenta, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y ambos caballeros fueron de inmediato a su encuentro, subieron a la limosina de Albert y se dirigieron al magnifico hotel de los Leagan, naturalmente se hospedarían allí, pero a Candy no le pareció muy buena la idea, -Albert por favor, puedo hospedarme en otro lado, no quiero molestar a nadie, estaré en la reunión muy puntual a las 3 pm te lo prometo - , -claro que no Candy, tu eres mi hija, y yo no puedo rechazar la hospitalidad de mis nuevos socios, además te tienen reservada un bella suite, por favor no te preocupes por ellos, estoy más que seguro que no te molestaran, Los señores Leagan son personas de sociedad, te aseguro que se sabrán comportar, Neal ha madurado mucho, por el bien de los dos, hemos decidido olvidar los temas que nos incomodaban y tiene una visión clara de la vida, en cuanto a Eliza, tampoco creo que te moleste, al parecer está muy interesada en alguien en estos momentos, su atención está muy fija en un muchacho compañero de la universidad de Neal y al parecer viene de una familia muy acaudalada de Holanda- Candy escuchaba atentamente a Albert y repitió solo para asegurarse –¿Eliza está enamorada?- y Albert le respondió – así es y parece que van muy enserio, la última vez que nos vimos, estaba muy contenta y me hablo con mucha dulzura-, y Candy se sorprendió todavía más -¿Eliza y dulzura? No pensé que escucharía esas dos palabras en una misma frase-, se dijo Candy así misma en voz alta y con un gesto de desconcierto que hizo a Albert reír muy fuerte –jajaja sii, la hubieras visto, aun lo recuerdo, su cabello totalmente recogido y con un brillo muy intenso en sus ojos, que hasta me daba miedo y sus palabras … _ **flashback**_ : " -querido tío abuelo William, muchas gracias por venir, lo he extrañado tanto- seguido de esas palabras ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo, cosa que asombro a Albert y aclaro su garganta para que lo soltaran y dijo – Eliza, has crecido mucho en este tiempo, y se te ve muy feliz, me alegro mucho, ¿acaso se debe a mi visita?, jajaja no lo creo- Eliza solo bufo un poco y le contesto con un aire de dignidad – Tío abuelo, me sorprendes, aunque han sido pocas las veces que nos hemos visto en estos años, siempre me ha sido grata tu presencia-, a lo que Albert aún asombrado dijo – pero si solo nos hemos visto 2 veces en estos años-, y ella refuto algo irritada, - pues han sido 2 ocasiones muy gratas-, a lo que Albert suspiro y levanto sus manos en señal de paz y dijo – está bien, muchas gracias, también es agradable verte-, ante esas palabras la sonrisa de Eliza se curvo más y comenzó diciendo –querido tío, la verdad es que aparte de tu presencia tengo otros motivos para estar tan contenta-; "ya lo suponía =.=" pensó Albert; y Eliza continuo hablando -ahora que nos das tu apoyo de lleno, no podría ser más feliz; la verdad es que he conocido un chico maravilloso, nunca he conocido a nadie igual, es tan amable, tan gentil y sobre todo tan guapooo, ahora que sé que mi familia cuenta contigo, no habrá ningún problema, seguro él no demorara en pedir mi mano, estoy segura que también le gusto y me ama con locura; me darás tu bendición ¿verdad querido tío?-… si la palabra pasmado tuviera forma, sin duda seria la cara de Albert Adley en esos momentos, y se aventuró en preguntar –¿acaso él te ha dicho que su amor depende de la posición o la economía?-, -por supuesto que noo- alegó Eliza, -es solo que mi madre y mis compañeras me han dicho que al venir de una familia rica de Holanda, ellos intervendrían si se quiere unir a alguien de menor status, y es muy comprensible, al parecer allá acostumbran a arreglar sus matrimonios, pero él no ha querido aceptar eso- y luego Eliza suspiro muy profundo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, platicó a Albert su sentir –Pero su amabilidad y caballerosidad conmigo,… tío abuelo él me ama, no tengo duda. Además si la familia Janssen se une a nuestra causa, el futuro de la familia estará asegurado- Albert cambio su expresión de asombro a una de duda y con una dulce sonrisa marca Albert, dijo : – con que la familia Janssen; está bien Eliza, te doy mi bendición, si es verdad que ese chico te ama, te deseo que seas muy feliz –, -gracias tío abuelo William- decía Eliza con los ojos llorosos y con intención de volver a abalanzarse pero él fue más rápido y la esquivo, y dijo – perdona tu hermano me espera, cuídate Eliza, adiós-"

-¿Así de enamorada esta Eliza?- preguntaba una perpleja Candy ante el relato de Albert, y continuó - Increíble, me pregunto qué tipo de persona será ese sr. Janssen, bueno me alegro por ella, ya era hora que encontrara a alguien que la aguante-, jajajaja rio Albert y contestó - es verdad, así que sus atenciones estarán muy centradas en ese muchacho, al parecer fue invitado también, te apuesto que sus palabras no sobrepasaran más de un saludo- , Candy con un poco de alivio dijo –será una suerte no ser blanco de sus "atenciones" como por variar, está bien Bert vamos!- decía una alegre pecosa tomada del brazo de su benefactor, que estaba muy risueño ante su repentino ahínco.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos en el coche, pero Albert y Candy hablaban tan divertidos que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo, hasta que llegaron al Miami resort Inn, un hotel enorme, muy lujoso y además tan bonito, tenía un gran fuente en la entrada y desbordaba elegancia por todos lados.

Los recibía el señor y la señora Leagan; -bienvenidos tío abuelo William y señorita Candice, nos place mucho tenerlos aquí como primeros huéspedes, deben estar muy cansados del viaje, recordaran al señor Stuart, será él quien dirija este lugar y quien los conducirá a sus habitaciones; y la señora Mary, quien estará a sus órdenes en su permanencia- , Candy al verlos no pudo evitar alegrarse de inmediato, y los saludo con un cálido abrazo que fue bien recibido, no podía creerlo sus primeros amigos después de ser adoptada, "Stuart fue la persona que me llevo del hogar de pony a la mansión Leagan y la señora Mary era quien me animaba cuando mis fuerzas flaqueaban; esas tiernas lagrimas que derramé en mi infancia, ahora forman parte de unos recuerdos felices y resplandecientes que guardo en mi corazón. No había podido verlos la velada que pasé en Lakewood, solo vi al señor Whitman aquella vez, ahora veo porque no se encontraban allá; después de tantos años, fueron recompensados al ser ascendidos a dirigir este lugar, valió la pena, realmente me alegro mucho por ellos" –Han pasado muchos años, Mary, Stuart, estoy muy feliz, se ven muy bien – decía una alegre Candy, - y tú te ves maravillosa Candy, te has convertido en toda una dama, siempre supimos que sería así, tu alma bondadosa no podría pasar desapercibida- dijo Mary, y Stuart continuo – te llevaremos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar un poco y prepararte para esta tarde, será un gran día para ti Candy-, -será un gran día para todos Stuart- dijo Candy, nerviosa al pensar que una vez terminada esta escala, correría a new York en busca de Terry.

La habitación de Candy era maravillosa, en un piso realmente alto, tenía un ventanal enorme en donde se podía apreciar todo Miami, una cama muy blanda, un espejo gigante en el que podía reflejarse sin perder detalle, había un balcón con rosas y en el baño, que era igualmente enorme, una gran tina, era perfecta, iba a relajarse de inmediato, en unas horas tendría que presentarse junto con Albert ante toda la familia y socios, sería un largo día.

Eran las 3 y 30 pm y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente muy importante, Candy ya se encontraba junto a Albert y eran los primeros en abrir la inauguración. Albert comenzaba con el discurso: -Permítanme iniciar agradeciendo a todos y cada uno de ustedes su presencia en esta tarde, para acompañarnos en esta festiva ocasión, y dar gracias a Dios por lo logrado y los logros que vendrán. Agradezco a mis compañeros y colaboradores. Hoy nace una gran fuerza formada por las aportaciones de este gran equipo: la familia Adley, junto a la familia Leagan. Nos esperan grandes oportunidades que deberán ser aprovechadas para conseguir los mejores éxitos en el futuro- (aplausos de parte de todos los presentes) - permítanme presentarles a mi hija Candy W. Adley, nada de esto sería posible sin ella- (más aplausos), Candy estaba muy sonrojada, nadie le dijo que la iban a presentar como la primera vez en sociedad, solo atinaba a esconder su rostro bajo el sombrero de cloche, y Albert la llamo –ven Candy, por favor déjanos verte-, y Candy muy nerviosa subió a la tarima junto con el patriarca de la familia, pero estaba muy nerviosa como para mediar palabra, entonces la sra. Sarah Leagan, tomo su hombro y pronunció las siguientes palabras –Hace muchos años, que conozco a esta dama y nunca tuve el valor para admitir los errores humanos a los que desgraciadamente estamos condenados. Candice, hace mucho años te acuse injustamente sobre un robo y no te imaginas como lo lamentamos enormemente al enterarnos de la verdad. Ante todos los presentes te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y hablo con total honestidad sobre tu intachable conducta. Somos conscientes de que te hemos causado dolor. Por favor, acepta parte de las acciones de este lugar en compensación de todos los daños que pudimos haberte causado. Quedamos a tu entera disposición-, ante esas palabras Candy finalmente levanto su rostro, mostrando su nariz respingada y sus labios color cereza naranja, combinaban perfectamente con sus expresivos ojos verdes cristalinos que miraban fijamente a la señora Leagan y dijo –muchas gracias señora Leagan, fue un asunto que siempre estuvo como una espina enterrada en mi corazón, claro que acepto sus disculpas- (más aplausos de la audiencia), Candy se atrevió a mirar al público y realmente habían demasiadas caras desconocidas, trato de reconocer más gente " Eliza habla con alguien que me da la espalda, y Neal… (La miro solo un instante con una carga de resentimiento en sus ojos y repentinamente se dio vuelta)… Neal me evita; el señor Leagan esta atento al discurso de Albert junto a otros caballeros" y mientras Albert terminaba el discurso Candy se acercó a la señora Leagan y le susurró –Señora Leagan, muchas gracias por la fortaleza que me transmitió hace un momento, cuando recién llegué a Lakewood, era usted mi modelo a seguir en mi camino de convertirme en una verdadera dama- pero después de estas palabras Sarah Leagan no miro a Candy y solo le respondió –lo hice por petición del tío abuelo William- y con esto claro, no hubieron más palabras entre las damas aunque Candy habría deseado decir algo más, pero simplemente esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Albert termino el discurso de inauguración y todos aplaudieron. Cortaron el listón y ahora era momento de tomar las fotografías, -ven Candy, vamos a tomarnos una foto para conmemorar este momento- , Candy se acercó un poco y vio a un sonriente Albert junto a los Leagan que emanaban cierta aura de incomodidad, Eliza tenía una expresión impasible pero a la vez altiva y Neal, aunque con su mirada de resentimiento se denotaba en él cierto aire de tristeza y frustración, hacia todo lo posible por evitarla; "siempre vi a los hermanos Leagan como una sola identidad pero ahora me doy cuenta que cada uno tiene sentimientos muy diferentes" y ante este cuadro y los pensamientos de la chica, Candy solo sonrió radiantemente y le dijo a Albert – no te preocupes Bert, la verdad me siento mejor con la servidumbre-, - pero Candy …. – decía un Albert decepcionado, -no importa realmente mi querido Bert- respondió Candy guiñándole el ojo y tomando el brazo de George - George esta noche será mi caballero jijiji, * _George se sonroja por el comentario de Candy*_ , nos tomaremos una foto junto a él, Stuart y Mary–, ante el semblante carismático de Candy, Albert ya no pudo discutir más y se tomaron 2 fotos: una de Albert con los Leagan y otra de Candy junto a un avergonzado George (al cual no le gustaban las fotos), y los sonrientes empleados del hotel.

Mientras tanto Terry que se ponía unos lentes oscuros acompañados de una gorra hattera y su bufanda, estaba a punto de bajar del tren que lo trasladaba; recordó a Robert una tarde que llego repentinamente a su apartamento, "-Terry, debes viajar hoy mismo a Miami, un caballero de mi total confianza a enviado un telegrama diciendo que la Royal Shakespeare Company quieren conocerte; si les das buena impresión nos contrataran para hacer una colosal gira por toda Asia y Europa, y echaran un vistazo a todo el repertorio que podamos ofrecerles para apoyarnos en convertirnos en una compañía comercial; ve con Harry por favor Terry-" -y heme aquí, repentinamente arruinaron lo que quedaba de mi semana, ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora Harry?- preguntaba Terry a Harry Thompkins, el guardaespaldas que Karen creyó había contratado para ahuyentar a sus malsanas fans, pero en realidad acompañaba a Terry a todas partes como su chofer personal, agendaba todo el itinerario que tuviera pendiente y arreglaba todos sus asuntos; era un hombre alto y bastante serio, aunque ya no era joven siempre daba un aire de confianza y era muy cercano a Robert, de hecho fue él quien se lo recomendó. -Debemos partir al hotel Miami resort Inn, el mediador que contacto al señor Robert debe estarnos esperando allí señor- contesto Harry, en eso Terry lo pensó un poco y dijo – ¿ese hotel no iban a inaugurarlo hoy? Debe estar atiburrado de gente, ¿no dieron un sitio más concreto?- , - la ceremonia de inauguración debió haber acabado ya, a esta hora posiblemente solo los socios y algunos potenciales clientes estén dentro de las instalaciones, pero por su comodidad, nos recibirán en la entrada del ala sur- respondió Harry, Terry solo sonrió y respondió – totalmente de incognito ¿no?, bueno, la verdad es mejor así, no es que quiera permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, vamos Harry-, - si señor-.

En medio de una alegre reunión, acababa de ingresar Candy junto a su benefactor; la señora Mary les dio la bienvenida y pidió sus abrigos, a lo que accedieron; Candy entregó su pequeño bolso, el abrigo y su sombrero que dejo caer como una cascada sus largos rizos dorados, Candy se veía como una bellísima aparición, Albert se quedó mirándola largo rato con los ojos dilatados y a Candy se le subieron los colores ante ese hecho – Albert deja de mirarme así, me estas avergonzando- , - pero si te ves muy bella Candy, casi ni te reconozco, ¿este fue el vestido que Annie te eligió el día que pasamos en el hogar de pony?- pregunto Albert, y Candy que aún se acordaba de aquel día, volvió a sonrojarse y respondió –si, pero si sigues viéndome con esa tonta mirada voy a arrepentirme de haberlo comprado-, -jajaja no te avergüences Candy, si te hace sentir mejor solo me maravillaré del buen gusto que tiene Annie en la moda- dijo un sonriente Albert, y Candy le devolvió el gesto, y entrando al gran salón Albert pensó "aunque dudo que los caballeros aquí presentes se maravillen por el buen gusto de tu hermana también, es más, no hemos entrado y ya vi más tontas miradas como tú las llamas rondándote". Al otro lado del salón, como impresionado estaba mirándola Neal Leagan, que no parpadeaba desde que Candy entró, pero este efecto también surtió en sus compañeros de los cuales sus comentarios no se hicieron esperar: – ¿Ella es tu prima?-, -¿la misma que molestábamos en el real colegio San pablo?-, -no puede ser, si hubiera sabido que se convertiría en una mujer tan hermosa la hubiera tratado mejor-, -si no nos hubieras contado esa historia en el colegio, nunca habría creído que ella trabajaba en el establo de tu casa-, Neal solo los escuchaba mientras daba un gran trago de la copa que traía en la mano, y uno de sus amigos siguió comentando. -Está justo como me gustan–, -aun no es tarde, Leagan porque no nos la presentas adecuadamente, ella ni debe acordarse de nosotros, esta vez será todo muy diferente, nos comportaremos como todos unos caballeros, a pesar de todo , es una chica con buen status y hay que ver como se ha puesto-, -sí, que cara más adorable y que cuerpo!-, - si todo sale bien hasta pueda acceder a sus favores-, comento uno relamiéndose los labios –jajaja que avaricioso eres Paul, aunque debo aceptar que con una prima de esas dimensiones, no me molestaría emparentar contigo Neal- jajaja rieron los dos a la vez, pero ante semejantes declaraciones Neal se enfadó muchísimo y agarrando de la solapa a uno de ellos les amenazó –¡cállense!, Candice es una dama respetable, no merecen si quiera dirigirle una palabra, … a ustedes … a semejantes escorias como ustedes, ella no es una mujer cualquiera, es mi…es mi familia… Candy es mi prima; si veo que intentan acercársele, aunque sea un poco, no me importara que llevemos tantos años de amistad, los echare a patadas de aquí, ¿entendieron? - los dos viejos amigos de Neal se quedaron perplejos ante la reacción del chico, entonces Paul Miller le dijo apenado –perdónanos Neal, pensábamos que no eran tan unidos, no queríamos ofenderte-, y Charles Parker también avergonzado lo secundo – solo estábamos bromeando, discúlpanos, es solo que al verla, recordamos nuestras viejas andanzas, no te preocupes, por respeto a ti no nos acercaremos-, Neal tomo aire y se calmó y echando un rápido vistazo a Candy a lo lejos, dio la vuelta y se marchó a buscar al camarero que cargaba la bandeja de champagne, dejando atrás a un par de colegas atónitos, que no sabrían cómo actuar el resto de la velada.

En la parte de atrás del hotel, llegaba un coche oscuro, George y el señor Stuart los esperaban; Terry y Harry los saludaron y estrecharon sus manos. Luego de las presentaciones George hablo – Hay una amena recepción en el gran salón señor Graham, si usted quiere puede disfrutarla-, -gracias señor Johnson, prefiero esperar en algún lugar apartado, no es mi intención quedarme mucho tiempo-, -no diga eso señor Graham, es una ocasión especial, por lo menos pase al gran salón, aunque sea un momento; puede esperar en la barra sin que sea molestado, podemos asegurárselo- le suplicó el señor Stuart, resignado ante las insistencias Terry entro al gran salón sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a la barra y pidió una copa de vino; el barman del lugar lo atendió rápidamente y entablaron una agradable conversación.

Dentro del salón, sentados en un gran sillón, Albert y Candy escuchaban alegremente a la sra. Amelie Smith, viuda; les platicaba amenamente de todas las travesías que tuvo que pasar para casarse con su fallecido esposo Carl Smith. El y William A. Adley padre, habían sido muy amigos en su juventud, durante la guerra civil americana, -nunca conocí a mi abuelo, ¿cómo era él?- pregunto una curiosa Candy, a lo que la sra. Smith respondió – lo vi muy pocas veces, pero puedo asegurarte que era muy guapo, como lo es tu padre-, -no esperaba menos de mi padre- dijo un orgulloso Albert, jajaja rieron las 2 damas que lo acompañaban, y la sra. Smith continuo, -también conocí a Rosemary cuando era una niña, era demasiado alegre y vivaz, recuerdo que entablo amistad con una niña que trabajaba en la cocina, la chiquilla adoraba a Rosemary, siempre estaban juntas y esto molestaba a Elroy-, -a la tía abuela Elroy? – Pregunto Candy, -así es, Elroy siempre puso muy por encima su nombre, pero esto no detuvo a Rosemary, su padre la consentía mucho- contesto la sra. Smith. –Si la recuerdo, mi hermana mencionaba que estaba muy contenta de ayudar a esa chica, aunque su familia no era acaudalada, Rosemary decía que era demasiado receptiva, inteligente como pocos y muy ingeniosa, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?- trataba de recordar Albert, la sra. Smith sonrió y le contesto –su nombre era Luisa, Luisa Blake, ella se convirtió en una enfermera formidable y se enlisto como voluntaria en la guerra donde obtuvo una mención de honor, ahora creo que es decana de una gran facultad de medicina, en Inglaterra-, - ¡que persona admirable!- , se maravilló Candy ante el relato, y Albert continuo –Tu también eres una gran enfermera Candy, y estas haciendo una gran labor en el hogar de Pony-, la sra. Smith se asombró y pregunto – ¿tu? ¿Una señorita como tu es enfermera?- Candy solo sonrió y respondió –Talvez sea poco común, pero no quiero que cosas como el dinero o la sociedad me cieguen ante lo realmente importante, la verdad vengo del hogar de pony, es un sitio bellísimo en Illinois, allá ayudo a los niños que son abandonados, puede parecer una vida triste al principio pero le aseguro que tienen una infancia feliz, trato en lo posible que no pasen penurias, la señorita Pony y la hermana María son las personas más amables y desinteresadas que he conocido en la vida, por eso quiero ayudarlas , como ellas me ayudaron a mí; ejerzo como enfermera pero también como profesora y además dono lo que me sea posible y busco benefactores solidarios que también ayuden a la causa, me gustaría darles una educación digna, pues a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, no todos son adoptados pero quiero que eso nunca los deprima y que sepan que me tienen a mí y a sus hermanos y que se esfuercen por encontrar cada uno su camino, como lo hice yo …- , la señora encantada con la resolución que mostraba Candy en sus palabras comento –si Rosemary no hubiera ayudado a Luisa, seguro que no se hubiera dado paso a la magnífica doctora que es hoy en día, y tu Candice… que hermosa convicción acompaña tu vida, te admiro mucho muchacha, pocas damas son tan valientes como tú, el día de hoy has encontrado una benefactora más para tu hogar, después de todo, los niños son el futuro - , Candy se alegró muchísimo ante esto y tomo las manos de la sra. – muchas gracias Sra Smith, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-.

La música empezó a sonar y Albert invito a bailar a Candy – creo que nunca hemos bailado frente a la alta sociedad ¿verdad?-dijo una Candy muy contenta, -así es, y me parece que desde hace rato hay muchos chicos intentando acercarse, pero creo que debes darle prioridad a tu padre…. Ahora me siento viejo reconociéndolo-, -jajaja eres un padre más joven de lo que se puede esperar, pero más encantador de lo que podría desear- respondió Candy tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, y comenzaron a bailar muy animadamente, – Albert pronto serán las 6, una vez que termine de bailar contigo me marcharé-, -está bien Candy, pero antes de irte espérame en la gran fuente, te preparare todo para que no tengas ningún percance ¿de acuerdo?- decía Albert con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, Candy se relajaba tanto en compañía de Albert y sin contenerse le dijo –Fue un gran día, muchas gracias Bert, te quiero mucho-, y Albert le contesto –el sentimiento es mutuo pequeña llorona, Candy recuerda esperarme ¿de acuerdo?, no tardare-, - de acuerdo- dijo Candy que una vez que acabo la pista, se dio la vuelta y casi salió corriendo tropezando con un joven que soltó su copa de repente ante el empujón accidental que Candy le había dado.

En otra parte del salón Terry había entablado amistad con el barman, habían hablado de tantas cosas: La vida, el teatro, el cine y el futuro, y se habían reído mucho, Terry miro su reloj y ya había pasado una hora desde su llegada, "creo que me han tomado el pelo" pensó para sí mismo. –muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no está usted atendiendo la barra el día de hoy, espero verlo en un futuro, mi nombre es Terrence, Terrence Graham, búsqueme si algún día viaja a new York- , un hombre de apariencia intelectual le respondía – muchas gracias pero dudo que pueda visitar la ciudad en próximas fechas, mi nombre es Henry Olivier, fue un placer conocerlo, le deseo un buen viaje señor Terrence - , Terry volvió a acomodarse su gorra y miro en el gran salón, no supo como pero diviso a una bella chica de mirada dulce y rostro angelical, allí de pie, en medio del salón, hablando con alguien, Terry estaba estupefacto, era Candy no tenía duda, -señor Graham, ¿le pasa algo? Se ha congelado de repente- le dijo un preocupado Henry – nada, solo que después de todo si llego mi cita, era alguien que llevaba esperando…. muchos años-dijo Terry; el barman se asomó y vio a Candy – ¡que señorita más hermosa!, si hubiera sabido que la señorita Adley era a quien esperaba, se lo hubiera notificado hace mucho, ella estuvo aquí desde el inicio de la inauguración-, Terry se sorprendió ante la afirmación –el hotel Miami resort es una alianza Leagan- Adley – explicó el barman, Terry agradeció el dato a su reciente amigo y se disponía a correr al salón, pero una mano en su hombro lo retuvo de golpe; Terry enojado volteo a mirar quien lo atajaba, –¡Terry! hola, como estas viejo amigo, espero que no hayas estado muy aburrido, tenía intención de venir antes pero unos asuntos aquí me lo han impedido-, -¿Albert? – exclamó un asombrado Terry – jajaja el mismo- contesto un contento Albert.

 _Continuara….xD_


	7. finalmente, un anhelado encuentro

CAPITULO 7 FINALMENTE, UN AHNLEDAO ENCUENTRO

Una apurada Candy sale casi corriendo del salón y sin querer choca con un chico que apareció de la nada, causando que se manchara la manga del blazer con el vino que Candy le hizo derramar – oh!, lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención empujarlo, permítame ayudarlo por favor- decía una Candy preocupada, sacó del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la mancha del traje del chico, el muchacho con un rostro serio la miro y se le acercó –¿piensa que con eso ya quedo todo zanjado? Este traje es bastante costoso, ¿sabe?, Me parece señorita que me debe usted 1200 dólares-, -no traigo tanto dinero encima- contesto una sorprendida Candy –en ese caso, tendrá que compensarme de alguna manera, ¿no le parece?- decía un chico de ojos azul-grisáceos como si fueran glaciares, cabello color caoba y una sonrisa ladina que daba un aire como si quisiera hacer una travesura, Candy no dejaba de mirarlo. Y él, continuó hablando luego de un suspiro al ver la confundida expresión de la chica –ni hablar, entonces tendrá por lo menos que quedarse a acompañarme el resto de la velada, la verdad no conozco muy bien este lugar y ya que se ha encargado de estropear mi traje es lo menos que puede ofrecer, la perdonare solo con eso- , -¿Cómo?, ¿No le parece usted que está exagerando un poco?- pregunto una Candy algo irritada ante el convenio descarado del chico, entonces con un gesto burlón el chico le pregunto –bien, si no le parece el trato, ¿que sugiere usted?, tenemos que arreglar este predicamento-, Candy le entrego el pañuelo y le dijo con el mismo tono burlón que el chico empleo antes, -le propongo que acepte mi disculpa y tome mi pañuelo como ofrenda de paz, lo empape bien y emplee mucha agua y jabón para tratar la gravísima ofensa de la que he sido culpable - y dicho esto Candy se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero el chico atrapo su muñeca y la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia él, a lo que Candy sorprendida pensó mientras lo miraba "pero que es lo que quiere este chico", el rostro del muchacho pareció tan sorprendido como el de ella ante aquella acción; al otro lado del salón se escuchaba una voz femenina agitada - ¡Keeen!, al fin te encuentro-, era Eliza, que al parecer lo buscaba agitada desde hacía un rato, Candy la observo pasmada –¡Eliza!- exclamó, y lo mismo pasaba con la señorita Leagan -¡Candy!-; esta vez la mirada de Eliza, denotaba nerviosismo, algo de impotencia y rencor; el chico que observaba a ambas chicas mirarse fijamente exclamó -¿ustedes se conocen? Que coincidencia, ¿podrías presentarnos querida Eliza?- y sin poder apelar a nada pero muy en contra de su voluntad, Eliza accedió quedamente –Candice, te presento a Kenneth Janssen, cabeza del clan Janssen- Candy abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirar al joven a la cara, era muy alto, sin duda era muy apuesto, pero debido al incidente no se había detenido a notarlo y pensó para sí misma "así que este es el chico del que Eliza está enamorada" y Eliza continuo –Kenneth , te presento a Candice, ella es mi …-, -solo soy una conocida de la familia Leagan, en realidad trabajé para ellos, mi nombre es Candice White, un placer conocerlo-, Eliza quedó muy sorprendida ante la presentación de Candy, al igual que el muchacho que una vez recobró la compostura le dijo –así que a eso se debe su insolencia, una señorita de pocos modales, no debería andar empujando a la gente en medio de un baile, jajaja apuesto a que según eso te colaste para disfrutar de la comida y del buen vino gratis jajaja-, Candy irritada ante las groseras palabras del chico se defendió –fue un accidente, y le anuncio que no me he colado, soy enfermera de profesión y alguien agradecido conmigo me ha invitado-, -¿ah sí?- pregunto el muchacho con un carácter bromista, que se divertía viendo los ojos enojados de la chica rubia –claro que sí, pero no le debo ninguna explicación, ahora permítame por lo menos no incomodarle más, me temo no seré una buena compañía para su aburrida velada, buenas noches - Entonces Eliza cansada de presenciar una conversación de la que no formaba parte, preguntó – ¿A qué te refieres con eso Candy? –, Kenneth miraba a Candy con tono sarcástico, y decía –ah no, no aceptare un no como respuesta, no puedo decir que ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Candice, pero tampoco puede andar por ahí arruinando la velada de la gente sin hacerse cargo de las consecuencias; exijo una satisfacción-, Eliza solo lo miro sorprendida, Kenneth lejos de parecer enojado, pareciera que se divertía y entonces mirando a Candy con el esfuerzo de una sonrisa trato de decir algo –Candice ….ella ….ella- (Eliza no debía ofender a Candy por el tío abuelo William, sus padres se lo advirtieron y por eso ella trato de evitarla todo el tiempo posible, pero Kenneth…. ) Candy vio a Eliza sumamente incomoda, el chico de ojos color hielo, no se había dado cuenta de esto. Solo parecía muy divertido tratando de irritarla; sintió pena por Eliza, no quería irrumpir en lo que parecía una cita, entonces Eliza jaló de la muñeca a Candy y dijo muy sonriente– podrías esperarnos Kennet, vamos al tocador, no tardamos–, Candy no opuso resistencia y siguió a Eliza hasta el sitio nombrado, dejando a un joven Kenneth algo confuso por ser interrumpido en su discusión con la señorita White así tan de repente. En el baño …– ¿qué crees que haces Candy?- decía una Eliza al borde de la ira – y Candy confusa pregunto -¿Cómo que qué hago?, trato de irme, eso es todo- , -no te hagas la tonta, siempre has sido igual, vienes con tu cara de mosca muerta y tratas de quitarme el amor de los chicos, desde que éramos pequeñas te has interpuesto en mi vida - decía una Eliza exaltada, -¿que yo me he interpuesto en tu vida?, no recuerdo nunca haberte quitado nada, al contrario, cada vez que trataba de ser tu amiga, no veías el medio para hacerme sentir como lo más insignificante del mundo, no entiendo tu odio irracional hacia mí. Cuando Anthony se fue, trate de no volver a cruzarme en tu camino, pero tuvimos que volver a vernos en el san pablo- Eliza miraba a Candy demasiado irritada, era tan tonta y odiaba que todo el mundo le hablara de ella con fervor como si fuera la reina del lugar y finalmente estallo y soltó todas las palabras que nunca se había atrevido a decir antes – ¿Qué no me quitaste nada? Antes de que llegaras a mi vida, Anthony era muy amable conmigo, siempre estaba pendiente de mí, y me enseñó a cabalgar, él y yo paseábamos mucho. Una vez que te conoció comenzó a evitarme, no sé qué demonios le hiciste pero era realmente molesto tratar de hablarle y verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, y un día en medio del portal de las rosas fui a visitarlo para hacer las paces y el idiota solo me preguntaba por ti, me tenía harta, luego cuando murió, sé que lo hizo por tu culpa porque en realidad sé que él era un gran jinete, eras tú quien debía haberse ido ese día no él- Candy quedo pasmada ante esas palabras y veía como el rostro de Eliza se llenaba de odio, un odio real hacia ella, -Eliza, lamento que pienses eso, Anthony trato de esquivar un zorro cachorro y su caballo piso una trampa de oso; aunque no lo creas, fue una experiencia muy traumática para mí; sentía rabia que el sol volviera a aparecer resplandeciente después de eso, y te juro que yo también quería morir, irme con Anthony, tú no sabes cuánto lo quise, no te imaginas porque solo eres una niña rica mimada y egoísta, y a pesar de tu esfuerzo por destruirme, ya me he perdonado por eso- dijo una resuelta Candy, -¿ah sí, lo quisiste mucho? pero es que el amor te dura poco ¿verdad?, después de Anthony, me quitaste a Terry, hubiera sido mi novio de no ser por ti, él era un caballero conmigo pero si llegaba a mencionar algo mínimamente negativo hacia ti, se transformaba, y seguramente puedo adivinar la forma en que lo engatusaste, se veían a escondidas no?, tu nunca has sido más que una oportunista- , ¡! PLASH! Candy no aguanto esta vez y abofeteo a Eliza –no vuelvas a decirme nada sobre Terry, tú no sabes nada de lo que hubo entre él y yo, era un amor inocente y tu estúpida envidia lo arruinó –Eliza comenzó a reír mientras tocaba su mejilla colorada por la bofetada y continuó con su juicio: -¿inocente? ¿De que estas hablando?, vi cómo se besaban en el cobertizo de su villa en escocia, el haberlos citado en el establo solo fue un experimento de mi parte a ver a qué tan lejos podían llegar y sí que podían llegar a mucho ¿verdad?- Candy estaba sorprendida, "recuerdo los días que pase con Terry en su villa, pero ¿Eliza me espiaba?, nunca me bese con Terry allí,… en el cobertizo? ... no puede ser, él solo me dio un beso en la frente ese día. Como Eliza tiene esa historia tan tergiversada, ¿será que alguien le conto? No lo creo, ella nos vio, pero quizás desde un punto en donde lo malinterpreto todo, …un beso con Terry,… el beso de mayo…." pensaba una aturdida Candy, Eliza continuo -No puedes negar que se han besado cierto?, Candy enojada le respondió – eso a ti no te importa -, Eliza con su altiva expresión seguía hablando – no hace falta que me respondas, yo lo sé; por eso él se aburrió de ti y prefirió quedarse con una invalida-, -¡ELIZAA!-, Candy estaba fúrica ante sus palabras, -deja de hablar a lo tonto, tú no sabes nada, NADA –le repetía Candy, sin embargo Eliza siguió soltando todo su veneno –Y NO ME INTERESA SABERLO, solo creo en lo que vi. Archie también estaba enamorado de ti, pero tu decidiste arrojarlo cual juguete viejo a tu hermanita, como en un acto de caridad, se lo donaste y te creías una santa al hacerlo, no?-, -Archie siempre ha amado a Annie, si alguna vez pude gustarle, fue una confusión nada mas- se defendió Candy – jajajaja eres tan estúpida- refuto Eliza, -Archie estuvo esperándote; en la universidad seguramente solo pensaba en como dejar a Annie, el idiota solo está resignado, apuesto a que si accedieras, él dejaría a esa otra huérfana y a su hijo por irse detrás de ti- Candy empujo a Eliza , - deja de decir tantas sandeces, Archie no es así, estoy segura que su amor es genuino, tu estas es muy envidiosa como siempre, porque Annie se casó antes que tú, y tuvo el apoyo de Albert antes que tú, no haces más que ver por tu propio bien-, Eliza se reincorporo y nuevamente se echó a reír –hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan estúpida Candy, los hombres son así, se derriten ante una cara bonita, y por su naturaleza te ofrecen absolutamente todo lo que pueden hasta que alcanzan su objetivo, pero si por otro lado no les es posible, se enlazan a lo que tengan a mano para divertirse y elevar sus egos, o para intentar olvidar sus fracasos; muchos tienen como hobbie enamorar chicas y luego dejarlas, no me digas que desconoces la naturaleza coqueta de nuestro querido primo-, Candy observaba a Eliza con mucho rencor y con este sentimiento habló,-¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de Archie?, el toda la vida ha sido un gran amigo y una persona de sentimientos nobles y buenos, no es nuestra culpa que tu vida se haya visto aglomerada de patanes, deja de enlazarnos a tus desgracias, no somos como tú- Eliza la miro muy seria y siguió escupiendo todas esas palabras que tenía atoradas por tantos años, cosas que nadie imaginaria que la atormentaban –pero no contenta con eso, también sedujiste a mi hermano, no sé en qué momento fue, pero de un instante a otro, él solo decía que se quería casar contigo, y si no podía lograrlo se enlistaría, yo estaba asqueada con la idea, por suerte todo acabo para bien; aunque…. Una vez que nos mudamos a florida, no podíamos conocer a una chica sin que la comparara contigo, me tenía harta hablándome de ti, parecía que te odiaba pero en medio de las injurias que arrojaba en tu nombre, resaltaba cierta admiración; te describía como un ser despreciable y hasta demoniaco, pero … algunas pocas veces manifestó haber querido caer en tus redes, no podía soportar ver el corazón de mi hermano, saber lo que pensaba en realidad, no podía soportarlo; solo yo sabía lo que tú eras en realidad, SUCIA HUERFANA Y APROVECHADA-, Candy estaba ofendida ante las difamaciones de Eliza y se defendió nuevamente -Neal, ese idiota llorón y cobarde, fue siempre un abusivo conmigo, como podría esperar si quiera que lo apreciara, nunca me hubiera podido fijar en una lagartija como él- ¡PLASH! Esta vez fue el turno de Eliza en abofetear a Candy, cosa que la dejo perpleja –Sé que no fue la manera más correcta de cortejar a una mujer, pero los sentimientos de mi hermano eran sinceros y puros y tú, tú te atreviste a tomar su corazón y pisotearlo frente a todos, lo humillaste en público y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, fue muy duro para mi verlo triste con la mirada perdida por tu culpa; y hasta el día de hoy, no deja de mirarte, es enfermizo – decía una Eliza con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que los inundaban y ella ya no pudo más, Eliza se echó a llorar y continuó entre sollozos , -y ahora apareces de nuevo para fastidiarme, y comienzas quitándome a Kenneth, sabes que estas protegida por el tío abuelo William, ¿no estará él también atontado contigo? – ofendida y sorprendida, Candy no quería ver a Eliza más, pero quería intentar limpiar su nombre, ¿en serio creía que andaba con todos? – ¡si serás estúpida!, Albert me ve como su hermana, y yo lo amo en un sentido fraternal, como amo a Archie y amé a Stear también; y en cuanto al tal kenneth, ¿a qué te refieres con que quiero quitártelo? Apenas lo conocí hoy, no vine hasta acá a hacer amistades, no me interesa conocerlo- Candy tenía un rostro serio y una mirada poco indulgente, Eliza la miraba y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y dijo con una leve sonrisa– de todos modos sé muy bien que Kenneth quiere estar contigo, seguro comenzará a evitarme justo como paso con Anthony-, Candy se enojó también con esto último y dijo – ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? La verdad no me gusta para nada, cree que puede gobernarme esta noche porque choque con él por accidente; talvez me lo hubiera quitado de encima si le hubiera dicho que vivía en tu establo, talvez debí decir eso. así me hubiera echado a patadas hace rato y yo estaría tranquila y feliz- Eliza se echó a reír y Candy la miraba pasmada – Candy, él sabe muy bien quien eres tú, te presentaron en la inauguración, pero yo no quería que él se te acercara, hace un rato lo perdí de vista y vine a encontrarlo contigo, y al verlo hablarte sabía que se había inventado esa estúpida charada para que no le rechazaras, lo conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, además….. – Eliza cerró los ojos y parecía deprimida, así que Candy la animo a continuar –y además? …. -, así que Eliza comenzó a sollozar y tapo su cara con las manos y le dijo –además él te mira igual que te miraba Anthony o te miraba Terry-. Ante todas las declaraciones hechas por Eliza, Candy no pudo sentir más que pena por ella, nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle ningún mal, pero sin querer al parecer se lo había causado. Candy la tomo de los hombros y la levantó, tomo papel sanitario y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas, Eliza golpeo su mano y le dijo –no necesito tu lastima, déjame- y Candy le dijo –no seas tonta, hay que ver la poca confianza que te tienes, hoy estas muy linda Eliza, a mí no me interesa tu novio y la verdad me urge irme ya, no quiero permanecer más aquí-; Eliza ensombreció su mirada mientras Candy la arreglaba y le preguntó –¿te vas por nuestra reciente discusión? Solo te pediré un favor, no se lo digas al tío abuelo-, con el ceño fruncido Candy contestó - te crees mucho no?, nunca me ha amedrentado tu presencia, me voy porque tenía un asunto urgente en otro sitio, pero ustedes no hacen más que retenerme, el tío abuelo me está esperando afuera, ahora vamos, que seguro están preocupados-.

Salieron las 2 chicas muy sonrientes. Candy por curiosidad buscó a Neal y efectivamente él estaba mirándola pero en cuanto se vio descubierto, desvió rápidamente la mirada y camino a otra parte del salón. Eliza viendo al chico que las esperaba se dirigió a él de una manera muy jovial –Keen, perdona por hacerte esperar ¿vamos a bailar?-, al chico le tomó esta pregunta por sorpresa y respondió – más tarde te iré a buscar Eliza, espérame junto a Neal, trataré de no tardar-, Eliza miro a Candy, sonrió melancólicamente y respondió - está bien, te esperare-. Eliza se retiró y Kenneth cambio su expresión de chico bueno a uno más juguetón y guiñándole el ojo se dirigió a Candy, -a pesar de todo, le aseguro que haré que disfrute la velada también, ya me hizo esperar mucho, señorita pecas- Candy lo miro fijamente y Eliza tenía razón, el tipo estuvo jugando todo el tiempo con ella; a lo que Candy soltó una pequeña risa que intento ocultar con su mano, y el chico se acercó más y le dijo – veo que esta de mejor humor- y le extendió la mano para que Candy bailara con él , Candy se alejó y le dijo –¡señorita pecas!, solo así puede llamarme mi novio ¿sabe?- , el chico solo suspiro y dijo – no me diga, en ese caso vamos un poco rápido ¿no cree?-, Candy se sonrojo pero inmediatamente supo que si seguía discutiendo no podría irse nunca de ahí.

En otro lado del salón Eliza estaba sentada junto a Neal y los amigos de este, -¿qué ha pasado Eliza?-, le pregunto un preocupado Neal , Eliza no le respondió y tomo una copa de champagne de golpe, entonces Neal le advirtió –no habrás molestado a Candy, yo trato de mantenerme al margen, porque no lo haces también?-, Eliza miró a Neal enojada y le contesto – es ella quien me molesta- y con esto dicho salió corriendo, Neal giro su vista de nuevo a Candy y ella estaba hablando con Kenneth ….-Kenneth- decía Neal en medio de un suspiro y sus ojos titilantes.

Candy seguía con los ojos a Kenneth que dio una vuelta alrededor de ella escrutando su expresión sonrojada y dijo –mmm bueno no eres lo suficientemente bonita para tentarme, pero en la velada me lo puedo pensar jajaja-, Candy al ver que no se rendiría decidió unirse a su charla juguetona y le dijo con una sonrisa cantarina – realmente no ha sido la mejor velada, no me había propuesto a intentarlo y ya he sido rechazada, soy muy desafortunada en el amor – y Candy le sonrió de una forma tal que fue el turno de Kenneth de sonrojarse, y continuo Candy diciendo –Eliza pagará tu traje señor Janssen; supongo que ya lo sabe, pero en realidad ella es mi prima, en fin con esto podremos pasar página y continuar la vida jajaja, aun debo guardar algo de lo que me queda de orgullo ¿no le parece?; buenas noches señor Janssen, adiós-, Candy se dio media vuelta y se dirigía al vestíbulo cuando alguien tomo suavemente su brazo impidiendo que se fuera, era Kenneth que ya no parecía tan bromista como hacia un rato –Señorita Candice, disculpe si la ofendí de alguna manera, no era mi intención molestarla, por favor no se valla; desde hace rato quería dirigirle la palabra pero no sabía cómo abordarla sin parecer pretencioso, así que cuando vi que se disponía a correr, vi una oportunidad, por favor disculpe mi atrevimiento sé que puedo parecer idiota en ocasiones-, Candy pensó en Eliza, "en realidad es una persona de buenos sentimientos, nunca has tenido mal gusto con los chicos Eliza, te deseo suerte", -no se preocupe, no es por usted, realmente tengo un asunto urgente que atender, por favor vuelva con Eliza y disfrute de sus sonrisas sr. Janssen - , -mi nombre es Kenneth, usted puede llamarme Ken si lo desea, y si me lo permite quisiera llamarla Candy, realmente fue un placer conocerla, que pena que el tiempo fuera tan corto, pero realmente me divertí-, -igualmente, hasta luego- Candy se disponía a irse nuevamente, pero … - ¡Candy!- ante el llamado, Candy se giró nuevamente, y Kenneth le hablo nuevamente – disculpe; le deseo mucha suerte en su asunto pendiente, espero salga todo bien con su novio…. Emmm… a riesgo de que se incomode, pero…. Tiene usted unos ojos muy bellos-, Candy se sonrojo un poco y le contesto – Gracias ken… también espero que todo te salga bien con Eliza-; y Stuart que esperaba a Candy en el vestíbulo junto con su abrigo y demás cosas la recibió alegre; Kenneth miraba a Candy salir del hotel corriendo y perderse de su vista, luego miro el pañuelo que Candy le había dejado y lo guardo en su chaqueta, ahora se disponía a volver al salón.

Afuera por fin, Candy llegaba corriendo a la fuente del hotel, habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había acordado verse con Albert, y él la miraba acercarse pacientemente, -perdona Albert, he tenido algunos inconvenientes para salir, espero que no hayas esperado mucho- Albert la miro risueño y respondió –¿te atraparon? Debí decirle a George que guardara mi lugar contigo jajaja, no te preocupes llegue hace 10 minutos, encontré una grata sorpresa para ti-, -¿una grata sorpresa?- repitió Candy, cuando de pronto alguien tapo sus ojos, eran unas manos cálidas, Candy las toco tratando de reconocer al dueño de estas pero no hallo respuesta, -¿Quién es?- pregunto ella, -adivina-, le respondió una voz profunda que ella conocía demasiado bien, y casi tartamudeando y temblorosa pronunció -¿Terry?- y volviendo la luz a sus ojos, Terry apareció –¡Bingo!, Hola pecosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo-, Candy estaba ….impresionada?, sorprendida?, fascinada?, atontada?, maravillada?, todas las anteriores?, "mi corazón no creo que resista tantas emociones" pensaba Candy; como Candy no respondía nada, Albert contesto por ella –Ella también está encantada de verte Terry jajaja –, Candy no cabía de su asombro pero aun así tomo aire y pregunto –Terry, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?, te creía en New York- , -tenía una especie de entrevista de trabajo aquí mismo y me encontré con Albert, me dijo que tenían pensado salir a cenar- contesto Terry, - a cenar? –, Repitió Candy mirando a Albert, y Albert contesto –ay es verdad, Candy no puedo dejar la reunión, Sarah me ha dicho que habrán posibles enlaces y que por favor no la dejara sola, también les avise que te irías temprano y no lo tomaron bien, creo que lo podrían tomar como una ofensa, pero no te preocupes la noche es joven ve con Terry, él esta acá de paso-, -¿Cómo?- Preguntaba una Candy cuya cara quedo póker face, y Albert continuó –Pero por favor vuelve al hotel, si Sarah ve que dormiste aquí, se tranquilizara-, Terry tomo la mano de Candy, – si no te molesta yo tomare el lugar de Albert, y acá conozco un muy buen sitio que será mucho mejor si vas conmigo, anímate Candy si?- preguntaba Terry con esa dulce sonrisa que sin darse cuenta a Candy le derretía el corazón y ya más relajada y habiendo asimilado tantas emociones a la vez contestó –está bien, de todos modos también estaba de paso, ¿qué tipo de lugar será?, -uno que estoy seguro que te fascinara- decía Terry mientras se dirigían al auto donde los aguardaba el señor Thompskins; se despidieron de Albert y mientras se dirigían al lugar acordado, Candy miraba de reojo a Terry, cosa que Terry advirtió inmediatamente,- ¿en qué estás pensando señorita pecas?-, -tantos años y aún no te aprendes mi nombre?- bufo una Candy fingiendo enojo, a lo que Terry respondió –prefiero señorita Pecas, ese es mi nombre privado para ti, apuesto a que extrañabas que te llamaran así ¿verdad?-, -no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de pretencioso mocoso engreído- decía Candy, -jajaja la verdad estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, por un momento dude que aceptaras la invitación, pero confiaba plenamente en mi- decía un divertido Terry, y Candy lo miro con un puchero enojada (=_=) y dijo – no!, no haré eso -, -¿no harás que?- pregunto un confundido Terry, y Candy lo miro con su divertida cara de pocos amigos y le contestó –lo último que un presumido como tu necesita, son las palabras de alabanza que muy seguramente estás acostumbrado a recibir, pero equivocadamente crees que mereces- Terry se acercó un poco más a Candy y dijo –con los años te has vuelto más gruñona y malvada, pero aun así te extrañaba mi ángel pecoso- Candy se deslumbraba ante la sonrisa de Terry, sabía que él tenía razón, pero no se lo admitiría y pensó para sí misma " En serio creíste que alguna vez pudiera rechazarte? Si TAN solo supieras lo mucho que significas para mí, tonto insufrible", y entre bromas y risas, pronto llegarían a su destino.


	8. una velada maravillosa

CAPITULO 8 UNA VELADA MARAVILLOSA

-Hemos llegado señor- anunció Thompkins desde el asiento del conductor, Terry ayudo a bajar a Candy del auto y entraron a un edificio inmenso, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al último piso , era un bello restaurante de jazz, tenuemente iluminado por las velas de las mesas y las lámparas estratégicamente ubicadas sobres las paredes del sitio. Un empleado vestido diferente al resto de los camareros se acercó festivamente a los recién llegados y recibió sus abrigos, -sr. Graham, que alegría tenerlo aquí de nuevo-, - sí, fue repentino pero ya estándome visto aquí, me dije que vendría- respondió alegre Terry – jajaja me alegro muchísimo que usted no se olvide de nosotros, que bueno que me avisaron con tiempo, ya está lista su sala por favor pase, el señor Thompkins no tardará en atenderle – decía el mesero que hacia una reverencia a la pareja, -gracias, con permiso- dijo Terry junto a una Candy sorprendida de que al parecer todos allí lo conozcan tan bien .

Candy aún no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad del lugar; el mesero los condujo a una sala privada, con un ambiente muy agradable, una mesa elegantemente decorada y grandes ventanales que daban una vista majestuosa de toda la ciudad nocturna; Candy estaba maravillada con el panorama, entró muy contenta a la sala para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje, y comentó – que vista más hermosa, este sitio esta increíble Terry-, al no obtener una rápida respuesta, Candy se giró de repente para mirar a su acompañante y pescó a Terry recorriéndola con la mirada, cosa que él intento disimular y se unió junto a ella en el ventanal, luego respondió – te dije que te iba a gustar; y eso no es todo, esta sala está diseñada para que dé una vuelta alrededor del edificio cada 30 minutos, ósea que podremos ver la ciudad desde ángulos diferentes-, Candy quedo sorprendida ante la explicación, –que diseño arquitectónico tan interesante- dijo, y Terry continuó –la vista de este lugar es magnífica; pero si pudiéramos subir a uno de los funiculares que tienen aquí, podrás contemplar una vista aún mejor; nunca he observado otra vista urbana tan imponente-, Candy estaba realmente impresionada con el sitio y comentó, - veo que vienes por aquí seguido-, – no tanto como quisiera, pero cada vez que las giras pasan por este punto, es difícil ignorar el lugar, a veces la compañía viene 2 veces al año- explicó Terry, y luego ambos, a una distancia prudente el uno del otro se quedaron observando el horizonte un instante más ; de repente tocaron la puerta, era Thompkins que ya llegaba con la cena, a Candy se le iluminaron los ojos ante los banquetes, recibió la comida con gran alegría, cosa que hizo reír a Terry; -casi olvidaba que hoy no pude comer mucho-, exclamó Candy mirando los platillos que servían y prácticamente se le hacía agua la boca, -¿Qué? ¿Una glotona como tú puede olvidarse de comer? – preguntaba un Terry muy divertido mientras ofrecía la silla a Candy – Terry, eres un grosero, el caballero aquí presente pensará que soy una troglodita- se quejó Candy, y el señor Thompkins solo sonrió ante su mención, –no te preocupes, Harry te guardara el secreto- decía Terry riéndose; ante esto Candy hizo un puchero y dijo – ¡eres incorregible! De todas maneras no permitiré que tus odiosos comentarios arruinen mi cena, ¡se ve delicioso!-, -¿Qué desean tomar? ¿Vino tinto talvez? Es un buen acompañamiento para este plato- añadió Thompkins, pero esta pregunta impactó a Candy y esto hizo que Terry se riera aún mas –jajaja debieras ver tu cara Candy, pareces miembro de la templanza- se burlaba Terry, y Candy que casi se ahoga ante las burlas de Terry, contestó algo enojada –no te burles, solo pensé que no ofrecerían licor tan abiertamente en sitios como este, tu sabes… por todo eso de la prohibición -, - siempre hay forma de saltarse las reglas, señorita pecas- decía un Terry guiñando el ojo con naturalidad y continuó –creo que es una ley absurda y una copa no hará daño, ¿no lo crees así Candy?- Candy asintió, ella estaba de acuerdo con Terry –Harry tráenos 2 copas por favor- ordenó.

El gracioso incidente puso a Terry de tan buen humor que la conversación de la cena pronto se volvió fluida y placentera; Candy le contaba a Terry lo que había hecho todos estos años profesionalmente, se había graduado como enfermera, acerca del hospital que dirigía junto al dr. Martin y como al mismo tiempo se había vuelto profesora en el hogar; también de cómo estaba involucrada en la recaudación de fondos para ayudar al hogar de pony, (Terry memorizaba cada gesto de Candy, se atrevió a mirarla más abajo mientras la encontraba desprevenida, disfrutando su vino, y cada vez que sentía que quería estar más cerca de ella, desviaba la vista hacia el gran ventanal, tratando de aparentar que no sentía nada; hacia uso de todas sus habilidades histriónicas para seguir escuchando a Candy); - mi vida no es tan sofisticada e interesante como la tuya llena de aventuras teatrales y tus viajes, pero debes creerme que no cambiaría nada, cada paso que he dado, ha tenido un objetivo importante, mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo han sido tus giras?-, -bueno pues, han estado bastante bien, cada evento se ha sobrevendido y el día de hoy se supone que me encontraría con un director muy importante; antes de venir aquí he estado en Boston, Buffalo, Montpellier, Pittsburgh… y 8 ciudades más- contesto Terry como si fuera lo más casual del mundo –¿No te cansas Terry?- pregunto Candy frunciendo sus labios, -estoy acostumbrado a viajar, pero debo admitir que al final estas más que harto; además señorita Candice, no eres la indicada para hablarme sobre una vida tranquila, ¿no te parece que ser enfermera, profesora y benefactora del hogar de pony es mucho para una sola persona?-preguntaba Terry, … - a veces podría cansarme, pero no sucede con frecuencia, amo la enfermería y también amo enseñar, es como un juego para mí- respondía una sonriente Candy, entonces Terry comentó divertido – con que un juego, me alegro entonces nunca haber estado en posición de ser tu juguete, digo, tu paciente jajaja-, Candy solo miro a Terry con un divertido gesto de disgusto y dijo -Aunque no lo creas soy una buena enfermera y maestra; están muy contentos con mis servicios, además generalmente estoy cerca de casa; Talvez Albert y tú se adapten mejor al estar viajando, pero cuando yo debo hacerlo, no he terminado de empacar y ya estoy renuente a irme-, a lo que Terry contesto –En mi caso después de cada gira tengo un descanso d semanas, 3 si las funciones no son muy seguidas, en cambio tú no te tomas un descanso para nada, si sigues así te convertirás en la próxima hermana gray jajaja-, -Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso, suenas igual que Annie- respondió Candy, entonces Terry continuó – quizás la señora elegante tiene razón, ¿no te parece?- y una Candy con tono despreocupado le respondió – En absoluto, Annie quiere presentarme todo el tiempo a la alta sociedad, de la cual me aburro fácilmente, además mi ajetreado estilo de vida no impide para nada ver a mi novio favorito cuando lo necesito, y él nunca se ha quejado acerca de mis múltiples trabajos- esta vez fue el turno de Terry de atragantarse y dejo caer la cuchara dulcera que traía en su mano, y se agacho a recogerla, en esos momentos pudo mirar las piernas de Candy en todo su esplendor, al tener la servilleta sobre sus muslos no dejaba apreciar más que de la rodilla para abajo pero a Terry le pareció que tendrían una textura muy suave, entonces se reincorporo en la mesa y comentó –estas bromeando-, a lo que Candy muy alegre contestó –¿acerca de mi novio?, nunca podría bromear sobre él, es el chico más encantador que pudiera haber conocido jamás- Terry estaba descolocado, casi temblaban sus manos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Candy sonreír tan dulcemente, "Candy, mi Candy tiene a alguien más, como no lo supe antes, Albert no me lo dijo….recuerdo que en el salón ella hablaba con alguien"…. _el mundo de Terry se destruía con cada segundo que pasaba, en esos momentos sintió que su corazón era arrancado de su pecho y arrojado hacia el abismo del gran ventanal, "_ Candy, ¿tu corazón ahora es de alguien más? ¿No has leído mi carta verdad? Claro, aún es muy pronto y aunque ya haya llegado, ni siquiera te encuentras allá", Terry ensombreció su mirada consternada, y la escondió bajo su fleco, temía que Candy viera que sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco, algo de rencor envolvía a Terry, incluso pensó en reclamárselo pero … , Candy seguía hablando muy jovialmente – ¿quieres ver su foto?, va conmigo siempre a donde quiera que vaya – y seguido de esto saco un par de fotos de su bolso y las elevo hacia el rostro de Terry, él aunque no quería no pudo evitar verlas, y entonces de repente… rapo las fotos de las manos de Candy, cosa que hizo que la chica se sorprendiera; Terry miraba las fotos minuciosamente una y otra vez, eran de un niño, que era prácticamente un bebe, y Candy con su habitual sonrisa cantarina comentó –te presento a mi novio, Alistair Cornwell, ¿no te parece una dulzura?-, Terry temblaba pero esta vez, era más por alivio que cualquier otra cosa, su pecosa le había jugado una broma demasiado pesada para su gusto y respondió con un tono juguetón –así que este es tu novio- "malvada mona pecas, te estas vengando de mi por todas las bromas de esta noche, ya tendrás que pagármelas en algún momento" pensó Terry. …. _El mundo de Terry se arregló en un segundo_ ….

-Con que este es el hijo del elegante, tiene los ojos y la sonrisa de su homónimo- decía un Terry más animado una vez que recobró la compostura, -¿verdad que si? Yo también lo pensé en cuanto lo conocí, ayudé en el parto de Annie y cuando nació, no te imaginas la felicidad que sentí al verlo; traer una nueva vida al mundo da una sensación reconfortante, y más cuando él bebe tiene un parecido sorprendente con alguien a quien amas- decía una Candy radiante ante el recuerdo. Terry miraba las fotos del pequeño y recordaba al inventor y con un tono más serio comentó –Alistair Cornwell; sé que han pasado muchos años de su muerte, pero realmente siento mucho su perdida, era un gran tipo, ojala lo hubiera conocido mejor-, Candy bajo su mirada y respondió –gracias Terry, han pasado ya 10 años, y para serte sincera aun no me acostumbro; aun espero que aparezca en mi puerta diciendo "Candy, ya regrese" y lo vea venir con alguno de sus desastrosos inventos jeje, todos juntos riéndonos en el momento en que explotara o algo… aun lo extraño-, -algunas veces es muy doloroso dejar ir- susurro Terry con nostalgia, con la mirada perdida en la vacilante llama de la vela que decoraba la mesa. A Candy le pareció que el comentario de Terry sonó tan abatido, que temió haber tocado alguna fibra sensible; no pudo evitar recordar a Susana y pensó "¿cómo pude ser tan insensible? Mi queridísimo Terry aun debes estar sufriendo por la muerte de Susana, debes estar pensando en ella incluso ahora"; -Terry-, lo llamó usando su tono más dulce, y continuo -discúlpame por no haberte enviado mis condolencias por el deceso de Susana, estaba tan impactada y apenada cuando me enteré…. Ella se fue muy joven-, Candy había alcanzado la mano de Terry, -cuando me enteré, había pasado más de un mes de su fallecimiento; ahora que lo pienso, quizás aún había tiempo de haberte enviado una tarjeta o algo… yo… yo siento mucho no haberte podido ofrecer ningún tipo de consuelo en el momento que más lo necesitabas, se bien lo difícil que es perder a alguien a quien amamos- murmuro Candy visiblemente conmovida.

Correspondiendo al toque de Candy, Terry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y respondió –agradezco tu preocupación, debo admitir que la muerte de Susana fue algo lamentable, pero para ser honesto no es como tu supones; en todos los años que estuve junto a ella, realmente llegue a apreciarla y estuve con ella como prometí. Sin embargo si en tu idea de relación feliz incluyes que uno debe estar enamorado del otro, debo confesarte que realmente nunca llegué a alcanzar ese estándar- Candy se sorprendió, y a la vez se lamentó por Susana "tu amor al final nunca fue correspondido…. Aun después de tantos años… Susana…" y con esto en mente se atrevió a preguntar –entonces… en todos estos años, tu solo pretendiste haberla amado, pero en realidad ¿mentías?-, Terry miro los ojos de Candy fijamente y le dijo – no del modo en que tu supones, cuando le ofrecí mi protección, deje muy en claro que era en base a la gratitud y honor; Susana me aceptó de esa manera, y te aseguro que mi conciencia está tranquila porque la estime y la apoye en su rehabilitación, y también le proveí como un esposo lo hubiera hecho aunque solo estábamos comprometidos; nunca compartimos el mismo lecho-, Candy se entristeció mucho por Susana, soltó la mano de Terry y caminó hacia el gran ventanal, se preguntaba a si misma si había tomado la decisión correcta, y entonces preguntó -tu .. ¿Tú crees que fue feliz? – y Terry que la había alcanzado le respondió –estoy seguro, estuve con ella durante su larga enfermedad y también la noche que expiró, y me lo dijo en varias ocasiones. Nunca le di una razón para quejarse pero no la amaba; en todo caso te aseguro que tanto tú como yo, cumplimos con nuestras promesas –, en ese momento Terry abrazo a Candy por atrás, justo como en el pasado, esto tensó a Candy un poco y escondiendo su cara en el suave cabello de Candy, Terry continuo – fue triste verla partir, pero te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que sufrí por ella de la forma en que tu sufriste por Anthony, o que honestamente la extrañe de la misma forma en que tu extrañas a Stear-, en ese momento Candy pensó "mi querido Terry, fuiste fiel, generoso y comprensivo con alguien a quien no amabas, no estoy segura si uno puede ser feliz así; esa noche yo …. Hubiera querido quedarme contigo", Candy sentía el calor de Terry en su espalda abrazándola y en ella surgió un impulso de girarse y querer abrazarlo y besarlo, hacer lo que tantos años había deseado, casi estaba decidida a hacerlo pero … toc toc, era el señor Harry Thompkins que venía a recoger la mesa; ante el toque de la puerta, los jóvenes se habían separado, Candy no sabía si debía odiar al hombre por haber roto el encanto, o agradecerle por salvarla de haber expuesto sus sentimientos más profundos.

La banda de jazz tocaba una balada suave, con piano guitarra y saxofón y entonces Terry invito a Candy a bailar, a lo que ella respondió –no es que este muy familiarizada con esta música pero lo intentaré - , Terry la tomo de las manos y le dijo – no te preocupes, yo te guiaré- y comenzaron a moverse y girar lentamente; en cada giro sus cuerpos se acercaban más y aunque Terry era consciente de que estaba excediendo la distancia aceptada entre 2 bailarines que no fueran enamorados, no podía evitarlo, se inclinó ligeramente sobre Candy y se permitió abrazarla (de nuevo), ese vestido era una condena, era una invitación a acariciarla hecho prenda; pero no quería asustarla, así que se conformó con acariciarla solo con la mirada, entonces Terry le susurro, -¿sabes Candy? Yo te había escrito hace poco, pero no sabía dónde encontrarte- , y Candy le respondió –lo sé, yo recibí tu carta; si no hubieras tenido que venir, seguramente ahora estaría en un tren rumbo a new York-, entonces Terry se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, lo habían tomado por sorpresa estas palabras y pregunto incrédulo – ¿ibas a New York, por mí?- Candy se sonrojo ante el asombro de Terry y le contesto, -¿Albert no te dijo nada?- a lo que Terry aun confuso dijo –no, él solo me dijo que tenías algo que hacer, pero él no podría acompañarte y como yo estaba "casualmente" allí, me pidió el favor que no te dejara sola porque no conocías la ciudad, y te ocuparías de tu asunto por la mañana-, Candy se puso pensativa, ¿Albert tendría algo que ver con que Terry estuviera ahora mismo con ella? Y luego pensó en voz alta: -supongo que no quería dejarme en evidencia, la verdad si quería ir a verte pero nunca pensé en lo que iba a decirte una vez que te tuviera frente a mí, siempre he actuado por impulso- Terry la miraba atónito y ella se sonrojo mucho y dijo – oh no, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?- un Terry muy alegre y que no podía de la risa, giro una vez más con Candy antes de cargarla repentinamente entre sus brazos, por suerte los reflejos de Candy fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para no permitir que el vestido se abriera totalmente ante esta acción – kyaaa Terry espera, bájame –, pero Terry seguía riendo y girando con ella en brazos mientras Candy roja como un tomate, solo escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón agolparse dentro de su pecho por la descuidada confesión …

Una vez terminaron de "bailar", tomaron sus abrigos y Terry insistió en subir para tomar un aparato muy parecido a un telesilla, que era solo de uso exclusivo del dueño, ya que los funiculares no estaban activos, pero Candy veía con mucho pánico el artefacto, no lo veía muy seguro ante el abismo que los esperaba, y Terry insistió - vamos Candy, mira que invento tan magnifico, el ambiente está muy fresco y no hace tanto frio, desde aquí podrás apreciar mucho mejor el panorama que desde la sala , y Harry nos esperara abajo, vamos Candy anímate-, ante las suplicas de Terry Candy accedió pero muy dudosa, se sentaron y el mesero que los recibió, aseguro un tubo y un cinturón pero esto no le parecía a Candy suficiente seguridad para no caerse; todo iba bien hasta que la silla quedo colgada , -aaaah- grito Candy y abrazó a Terry , miraba sus pies suspendidos sobre la gran ciudad, ante esto Terry rio y dijo – cálmate Candy, esto no se caerá, te lo aseguro, deja de mirar abajo, mejor mira el panorama, podemos apreciar todos los monumentos de Miami al mismo tiempo desde aquí, Candy se atrevió a abrir los ojos y Terry tenía razón, la vista era preciosa y descendían muy lentamente , su cabello se agitaba con el viento, y comenzó a tranquilizarse, entonces Terry viéndola más calmada mencionó –¿ves? ¿Porque tus impulsos no funcionan aquí?-, a lo que Candy responde –esto es diferente, los impulsos de idiotez trato de acallarlos…. La mayoría de las veces-, -jajaja ¿en serio?- preguntaba dudoso y Candy con una mirada de pocos amigos respondió –que desgracia la mía, no mentías en la carta, sigues siendo el mismo, ¿qué harías si muero de miedo por tu culpa? -, -supongo que luego yo moriría de la risa, la vida puede ser muy irónica- respondía un divertido Terry, -tonto- espetaba Candy, y Terry continuo –me pregunto qué otras cosas habrás hecho por impulso-, y Candy ante la pregunta se lo pensó y respondió – supongo que lo más memorable fue cuando abandoné el colegio San pablo-, entonces Terry recordó que abandonó el colegio para salvarla a ella de la expulsión y pregunto –es verdad, en aquella época ¿cómo terminaste en américa?-, Candy en medio de un suspiro dijo – en algún momento tendría que contarte de todos modos; cuando te fuiste, mi castigo fue cambiado a permanecer encerrada en mi habitación por una semana, se me hizo muy raro pero creí que había tenido suerte, aunque miraba a tu habitación y estaba muy oscura, la verdad estaba preocupada por ti, así que en la noche salte a tu habitación y encontré tu carta-, Terry ante esto dijo -que chica osada, te pudieron haber encontrado- " Candy, la verdad yo también miraba hacia tu habitación, a veces en medio de mi soledad deseaba que aparecieras y me hicieras compañía, que me visitaras más a mí que a tus primos" –es una pena que quisieras visitarme cuando ya no me encontraba allí- decía Terry , -¿eh? Exclamo Candy, - Terry se sonrojo y dijo –nada. Mejor sígueme contando- , - bueno…. Una vez que leí la carta que dejaste, hice mi maleta, tome lo poco que tenía ahorrado, y escape del colegio, yo también deje una carta y trate de alcanzarte- , -¿Quee, trataste de alcanzarme?- decía un Terry asombrado ante tal descubrimiento, y Candy sonriéndole le respondió – así es, pero cuando llegué, hacía poco tu barco había zarpado; lastimosamente le había dado todos mis ahorros al cochero, así que le robe la comida a 3 pequeños y me aventuré como polizona en un barco-, -¿Quee, no puedo creerlo, cómo pudiste hacer algo así? jajaja- , -bueno, en realidad no robe la comida, los niños me la cedieron, uno de esos chiquillos enfermó y lo ayude, fue ahí que decidí ser enfermera; su padre quedo agradecido conmigo y me recomendó con un amigo, hubieras visto al señor que me ayudo, tenían pintas de piratas y vándalos pero en realidad eran muy buenas personas- relataba Candy, jajajaja Terry no paraba de reír, y dijo- ahora no puedo imaginar que pinta tendrías tú en aquel momento-, -no lo recuerdo, creo que me disfrace de chico, no estoy segura, en todo caso conocí a un chico llamado cookie, se supone que tenía 15 años como yo en aquel entonces pero era más bajo que yo, él me ayudo a colarme en un barco carguero que iba a América, pero a mitad del camino lo descubrieron y los marines lo arrojaron al mar-, -¿cómo?- decía un Terry anonadado, -pobre chico, ¿sobrevivió?-, a lo que Candy sonriendo relató – claro que sí, en esos momentos me descubrí a mí misma e hice que lo subieran, al parecer Cookie se había tratado de colar muchas veces y estaba advertido, pero él había sufrido esa suerte por mi culpa, no podía abandonarlo, así que para que no me expulsaran dije que era enfermera y que tenían que salvar a cookie, ellos también sintieron lastima por él y decidieron llevarnos, por suerte el capitán del barco nos tomó cariño y así fue que llegué a América; Cookie me escribió una carta relativamente hace poco, su verdadero nombre es muy extraño, era ….- Candy no pudo terminar de hablar; Terry la abrazó repentinamente muy fuerte, ella se perdía entre sus brazos, y sintió a Terry temblar; entonces él le dijo –si te hubiera pasado algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado- ella enternecida por la repentina preocupación de Terry, decidió devolverle el abrazo y dulcemente recostándose contra su hombro le dijo –no me paso nada, solo quería encontrarte, no sabes la rabia que me dio llegar a mi colina de pony y enterarme que tan solo media hora antes habías estado ahí-, -jeje yo quería conocer todo lo que tu amabas Candy, si hubiera sabido que tenías tanta resolución, te hubiera llevado conmigo; pero la verdad no tenía nada que ofrecerte, ¿que hubiéramos hecho si nos hubiéramos encontrado?- pregunto Terry, y Candy que lo había meditado muchas veces antes, solo respondió –supongo que hubiéramos tenido que decirnos hasta pronto nuevamente, cada uno debía seguir el camino que eligió, pero en mi caso por lo menos quería que supieras algo- , y Terry curioso pregunto -¿Qué cosa?, ella solo sonrió y respondió dulcemente –¿no lo imaginas? Quería decirte que te amaba Terry, que te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo- . En esos momentos Candy sintió que la separaba un poco de él y esto la sorprendió, hasta que sintió los labios de Terry posarse sobre los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso muy profundo; Candy perdió la noción de la realidad, cerró los ojos y por fin se abandonó a la dulce sensación que la boca de Terry le había dejado hace años, permitiéndole sentir su sabor mientras descendían lentamente sobre una gran ciudad.

Lentamente fueron separándose y juntando la frente con la suya, Terry susurró –yo también te amo Candy, te he amado desde siempre, más que a mi vida, no vuelvas a irte por favor-, Candy se aferró a el- claro que no, ya no volverá a pasar-, luego Terry viendo que estaban próximos a bajar, empezó a comentar sobre los labios de Candy en voz alta - si hubiera sabido que no me abofetearías lo habría intentado mucho antes jajaja, el color de tus labios es cereza anaranjada, pero saben ligeramente a… Crème brûlée?, fue el postre de la cena? No, es como ¿vainilla con chocolate? no estoy seguro;… creo que son caramelos… no importa acabo de hacerme adicto a ellos; desde este momento eres la poseedora de mi sabor favorito-, - solo te salvaste porque hace frio, a la próxima quizás no tengas tanta suerte- decía Candy , entonces Terry se acercó y respondió – me arriesgare todas las veces que me sea posible entonces- y siguieron varios pequeños besos más, la chica estaba realmente feliz, pero algo confusa pensaba "Terry tu solo piensas en dulces, en cambio a mi tus besos me saben a felicidad absoluta, ni te imaginas el montón de sensaciones que acabas de dejarme, mi amado tonto…..tengo que calmarme ".  
Una vez abajo, Harry los esperaba con el auto ya listo; en el camino Terry pregunto – y que vas a hacer mañana?-, -jeje creo que ya es mañana- dijo Candy, y prosiguió –Albert me dijo que volviera al hotel, supongo que me despediré de ellos al amanecer y luego retomaría mi plan inicial…( Candy se lo pensó, iría new York pero si Terry no iba a estar, no tendría caso que fuera) no puedo ausentarme tampoco mucho tiempo del hospital, solo me quedan 3 días mas y tendré que regresar, ¿Que vas a hacer tu? Albert dijo que estabas de paso-, Terry sabía que Candy tenía planeado ir a visitarlo, así que no fue difícil reestructurar su plan –yo debía volver esta noche para notificar el resultado de mi entrevista a Robert, pero si vas a New York, mejor me quedare aquí y vendré por ti en la mañana, vamos a desayunar con Eleonor, a ella le dará mucho gusto saludarte Candy-, -con tu madre? Claro que sí, también me dará mucho gusto verla, he oído que está filmando una película, debe ser muy emocionante-, decía muy feliz Candy, –no lo sé, repiten la misma escena una y otra vez porque deben grabarla de distintos ángulos, talvez más adelante también incursione, tendré tiempo para pensarlo, por ahora prefiero pensar en cómo secuestrarte – sentencio Terry, seguido de un abrazo y cosquillas -aaah nooo basta- decía una risueña Candy. Harry Thompkins, estaba algo asombrado de verlos interactuar por el espejo; no reconocía a su joven patrón, ¿qué pasó con la sombría persona con la que solía trabajar? , ¿Se equivocó? No, no definitivamente era él, pero junto a la señorita Adley era otra persona, se alegró mucho por él y luego anunció – llegamos señor- .  
Entraron por el ala sur para no incomodar a nadie y allí la esperaban Stuart y Mary, la cita casi había terminado, y Terry le dijo – entonces vendré por ti a las 7 am-, -¿tan temprano?- respondió Candy, -no descansaras nada, puede ser más tarde-, entonces Terry divertido comento – ¿quieres dormir más?, no te lo permitiré dormilona, entre más temprano salgamos es mejor, si te quedas mucho tiempo te surgirá una cosa y otra y al final no te dejaran en paz, te lo digo por experiencia, además …estoy seguro que no podré dormir nada-, Candy no podía discutirle, ella se encontraba igual, así que solo le sonrió, se empinó, le regaló un pequeño beso y dijo –está bien, se hará como tú quieras, buenas noches mi amor- Candy se despidió una vez más de su ahora novio, antes que las puertas del ascensor impidieran verse .  
Terry resuelto después de la despedida dijo -Señor Stuart ¿verdad?, quisiera reservar una habitación, que sea junto a la de la señorita Candice por favor – , -¿cómo dice, junto a la señorita Adley?, disculpe señor Graham pero ella está en el piso donde solo residen los dueños, y gerentes del hotel, creo que no habría alguna habitación disponible para un cliente con semejantes demandas- sentenció el sr. Stuart , -por favor señor Stuart, es realmente importante para mí, se lo ruego, lo pagaré bien, sus patrones no se enteraran- Terry observaba al señor con ojos suplicantes, esto no sirvió con el señor Stuart pero sí que lo hizo con la sra. Mary, y hablo en favor de Terry – Vamos Stuart, no viste como lo despidió Candy? Seguro es un buen muchacho, al lado de la habitación de Candy no hay nadie ahorita, el hotel apenas se inauguró hace unas horas, no está del todo lleno-, -pero Mary?-… Stuart estaba anonadado con la reacción de su compañera, y ella prosiguió –se irán temprano, debe estar cansado, dale las llaves de la habitación. –muchas gracias señora Mary, es usted un ángel – exclamó Terry muy contento, se registró y también pidió una habitación para Harry, y subió al ascensor junto a un Sr. Stuart que lo miraba con algo de recelo, a pesar de lo que Mary dijera no estaba muy convencido pero ya había accedido.  
"¿acercarme paulatinamente? ¿Acercarme paulatinamente? Al diablo con ese plan, ya he esperado demasiado, quiero estar con Candy ya mismo" pensaba un ansioso Terry, que no veía la hora en que se detuviera el ascensor y le mostraran su habitación -llegamos- anuncio Stuart, -pase, esta será su habitación sr. Graham, la señorita Candice está en la próxima habitación pero, cuando salga en la mañana, procure no hacer mucho ruido, se lo ruego, buenas noches- , -no se preocupe, buenas noches, y gracias- respondió Terry amablemente, y luego se aseguró de que el sr, Stuart se regresara por donde vino, cerro su puerta y en su nueva habitación, arrojo su blazer y saco algo de su maleta que luego también arrojo sobre la cama.  
Candy miraba el ventanal de su habitación, -que tranquilo es aquí, pero definitivamente prefiero el ventanal del restaurante al que me llevo hoy Terry…. Terry…me parece un sueño, por fin te lo dije, Dios mío que felicidad, ¿acaso puedo estar más feliz?- decía una Candy sonrojada mientras admiraba la ciudad, deseando que pasara rápido la noche, cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta – quien podrá ser a esta hora?- , al abrir se sorprendió que era Terry, el cual entro rápidamente a la habitación y cerro con seguro la puerta detrás de sí, -Terry! Que haces aquí?- preguntaba una asombrada Candy –Tranquila, por esta noche reserve una habitación aquí- decía Terry guiñando el ojo, pero eso no respondió la pregunta de Candy que estaba con cara de póker face y pregunto –¿entonces te enviaron a dormir conmigo?-, jajajaja Terry se rio muy alto y Candy tapo su boca con las manos mientras decía shhh , Terry aparto las manos de Candy de su boca y dijo divertido y en un tono más bajo –si a ti no te molesta, tampoco a mi jajaja , estoy en la habitación de al lado pecosa presuntuosa-, Candy exhalo un suspiro de alivio, puso sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo acusadoramente le dijo – pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?- a lo que Terry respondió –es que olvide darte algo que te pertenece hace ya mucho tiempo- Candy se sorprendió, -algo que perdí? -comenzó a pensar en que se le pudo haber perdido en ese tiempo. Terry tomo la mano de Candy y le puso un bello anillo de oro, adornado con varias esmeraldas y zafiros alrededor, y decia –Este anillo es como un amuleto para mí, lo compré con los primeros sueldos que conseguí, iba a dártelo hace mucho tiempo, mi intención no era dejarte regresar a chicago en aquel invierno, pero debido a todos los obstáculos que conoces tan bien, nunca tuve el valor de dártelo, pero ahora todo es diferente- Terry apoyo su rodilla en el suelo y continuo – Candy, hazme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, ya no quiero esperar más, déjame pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- Candy que hasta hace poco se preguntaba si se podía ser más feliz, descubrió que si podía, el día más maravilloso de su día era el menos esperado, se abalanzo sobre Terry y le dijo –claro que sí, me encantaría – seguido de un beso .  
La reunión ya casi concluía en el hotel, Albert y los Leagan ya se retiraban a sus habitaciones, Eliza iba del brazo de Kenneth este se retiró a su respectiva habitación –gracias por la linda velada Eliza, que descanses-, -buenas noches ken, gracias a ti, me divertí mucho- contesto una muy contenta Eliza, Neal estuvo muy pensativo toda la velada luego que Candy se fue, en el camino Eliza solo hablaba de kennet y esto lo fastidiaba un poco; se encontraron con el señor Stuart y la sra. Mary, Albert les agradeció por toda su ayuda en la inauguración y los felicito por su buen desempeño, y luego preguntó –¿Candy ya regresó?- y unos nerviosos gerentes atinaron a decir –sí señor, llego hace un rato-, y la sra. Mary completó –estaba muy cansada, seguramente ya se ha quedado dormida- , entonces un Albert pensativo dijo – tienen razón, hoy fue un día difícil para ella, lo mejor es que la deje descansar, hablaré con ella en la mañana, gracias de nuevo, buenas noches -, - buenas noches señor Adley-, esta conversación era atentamente escuchada por Neal. (Stuart y Mary les pareció conveniente, no decir nada sobre la persona que alquilo habitación en último momento, ubicado en las suites principales a las cuales todos se dirigían)  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy, luego de una linda proposición y una lluvia de besos, Terry se fijó en el gran espejo que estaba en una gran pared y comentó –ese espejo que te ubicaron aquí es bastante grande, quien de los 2 es realmente el engreído eh? jajaja- , Candy volteo a ver el espejo y miró su reflejo –no sé nada de decoración de interiores pero me parece una exageración-, entonces a su imagen reflejada, se sumó Terry abrazándola por la espalda, y dijo – por alguna razón este cuadro me da algo de nostalgia, pero puedo decirte con sinceridad que me gusta lo que veo- y Candy que se percató que Terry no llevaba su blazer puesto, Tenía un chaleco oscuro y una camisa de seda blanca y comento -con ese traje me recuerdas a las épocas del San pablo- y Terry que la miraba sin dejarla de abrazar respondió – es verdad , parece que nada hubiera cambiado- , -bueno … no del todo , tu estas más alto- reflexionaba Candy – y tú tienes más pecas- decía un divertido Terry - bah, eres incorregible- decía una Candy con cara de pocos amigos y Terry esta vez se permitió besar el cabello de su futura esposa, Candy se sentía tan bien así, que se dejó recostar un poco sobre el chico; Terry que se perdía entre su cuello, apartaba un poco sus risos y daba pequeños besos, olas de corrientes recorrían a Candy.  
-¿Sabes mi bella pecosa? Si me hubieras dejado acompañarte ese día, aunque fuera para despedirte, te hubiera dado ese anillo en aquel momento, eso era lo que yo quería hacer desde un principio-, le susurraba Terry mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, y Candy poso sus manos sobre las de él, y le contestó –amor, sabes bien que no podía, había dado mi palabra-, -lo sé, ¿y que promesa te hizo ella a cambio de que me dejaras?-, Candy se entristeció un poco ante el susurro tierno con aura de reproche; no sabía que Terry lo sentía así, ella lo tomo como un acuerdo mutuo entre los 2. Entonces Candy le contestó – ella me prometió que te haría feliz-, Terry suspiro y dijo -humm, le pediste un imposible. Si te hubieras girado cuando te atrape en las escaleras, quizás lo hubiera podido sobrellevar un poco mejor - Candy recordó cuando encontró a Terry en aquel pequeño teatro de rockstone, quizás debió hablarle pero simplemente no había podido en ese momento, y respondió – no estoy tan segura que girarme hubiera sido una buena idea, más bien creo que eso hubiera sido peligroso-, -¿peligroso?- pregunto Terry, entonces Candy se giró y le dió un dulce beso que tomo a Terry por sorpresa, y permitiéndose abrazarlo sin ningún tipo de pudor le susurró – si te hubiera mirado, no hubiera podido evitar confesarte que te amo, y esa vez hubiera sido yo quien te robara un beso en mi desesperación al saber que te perdía; quien sabe hasta dónde hubiera llegado si me hubiese girado , quizás nos hubiéramos arrepentido si le hubiera hecho caso un impulso así –  
Terry se sentía muy bien de tener a Candy así, sentirla tan cerca, la quería tener más y más cerca, acariciaba la tela de su vestido percibiendo que debajo solo estaba su piel desnuda, y de a pequeños lapsos mientras ella le hablaba, se permitió bajar la cremallera que se deslizaba con mucha facilidad, -Candy, si se trataba de estar contigo, nunca me hubiera arrepentido de nada-; con estas palabras y tomándola entre sus brazos por la cintura la elevó hasta ponerla frente a frente con él y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana ; la llevó hasta su cama donde ella reaccionó pronto y sostuvo su vestido antes que se deslizara por completo sobre sus hombros, pero no impidió que mostrara sus piernas , y Terry claramente excitado , la tomo de las muñecas y trato de separarlas mientras daba pequeños besos a su cuello y su escote mientras susurraba – no te escondas de mí, déjame mirarte- pero un atisbo de razón lo hizo detenerse y mirar a Candy a los ojos antes que hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer; ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero con una mirada tan dulce y titilante solo atinó a decirle –bienvenido-. Si, esa era la respuesta a la carta de Terry, solo eso hacía falta decir, y con esto dicho, Terry ya no quiso pensar más… 


	9. capitulo eludible , lemon 1

ATENCION:

Este capítulo pude contener escenas muy subidas de tono, si de pronto eres menor de edad , o simplemente piensas que estas cosas arruinan la dulce trama de Candy Candy , puedes saltarte este capítulo y continuar con el siguiente :D, y bueno , no siendo mas , no les quito mas tiempo, quedan todas advertidas…..disfrútenlo XD

CAPITULO 9 , LEMON # 1

En medio del silencio de una gran habitación se encontraban dos amantes. Saboreando la lengua de Candy, acariciando su espalda y su cintura, y como si de una deliciosa nieve se tratara, lamió su mentón, saboreó su cuello y el inicio de su escote, pero quería ver más. Entonces Terry tomo sus manos y las estampó en el colchón; el cabello de Candy cayó como una cascada al borde izquierdo de la cama mientras Terry admirada sus senos, se veían tan blancos y llenos, que no pudo evitar pasar su lengua sobre ellos una vez que saltaron a su vista, tantas ganas habían despertado en él; uno era apretado con vehemencia y el otro era atrevidamente saboreado; la punta de su lengua degustó el pequeño botón rosa haciendo que su seno temblara y luego fue succionado sin ningún tipo de piedad, mientras que el otro era acariciado, casi amasado entre sus dedos apretándose contra la blanca piel, que se estremecía ante el tacto de sus tibias manos y luego correría la misma suerte que el otro, para luego morderlos suavemente como si quisiera apoderarse de ellos, eran tan deseados, que Candy solo podía arquearse mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Candy musito un leve gemido de placer y Terry volvió a besarla, ella quiso hacer lo mismo que él, y enredó sus dedos entre su cabello y luego los paso por su nuca, beso su cuello y tímidamente se atrevió a desabotonar su chaleco y su camisa, acaricio su torso y su abdomen, crispando cada musculo de él ante su tacto, las manos de Terry bajaron por su cintura, sus caderas, y viendo las arandelas del vestido totalmente extendidos sobre la cama, vigorosamente acaricio sus piernas, era mejor de lo que se las imaginaba, eran tan suaves como suponía, pero al verlas en su totalidad se le hicieron demasiado seductoras, Terry sintió que ya casi no tenía control de si, apretó sus muslos y los levanto un poco para posicionarse mejor entre ellos, el ímpetu de su pasión no pasó desapercibida para Candy, que con cada caricia se estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentirlo, sentir las ganas que tenían Terry de ella, y los suspiros que emitía Candy, solo hacía que el deseo aumentara con más fuerza; Terry comenzó a desatar los listones que se sujetaban en las caderas de la rubia, aquellos que impedían su total desnudez.

Candy sabía que lo próximo a ocurrir, sería algo irremediable, y a pesar de lo acalorada que estaba, ella lo detuvo, – No, espera, debemos guardar algo para la noche de bodas-, - no me detengas ahora mi diosa preciosa, déjame disfrutarte más- rogó Terry mientras la besaba, entonces Candy lo miro con ojos suplicantes y le dijo, -siempre imaginé que te entregaría mi virginidad en nuestro lecho de bodas…. O por lo menos en tu cama… Pero no en un sitio que es tan desconocido para ambos-, - sé que tú también lo deseas, estas tan hermosa que no puedo contenerme más, por favor mi amor, no me rechaces –le dijo Terry con la misma mirada suplicante. Candy quiso apartar a Terry, pero simplemente él era mucho más fuerte que ella, él la besaba y la besaba más, y ella entre suspiros le dijo –por favor deja de tentarme, sabes bien que esto no es correcto-,..De repente Candy comenzó a jadear…Terry se escuchaba agitado, había comenzado a tocar la intimidad de Candy y luego desato los listones dejándola completamente desnuda y susurrando contra sus labios rojos de tanto besarse le dijo –es tu culpa que haya perdido la cabeza, quiero más que tentarte, quiero que seas mía aquí y ahora mi adorada musa, quiero ver que tu virginidad se derrame sobre este vestido que estuvo enloqueciéndome toda la velada-.

Candy sumergida en ese mar de deseo en el que Terry la había atrapado, ya no quiso discutir más, Terry sabía bien como enloquecerla, su vestido arremolinado en su cintura y completamente abierto abajo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación de su apasionado novio, y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, Terry declaró -Te amo, te amo demasiado Candy, hoy mismo nos casaremos, te lo juro, no dejaré que te apartes nunca más de mi-, -Yo te amo aún más...caprichoso; tengo la impresión que siempre te sales con la tuya – le respondió Candy con un tono demasiado tierno y en su mirada dulce se denotaba que estaba muy nerviosa, y cerrando los ojos escuchaba como una cremallera se abría, anunciando que se convertiría en mujer.

Pero de repente…. Tocaron a la puerta…


	10. algo entre nosotros de todas maneras

CAPITULO 10 ALGO SOBRE NOSOTROS, NO ME PRIVES DE TU PRESENCIA

Pero de repente… tocaron a la puerta.

Candy que se arregló de nuevo en un santiamén y contestó – ya voy, un momento-. Y en la orilla de la cama terminaba de abotonarse el chaleco un enojado Terry que solo exhalo -Tsk- , -Terry apúrate y escóndete, puede ser Albert- le susurraba Candy alarmada, a lo que Terry abrió sus ojos de par en par, y le respondió – él me mataría en el acto sin duda alguna- luego Terry pensó un poco y reflexionó suspirando – hubiera valido la pena-, -TERRY!- susurró Candy en un tono más alto y algo enojada –jajaja es broma mi amor, no te enojes-, dijo Terry mientras se ponía detrás de la puerta, y Candy finalmente abrió.

Neal? Exclamó Candy sorprendida, Neal solo la miro un momento y altivamente la saludo –buenas noches Candy, espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia aquí en Miami -, Candy que no cabía de en su asombro solo atino a contestar automáticamente –sí, gracias-, entonces Neal que se veía algo nervioso y muy rígido continuo – que bueno; la inauguración fue un éxito, estuviste muy bien en el discurso de bienvenida, se te ve muy bien-, Candy miraba a Neal con duda, como tratando de adivinar en que estaba pensando, y volviendo a ser la misma dijo –me alegro mucho …. ¿No podías esperar a notificármelo en una hora más adecuada?- entonces Neal con la mirada en otra parte, se atrevió a mirar hacia el interior de la habitación de Candy, la cama estaba desarreglada, y entonces dijo – siento haber interrumpido tu descanso, pero al ver que aún no estás en pijama puedo decir con seguridad que hasta ahora te ibas a preparar para dormir ¿verdad?-, entonces Candy contesto – exactamente era lo que me disponía a hacer, ¿Qué quieres Neal?-, entonces Neal se apresuró a explicarse – bueno, en la tarde estabas en la reunión pero vi que te fuiste repentinamente, dijeron que tenías algo importante que hacer, pero yo sé muy bien que tu no conoces a nadie aquí en Miami; así que creí que Eliza había hecho o dicho algo para ofenderte y quise mirar si quizás habías regresado… para reparar el error-, Candy más aliviada suspiro –¿eso es lo que te preocupa? Pierde cuidado, no ofendería el nombre de tu familia, Eliza me ha contado sobre lo importante que es el apoyo de Albert, no haría nada para desacreditarlos frente a él, tus negocios están a salvo, buenas noches- le dijo una sonriente Candy, y cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

-Candy!- se apresuró a hablar, Candy solo lo miraba expectante, -a…a…yo quería…. - Neal no era capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo ahí…-¿sí?- pregunto Candy y Neal tomo aire y dijo –hay algo que debo decirte, porque no me acompañas al salón, le diré a Doug que te prepare todas los pasteles que te gustan-, Candy estaba incrédula, ¿Neal siendo amable?, en todo caso a ella le preocupaba más Terry que no se veía muy contento, entonces Candy le respondió –te lo agradezco, ya comí, debo salir muy temprano, así que por ahora solo quiero descansar-, entonces Neal le contestó, -¿te iras temprano? ¿No nos acompañaras a desayunar?-, -no lo creo- dijo ella, -en ese caso la conversación no puede esperar, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó sonriente Neal, a lo que Candy aterrada, le respondió – ¿estás loco?, por supuesto que no, lo que tengas que decirme no puede ser tan urgente, puedes hablarlo aquí mismo- a lo que Neal solo cerró los ojos y con un melancólico suspiro dijo –no tenías intención de despedirte, ni quieres escucharme; evidentemente aun te resientes por el pasado-, Candy algo contrariada con sus palabras se defendió –por supuesto que no, ya no me importa eso, de lo contrario no habría venido -, - viniste claramente porque querías refregarnos tu belleza y tu éxito en la cara; es porque odias a los Leagan y querías que nos humilláramos en público, vernos a tus pies, ¿no te basto con la disculpa de mamá?, -, le reclamó Neal, y Candy ya enojada le contestó, -¿Qué yo que? Albert me pidió que lo acompañara para celebrar la alianza que tenían, nunca mencionó que veníamos a humillar a nadie, y tampoco lo vi de esa manera. Tú no has cambiado nada ¿verdad?, déjame en paz-, Candy iba a cerrar la puerta pero Neal no lo permitió; con la mirada ensombrecida y en un tono abatido, Neal habló –dime una cosa Candy, aun después de tantos años me sigues odiando ¿verdad? No me extrañaría, soy consciente que en nuestra infancia no me porté muy bien contigo-, Candy recordó a una Eliza llorando contándole sobre él y cerrando los ojos en medio de un suspiro dijo -yo no te odio Neal- el joven Leagan se alegró mucho de escuchar eso, y Candy continuó - hace mucho que no siento nada por ti, me eres indiferente y nunca te he deseado ningún mal, las maldades que me hicieron tú y tu hermana las he ido superando y simplemente ya no me afectan- Neal estaba impasible, no sabía que pensar ante esas palabras, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo que se alejara? Candy sonrió a Neal muy sinceramente, con esa sonrisa que en algún momento de su vida lo atrapó y ya no pudo olvidarla; seguido de esto y como si fuera un consejo Candy le dijo -Neal, pierde cuidado, te juro que el rencor no es algo que me acompañe mucho tiempo, debes seguir avanzando sin temor que me cruce en tu camino, eso no pasara de nuevo; pero si en algún momento por alguna razón tienes que verme, actúa como si yo fuera una desconocida, olvida quien soy, no me molestare-.

Esta vez Neal se atrevió a sostener la mirada de Candy, se reflejaba en las pupilas de sus ojos, tan verdes, tan puros y recordó cuando la conoció, cada trabajo que hacía en su casa, como la hizo llorar una vez, cuando ella se fue del san pablo y luego cuando lo salvo, si lo salvo, y con este recuerdo dijo –eso es imposible, tú me salvaste la vida una vez, yo sabía que en realidad tu no me odiabas, pero debo confesarte que esas palabras me dolieron un poco, aunque no estaba seguro en ese entonces del porqué, es una deuda que me une a ti y no es tan fácil como lo quieres hacer parecer- Neal tomo aire y con la fuerza de un extraño sentimiento se atrevió a tomar las manos de Candy entre las suyas, atravesando levemente el umbral de su puerta, y quedamente le dijo -…cuando quise casarme contigo, aunque parecía un capricho realmente pensaba que te estaba haciendo un bien, nadie podría hacerte ningún daño si permanecías a mi lado, ni siquiera mi hermana; te hubiera protegido de absolutamente todos, sé que éramos más jóvenes en ese momento pero sabía muy bien lo que quería. … Escucha fue la primera vez que pelee con Eliza y fue por ti, no hubiera permitido nunca que te hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima, quería ayudarte pero tú no te dejabas ayudar, sabía muy bien que no me amabas, lo supe a las malas pero…. – Neal no pudo seguir hablando y Candy se soltó de él. Neal volvió a mirarla y dijo - Puedo ignorarte si quieres pero no podría negar que te conozco y muy bien por cierto; además esta tarde accediste en convertirte en socia del imperio Leagan, siempre vamos a vernos en alguna fecha, ¿comprendes Candy?-, Candy estaba temblando, pero no eran por las palabras de Neal, sino porque Terry parecía querer salir a matarlo, no podría permitírselo, entonces ella tratando de calmarse dijo –Neal, escucha, respecto a la sociedad, sabes bien que no me importa el dinero, ese contrato no debería ser algo que nos una irremediablemente; ni tampoco el que te haya salvado hace años, sé que querías agradecerme, pero realmente estabas ofreciendo demasiado, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera que se encontrara en esa situación, sabes que siempre he odiado las injusticias; Neal, solo confundiste la gratitud con el amor. Escucha : dejaré ese contrato sobre mi mesa, no lo haré valido, no tocaré un centavo de la familia Leagan, y no tendremos que vernos nunca más, puedes fingir que morí, y yo trataré de no aparecer de nuevo en tu camino, pero si llega a pasar, podemos fingir que somos desconocidos. Esta será la primera y última promesa que puedo hacerte en la vida, no volverás a verme.

Neal no permitió que cerrara, - por favor Neal, lo mejor es que te vayas ahora – decía una Candy muy impaciente y Neal le dijo –Candy, mírame como cuando éramos niños, si alguna vez me odiaste, ódiame en este momento, puede que no sea tu más lindo recuerdo… pero es lo único que hay en tu mente sobre mí y no quiero que lo olvides-, Candy se sorprendió, ¿que Neal quería que lo odiara? ¿Para qué?, Neal prosiguió, -no puedo acceder a tu trato fácilmente, hay algo sobre nosotros que siempre he querido hacer, aunque frente a otros mancillara mi orgullo, y no pudiera, pero aquí solo estamos tu y yo- Candy estaba muy atenta a Neal, nunca había podido saber realmente lo que él pensaba, no sentía malas intenciones, y esa petición claramente la había tomado por sorpresa, Neal continuó -es algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo, que quede solo entre tú y yo- , seguido de esto Neal se arrodilló ante ella y le dijo – Candy… perdóname por todos los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar- , Candy se apresuró a levantarlo y le dijo – no Neal por favor, no es necesario –, Neal no quiso ponerse de pie, en lugar de eso, él aprovecho para tomar sus manos, y se fijó en el anillo que traía Candy en su dedo anular, pero ignoro esto y le dijo –Candy por favor déjame, es muy necesario créeme…. –; ella observo la determinación en sus ojos y se enderezo esperando lo que Neal tuviera que decirle, al verla Neal reflexionó en su mente, "Pensé que sería más humillante mirarte desde aquí, arrastrándome como si fuera un gusano, pero la verdad es que me gusta que me mires así Candy, me haces sentir alivio, un alivio irracional como todos los sentimientos que me han golpeado en la vida cuando de ti se trata" y luego habló, -perdóname por tomar tus cartas, tu broche, por acusarte injustamente, por lastimarte, por hacer que te echaran de tu trabajo, por chantajearte, por intentar obligarte, por engañarte y tratar de encerrarme contigo en esa villa… perdóname por todo. La verdad es que siempre que retrocedo en mi mente, me doy cuenta que siempre he obrado mal; desde que te conocí no he hecho más que maltratarte, y la verdad no sé porque; la primera vez que te vi llorar, casi desisto de mis acciones, pero no quería mostrarme débil frente a Eliza y ese sentimiento quedo guardado en mi mente; pero nunca te volviste a mostrar débil ni sumisa ante mí, solo cuando éramos pequeños. Ahora no te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento de todo eso, lo he pagado con creces, no puedo parar de imaginar que si hubiera sido diferente, quizás ahora gozaría de tu afecto, desgraciadamente no puedo retroceder el tiempo, quisiera nunca haberme presentado ante ti como el monstruo que siempre creíste que era, aunque no lo creas, no soy así, por alguna razón solo lo fui contigo, pero también tengo mi lado sensible y caballeroso, si insistes en que finjamos ser desconocidos, entonces volvamos a conocernos, empecemos de nuevo y esta vez te mostraré una faceta diferente de mí, una que nunca te hará daño te lo juro, y este será el primer y último juramento que te haga en la vida, por favor perdóname- Neal miraba a Candy con sus pupilas ámbar encendidas .

Candy que al parecer se conmovió con la disculpa, creyó que lo correcto era corresponder al valor que el chico le había mostrado y le dijo sonriendo –gracias Neal, te perdono desde el fondo de mi corazón. Pero por ahora no creo que podamos ser amigos, es tarde para empezar de cero; mis planes distan mucho de los tuyos y probablemente la próxima vez que nos veamos, mi vida estará muy diferente de lo que la conoces en estos momentos, pero desde ahora te respeto, por lo menos puedo admitirte como un familiar .

Neal se levantó y le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, una que Candy jamás había visto en él –Gracias a ti, ahora supongo que puedo continuar con mi vida tranquilamente, por lo menos ahora tienes sentimientos hacia mí que no son indiferentes o adversos ¿verdad? - , -por supuesto, te deseo lo mejor Neal, disculpa si fui grosera antes-, contestó Candy, -no te preocupes, es apenas normal, si fuera tú, yo mismo me hubiera echado a patadas … también agradezco el carácter dulce que posees, empecemos de nuevo Candy, acepta sinceramente mis deseos de salud, prosperidad y felicidad en tu vida, algún día quizás pueda ser tan cercano a ti como lo es el tío William o Archie…-, Candy sonrió ante sus palabras y Neal se sonrojó, muy deprisa soltó - buenas noches – y salió disparado a su habitación. Entonces Candy tratando de no gritar le dijo, –espera, que haremos con lo del contrato?- y Neal ya un poco lejos le respondió, –quédatelo, es tuyo por derecho, pero si no quieres disponer de nada, dónaselo a tu hogar- y seguido de estas palabras desapareció.

-buenas noches Neal–, musitó Candy, y ya más aliviada y libre por fin, se metió en su habitación y cerró suavemente, –creo que se te han arrodillado hoy más de la cuenta ¿no señorita engreída?- espetó Terry claramente irritado, estaba que echaba chispas – Terry, no te enojes, no venía con malas intenciones, estabas escuchándolo ¿no?-, trataba de calmarlo Candy, -si claro. Estas horas no son apropiadas para visitar a una señorita en su habitación, un caballero no actuaria de esa manera, si hubiera entrado, no me importaría, lo hubiera matado a golpes- sentenció Terry, -en eso estamos de acuerdo, y tu claramente no correspondes tampoco a esa conducta, deberías intentar dormir ya, ¿no te parece?-, le decía una divertida Candy , Terry la abrazó y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, mientras se justificaba así mismo –mi caso es muy diferente, tu eres MI prometida, solo mía, tengo derecho de estar aquí; será tu primo, pero no quiero que se te acerque, no me gustó como te miraba, se atrevió a tocar tus manos, y vio tu anillo y aun así no te soltaba, maldito Leagan, debí darle su merecido, quería salir a darle una patada… además …el maldito nos interrumpió, nunca se lo voy a perdonar. Por cierto, explícame eso de que te encerró junto a él en una villa –Terry tenía una mirada desdeñosa al recordar a Neal, -es una larga historia, luego te cuento, no fue algo realmente grave; por otra parte no es como si fuera muy apropiado que estés aquí, si te llegan a ver se armará un alboroto, además … ya habrá más tiempo, no hay porque apresurarse, buenas noches mi amor- dijo Candy seguida de un beso, y otro más … y siguieron más – jeje ya ve a tu habitación, Stuart puede descubrirte-, - es cierto , le prometí que me comportaría para no causarle problemas, son buenas personas los empleados de los Leagan-, reflexionaba Terry, y Candy muy alegre le contesto – son excelente seres humanos, me ayudaron a sobrellevar los malos tiempos-. –Vendré por ti a las 6 am- anunció Terry, -¿Queeee? Porque tan pronto?- preguntaba muy sorprendida Candy, -porque tu rehabilitado y estúpido primo sabe que te iras temprano y querrá detenerte, no puedo arriesgarme a que te surja algo de último minuto, te llevaré conmigo sea como sea… además…-, Terry giró a Candy y tomándola de sus hombros, la empujó hasta el lavado, y lavó sus manos muy bien con agua y jabón, las secó y luego las besó, -listo, mucho mejor- decía un sonriente Terry y Candy lo miraba como si él fuera un idiota (=_=U) –exagerado- espetó Candy. Un momento después, ella miró hacia el pasillo, vio que no hubiera moros en la costa, y posteriormente Terry salió para finalmente dirigirse a la habitación que había alquilado.

Candy se quitaba el vestido mientras pensaba en Terry, "mi amado Terry, me gustaría saber que se siente dormir contigo, hubiera querido averiguarlo, pero tenemos que esperar un poco más" recordando la velada que paso con Terry y con la sensación de que su fragancia había quedado impregnada en ella, se atrevió a mirarse al espejo y dándose cuenta que realmente era una chica hermosa, se sonrojó y recordó que casi se entregó a él, -Dios mío en que estaba pensando?... fui muy débil y me deje llevar por la dulzura de tus labios. Ah Terry…., basta con que se trate de ti y pierdo el juicio,… todo es tu culpa-, y reflexionando sobre sus recientes actos, se apresuró a ponerse una bata para tratar de dormir, aunque ella sabía que sería en vano, los recuerdos no la dejarían.

En la siguiente habitación, se hallaba Terry pensando en el próximo paso a seguir, quería que Candy se quedara con él, aunque aún no se hubieran casado, los esperaba un viaje largo, y estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados, -jeje y pensar que no quería venir, hace unos días mi mayor anhelo era quedarme en casa a esperar pacientemente tu respuesta mi adorada princesa pecosa; …

Ese Neal, maldito atrevido, tratando de colarse en la habitación de Candy, ella puede ser muy confiada, que hubiera pasado si no estoy allí?, lo lamento por ti pero cuando me case con tu prima no la dejare sola ni un minuto y más si tu estas cerca. Albert fuiste tú quien me ayudo al fin y al cabo verdad? No solo Candy, yo también te debo demasiado, gracias por cuidarla en mi ausencia, nuestra pecosa creció mucho…. creció mucho … -, Terry recordaba los momentos que paso con Candy antes que fueran interrumpidos, así que solo sacudió su cabeza para no hacer algo deshonroso y busco darse un duchazo de agua fría.

Al otro extremo del piso, estaba la habitación de Neal, recostado en su cama y mirando hacia el cielo, pensaba

" Candy, no me importa lo que digan los demás, yo quisiera acercarme a ti, aunque sea poco a poco, desgraciadamente para los dos, eres tal cual la mujer que siempre he querido para mí, en todos mis años aquí, me parece que no he conocido ninguna otra mujer que rivalice contigo, Me queda el consuelo que no te soy tan desagradable y podemos comenzar de nuevo, recuerdo toda nuestra infancia y me da rabia saber que estabas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejana, …. Tú piensas que es agradecimiento, pero realmente te amo, y yo estaba seguro que podría hacer que llegaras a amarme también; hubiera sido feliz si lograba que me quisieras aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo llegué a quererte. Cuando estábamos juntos en la villa, podía sentir que tenías tus reservas hacia mí, tu aversión era prácticamente palpable, sentí realmente que me odiabas y huiste de ahí lo más rápido que pudiste; ese recuerdo me lastima profundamente, no fueron tus rasguños, si no tu cruel rechazo lo que hizo que llorara toda esa noche, y aquellos sentimientos hacia ti se acrecentaban más y más, algunos distaban de ser amables, estaba profundamente herido, por eso después que Stear murió, aproveché la conmoción para obligarte a que nos casáramos. Grandchester estaba lejos y la tía abuela me apoyaba al 100%. Estaba dispuesto a todo, es increíble. Si todo hubiera salido como hubiera querido, habría ocupado todos estos años que han pasado para intentar conquistarte, el día de hoy te hubiera presentado muy orgulloso como mi esposa; nuestros compañeros de colegio estaban celosos de saber que compartíamos un lazo, no me imagino como hubieran reaccionado si te presento como mi esposa jajaja, y por eso solo me limite a mirarte de lejos, solo verte hablar y sonreír con los demás me relajaba aunque ninguna de tus palabras fueran dirigidas hacia mí, incluso un par de veces me acerqué a escucharte, y aun me pregunto porque no me di cuenta que te amaba desde antes. Demasiados recuerdos vienen a mí a menudo y no logro entenderlo.

(una pequeña Candy llega a la mansión Leagan – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candy White-) _y no sé si realmente te odie desde que te conocí, o talvez fue Eliza quien te odio y su influencia era_ __ _demasiado fuerte_ (-Devuélveme mi broche-decía una pequeña Candy **,** _fue la única vez que vi que lloraras por algo que yo había hecho_ , - si me lo pides de rodillas lo pensaré- respondía un pequeño Neal arrogante) _y_ _en el colegio_ , (- solo eres una sucia huérfana, este no es un lugar para ti-, - una huérfana que te venció, jum-) _y tiempo después_ (-…eh? Candy huyo del colegio?- preguntaba Neal asombrado, -así es, ella se encontraba a escondidas por la noche con Terry en el establo- sentenciaba Eliza, - eso es muy extraño, no parece que hablemos de Candy- reflexionó Neal, -asi que se volvió una zorra jajaja, no me extraña- _pero al ver a Archie y a Stear discutiendo con Eliza, la encaré_ , – Eliza dime la verdad, tú le tendiste una trampa, cierto?-, -estas dudando de mí?- pregunto Eliza, - es obvio que sí, te conozco como la palma de mi mano- respondió Neal, y ella viéndose descubierta dijo – sí, ella me estaba quitando a Terry, sabes bien que por ser mujer , es más grave que este fuera de su habitación a altas horas de la noche, estoy segura que con esto la expulsaran y la echaran del clan Adley, no la soporto , no la soporto- gritaba Eliza, -eres muy tonta, que no ves que ahora el apellido Adley andará de boca en boca? , eso nos afecta también, has debido intentar que mejor lo echen a él), _Aquel día, estaba enfadado porque creía que ibas a manchar el nombre de la familia, pero creo que realmente me enojaba no volver a verte_ , _era inevitable darse cuenta que te estabas convirtiendo en una chica muy bonita_. _En el teatro me enojaba demasiado que solo tuvieras ojos para ese Grandchester;_ (-corre Neal, sálvate- _cuando ella me salvo_ , -uff realmente estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba una sonriente Candy, - no creas que te estoy agradecido, jum -) _Fue ahí que quizás debí corregirme, hacer algo para cambiar tus sentimientos hacia mí, era demasiado estúpido, debí siquiera agradecerte._

Para ese entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba perdido, comencé a pensar en ti cada vez más, y aunque el descubrimiento me golpeo con sorpresa, estaba decidido a protegerte, esa obsesión me embargaba día con día, cada vez más intensamente y por más que he querido derribar estos sentimientos, aún siguen dentro de mí.

He debido apoyarte más en el camino que habías elegido, Archie dijo que amaba a Candy y por ella se iría a estudiar, yo también quise hacer lo mismo, convertirme en alguien del que ella no se pudiese burlar, y al saber que Archie se casaría con Annie, sabía que ya no tenía rivales, pero se bien que me odiabas, por eso quise encarar mi corazón en esta reunión y realmente me dio un golpe contundente, verte fue como un baldado de agua fría, todo el mundo admirando la gran belleza en la que te has convertido y con tantos logros, vergonzosos a ojos de mi madre y mi tía abuela, pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que admirarte. Mi padre que tal vez sospecha que aún me interesas, me ha contado algo de tu vida, diriges un hospital en tu hogar de pony, pones mucho entusiasmo en lo que a ese lugar respecta; que no te interesa ningún chico y pude darme cuenta que tenían razón cuando rechazaste a Kenneth, pobre imbécil, no sé qué esperaba, Candy no es como las demás.

Verte desde abajo no me molesta mucho Candy, jajaja ahora me siento masoquista, pero nunca he podido olvidar tu mirada dulce y amable, ojala esos ojos me miraran con amor, …recuero que vi un anillo en tu mano, era muy sencillo, si hubiera sido yo, te hubiera dado algo mejor. Es imposible que sea de compromiso, verdad? **Flashback:** \- Estabas intentando acercarte a Candy? Te dije que no lo hicieras, hoy tu pareja es Eliza-, - discúlpame Leagan, no pude evitarlo, es una mujer muy bella, pero desafortunadamente ya está comprometida-, contestó Kenneth, y Neal solo resopló y con una sonrisa de burla le dijo – a ella solo le interesa su hogar de pony, te dijo eso para deshacerte de ti, ella es diferente al resto, si le hubieras hecho algo te hubiera matado, y William te hubiera matado de nuevo-, - jajaja el sr. Adley me preocupa más, tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, yo hago lo que quiero además ….. Es verdad que ella es diferente, parece el tipo de chica del que me hubiera enamorado realmente; su sentido del humor combina bien con el mío, tiene un olor agradable, como a rosas y con verla una vez a los ojos sientes que te hechiza; es una verdadera lástima, quería insistir mas pero alguien se me adelantó,…en fin, ¿dónde fue tu hermana?"

-Estúpido Kenneth, por antigüedad te hubiera ganado, entre Candy y yo hay un pasado, en cambio tu eres otro más de los herederos que la ronda, pero sé muy bien que ella nunca mira-

-Candy…. No es verdad que tienes a alguien cierto?- (gracias Neal, te perdono desde el fondo de mi corazón. Pero por ahora no creo que podamos ser amigos, es tarde para empezar de cero; mis planes distan mucho de los tuyos y probablemente la próxima vez que nos veamos, mi vida estará muy diferente de lo que la conoces en estos momentos, pero desde ahora te respeto, por lo menos puedo admitirte como un familiar), Candy… con tu rostro adorable y tus rizos tan suaves adornándolo, no quiero dejar de mirarte aunque sea de lejos , no me prives de eso, es poco pero es lo único que puede relajarme. Solo he visto que hayas mostrado interés por dos hombres en tu vida, Anthony y Grandchester, pero Anthony murió, y Grandchester…. Ese Grandchester….

Grandchester no puede estar aquí ¿verdad? Él vive en otra ciudad…. Candy se fue temprano de la inauguración, pero no fue por ninguno de nosotros, ella tenía algo importante que hacer, y se irá temprano en la mañana… por un asunto muy urgente que cambiara su vida…. Bah , lo mejor es que me duerma, antes que se valla hare el intento de acompañarla a la estación, por lo menos allí tratare de averiguar lo que más pueda"

Neal estaba preocupado, el que Candy lo perdonara le dio un nuevo rayo de esperanza, y con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido.


	11. nueva vida, los sentimientos de Neal L

CAPITULO 11: AL VOLTEAR EN UNA ESQUINA TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR, LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NEAL LEAGAN

El reloj daba las 5:30 am y cogiendo su maleta Terry se disponía a salir de su habitación, pero al abrirla, ahí estaban Stuart y la señora Mary, como vigilantes –buenos días señor Graham, como ha pasado la noche?- preguntaba muy contenta la señora Mary , y Terry que estaba sorprendido de verlos ahí, solo respondió –bien…, gracias-; Mary estaba muy contenta y le dijo a Stuart – te dije que era un buen muchacho, no salió de su habitación en toda la noche, me debes una cena Stuart-, y el Sr. Stuart solo asintió con un gesto de alivio, "pero qué demonios pasa aquí?" pensaba Terry; al parecer lo habían ignorado totalmente, entonces al ver que se habían olvidado de él, decidió intervenir –ejem- ante el gesto del joven, Mary y Stuart se enderezaron y retomaron sus papeles; el sr. Stuart preguntó -está aún muy temprano señor Graham, ¿se ira sin la señorita Adley? -, a lo que Terry respondió – por supuesto que no, de hecho iba a buscarlo a usted, para que le avisara a Harry que tenía 30 minutos para alistar el coche, partiré a las 6 am junto con Candy-, ¿eh?! Exclamaron ambos gerentes ante la noticia – creímos que había dicho que se iría a las 7 am señor Graham- recordó Mary, y Terry les contestó, – surgió algo y debemos partir más temprano, muchas gracias por todo, realmente disfrute mi corta estancia aquí-, -gracias a usted señor, nos sentimos muy honrados con su presencia, esperamos volverlo a ver en alguna otra ocasión-, Terry solo asintió y se despidió de los amables gerentes, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Candy.

Toc Toc – Candy, ¿estás despierta? -, la puerta se abrió, Candy estaba prácticamente lista solo le faltaba peinarse – buenos días mi amor, como dormiste?- preguntaba Candy muy sonriente –no muy bien, me hiciste falta-, respondió Terry antes de darle un tierno beso a su prometida, -tú también me hiciste falta; solo me recogeré el cabello y saldremos, debo despedirme de Albert-, Terry observaba a Candy, estaba con un vestido blanco muy lindo con un corpiño oscuro y pequeños detalles rojos, combinadas con unas botas rojas que al parecer eran de caña muy alta y un pequeño tacón, se veía tan radiante; estaba muy contento ante el nuevo episodio en su vida, solo le hacía falta ella, "mi querida tarzan pecosa", ante la sorpresa de Candy, Terry decidió peinarla, le hizo 2 coletas como las que solía hacerse ella en su juventud, aunque estas ahora se ven un poco más largas - te ves muy linda así- y volvió a besarla, -Terry, casi cumplo 25 años, no creo que me luzcan ya jaja -, - claro que sí, siempre me ha gustado tu cabello, esos rizos se movían graciosamente ante cada movimiento que hacías , sobre todo cuando ibas de árbol en árbol, me gustaba como se ondeaban en el viento esas coletas tuyas, estoy feliz de volver a verlas -, - Terry eres demasiado tierno, te amo- decía una entusiasmada Candy que comenzaba a inundarlo de besos, y luego le dijo más desanimada – pero no creo que puedas verme saltar de árbol en árbol como en las viejas épocas – y Terry se sorprendió y preguntó – ¿y eso porque? La verdad no me parece que peses tanto-, Candy entrecerró los ojos, y tratando de hallar sarcasmos entre líneas contestó, – supongo que eso es un halago, jum-, tomó la falda de su vestido y dio una vuelta - la verdad la moda ha cambiado mucho, ya no me permite hacer ese tipo de cosas, hay que mantener el decoro a salvo - explicaba Candy de una forma muy digna; Terry sujetaba su barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice, mientras analizaba que la falda de Candy era muy amplia, como siempre solía llevarla, y no le quitaba libertad de movimiento alguno, era extraño, siempre la vio saltar de rama en rama y ella nunca se preocupaba por esas cosas, así que guiado por su curiosidad levanto su falda (las manos de Candy alcanzaron a tapar lo necesario), alcanzó a mirar que las botas llegaban a las rodillas acompañadas de unas medias que se extendían a la mitad de sus muslos adornados con unos lindos encajes volantes; fue una linda vista antes de ser noqueado por un cojín. -¡Eres un pervertido, en que estabas pensando? granuja!- le gritaba una muy avergonzada Candy – perdóname amor – decía Terry tendido en el suelo y con la nariz roja, -bueno, ya estoy lista, iré a despedirme de Albert, espérame en el lobby- le contestó sonriente. Terry miraba a Candy desde el piso, que salía muy contenta de la habitación, sin duda alguna a Terry le parecía que su prometida era bellísima, pero había olvidado que tenía la mano muy pesada, y en esa posición reflexionó divertido, –porque tus golpes siempre preceden tu carácter Candy- y con esto en mente se levantó y tomó la maleta de Candy para esperarla abajo.

Candy no cabía de la felicidad, tocó a la puerta de Albert y él ya estaba despierto, -¡!Candy!, buenos días pequeña, oh! ese peinado te sienta muy bien ¿Cómo te fue en tu cena?- preguntaba un sonriente Albert, Candy solo lo miraba emocionada, con una gran sonrisa se arrojó a sus brazos y dijo – soy muy feliz Bert, demasiado feliz, no sé si merezca tanta alegría-, - ¿así de bien?- Pregunto sorprendido Albert, respondiendo el abrazo, -voy a casarme-, suelta Candy casi llorando, y mostrándole el anillo – ¿eh? ¿Tan deprisa? Pero si apenas se volvieron a ver anoche-, dijo un asombrado Albert, y Candy muy sonriente le contestó – solo eso necesitamos; una noche para vernos y demostrarnos que nuestro amor sigue tan firme como hace 10 años…. Quizás hasta más intenso…. Pero no quiero estar más tiempo separada de él Bert-, -que sonrisa tan resplandeciente, está bien Candy te doy mi bendición, ¿y cuando se casaran?-preguntó Albert; Candy quedo pensativa, la verdad no habían pactado ninguna fecha, y así respondió –no lo sé, fueron tantas emociones en una noche que no hablamos de eso, por ahora me iré con él a new York para notificárselo a su madre y luego de eso supongo que tendré que volver al hogar de pony-, -¿Terry está aquí?- preguntó Albert, - sí, esta abajo esperándome-, -entonces iré a saludarlo, será mi futuro yerno, tengo que felicitarlo- dijo un Albert muy contento, Candy se alegró de esa sugerencia, y volvió a abrazar a su padre mientras le decía –claro que si, a él le encantará saludarte, siempre te admiró mucho-… Albert acariciaba el cabello de Candy y no podía evitar sentir algo de melancolía al saber que su protegida seria alejada de él pronto.

En en lobby los empleados recibían muy contentos a Candy y a Albert, le deseaban muy buena suerte y la abrazaban, ella estaba muy contenta de haberlos vuelto a ver; -por cierto, ¿dónde está el sr. Whitman? – Pregunto Candy, y todos cambiaron sus semblantes a uno desanimado, - él cayó enfermo hace unos meses, por eso no está aquí, aun así, nuestros patrones no lo han desamparado, está recibiendo tratamiento, pero creo que ya es hora de su jubilación-, le contaban Doug y el Sr. Stuart, Candy se preocupó, -él es un hombre muy bueno- y Mary que percibió su preocupación, le dijo – tranquilízate Candy , no es algo grave, te daré su dirección para que puedas escribirle, aunque si puedes visitarlo será mucho mejor, a su hijo le encantara conocerte, es un gran jardinero como su padre-, - gracias sra. Mary, realmente se lo agradezco mucho, le escribiré lo antes posible-. George no se veía bien, Candy se le acercó y le dijo – estas bien George, te ves muy pálido- , George le contestó -si señorita Candy no se preocupe, es solo que…achuuu- , -tienes fiebre – dijo Candy sorprendida tocando la frente de George, nunca lo había visto enfermo. – ve a descansar George, tomate el día libre- le dijo Albert, -gracias Señor Adley- respondió George algo desgonzado, Candy lo tomó del brazo y le dijo – ven te llevaré a tu habitación y te daré unos remedios muy buenos, es demasiado raro que te enfermes, debe pasar cada mil años…bla bla bla- y así seguía hablando Candy mientras acompañaba a George camino a su habitación -

Y ya en la parte de afuera Albert se encontró con Terry que traía su distintivo disfraz, - Albert, buenos días- lo saludo un contento Terry, -buenos días Terry, parece que dormiste bien- contestó Albert, -¿tú crees? jajaja… bueno amanecí comprometido, así que a pesar de no haber dormido mucho sí que pase una muy buena noche- comentaba Terry riendo, y Albert también sonriente le decía – es verdad, Candy me lo ha dicho ya, ¿Qué paso con eso de que irías despacio, y tratarías de conocer a Candy nuevamente? -, y Terry algo avergonzado con Albert, pues él mismo sabía que todo fue muy repentino atino a decirle –eh? Bueno… creo que podemos saltarnos ese paso, ella sigue igual que siempre, la conozco mejor que nadie y el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿para qué esperar? … no te opondrás ¿verdad Albert? -, preguntaba Terry algo preocupado, Albert siempre le pareció su ejemplo a seguir y lo que él pensara le era muy importante, -por supuesto que no, aunque ella no lo dijera abiertamente, sé que siempre te estuvo esperando, no haría nada que la atormentara, pueden contar conmigo incondicionalmente. Por cierto, ¿en cuánto tiempo pretenden casarse?-, respondió Albert con su tono tranquilizador , Terry más aliviado contestó – gracias Albert, quiero casarme con ella cuanto antes, me he propuesto una semana y media o 2 semanas a lo mucho - Albert muy sorprendido dijo , - ¿porque tan deprisa? , es muy poco tiempo para los preparativos de una boda-, -aun no lo he hablado con Candy pero estoy seguro que ella querrá una boda sencilla, solo con los más allegados, y me parece mejor así, en mi caso yo solo invitaría a Robert, Karen y mi madre por supuesto, no soporto los paparazzi- dijo Terry , - en nuestro caso es distinto, debo avisarle a la tía abuela Elroy, ella se enojará mucho si Candy se casa y ella no se entera; aunque no son muy cercanas pero todos los asuntos de la familia deben llegar a oídos de ella primero, así no lo apruebe, por otro lado ya es mayor, debemos evitarle disgustos, pero Candy siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido así que esto no creo que la impresione de más- comentaba pensativo Albert, y Terry rio ante esas palabras, -es verdad , siempre ha hecho lo que se le viene en gana, pero sí que te tiene en cuenta a ti al igual que yo, no creo que este muy equivocada. Albert, fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta acá ¿verdad?- preguntaba curioso Terry, Albert solo le sonrió y le respondió – eso no es del todo cierto, pero si estuve algo involucrado, ….aunque todo ha pasado tan rápido que casi me arrepiento, cuídala por favor – Albert se notaba melancólico y Terry que percibió esto le dijo –no te preocupes Albert , hablas como si quisiera sacar a Candy de lleno de tu vida, y eso no es así, siempre que podamos te iremos a visitar a donde estés, la verdad no creo que Candy soporte tu ausencia mucho tiempo y lo entiendo, anímate si?- Albert solo lo miro y le dijo – gracias, espero que así sea jajaja, también quiero darle una sorpresa, por cierto , creo que debes dar más tiempo para realizar la boda, como te he dicho debo decirle a mi tía. Eleonor y Annie seguro que pueden hacer unos buenos preparativos en poco tiempo pero no creo que 2 semanas sean suficientes, espera a ver que dicen ellas , por favor Terry -, - está bien, será como tú digas, llevaré a Candy conmigo a new York para darle la sorpresa a mamá y de paso le diré que se comunique contigo entonces-, -es una mejor idea!; entonces no les quito más tiempo, cuídense mucho, salúdame a Eleonor-, -claro que sí, ya la veras en el festejo, gracias de nuevo Albert , algún día te pagaré todo lo que hiciste por nosotros- decía Terry, y Candy ya iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Eres una escandalosa como siempre- le decía un divertido Albert a Candy que se le arrojó en los brazos, - no me digas eso, solo iba a despedirme de ti, tus viajes ocupan prácticamente todo tu tiempo y cuando nos vemos generalmente me dedicas aunque sea una semana, pero esta vez no será así, y la verdad ya te extraño-, respondió Candy, - no me dirás que ya te arrepentiste de irte jajaja- pregunto Albert, - claro que no, solo que ….me sería más fácil sabiendo que no tendrías tiempo para mí-resoplaba Candy, - te veré más pronto de lo que imaginas Candy, hay algo que había querido decirte y no había podido por la falta de tiempo precisamente-, seguido de estas palabras Albert deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Candy y ella que se sintió tan bien con su tacto , volvió a abrazarlo –creo que va siendo hora que me devuelvas mi broche, ¿no te parecé?-, mencionó Albert , Candy solo sacó la lengua y le dijo – lo siento Bert, creo que lo olvidé en la casa de Pony-, - jum que casualidad, antes no lo olvidabas por nada, esta bien pecosa llorona, cuídate mucho, te están esperando-, respondía Albert, -hasta pronto Bert, despídeme de los Leagan, que les deseo muchos éxitos-, Candy le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia Terry.

Una vez los 2 en el auto, Terry recordando las muestras de afecto entre su novia y su amigo mencionó -Te has vuelto muy cercana a Albert con los años ¿verdad?-, -¿celoso?- preguntaba divertida Candy, y Terry solo miro hacia otra parte entre arrogante e inseguro preguntó - ¿debería?-, Candy rio ante esta reacción y contestó – claro que no, yo te amo solo a ti, aunque Albert…. Albert fue mi primer amor, lo conocí cuando tenía 6 años- le contaba Candy tiernamente, -¿6 años?, no sabía que eras tan precoz- decía un Terry algo irritado, -jajaja Albert me dijo lo mismo cuando le conté; cuando lo vi por primera vez, creí que era alguien que venia del espacio, con ese instrumento para mi muy extraño, que es la gaita; me consoló en un momento que realmente lo necesitaba y luego desapareció, dejando olvidado este broche- Candy parecía muy alegre, mientras contaba la historia – este broche me ha acompañado durante mucho tiempo, siempre pensé que esto me llevaría de nuevo a él y no me equivoqué-, -si te gustaba tanto, porque no te le confesaste, seguramente Albert se hubiera enamorado de ti- Terry parecía algo inquieto, y a Candy esto se le hacía divertido y con tono alarmado ella le contestó – eso quería, pero apareciste tú y me robaste el corazón, en realidad eres el malo de esta historia-, esta vez fue el turno de Terry de mirarla así (=_=), y Candy siguió con su relato, - jajaja Terry yo tenía 6 años, cuando conocí a Albert, él ya era mayor; como apareció en un momento crucial de mi vida quedo grabado en mi mente como un príncipe platónico del que suelen enamorarse las niñas- Candy tomó el brazo de Terry y se recostó sobre él mientras proseguía - tu eres mi amor presente y futuro, ¿cómo puedes dudar de lo que siento por ti?, además Albert fue testigo de lo mucho que sufrí cuando nos separamos. Me enteré hace unos años que mi príncipe de la niñez fue quien me adoptó y desde aquel momento se convirtió en mi confidente-, Terry no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con Candy y viéndola así recostada sobre él, se decidió a abrazarla y le dijo, –ojala te hubiera conocido en tu niñez, en mi caso tú fuiste mi primer y único amor-, Candy observaba a Terry muy divertida, por alguna razón le gustaba verlo así por ella, en el pasado esto la enojaba pero ahora sabe muy bien que es una clara muestra de que ella verdaderamente le importa , y se aventuró a abrazarlo y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios le dijo – lo sé - , y Terry mirándola ya más relajado le contesto –que modestia - , Candy le sacó la lengua divertida y guiñándole el ojo le respondió – aprendí del mejor-.

En el hotel, Neal veía por la ventana que un auto se alejaba del lugar; -se fue alguien muy temprano hoy- se decía a sí mismo, entonces cayendo en cuenta de quién podría tratarse, salió corriendo a la habitación de Candy, y la encontró vacía y totalmente arreglada, había llegado tarde. De la próxima habitación salía la sra. Mary que acababa de arreglar el cuarto, y Neal se alarmó al verla, y alcanzándola pregunto –Mary, ¿alguien se ha alojado en esa habitación?- Mary se puso muy nerviosa y decidió fingir ignorancia por si habían hecho mal – no… no lo sé señor Leagan, se metió una paloma a la habitación y me pareció que lo mejor era limpiarla- esto alivió a Neal y pidió las llaves de la habitación a Mary, ella se las entregó muy nerviosa. Adentro del cuarto, se notaba más sencilla que las otras suites, pero ….realmente la preocupación de Neal era que parte de esa habitación, era una pared falsa, frente a esa pared, se hallaba una mesa con un gramófono antiguo encima, la corrió y tras de un cuadro en la misma habitación, se zafaba fácilmente una pequeña baldosa dando acceso a un botón; este botón solo soltaba un seguro que hacía que esa pared falsa se pudiera mover, era una gran ventana a la habitación siguiente , en la habitación siguiente esta ventana luce como un espejo gigante, Neal miraba la suite donde había dormido Candy desde la habitación en la cual él se encontraba sentado ahora mismo y pensando en la mirada de Candy y la sonrisa que le había regalado horas antes, se tapó la cara y se decía a sí mismo – ¿pero en que estaba pensando?- **Flashback:** (-Tio William, este será el piso donde nos alojaremos; las suites están bien equipadas, con la mejor vista y los muebles más finos- decía un Neal muy decidido, -sí, las habitaciones están perfectas y todo se ve muy iluminado y muy amplio, ¿Cómo nos distribuiremos? –preguntaba Albert , que se veía satisfecho de cómo quedo el hotel, y Neal se apresuró a explicar - este pasillo por la izquierda hacia el fondo serán de mi hermana , mis padres y la tía Elroy, y por el pasillo de la derecha , estarán la tuya , la de Candy y la mía, y más atrás , se pueden alojar los gerentes- comento Neal, Albert abrió todas las habitaciones y opinó – Neal te has quedado con la habitación más sencilla, mejor toma la que habías designado para la tía Elroy, es más amplia y se ve la parte del frente del hotel, le daré la mía a la tía Eloy y la que habías predispuesto para ti, la tomaré yo. Me parece que es lo mejor, no te ofendas, solo quiero que ella no se sienta incomoda- y Neal sin un argumento para discutir, solo bajo la mirada y contestó – de acuerdo Tio William-.) recordando todo eso Neal se sintió avergonzado por lo que quiso hacer y volviendo todo a su lugar, decidió que lo mejor era dejar asegurada esa pared por siempre y pegar la baldosa correctamente, de todos modos solo él sabia de su existencia. Neal estaba pensativo y en el camino, se topó de frente con Eliza que lo miraba con altivez, cosa que a Neal sorprendió, - nos están esperando para desayunar, apúrate- sentenció Eliza.

Albert luego de arreglarse correctamente, bajó al comedor, Eliza lo saludó eufóricamente, -buenos días tío William-, -oh! Buenos días Eliza, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Albert, - si dormí mejor que nunca- decía una alegre Eliza, - me alegro-, dijo Albert; pronto ella vio a Kennet y lo arrastró a la mesa con ellos - keeen ven a desayunar con nosotros- decía una sonriente Eliza, -buenos días señorita- decía un galante Kenneth y a ellos pronto se uniría Neal , -Buenos días Tio William-, - buenos días Neal, casi estamos todos, solo faltan tus padres- decía Albert, -Candy no volverá?- preguntó Neal como tratando de averiguar a donde había ido, todos voltearon a mirar a Albert expectantes, y él muy sonriente solo anunció, – ella pasó aquí la noche, pero se fue muy temprano; se prepara para un evento muy importante para ella y también para nosotros, se casará pronto- Neal quedo muy afligido con la noticia, sintió un dolor muy punzante en su pecho, aunque …que más podía esperar, Candy nunca lo había mirado más que como una gran molestia … o bueno eso sentía hasta que Eliza habló –Candy y yo nunca hemos sido realmente grandes amigas, pero me alegro que finalmente haya aceptado, esa tonta se tardó en decidir, muchas felicidades Neal- Todos en la mesa quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante el comentario de Eliza, el rostro de Neal se transformó en un tomate y tratando de excusarse dijo – sí, ella estaba muy indecisa pero finalmente la convencí de que aceptara a ese sujeto, ella quería volverse monja pero no me parecía bien ese asunto para la familia jejeje – un pisotón agudo atacó el pie de Eliza que trato de ocultar el dolor tras una linda sonrisa y unos ojos llorosos y dijo – hiciste bien, ¿ nos permiten un segundo? – una sonrojada Eliza, sacó a Neal de la mesa y se lo llevo a otra parte, dejando a Kennet y a Albert asombrados mirándose el uno al otro y luego viendo a los hermanos Leagan alejarse.

-¿Que estás haciendo Eliza?- preguntaba un alterado Neal, -¿de que estas hablando? Como que la convenciste de casarse con otro, yo no sabía que te arrodillabas y tomabas las manos de una mujer para "convencerla" de que se case con otro- respondía una igualmente alterada Eliza , ante sus palabras Neal se sorprendió mucho – ¿me viste?- , - sí , Te vi, escuche la puerta de tu habitación cerrarse pero tu habías entrado a tu habitación antes que yo, sabía que estabas saliendo de tu habitación, así que fui a mirar a donde te dirigías y te vi proponiéndotele a Candy, de nuevo, estaba muy enojada contigo, ¿acaso no tienes dignidad?- decía una enojada Eliza, Neal solo cerró los ojos y con un rostro melancólico le dio la espalda a Eliza avergonzado al verse descubierto por esta y ella siguió hablando –cuando el tío abuelo dijo que se casaría, recordé lo de anoche y como no vi disgusto en el rostro de Candy, asumí que te había aceptado….casi me alegré por ti, que llevas prendado de esa idiota tantos años, además tenía un anillo, ¿que querías que pensara?-, Neal no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo,…. -Eliza, yo no fui a proponérmele a Candy, ¿qué caso tenia hacer eso? Sabía de antemano la respuesta; yo fui…. A suplicarle perdón-, Eliza se enojó y solo resopló con fastidio - aj, lo que faltaba, como si no tuviera el ego suficientemente alto-, Neal temblaba, –Eliza…solo tú sabes lo que siento por ella, si no lo hacía, ella nunca se acercaría a mí, por una vez en mi vida quería saber lo que era hablar tranquilamente con ella, sin rencores, ni peleas, reírme junto a ella, quería mostrarle que había cambiado y ahora era alguien que podría merecerla-, - bah y ¿ sirvió de algo? NO!, ahora solo formas parte de los tantos que le han suplicado, menudo record está formando esa huérfana- bufó Eliza …. El semblante de Neal se tornó muy triste y Eliza pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras –Neal, discúlpame, no quise decir eso, es solo que….estaba dispuesta a aceptarla como cuñada, me hice a la idea en un instante, creí que quizás… todo el empeño que pusiste había valido la pena… - dijo Eliza más preocupada, Neal solo la miró y se refregó un poco los ojos con la manga de su blazer procurando no derramar ninguna lagrima y ya más resignado habló, –no hice gran cosa realmente, estuve muchos años fuera, nunca intente contactarla ni nada por el estilo, papá era quien me mantenía informado sobre ella, no muchos detalles, solo sabía que seguía soltera y eso era suficiente para mí-, Eliza tenía un semblante triste por Neal, sabía que él estaba sufriendo, y le dijo – claro que hiciste mucho, eres el orgullo de nuestros padres, te graduaste con honores y además ayudaste un mocoso huérfano también no? Porque no se lo contaste a Candy o mejor aún ¿porque no intentaste fijarte en otra chica?, en tus tiempos de universidad muchas chicas los buscaban a Kenneth y a ti y ustedes siempre las rechazaban-, Neal, no quería hablar de eso con Eliza, pero supuso que no tendría más remedio y le contó, -estas equivocada, el hacerle saber a Candy que mis logros y humanidad se las debo a ella, sería un golpe demasiado duro a mi orgullo, y eso sí que no lo permitiría , aunque no lo creas yo si tengo dignidad y muy en alto, quería que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma, y conquistarla de una forma correcta, sin abusar del poder, ni recurrir a la lastima, eso es demasiado bajo y creo que soy mejor que eso. Además… Kenneth y yo salimos con muchas mujeres, yo nunca te dije que rechacé a nadie- …la cara de Eliza se volvió un poema… -¿Kenneth también?- pregunto temerosa Eliza y fríamente Neal le respondió –especialmente Kenneth y si, hicimos de t-o-d-o – (¿recuerdan esa pintura del grito? pues Eliza parecía la modelo de esa pintura).

Eliza cayó de rodillas, como si las fuerzas la hubieran abandonado y Neal con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios le dijo – jajaja ¿En serio pensabas que estaba interesado en ti? Pudiste habérmelo aclarado para reírme mas fuerte JAJAJA, Debes replanteártelo hermanita, Kenneth tiene suerte con las mujeres, no digo que me haya ganado alguna, la verdad yo solía ser muy selecto, él es más versátil, solo que mi corazón se lo di a una sola mujer hace años y Kenneth repartió el suyo entre varias, tú debes tener una cuarenta ava parte, una vez que obtenga lo que busca, te botará y ya; despierta de una vez maldita sea, -porque no me lo dijiste inmediatamente? - preguntaba enojada Eliza, -y Neal se defendió – te di muchas señales de eso hace tiempo, y tú no quisiste entenderme, como iba a decirte una cosa así tan abiertamente, Kenneth es mi mejor amigo, además supuse que no serias fácil, te di un voto de confianza, ya que estabas tan enamorada de él,… Pensé que quizás de pronto alguno de nosotros 2 tendría suerte en el amor, y lograbas que ese imbécil mujeriego sentara cabeza. –Kenneth nunca ha intentado propasarse conmigo- alegaba Eliza, -eso es porque eres mi hermana y él esta advertido, eso me recuerda que también le hable sobre Candy, le conté que ella era la mujer de la que me había enamorado hace años, pero el imbécil no me hizo caso y se atrevió a coquetearle el muy maldito, fue por eso que intente emparejarlo ayer contigo, para evitar eso, grrr Maldito imbécil ya verá, me las va a pagar. En cuanto a ti, ya quedas advertida, tenemos un código de honor entre hombres, por favor prométeme que no le contaras nada de lo que acabo de decirte-, y Eliza con una cara que no denotaba expresión alguna y con la mirada perdida solo dijo –lo que tú digas hermanito- , -bien. Ahora volvamos a la mesa, nos están esperando- dijo Neal tomando a su hermana del brazo.


	12. reminiscencias

CAPITULO 12 REMINISCENCIAS

Finalmente habían abordado el tren que los llevaría a new York, Candy veía la ciudad de Miami perderse en la lejanía, se llevaba un recuerdo especial, -Esta vez te mostrare new york, como se debe Candy, hay muchos lugares especiales a los que siempre he querido ir contigo-, -es verdad, la primera vez que fui, vi demasiados lugares llamativos, me pregunto qué tanto habrá cambiado en estos años, las pocas veces que he debido pasar por allá, no he permanecido el tiempo suficiente para admirar el panorama- comentaba Candy, - no mucho, aunque he conocido más lugares que los que quería mostrarte la última vez- contestó Terry, - ¿en serio? Ahora estoy más ansiosa por llegar…. Aunque no sé si el día nos alcance…-, - ¿es muy urgente que vuelvas al hogar de pony?-, - así es, hay pacientes que reservan cita, estoy a cargo de algunos casos y no deje todo en orden, el doctor Martin debe estar volviéndose loco en estos momentos, espero que no deje todo a la deriva y se vaya a buscar whisky, aunque tengo colegas muy preparados también, estoy segura que ellos le están ayudando. Además, mis chicos deben estar esperándome también, y quiero contarles de mi feliz acontecimiento a mis madres; por cierto, son tus admiradoras, te envían muchos saludes -, Terry tomó la mano de Candy y se dirigieron al comedor del tren, era hora de desayunar, y respondió sonriente - muchas gracias, tenía fe en que aun te mantenías en contacto con ellas y te entregarían mi carta, por cierto ¿qué planes tenías?-, preguntaba Terry, -Tu carta fue recibida por Albert, en ese momento él estaba visitándome en el hogar de Pony junto con Archie y Annie; quería invitarme a la inauguración del hotel, yo había accedido hasta que me mostraron tu carta, pero Albert no me permitió cancelar los planes iniciales, se supone que llegaría a New York por la tarde, aunque para serte honesta, no tenía idea que decirte, supuse que 2 días serían suficientes para pensarlo-, - hubiera sido una sorpresa muy hermosa, pero también fue arriesgado, me surgió una reunión repentina, no me hubieras encontrado-, -eso también lo pensé…. Te hubiera dejado una carta y me hubiera ido pensando que aún no era el momento de verte, no hubiera tenido muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad-, -¿y si me hubieras encontrado?- pregunto Terry curioso, y Candy muy sonriente señalándose así misma respondió –me hubieras visto tal cual me tienes aquí, solo que sin tantas palabras, que suerte que no necesite tanto tiempo para saber que responderte-, Terry estaba desayunando , y muy atento a la conversación de Candy, le respondió – ¿me hubiera perdido de tu traje de gala?, eso hubiera sido un pecado-, -jajaja no podía moverme con el muy bien, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, supongo que lo hubieras podido apreciar en las fotos de los periódicos-, dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo, y Terry reflexionó, -nos encontráramos de la forma que fuera hubiera sido feliz, sin embargo la velada que pasamos anoche no la hubiera podido planear tan bien, supongo que era el momento y el lugar adecuado-, -sí, la verdad todo salió mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado… te extrañé Terry- musito Candy, -no creo que tanto como yo, después que te fuiste de mi vida me tomó mucho tiempo reponerme-. Candy entrelazo su mano con la de Terry y con tono afligido refirió lo de Rockstone, – ¿sabes amor?, la verdad te vi en Rockstone… siempre que lo recuerdo, sentía ganas de abalanzarme sobre ti,…y cogerte a golpes- ….-no estaba muy lejos de la relación que solíamos llevar de todas maneras, me hubiera dado mucho gusto -, decía Terry muy serio, antes de estallar en carcajadas los dos, entonces Terry continuó -siempre pensé que había sido un espejismo, incluso salí a buscarte, pero nadie había visto una chica con tus características, sin embargo me ayudo verte; pude reponerme-, -perdóname por no haberme presentado ante ti, al terminar de ver tu presentación sabía que seguirías adelante; en esa ocasión estaba muy preocupada por Albert que había desaparecido, fue una época demasiado dura también para mí- decía Candy, -¿Albert había desparecido?-, - sí, incluso hice un par de retratos para encontrarlo pero no era muy buena para dibujar, lo acusaban de gánster, nos querían echar del departamento y para colmo de males, apareció Neal alegando que quería salir conmigo en una cita… fueron tiempos desagradables-.

Terry recordó las noticias de aquella época, y Candy siguió relatando sus infortunios - como no accedí, utilizó sus influencias para que me echaran del hospital, así que como si todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera suficiente, me quede sin trabajo- , -Ah es verdad, ese Neal, dijo algo de una villa, ¿cómo fue eso?- pregunto Terry – Candy solo resopló y le dijo, -eso fue antes de que Albert desapareciera; un tipo desconocido dijo que eras tú quien me estaba esperando en esa villa, y como estabas desaparecido, caí como una idiota sin detenerme a pensar que tú no eras así-, -era Neal quien te esperaba, ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto Terry un poco azarado, Candy solo le sonrió y le contó – no realmente, solo que repentinamente decía que me amaba, inclusive trato de tentarme con la fortuna de los Leagan, como si eso me importara; y luego se abalanzó sobre mí; yo reaccioné de forma violenta y lo rasguñe en la cara, fue entonces que le dije que lo odiaba, él cayó al piso y aproveche para tomar la llave y escapar. Archie me dijo que los sentimientos de Neal eran reales, pero si te soy franca nunca lo creí, es decir… el odiaba tanto mis orígenes que me cuesta creer que comenzó a amarme de la noche a la mañana, más bien creo que él quería doblegarme a su voluntad-, "maldito Neal" pensaba Terry enojado, –él dijo que tú lo salvaste- comentó Terry, Candy lo recordó y dijo – es cierto, una noche lo vi siendo atacado por dos tipos, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte, así que me involucre en esa riña y ellos salieron a atacarme, por suerte no eran muy listos y pude noquearlos fácilmente, luego salimos corriendo de ahí y Neal dijo muy amablemente, "olvida que te lo voy a agradecer" y desapareció dejándome muy enojada-, Terry estaba molesto – ¿porque Candy?, ¿porque te arriesgaste por ese gusano?, esos tipos pudieron haberte lastimado-, Candy solo resoplo y dijo – no lo sé muy bien, pero si esa noche a Neal le hubiera pasado algo, me hubiera reprochado el no haber hecho nada, no puedo ser tan indiferente ante una situación así-, -eres muy amable, pero Neal no lo fue contigo, cuando te atacó junto a esos dos americanos en el colegio, la situación era muy similar-, Candy se entristeció ante las palabras de Terry, ella ya había olvidado eso, pero parece que Terry tenías todas esas cosas muy presentes en su memoria –pero yo no soy como ellos Terry- respondió Candy , -sí, lo sé, luego de eso ese imbécil quedó prendado de ti y hasta alcanzaron a anunciar que ibas a casarte con él, recuerdo que cuando leí eso no lo podía creer, casi hasta quería escaparme allá para verlo con mis propios ojos- , Candy se sorprendió con eso, no sabía que había salido una noticia al respecto, y luego lo recordó, - Stear murió por esos días y Neal amenazó a su familia con que si no se casaba conmigo, se enlistaría, yo sabía que nunca lo haría, Neal siempre ha sido un cobarde, pero ….la tía Elroy estaba muy afectada con la muerte de Stear y me obligaron alegando que era una orden del tío abuelo William, mi tutor legal -.

Terry estaba algo sorprendido y melancólico ante lo que le había sucedido a su pecosa en el tiempo que se separaron, Terry recordó: "en ese momento, yo regresé al lado de Susana, debía cumplir la promesa que les hice a las dos, pero hubiera querido ayudarte mi querida Candy" entonces ya más calmado resopló – la verdad la noticia que salió hablaba de la aparición de Albert, la prensa te tomó una foto ese día y tu cara se veía de muy pocos amigos jajaja, decía algo de como rechazaste al heredero Leagan y la presentación de Albert anunciando su apropiación de los asuntos de la familia Adley; y como primera orden, deshizo esa charada que se inventó tu "familia"-, -es verdad , ese día Albert se presentó como mi padre ante la sociedad, no te imaginas la sorpresa que me llevé, George me ayudo, y fueron los únicos días brillantes que tuve después de tantos problemas- dijo Candy con una sonrisa luminosa ante el recuerdo, - es cierto, casi sufro una implosión mental ante la noticia, si lo hubiera sabido antes, me hubiera ahorrado muchas penas-, - es verdad , aunque la noticia en si me rebozo de una gran alegría, hacia unos días de eso, Albert me había dicho que compartiéramos nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías, y así lo hice, pero él no pudo confiar en mí, dure casi 2 largos años llamándolo tío abuelo William, padre…aunque la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones fueron por correspondencia, pero él insistía que lo llamara solo Albert, así que le dije "si no te gusta que te diga tío abuelo, ni padre, entonces preferirás mi príncipe de la colina", Albert le daba escalofríos ese sobrenombre jajaja , siempre me escribía desde los lugares que debía visitar, pero no fue sino hasta una navidad que viendo los retratos de la familia me dijo que yo le recordaba a su hermana y como ella le llamaba pequeño Bert, me dijo que lo llamara así también; esa revelación me puso muy contenta, fue allí que nos hicimos más cercanos; de la familia Adley solo tuve buenas migas con Albert y Archie, yo me devolví al hogar de pony a seguir con mi propio camino, Albert no intento detenerme, Archie ingresó a la universidad y los Leagan se ensañaron con Annie, se opusieron a su boda, y yo quise interceder, pero con Albert fue suficiente. Debido a eso la familia Adley se separó cada vez más y la tía abuela Elroy siempre me culpó por ello-, -¿quién es la tía abuela Elroy?- pregunto Terry, - es la tía de Albert, la matriarca de la familia, fue la que llevo a cabo todos los asuntos de la familia Adley hasta que Albert se hiciera mayor para asumir ese cargo- contesto Candy , y Terry solo reflexionó – parece una persona testaruda como lo es mi padre- y Candy lo afirmó, –lo es, estoy segura que se llevarían muy bien-, -pobre Albert, tenía un futuro agotador que lo estaba esperando, estuvo todos esos años tratando de evitarlo, por suerte tuvo el poder suficiente para adoptarte, me alegro mucho-, -siempre fue muy rebelde, cuando lo conocí se había escapado de su casa, George lo descubrió y él estaba huyéndole, si por Albert fuera, las oficinas Adley estarían sobre las copas de los arboles- contaba Candy – jajaja ¿segura que no son familia realmente?- decía un Terry divertido y Candy le respondió, – quizás no de sangre, pero es la familia que siempre quise-. Terry se quedó pensativo y dijo – es verdad, es algo extraño tener un suegro tan joven pero siempre vi a Albert como un mentor, no podría pedir un mejor suegro-, -ante esta reflexión Candy rio y no pudo evitar pensar que si Albert no soporta que ella le diga padre, como se sentirá, cuando Terry le llame suegro jajaja.

El día transcurría pronto a bordo del tren, Candy estaba admirada del bello atardecer que se asomaba en el horizonte y Terry solo estaba sentado mirándola fijamente, ella giro a verlo también, y le pregunto -¿sucede algo?-, Terry estaba pensativo y le respondió, –solo analizaba lo del engaño de Neal, ¿hubiera podido atraerte con solo llamarte? Lo hubiera intentado antes… es mentira, las quejas de la señora Marlow me atormentaban día a día… así que comencé a tomar todas las giras que se me atravesaban, fueran papeles grandes o pequeños , aunque los papeles pequeños fueron más bien escasos, pero fue así que realmente me hice muy popular, luego Susana empezó a componer piezas para las obras teatrales y de esa manera evitaba pensar demasiado-, -te entiendo perfectamente, cuando empecé mi carrera como enfermera tenía una meta especial, y cuando te volví a ver, te envié muchas cartas a la compañía pero nunca me respondiste ninguna, supuse que había errado la dirección o se perdieron en el camino. Luego de aquella nevada en new York, mi carrera se transformó también en mi ruta de escape, quería salvar a la gente pero si en algún día no salía mucho trabajo, algo debía surgir por el bien de mi paz mental-, -¿entonces tiraste a alguien por las escaleras para no dejar de trabajar? Jaja- decía Terry y Candy divertida dijo, –que mente retorcida, como no se me ocurrió? Jajaja- Terry adoraba ver reír a Candy, le traía una paz que ella no podía imaginar, aunque también le encantaba verla enojada, pero nunca triste y así pensativo le dijo, – La verdad recibí todas tus cartas un tiempo después, Susana las tuvo por mucho tiempo, pero no tenía caso responderlas en aquel momento- , Candy lo había sabido, quizás siempre lo supo, y mirando hacia la ventana reflexionó en su mente "Susana, ahora lo recuerdo, te odie tanto por un tiempo, pero luego al saberte tan enamorada como yo, deje pasar todas estas ofensas, te di muchos años de mi propia felicidad".

Terry tomó a Candy de la mano, la atrajo hacia la silla en la que estaba sentado y la abrazó – no le guardes rencor Candy, … te confieso que alguna vez pude detestarla, pero me suplicó perdón tantas veces que decidí no reprochárselo, de todos modos, ya había tomado una decisión y estaba cumpliendo mi palabra-, Candy sabia a lo que Terry se refería, recordó las palabras de Albert (-"Candy tu hiciste lo correcto, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero Terry quizás hubiera podido soportar la culpa, si con eso hubiera podido quedarse contigo"-, y también las palabras de Terry -"y dime, que te prometió ella para que me dejaras? " entonces Candy lo entendió: "Terry tomó su decisión en base de la mía… ¿me estabas cumpliendo a mí en realidad?...") y con esto en mente respondió – por supuesto que no, la entiendo perfectamente, siempre la comprendí-, con estas palabras y recostada sobre el pecho de Terry se quedó profundamente dormida, acunada entre sus brazos.

Candy estaba en un bello jardín, lleno de rosas, la brisa de la primavera y el canto de los pájaros, todo era tan hermoso, a lo lejos veía una sombra venir hacia ella, era Anthony –ANTHONY – lo saludo Candy muy alegre, y corrió hacia él, quería abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, -como estas Candy?, -muy bien Anthony, te he extrañado tanto, tanto…..-, - no llores, sonríe siempre Candy , siempre-, Candy lo miraba con tanta ternura y asintió,- Anthony, aún vive en mi tu tierna sonrisa- le decía Candy ahora llorando y Anthony solo la tomo de sus manos y le dijo,- Candy, alcanza tu felicidad, búscala, y nunca dejes de sonreír, amo tu sonrisa… te amo- y con estas palabras Anthony se convirtió en un gran resplandor que estalló en miles de pétalos dejando a una Candy envuelta en lágrimas –ANTHONYYYY-. Candy despertó de golpe, por suerte esta vez no lo hizo gritando, Terry se despertó también, -¿estás bien?- Le pregunto y Candy solo asintió – sí, disculpa, no quería despertarte, y lo volvió a abrazar, dejándose envolver de nuevo, percibía el perfume de Terry; es verdad ella lo amaba, con un amor más intenso de lo que había sentido alguna vez, y recordó cuando lo conoció en aquel barco rumbo a Londres, y con este recuerdo Candy pensó "Terry, cuando te conocí sobre aquel barco, te me pareciste a Anthony, pero en realidad eres muy diferente; contigo aprendí que el amor tiene muchos matices, contigo todo resplandece. Anthony, sueño a menudo contigo, siempre me dices lo mismo, dime una cosa Anthony, fuiste tú quien puso a Terry en mi camino ¿verdad? , Solo así puedo hallarle una explicación solida al haber tenido que perderte, y aun así, siempre converso contigo en mi mente pero nunca he tenido el valor de dedicarte unas líneas, como lo he hecho con Stear todos estos años, supongo que ya te encontraste con él…. Anthony…". -Dormimos una hora, ¿tienes hambre Candy? Vamos a cenar- dijo sonriente Terry – sii, vamos-, decía Candy muy feliz. El resto del tiempo se pasó en medio de conversaciones y bromas, entre los 2: cenaron, bailaron, había un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa de la cabina y Candy arrojó una al aire que se encestaba hábilmente en su boca, Terry nunca pudo ganarle en eso, y entrecerrando sus ojos le dijo divertido, – tu nunca dejaste de jugar ¿verdad? ¿En serio te dedicaste solo a estudiar estos años?-, -supongo que las viejas costumbres no se pierden- decía Candy percatándose de su acción salida de la nada.

Finalmente llegaron a New York en la madrugada, y Candy estirando sus piernas ya fuera de la estación exclamó -ah! Por fin llegamos, ¿qué hotel será bueno?, el que me recomendaste la última vez estuvo bien, la verdad estoy muy cansada-, y Terry algo desalentado por la idea de Candy, contestó – si estas cansada porque no te quedas en mi apartamento, el hotel que escogimos la otra vez ahora queda lejos de ahí, y no dormimos casi nada desde que nos encontramos-, - pero….-, Candy estaba algo dudosa de aceptar esa propuesta; si quería conocer el apartamento donde vivía Terry ahora pero …, la mirada suplicante de Terry la hizo desistir y como si estuviera vencida contestó –no puede ser tan malo, está bien vamos-, la sonrisa de Terry le pareció que ilumino el lugar, y así continuo con ella de la mano rumbo a un taxi –es un lugar muy confortable te gustará, además en las calles de new York por esta hora puede ser muy peligroso, no sería un camino muy seguro, lo mejor es que te quedes conmigo vamos Candy- decía un alegre Terry, y Candy algo sonrojada se dijo así misma, " apuesto que tú eres aún más peligroso".

Finalmente llegaron, se despidieron de Harry y entraron al gran edificio, el apartamento de Terry era muy grande, espacioso, una sala enorme con varios libretos sobre la mesa de centro, una biblioteca abastecida de libros y varios cuadros en la habitación, daban un aire agradable y sofisticado, Terry tenía razón, emitía un ambiente muy acogedor, – Terry tu apartamento es muy lindo- exclamo Candy maravillada, -me alegro que te guste, ahora es tuyo también, pasa- , Terry dirigió a Candy a su alcoba y le dijo –puedes dormir aquí, esta noche yo dormiré en el sofá, trata de dormir bien amor, a Eleonor le dará mucho gusto verte, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de nuestro compromiso se alegrará enormemente-, Candy sonrió y dijo –ella estuvo cuidándote muy bien todo este tiempo ¿verdad?, me alegro muchísimo que sea ella quien se convierta en mi suegra, siempre me pareció una madre muy cariñosa-, -en parte eso te lo debo a ti también, por cierto, donde quieres que nos casemos; acá? o en chicago?- reflexionaba Terry al respecto; no se había detenido a pensarlo y no sabía que personas quería tener Candy en su día, -si no te molesta, me gustaría que fuera en el hogar de pony, para mis madres es imposible dejar el lugar y por mi parte preferiría que sea algo sencillo, sabes que nunca he sido muy devota a lo extravagante, con que estén mis amigos y nuestras madres es más que suficiente para mí- respondió la chica rubia -justo eso pensé que dirías, pero me parece que Albert planea algo diferente, él se encargara de que tu familia se entere-, -está bien, ya lo pensaré mejor cuando me encuentre allá, espero que Albert saque tiempo para asistir a mi boda, siempre está muy ocupado yendo de un lugar a otro, pero sin la libertad que lo caracterizaba, como cuando lo conocimos, supongo que al final nuestras responsabilidades nos atrapan-, platicaba Candy. Terry se acordó de Albert en el blue river y respondió – vivió lo que quiso antes de tener que asumir el rol que le correspondía, envejecer es inevitable, pero madurar es algo opcional, y Albert siempre me pareció un tipo muy capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponía-, Candy solo sonrió – eso es algo que no te puedo discutir, su naturaleza es muy amable, pero siempre fue muy voluntarioso, él mismo admite que muchas veces fue egoísta y más con su familia, sin embargo no se puede negar que aprendió por su cuenta a hacer de todo…-, - bueno amor, espero que descanses muy bien, sueña conmigo – y seguido de eso un tierno beso surgió, -que descanses corazón- respondió Candy .

La habitación de Terry era muy apacible, una ventana enorme que daba a un balcón por donde entraba mucha luz, una cama amplia y mullida, al lado había una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un armario enorme, y había un baño privado, Candy decidió refrescarse un poco antes de acostarse, se puso una bata muy cómoda de tirantes , ideal para el verano y se dejó caer sobre la cama, - ah cuanta paz se respira aquí, la habitación de Terry… pronto podré compartirla contigo jijiji-, una vez que se recostó vio algo que le pareció familiar, sobre la mesa de noche había un libro, uno que ella conocía muy bien, era el de Shakespeare, el que Terry tenia allá en escocia, estaba todo subrayado – que recuerdos- decía Candy muy contenta de encontrar aquel libro sobre la mesa, pensó que quizás esto se había quedado en escocia, de pronto en el interior encontró un viejo recorte de periódico, era una foto de ella misma, Candy se sorprendió de verla justo allí, – esto fue cuando rechace a Neal, realmente me veía irritada-, en una esquina decía ¡por ella!... esto de alguna manera agito todas las emociones de Candy, estaba realmente conmovida, y luego en el cajón de la mesa yacía su vieja armónica, la que le regalo en el san pablo …. –Terry- musitó…- definitivamente en mi vida no podía haber amado a nadie que no fueras tu- y con estos dulces pensamientos se quedó dormida.

En la penumbra de la sala de su apartamento , se hallaba Terry, recostado en el sofá , recordando todo lo ocurrido en Miami, y viajando en su mente del presente al pasado, recordando su vida antes de conocer a Candy, su madrastra lo trataba como lo trataba, su padre nunca intervino en su ayuda, y su madre le pidió que por favor nunca dijera que ella era su madre, y en ese barco en medio de la neblina apareciste tú, desde ahí te comencé a amar Candy, y ahora estas aquí, y no puedo si quiera acercarme ….. Porque? Los estándares de la sociedad nunca me han importado,… y estas en mi casa…. Espero que este no sea otro sueño…

Entro en su propia habitación temeroso y ahí estaba ella, en su cama y bajo sus cobijas enmarcando su grácil figura, su cabello esparcido sobre sus almohadas, el decidió que no podía ser tan malo dormir a su lado, había pasado muchas noches en el sofá pero hoy especialmente se le hizo sumamente incomodo, se escuchaba su suave respiración, ella estaba dormida, era normal, no habíamos dormido en todo el día, podía ver su nuca tan blanca y su espalda descubierta ….. "Será posible que si te abrazo ¿me mandes a volar? , o peor aún, puede que desaparezcas y todo fue solo un hermoso sueño, a causa de la incertidumbre desde aquel día que decidí escribirte."

La espalda de Candy esta descubierta pero su cintura y sus caderas se veían perfectamente delineadas bajo las cobijas, era como una de esas antiguas esculturas griegas. Terry se acercó un poco más a ella temiendo que no fuera real, y apoyo su mano en la cintura de la chica pero comenzó a moverse amenazando despertar y él se alejó expectante , atino a hacerse el dormido y esperar …, la escucho bostezar y girarse … y de nuevo solo su respiración suave, ella estaba dormida de nuevo, así que abriendo un poco los ojos … el que quedo como una estatua fue él, el ver a Candy de frente, era como apreciar una bella aparición, podía ver su rostro dormir tan bello y tan apacible , se veía como un ángel, y esa bata que traía …era de tirantes pero como estaba de lado veía sus pechos subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, apenas tapados por la delgada tela del corpiño de su pijama …. Una cintura muy pequeña seguida de unas pronunciadas caderas Y la falda no era muy larga y tenía aberturas en los lados dejando ver sus muslos …al parecer no importa lo que vistas, todo lo que te pones realza tus encantos Candy, se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios … sé que saben muy bien, Candy eres mi perdición, y dicho esto se acercó, no pudo evitar besarla, solo un pequeño beso y ya, el cansancio debe vencerlo en algún momento, pero pronto ese beso fue correspondido, entonces Terry se aventuró a lamer sus labios y profundizar el beso un poco más , quería sentir su calor hasta que el beso termino –que pasa amor, tuviste una pesadilla?- Terry abrió sus ojos y vio a su Candy mirándolo dulcemente, -sí, tuve la sensación que nada de esto era real y que tú en verdad no estabas aquí, no serás otro sueño verdad?-peguntaba Terry , Candy solo le sonrió y le dio otro beso , Terry entonces quiso abrazarla para cerciorarse, y finalmente pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a él, sentir su suave forma y acariciándola le dijo, –el cielo ha sido muy generoso conmigo, sabes que pase mucho tiempo en este cuarto extrañándote?, te pensaba prácticamente a diario, envié esa carta sin saber si llegaría a tus manos y la verdad me estaba destruyendo la incertidumbre, no dormía mucho, si no me hubieras respondido, te hubiera ido a buscar-.

Terry estaba muy feliz pero estaba algo nervioso, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, sentía que Candy podía escucharlo y sintió la mano de ella acariciar su mejilla y su cabello – gracias por escribirme Terry, la verdad tenía miedo que ya no sintieras nada por mí, en esas cortas misivas que sueles escribir, no identificaba si aún podías quererme como antes o solo extrañabas mi amistad-, le decía Candy entre susurros, -¿qué extrañaba tu amistad? Hubiera muerto si solo me vieras como un amigo, yo extrañaba todo de ti mi pecosa hermosa, mi mayor deseo era estar contigo, sabes bien que yo estaba prácticamente atado, y tú eras libre, quien debía tener miedo era yo, debí hacerte prometer que me esperarías- respondió Terry, y Candy riendo un poco le dijo –te hubiera esperado 1000 años, yo no quería a nadie más que no fueras tú; me dijiste que fuera feliz, pero yo solo podía serlo completamente contigo; ese día me fui sin mirarte pero te deje mi corazón, ocupabas la mayor parte de todas formas-, decía Candy divertida, -me salvaste la vida otra vez, gracias por existir- comentaba Terry, -¿te salve la vida?- pregunto Candy , y Terry le respondió,- sí, me salvaste la vida hace años, cuando nos conocimos en ese barco, estaba considerando tirarme al mar, sentía que no valía para nadie, hasta que apareciste tú; la verdad me gustaste desde que te vi, pero yo no quería parecer débil ante una chica tan linda, siempre he odiado la lastima-, - …y comenzaste a burlarte de mis pecas, una técnica de seducción infalible no? –, Comentó una sarcástica Candy, - puedes apostarlo jajaja – afirmo Terry, rieron los 2 y fue Candy quien esta vez decidió abrazar a Terry, - no puedo creer que pensaras en matarte…-le decía Candy, -lo estaba considerando, pero no sé si hubiera tenido el valor….después de que te conocí, solo quería seguir mirándote y dejar el tiempo pasar-. Un tierno beso siguió, pero esto le quito totalmente el sueño a ambos, en la paz que reinaba en la habitación, alumbrados solo por el claro de luna llena que reinaba en el firmamento, se desbordaba un bello idilio, esta vez no habían limitaciones que los detuvieran….

Próximo episodio Lemon, :P


	13. capitulo eludible , lemon 2

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE EPISODIO PODRIA CONTENER ESCENAS DE SEXO Y QUIZAS VIOLENCIA, O BUENO… NO SE COMO LO TOMEN JAJAJA, SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, PUEDEN SALTARSE EL EPISODIO AL SIGUIENTE , NO HAY PROBLEMA, LA TRAMA NO SE PERDERA, DE LO CONTRARIO SI LES PICA LA CURIOSIDAD PUES BUENO , QUE LO DISFRUTEN ….  
YA QUEDAN ADVERTIDAS CHICAS **

CAPITULO 13

Un tierno beso siguió, pero esto le quito totalmente el sueño a ambos, la sensación del cuerpo de Candy junto a él, lo alteraba de tal modo, que sentía que si Candy no lo detenía, él tampoco tendrá la fuerzas para frenar, y comenzó a saborearla como la noche anterior, lamia su cuello, y le susurraba cosas mientras deslizaba sus tirantes sobre sus hombros, ya no habría peligro de que los interrumpieran, -Candy sabias que eres deliciosa? – un comentario que estremeció todo el cuerpo de la joven, mientras veía a su novio juguetear con sus pechos, lamer sus pezones, ella quería detenerlo pero a la vez no quería que se detuviera, ella lo amaba, quería entregarle su cuerpo y alma, así que lo dejo seguir, ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando menos se dio cuenta ella estaba totalmente desnuda debajo de él, sentía sus senos ser succionados, mordidos…magreados , hasta que su lengua comenzó a lamer su abdomen y luego bajo más , - no espera – decía Candy, - pero Terry no se detuvo , - no me mires así me da pena- decía Candy sonrojada , - pero yo quiero verte entera- decía un pícaro Terry , que abrió sus muslos y hundió su cabeza allí, lamiendo la intimidad de Candy, abriendo sus labios con la lengua , hizo que Candy ya no pudiera reprimir todos los gemidos que había tratado acallar, -aah no detente- suplicaba avergonzada, corrientes salían de su sexo , literalmente Terry la estaba haciendo derretir, ella trato de apartar su cabeza con las manos y Terry las tomó y las estampo en el suave colchón mientras su lengua volvía a subir ,y lamia suavemente sus pechos de nuevo, y luego la beso tan vehementemente , Candy sintió algo muy duro entre sus piernas y sabía exactamente que era, esta vez no iba a dejarla escapar, acariciaba sus largas piernas y las levanto un poco, para hacer que Candy lo conociera mejor, comenzó a pasarlo por entre sus labios vaginales, deslizarlo ahí, presionado un punto que dividía el límite entre la razón y la locura , estaba claramente excitada pero lo sentía demasiado grande, y jadeante Terry le dijo –te dije que eras deliciosa… estas lista?- amenazó la punta con entrar, pero Candy sintió un dolor tan agudo que la hizo dudar –aaaah, no Terry espera, … me estas lastimando – le decía , Terry se detuvo un momento y la miro a los ojos, y sin dejarla de acariciar , quedamente le dijo , -te amo demasiado preciosa, mi Candy…..te amo tanto que duele sabes? –, la tierna pausa era el preludio a un susurro repentino -…lo siento-, y con estas palabras, se introdujo de golpe en ella rompiendo su himen; un grito corto pero intenso de Candy lleno la habitación, causando un gran eco que irrumpió con la tranquilidad del lugar , ella alcanzó a llorar un poco ante el punzante dolor que no esperaba , -lo siento, no pude resistirme más, perdóname mi amor – le susurraba entre pequeños besos tratando de consolarla , sentía como un líquido se deslizaba por su miembro y cayendo entre las sabanas, manchándolas inevitablemente; ya estaba hecho, la había desflorado. Candy estaba aún dolida, cuando él comenzó a moverse lentamente; aun con los ojos cristalinos. Candy le reprochó – me dolió mucho, no seas tan brusco por favor -, Terry sumergido en el cuello de ella, no dejaba de embriagarse con su aroma, la deseaba tanto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, acariciaba sus glúteos, e incluso apretó sus muslos y los abrió un poco más para darle más de lleno,- ah ah ah! Terry…-. Era el éxtasis; Escuchar a Candy gemir su nombre , en instantes pedirle más , ver como sus senos rebotaban al ritmo que él marcaba, lo hacía excitarse más y más cada vez , sentía que iba a estallar pero no quería hacerlo todavía, era demasiado hermosa , su Candy era demasiado hermosa quería deleitarse viéndola más tiempo así, se dieron vuelta y Candy quedo sobre él, así podía verla mejor , sus rizos y sus senos rebotando al compás de sus embestidas, apretó sus glúteos y los movió con fuerza de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, clavándolo en ella más fuerte , -ah ah ah! no tan duro – decía una Candy extenuada que se dejó caer hacia adelante pero alcanzó a poner sus manos a lado y lado de la cabeza de Terry, ahora sus senos se balanceaban en su cara mientras veía a su hermosa dama sonrojada y jadear incesante, no iba aguantar mucho más , la abrazo de tal manera que sus senos se sumergieron en su boca, los estaba succionando muy fuerte , dejaba pequeños moretones sobre sus areolas, luego la recostó , levanto sus muslos y presionándolos contra su pecho , los abrió y como si estuviera poseído, la penetró casi desesperado , -aah ah ah aah- , Candy tenia los brazos sobre su cabeza , aferrada a su almohada , sus pechos se sacudían violentamente ante la fuerza de sus embestidas, prácticamente la estaba haciendo gritar y el ver como se lo clavaba tan profundo ya no pudo aguantar más, Candy sentía que su vagina se contraía , pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo y sintió como si el miembro que se movía dentro de ella de forma casi desquiciada empezó a… crecer? Palpitar?…, era una sensación indescriptible. Candy había tenido un orgasmo, y a la vez Terry se echó sobre ella y comenzó a jadear y mientras ella prácticamente le enterraba las uñas en su espalda, Terry solo gruñó un poco en su oído antes de estallar dentro de ella,- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!... Terry… - su semen la inundo por completo, dejando a ambos muy exhaustos y agitados.

Apareció el sol iluminándolo todo, Terry abrió los ojos perezosamente , y una rubia muy linda descansaba en su pecho, - mi tarzan con faldas, mi Julieta pecosa, al fin puedo llamarte totalmente mía –, beso su frente y la envolvió en sus brazos , quería dormir así un poco más; pero Candy comenzó a despertar , abrió sus ojos esmeraldas muy lentamente – hola mi cielo, como amaneces- le decía Terry, y Candy solo le sonrió y le dijo – buenos días mi amor- pero pronto sintió que la abandonaron las fuerzas y no se pudo levantar deprisa , le temblaban las piernas y recordó lo que ocurrió esa noche y se sonrojó, Terry se preocupó un poco – ¿estás bien?, preguntó, a lo que ella solo respondió algo desconcertada –… me… me duele todo- y Terry la abrazo con más ternura de lo usual, cierta culpa se denotaba en ese abrazo, - lo siento mi amor, me deje llevar un poco anoche , si te sirve de consuelo, yo me siento perfectamente bien y además estoy más que feliz-, Candy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo –vaya! eso sí que me hace sentir mejor, me alegro mucho por ti mocoso arrogante -, -jajajaja, son casi las 9 , quede de ir con mi madre a desayunar a las 10:30 am, llegaremos tarde- dijo Terry al mirar su reloj de pared, Candy abrazó a Terry y escondió su cara entre su cuello , y le susurró -solo déjame estar así un poco más -…. – está bien, solo 10 minutos y te preparare un baño caliente que estoy seguro te relajara-, -jeje me parece bien …sigue malcriándome tanto como quieras- luego de esto muchos besos siguieron, no se hicieron esperar .

… **..**

Bueno chicas, no me salían, versos poeticos o metafóricos para expresar todo esto y quedo así, disculpen si se oye algo soez , este capítulo llevaba mucho tiempo escrito pero … no quería que fuera el ultimo que tuvieran para leer u/u , quería que tuvieran la opción de saltárselo si querían , en un rato subo el otro, ya casi termino de escribirlo

Bueno, no siendo más, no les quito más tiempo

Espero que estén pasando un bello día ,

Un abrazo enorme muak


	14. noticias inesperadas

CAPITULO 14 noticias inesperadas

Apareció el sol iluminándolo todo, Terry abrió los ojos perezosamente , y una rubia muy linda descansaba en su pecho, - mi tarzan con faldas, mi Julieta pecosa, al fin puedo llamarte totalmente mía –, beso su frente y la envolvió en sus brazos , quería dormir así un poco más; pero Candy comenzó a despertar , abrió sus ojos esmeraldas muy lentamente – hola mi cielo, como amaneces- le decía Terry, y Candy solo le sonrió y le dijo – buenos días mi amor- pero pronto sintió que la abandonaron las fuerzas, y Terry entonces dijo -son casi las 9 , quede de ir con mi madre a desayunar a las 10:30 am, llegaremos tarde- dijo Terry al mirar su reloj de pared, Candy abrazó a Terry y escondió su cara entre su cuello , y le susurró -solo déjame estar así un poco más -…. – está bien, solo 10 minutos y te preparare un baño caliente que estoy seguro te relajara-, -jeje me parece bien …sigue malcriándome tanto como quieras- luego de esto muchos besos siguieron, no se hicieron esperar .

…..

-Espera no hace falta que me lleves en brazos, solo estaba bromeando, Terryyyy –, decía una avergonzada Candy tapada apenas por una sabana, -tú me dijiste que podía consentirte cuanto me plazca, y yo quiero hacer esto desde hace tiempo, wiii-, ambos se sumergieron en una gran tina y Candy salió de debajo del agua agitada, no se preparó para la zambullida, el peso del agua aplacaba sus rizos , -cof , cof , estás loco, cof cof – Terry también emergió, pero solo la mitad de su cabeza, se quedó viéndola mientras lo regañaba -avísame cuando vayas a hacer estas cosas, creo que trague algo de jabón- decía Candy fingiendo enojo, Terry detallaba cada expresión, con la luz del día sus ojos parecían más verdes, se veían más encendidos, sus labios más rojos por los efectos del agua y sus pecas parecían saltar mientras lo regañaba, ella había salido del agua hasta la cintura , sus pechos eran generosos, apenas cubiertos por su cabello que ahora parecía pesado, una pequeña cintura que emergía de la tina y llena de espuma por todas partes , parecía increíble, pero con cada instante se sentía cada vez más enamorado de ella, y solo le respondió -no sería divertido si te aviso, además me gusta hacer eso todo el tiempo, no pensé que pudiera hacerlo cargando contigo, pero si se pudo, realmente no pesas nada en absoluto-, y Candy se quedó pensativa, ha pasado poco tiempo pero él parece que no se esfuerza mucho realmente en cargarla y le dijo - la verdad como mucho, pero debo admitirte que si me sorprende que me cargues como si fuera una almohada más de tu cama-, -Terry dio una gran risotada, - jajaja una almohada?, bueno no me molestaría dormir sobre ti todas las noches de mi vida-, Candy se sonrojo, y como reflexionando con lo de la noche anterior se dijo exaltada, – pero que hice? Arruine la noche de bodas- y Terry la corrigió – arruinamos, jajaja no hay porque alarmarse, yo quería esto hace tiempo y con gusto lo repetiría cada vez que me sea posible; Candy no me digas que te arrepientes -, -no, no me arrepiento, vine hasta aquí bajo mi propio riesgo y supongo que me lo busqué jejeje- respondió resignada, -exactamente, te lo merecías jajaja , yo no quería ser paciente, y fue porque TU aun sabiendo lo que me pasaba contigo, me hiciste sufrir diciéndome que te podía interesar alguien más, llámese Alistair Jr. o Albert; de alguna manera quería sentir que eras completamente mía-, sentenció Terry, Candy lo miro sorprendida, casi al borde de la risa le preguntó – ¿en serio te habías enojado por esa pequeña bromita inocente?-, -esa "pequeña bromita inocente", casi hace que quiera morirme, no te recordaba tan insensible-, decía Terry desviando la mirada con un tono irritado, entonces Candy comenzó a reír y dijo – no pensé que se convirtiera en algo importante ….. - , y agitando el agua para hacer más espuma comenzó a reunirla entre sus manos, Terry la miraba curioso – ¿qué estás haciendo? Preguntó; Candy solo lo miró un momento y guiñándole el ojo le dijo, -es un hechizo-, y sopló una gran cantidad de espuma hacia arriba que comenzó a caer lentamente como copos de nieve sobre la cabeza de Terry, el efecto era muy bonito y él solo atinó a decir – oh! Invierno ¡–, Candy mirándolo tan dulcemente como solo ella sabe hacerlo, le respondió – con esto me perdonaras; lo siento , no lo volveré a hacer-, en ese momento Terry comenzó a reírse, en su corazón nunca se había sentido tan afortunado, su chica era realmente adorable. -un hechizo, como el que me lanzaste en escocia eh?-, Candy lo miraba sorprendida ante su comentario y su risa tan improvista; él salió de la tina a la altura de Candy y con una expresión divertida le dijo – no puedo creerlo, cualquier sitio es ideal para que te pongas a jugar, cuantos trucos más tendrás como este, ven mejor sígueme hechizando- y seguido de esto la beso y la abrazó de modo que pudieran sumergirse los dos en la tina por completo.

Eran las 11:30 am y finalmente llegaron a la villa de Eleonor en New York, pocas veces se le veía contrariada, pero Eleonor estaba preocupada –Terence, ¿donde te habías metido? Creí que regresabas ayer de Miami-, - lo siento madre, ha surgido algo importante y regrese hoy en la madrugada-, respondió Terry, - Robert también esta como loco tratando de ubicarte-, replicó la actriz- , y Terry le contestó – más tarde lo visitaré, por ahora te tengo una gran sorpresa-, -¿una sorpresa para mí?-, - ven Candy –, decía Terry extendiendo la mano y detrás de la puerta se asomó tímidamente Candy, – buenos días señorita Baker-, -….¡Candy!, eres tú, que alegría verte–, decía Eleonor mientras iba a abrazar a Candy, la cual recibió el gesto de igual manera, - pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿ Cuándo llegaste?- y Candy muy sonriente y algo nerviosa solo respondió -..Es… una larga historia -, -está bien, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, ¿nos acompañaras a desayunar?, espero que sí, Terry invítala también tu- ordenaba Eleanor, y Terry con un aire aristocrático asintió y le dijo – hermosa señorita Adley , sería tan amable de honrarnos con tu presencia en el desayuno?, quisiera hacerla participe de la grata sorpresa que le he preparado a mi madre, y que aún no me da oportunidad de expresar. Estoy seguro ella acogerá con gran ahínco la noticia, aunque te aseguro que no con la misma intensidad de alegría y entusiasmo con la que la he recibido yo -, Candy soltó una pequeña risa que intento disimular con su mano y rápidamente respondió – será un gran honor para mí -. Eleonor estaba algo confusa ante la actitud sospechosa de los jóvenes y solo preguntó. -¿no es Candy la sorpresa que me tenías?-, y Terry rápidamente respondió, –en parte sí, pero la verdadera sorpresa es que convertirá en tu nuera pronto-, Eleonor abrió los ojos de par en par y hasta sintió que se tambaleaba de la emoción, -Candy que alegría, ya decía yo que Terry no es normalmente tan bromista, se debía a ti….pero, ¿cuándo? , ¿Ustedes estuvieron en contacto algún tiempo? ¿Porque no me lo contaste antes hijo?-, Eleonor se veía algo agitada, - cálmate mamá, me encontré con Candy en Miami, y nos comprometimos antenoche, yo quería que fueras la primera en saberlo-.

El desayuno continuo con un aire cargado de alegría, Eleonor estaba realmente muy contenta por su hijo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía reír como en esa ocasión, miraba a Terry sentado junto a Candy bromeando entre ellos, tomados de las manos, y le alegraba que quisiera compartir su dicha con ella, y entonces pasada ya la conmoción quiso indagar -entonces me dices que fuiste a Miami, te encontraste con Candy y se comprometieron así de repente?-, Terry respondió – pasaron más cosas antes de eso , pero en resumen así fue, esperar ya no era una opción, y estoy siguiendo tu consejo -; -tienes toda la razón, me alegro que se hubieran dado las cosas, yo había intentado traerte a Candy sin éxito, pero tú fuiste más certero en tu propósito, que bueno -, Terry se quedó mirando a su madre, no entendió a qué se refería, y Candy lo aclaró, – una vez tu madre me envió una invitación para verte en tu papel de Hamlet, pero ….no podía aceptarla, si hubiera ido a verte,….seguramente habría cometido una imprudencia, de todos modos yo era tu admiradora N° 1, siempre te apoyé desde la distancia amor-, "y te escribí miles de cartas que nunca me atreví a enviar" pensó Candy algo triste ante el sentimiento de aquellos días; Terry solo resopló y dijo – gracias mamá, siempre trataste de ayudarme , pero si la hubiera visto en esos momentos, quien sabe qué tipo de pensamientos me hubieran rondado, lo más probable es que no hubieran sido los más sensatos-, y la señorita Baker que ya había advertido su indiscreción se disculpó, - lo sé hijo, perdóname, es solo que a veces te veías muy triste y creí que si se veían aunque fuera una vez después de tanto tiempo, podrías alejar un poco el aire sombrío que te envolvía…. Pero bueno, afortunadamente, eso ya quedo en el pasado, hay que abrazar el futuro -, ella abrazó a Candy y luego preguntó, - ¿Cuándo se piensan casar?-, ninguno de los dos había pactado ninguna fecha aún, por Terry que fuera ese mismo día, pero Albert sugirió que era pronto y no era adecuado que se casaran sin notificarlo antes, entonces Terry dijo, –yo tenía pensado que fuera en una semana y media, para tener tiempo de anunciárselo a Robert, quería pedirle vacaciones de paso y luego partir con Candy al hogar de pony, nos casaremos allá-, -ese tiempo será suficiente para dejar todo resuelto en la clínica y el hogar de Pony- añadió Candy, que le pareció un excelente plan, no le vio el menor problema , pero Eleonor…., a Eleonor no le hizo la menor gracia una boda planeada tan deprisa …no le pareció para nada en absoluto, prácticamente pegó el grito en el cielo, –hijo, una boda requiere más tiempo, necesito reunir los invitados, adecuar el sitio, un vestido de novia no se elige tan a la ligera, y yo quiero salir de compras con Candy, Candy , puedes qudarte en mi villa el tiempo que quieras. Además tengo que decírselo a tu padre-, a Terry, esta última frase lo alteró, – a mi padre no necesitamos decirle nada, hace mucho tiempo mi vida dejo de estar ligada a él, no hay necesidad-, - Terry …-, Eleonor lo miraba tristemente, a pesar de todo ella aun quería al duque sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado, ella le sigue compartiendo cosas de su hijo, pero Terry se había enojado con su sola mención; a Candy también le era doloroso ver a Terry con esa actitud, después de todo un padre era un padre, y para mal o para bien, él le otorgó una educación, un techo y lo necesario para sacar adelante a un chico.

-lo siento hijo, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, con permiso-, Eleonor se fue indignada por un rato, Candy tomó la mano de Terry y le preguntó -¿estás bien?-, Terry suavizo su carácter una vez que ella le habló, – sí, es solo que no soporto que mi madre me imponga a mi padre, él nunca me ayudó realmente, en lo que a mí respecta, él murió-, - no digas eso, no lo has visto en mucho tiempo, quizás ha cambiado con los años, sabes que él pudo haberte hecho volver al colegio y no lo hizo-, trataba Candy de hacerlo entrar en razón, y Terry solo le respondió, - él alguna vez me dijo que yo no sobreviviría mucho sin él; así que abandoné el apellido y seguí mi camino. créeme pecosa, le quite un gran peso de encima, solo le facilité lo que él no era capaz de hacer; si accedo a lo que Eleonor quiere, reviviríamos esos días angustiosos, mejor dejar todo como esta, incluso quizás hasta su espantosa esposa mejoró su repulsivo carácter, no hace falta volver a hablar de él-, Terry le sonreía y Candy no podía discutir si él le sonreía de esa manera, estaba demasiado feliz porque ella sabe bien, que esas sonrisas son solo para ella, pero a la vez estaba disgustada consigo misma, porque todo en ella se adapta a lo que él quiera, ¿a qué horas se dejó dominar de esa manera?. En todo caso, Candy no podía dejar de sentir pena por Eleonor.

Pero pronto todas esas penas se disiparon con la llegada del postre. Habían 2 tipos: uno era panna cotta de jazmín y el otro era mousse de chocolate, los ojos de Candy brillaban a tal punto que no cabía de la felicidad, ambas cosas le encantaban pero no podía comer de las dos, o si?, Terry ante sus graciosos gestos opinó, – nunca te vi tan fascinada, ni siquiera cuando me aceptaste- jajaja, Candy solo hizo un puchero y le dijo – no digas eso, la idea de compartir mi vida contigo no es comparable al placer de comerme ambos postres ….. o sí? …bueno son amores distintos, no me confundas -, Terry solo reía ante el dilema de su encantadora prometida, y Candy queriendo disipar las dudas preguntó, –Terry,¿ a ti cual te gusta más?-, Terry sujetó su mentón entre su índice y su pulgar, -mmm, bueno a mi gusta mucho el de la izquierda, pero el de la derecha también tiene su encanto, la verdad no me podría decidir, es una suerte que sean míos los dos - decía Terry con un aire serio mientras mimaba los senos de su pronta esposa, la cual le propinó un agudo pisotón, seguido de un regaño, - ¡compórtate! -. Eleonor entró un minuto después y dijo, – Terry, Robert quiere que vayas a verlo enseguida, al parecer tiene un asunto urgente que tratar contigo-, Terry fastidiado de lo mismo respondió, - debe ser para saber el resultado de mi cita con el secretario de la royal Shakespeare, pero no traigo buenas noticias, además Candy solo estará hoy en la ciudad, mañana iré a hablar con él-, - Terry no creo que sea solo por eso, Harry está aquí por ti, Robert necesita verte no lo dejes esperando, por favor -, dijo Eleonor y Candy sugirió, – vamos amor, estoy segura que es algo de suma importancia, además me gustaría ver en donde trabajas si?-, Terry resignado, solo resopló y dijo –está bien, aprovechare para invitarlo a mi boda; claro si es que tiene humor después de que le diga que mi entrevista fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero …para él-, Eleonor le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo y le dijo – buena suerte hijo, cuídate- , a lo que Terry respondió – gracias mamá, por cierto Albert también quiere organizar la boda, así que como coincidiste con su opinión, te sugiero que te comuniques con él- , - con William? Voy a llamarlo de inmediato, que bueno que él es más sensato que ustedes jejeje- seguido de esto Eleonor abrazó a Candy y le susurró, –gracias hija-, era un abrazo tan cariñoso que Candy sintió su corazón reconfortarse de pronto, "así debe sentirse el amor de una madre" pensó Candy, y no pudo evitar recordar al señor Brown, un caballero que le transmitió un sentimiento parecido hace muchos años.

En el camino Terry pidió al señor Thompskin que desviaran un poco en la siguiente cuadra y así se le obedeció; Candy estaba confundida, eso no parecía una compañía teatral, llegaron a un edificio enorme, y en el interior habían muchas boutiques famosas, subieron las escaleras y por un pequeño pasillo llegaron a un salón enorme, donde había toda clase de joyas , era un lugar demasiado resplandeciente, - ven Candy- llamó Terry y la condujo a una vitrina especial, pero no tenía nada adentro, ella se asombró ante el hecho y Terry sacó una caja de terciopelo; el anillo más bonito que haya visto en su vida yacía dentro, era de oro puro, un diamante azul grande y pequeños diamantes blancos junto con esmeraldas incrustadas lo adornaban como si de una pequeña galaxia dorada se tratara. Terry le puso ese anillo a Candy y ella muy sorprendida le dijo –es demasiado hermoso, pero…tú ya me diste un anillo, un anillo que me encantó igualmente, no hace falta que hagas esto-, Terry le puso el anillo y le respondió, -el anillo que traes ahora te lo compró Terry de hace 10 años, el que te doy hoy es con mucho cariño de mi yo presente, acéptalo-, Candy estaba tan conmocionada por todas las atenciones que le brindaba su prometido que literalmente cayo rendida sobre él, se permitió abrazarlo sin importar quien los viera, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y con este sentimiento habló, -Terry, no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo, no me explico como pude vivir sin ti todos estos años. Dime ¿siempre has sido así de tierno, o fue algo que se desarrolló con los años?-, -no podría decírtelo con certeza señorita pecas, supongo que es por todo lo que me inspiras, pero si podría decirte exactamente desde cuando me comenzaste a pervertir- decía Terry divertido, y ella solo suspiro y escondiendo su cara sobre su pecho respondió, – también admiro tu habilidad de arruinar los momentos más emotivos, amo todo de ti, debo estar loca-, un gran beso de corta duración pero muy tierno se dio entre ellos, y luego decidieron seguir su camino al teatro.

-¡TERRY! Mi gran estrella, por fin apareces, ¿dónde te habías metido?, he estado buscándote-, los esperaba en la puerta del teatro un entusiasmado y eufórico hombre canoso de mediana estatura, -Robert, hace mucho no me recibías de esta manera, jajaja pero me temo que no podre devolverte el saludo con la misma alegría, no fue lo que esperábamos-, Robert se sorprendió , y le dijo – de que estas hablando, te ha ido de maravilla, el secretario está aquí y me ha dicho que el director quedo muy satisfecho contigo . Enviaron el contrato de una vez mira, vamos a mi oficina tenemos que firmarlo, la gira iniciará en 3 meses-, Terry abrió sus ojos de par en par y pensó " ¿qué? , ¿Esa entrevista era en serio? Pensé que todo había sido ideado por Albert para hacerme ir hasta allá, debe haber alguna equivocación " , Robert se quedó mirando a Candy que estaba un metro atrás de Terry y asombrado comentó, –Oh! Esto es increíble, al fin decidiste dejar de ser tan amargado y hasta sales con una admiradora, me parece un buen comienzo, ¿no me vas a presentar? -, Terry solo entrecerró sus ojos serio y le dijo, – no es que fuera un amargado, solo no tenía muchos motivos para reír; y ella no es una admiradora, ven Candy!; Robert, te presento a la señorita Candice White Adley, mi prometida -, -¿QUE?!- Robert quedo pasmado, se acercó a Candy y la miraba de pies a cabeza, dio una vuelta a su alrededor y luego se acercó a su rostro para escrutar sus rasgos , Candy se sentía algo nerviosa ante la reacción del señor y solo atinó a decir mientras la miraba -…mu..mucho gusto-, y Robert sin dejar de mirarla fijamente le respondió – el gusto el mío-, y luego jaló a Terry hasta su oficina, – ven Terry, tenemos que hablar, discúlpenos señorita Candice-, Candy quedo muy asombrada ante la reacción de Robert, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo entro también .

En la oficina de Robert…. – Terry sabes bien que te he querido como un hijo y no te niego que es una chica muy bonita pero no deberías apresurarte tanto, el teatro es divertido pero la vida real es diferente, uno no se enamora en 3 días, se requiere tiempo y aunque temo por el corazón de esa señorita, créeme cuando te digo que debes recapacitar y conocerse mejor, aún hay tiempo… por otro lado, tienes talento para lograr compromisos de larga duración que nunca se efectúan -, comentó un pensativo Robert, y Terry, que no dejaba de mirarlo con esta expresión (=_=), le preguntó -¿ya terminaste?...- , Robert tomo una taza de té y respondió –sí, adelante-, Terry suspiro y dijo, –Candy es mi novia desde el colegio, la conozco desde hace muchos años; yo me hubiese casado antes con ella, si no hubiera sucedido aquel terrible accidente, sabes muy bien que el único motivo que me unía a Susana era la gratitud, por eso nunca se efectuó una boda entre ella y yo-, Robert estaba sorprendido, cerró los ojos y así dramatizando con un rostro melancólico especuló –entonces… por eso nunca te enamoraste de la pobre Susana, estuviste engañándola todo este tiempo con la señorita Candy, como no me di cuenta antes, pobre pobre Susana snif- (Robert siempre fue un buen actor además de director), Terry ya se había irritado…de nuevo, y alzando la voz dijo, – no digas idioteces Robert, sabes bien que mi tiempo oscilaba entre la compañía y Susana; es más, la mayor parte de mi tiempo la pase contigo, no tenía tiempo para conseguir una amante, no hables sin pensar- y ya más calmado explicó, –Susana conocía muy bien a Candy, al igual que sabía plenamente de mis sentimientos, nos separamos para hacerla feliz a ella, ¿ entiendes?, yo creía que había perdido a Candy hace mucho, pero por suerte aun me quiere, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido. Deberías estar feliz por mí, en lugar de tratar de juzgarme-, Robert se dio cuenta que Terry se había enojado, y tratando de recobrar la compostura, el director volvió a su estado animoso de hace un rato –felicitaciones Terry, me alegro mucho que finalmente pudieras recobrar tu amor perdido, les deseo lo mejor, por favor permíteme acompañarte en esa ocasión tan especial- …..=_=.

-ejem- se escuchó una voz en otra parte de la oficina; era el señor Alan Dench, el secretario de la royal Company, era quien en un inicio debía encontrarse con Terry. El joven Graham, solo lo miro altivamente y Robert en cambio se asustó y de un momento a otro se transformó en un hombre serio y cabal – Terence, permíteme presentarte al señor Alan Dench, es él quien ha traído una carta del director y el contrato, está feliz de que nos unamos-, y Terry que nunca había visto a esa persona, alegó, – discúlpenme pero nunca lo he visto en mi vida, asistí a una cita a la que no acudió nadie de royal Shakespeare, y los espere más de una hora- , Alan solo miró al joven actor y tomando una taza de té, dijo – Así que este es el famoso Terence Graham, jum, el director hablo muy bien de usted, lo retrato como una persona de carácter fiable y un gran carisma, aseguró que sería un muy buen elemento para la compañía y por supuesto, esto no sería posible si no hubieran hablado largo rato, me resultan muy extrañas sus palabras señor Graham-, Terry se hallaba demasiado extrañado, está seguro que nadie asistió y tomando el contrato miro la firma del director : _Henry Olivier_ …. Terry abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba pasmado y preguntó –¿el barman? ¿El barman del hotel era el director de la royal Shakespeare?- , Robert quedo tan pasmado como Terry al escuchar estas palabras y se giró a mirar al señor Dench , el cual riendo un poco les respondió -jejeje , un barman?, que bueno, a veces suele ocultarse de maneras más extrañas, dice que le ayuda a captar el verdadero ser de las personas, pero realmente era un invitado especial a ese hotel nuevo, por eso nos pareció prudente que se encontrara directamente con él que conmigo. Yo tenía asuntos pendientes aquí -, entonces Terry que no cabía en su asombro preguntó – ¿y entonces donde esta él?- a lo cual el secretario contestó, - él ya está rumbo a Inglaterra, pero me pidió que viniera a buscarlo, el trato está prácticamente hecho solo falta su firma. Terry al saber que se trataba de una ocasión especial, firmó el contrato pensando en Robert, pues esto catapultaría la compañía straford mucho más lejos, pero en el fondo no estaba muy seguro, pues Candy tenía su vida hecha en América y él quería realizarse junto a ella. Dench notó la indecisión en el semblante de Terry y le dijo, – señor Terence, disculpe si lo he importunado, escuche su conversación inevitablemente cuando entraron y lo felicito de corazón, espero sea usted muy feliz, pero no desperdicie esta oportunidad, estoy seguro que llegara mucho más lejos si se lo propone- y sacando un sobre de su chaqueta se lo entrego al joven actor – esto se lo envía el director, espero que termine muy bien su día, buenas tardes señores –y así se despidió el secretario, dejando una muy buena impresión en los hombres que se quedaban en el despacho . Terry abrió la carta que decía,

A Terence Graham:

"disculpe por no haberme presentado adecuadamente, pero era una ocasión especial, y el señor William lo recomendó ampliamente, veo con alegría que él prácticamente nunca se equivoca, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlo, espero que podamos trabajar juntos, tengo muchas esperanzas en usted; 2 meses serán suficientes para que se instale en Warwickshire, hasta entonces, cuídese mucho,

Su amigo,

Henry Olivier

Pdta: espero que al verlo, me hable de un feliz acontecimiento. Rezo porque haya sido correspondido, buena suerte señor Graham.


	15. UNA CIUDAD DESLUMBRANTE

CAPITULO 15: UNA CIUDAD DESLUMBRANTE

En otra parte del teatro se encontraba Candy, había perdido de vista a Robert y Terry, así que decidió darse una vuelta por los alrededores , el lugar era muy bonito y amplio, una tarima enorme donde Candy imaginó que ensayaban, y las grandes luces colgadas en lo alto. Entraban algunas personas así que nuestra pecosa decidió no aparecer frente a ellos, creyó que quizás podría parecer impertinente si veían a alguien rondando por ahí sin ser invitado, subió unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a un pasillo extenso , eran los camerinos. Candy quería ver cuál era el de Terry pero lastimosamente eran demasiados y ya sentía que se había perdido –ah! Genial- se decía Candy a si misma muy desilusionada por su falta de ubicación; y de pronto una de las puertas se abrió, Era Karen quien aparecía detrás de ella y las dos chicas se miraron fijamente -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Karen, y Candy algo avergonzada solo respondió, - disculpa, vine a acompañar a alguien y me he perdido-, -¿a quién?- preguntó Karen algo escéptica ante las palabras de Candy, – a Terence Graham-, respondió Candy y una sonora carcajada irrumpió en el pasillo, Karen no le creyó nada en absoluto, - no me digas, así que viniste acompañando a Terry, je es muy curioso porque él no suele ir con nadie ¿sabes? y además estoy segura que odia a las acosadoras como tú, ¿lo entiendes? Ya lo han intentado antes niña, vete de aquí antes que llame a seguridad, HARRYYY!- amenazó Karen, y Candy algo preocupada le suplicó que guardara silencio – shhh, señorita por favor, es verdad lo que le digo, pregúntele al señor Robert, he venido con Terry, es mi prometido-, Karen quedo estupefacta, ¿prometido?, pero si hace una semana se había visto con Terry y él no mencionó nada, y recordó a Susana, una chica bella pero manipuladora, miraba a Candy y pensó, "otra que lo quiere amarrar, vaya a saber que artimañas traiga esta para obligarlo" y con esto en mente dijo – niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-, -Candice White Adley-, -mmm que bonito nombre, pero sabes Candice?, él nunca me ha hablado de ti, anoche yo no vi tu nombre en él, Terry y yo salimos hace un tiempo, pero es un secreto, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ahora que lo sabes, ¿serias tan amable de irte?-, decía una Karen con su mirada picara y una sonrisa mezquina en los labios, -¿anoche?- preguntó Candy, ella sabía que era mentira pero no pudo evitar enojarse ante la sola idea que Terry estaba saliendo con alguien más antes de encontrarse con ella misma en Miami, fulminó a Karen con la mirada , y contestó bastante irritada –¿con que anoche?, no lo revisaste muy bien-, "no digas eso, podrías traerle algún problema a Terry" esto Candy lo pensó de repente y ya más calmada dijo - supongo que no es mi asunto, está bien me iré, si Terry pregunta por mi dile que me disculpe, me surgió un inconveniente, que me envié mis cosas por favor, él sabe a dónde, adiós-. Karen vio el anillo en el dedo de Candy, y un recuerdo le vino de repente.

 _ **Flash back**_ : ( –Terryus felicidades, estuviste muy bien-, estaba demasiado contenta ese día, nos había salido todo muy bien, pero solo te veía alistar tus cosas para marcharte; solo me diste un frio, – gracias-, me preguntaba constantemente porque esa actitud tan cortante, hemos trabajado en muchas obras, pero aparte de que estabas prometido a Susana, no sabía nada más de ti, y tratando de acercarme más…, – mira todas esas flores y dulces que te han enviado, ¿no leerás tus cartas?-, - no gracias, quiero volver cuanto antes-, te detuviste un momento y comenzaste a elegir algunas flores y guardar algunas cosas, y se cayó una pequeño estuche de tu maleta, lo recogí rápidamente y te lo entregué tratando de entablar conversación, –aaah que lindo anillo, ¿es para Susana?-;no me imaginé que reaccionaras tan mal; me lo rapaste y me dijiste muy molesto, -esto es mío, no te metas en lo que no te importa-, al fin no tomaste ninguna de las flores que habías elegido, solo te fuiste sin más; "¿Por qué me trato así?, me hizo sentir muy mal, no era mi intención ofenderlo, casi sentí que lo odiaba, ya había trabajado con él mucho antes y había hecho un muy mal papel de romeo, hasta ahora se está enderezando, no debería creerse tanto." … Pasado un tiempo, tuvimos que trabajar juntos nuevamente, yo estaba reacia a aceptar, quería hacerle pagar su grosería, y le conté el incidente a Robert, -¿Quién se cree ese Terryus para hablarme así? No le debo ninguna atención especial que me impida decirle lo que pienso, aunque no sea de su agrado-, y Robert tratando de calmarme -Por favor Karen habla más bajo, no sacas ventaja alguna hablando así de Terence, él será el protagonista y no querrás que tus demás compañeros de trabajo te consideren odiosa por tu proceder-, aun así nada de lo que dije surtió efecto, y durante los ensayos ….él actuó conmigo como si no hubiera pasado nada, incluso me hizo olvidar aquel incidente desagradable; actuamos tan bien juntos. Me duele admitirlo pero él realmente es un profesional. Terminada la obra, no me dirigió la palabra y volví a sentir esa insulsa y gélida aura que lo caracterizaba, así que me arme de valor y fui a enfrentarlo, – Terryus espera, aunque el incidente de la otra vez pudo ofenderte de alguna manera que no comprendo, no creo que mereciera tu reacción, yo solo quería animarte; así que lo lamento, discúlpame por tratar de ser amable contigo-, - si en serio lo lamentas, solo procura acercarte cuando sea necesario, no necesitamos hablar de más- y se fue, dejándome aún más enojada, contrariada, de ti pensaba lo peor . Pasado otro tiempo tuvimos que volver a trabajar juntos, pero yo me sentía devastada por una desilusión amorosa que había sufrido, mi trabajo en los ensayos fue inaceptable y basto unas cuantas palabras tuyas para hacerme reaccionar: -supongo que será una molestia tener que esperar que te reemplacen, ¿qué pasa contigo?, no nos retrases-, yo estaba iracunda y te grité, – ¿Qué sabes tú? No sabes amar a nadie, nunca te he visto sonreír, ni siquiera al lado de Susana, la vida no es solamente el trabajo, yo también siento, no puedo ser tan indiferente como tú, porque no te vas, tu papel ha sido interpretado de una forma impecable, no necesitas estar aquí, deja de viciar el ambiente con tu sombría inconformidad-, y como si fueras imperturbable me respondiste, -tú no sabes nada de mí, y al contrario de ti, no me interesa ventilar mi vida privada, no me interesa que te ha pasado, pero a veces lo mejor es olvidar, analiza bien las cosas que amas en la vida y concéntrate en las que tienes, si dejas que los malos recuerdos te atrapen, estarás prisionera en el tiempo sufriendo, mientras dejas las mejores oportunidades, escapándose delante de ti-; no sé porque pero esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, no quería verme destruida o lastimera por un idiota que solo jugó conmigo, y ya más serena, me atreví a preguntarle, –Terry, ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez?-, -esa pregunta no viene al caso, si tienes tiempo de estar de entrometida, quiere decir que ya estas mejor-, -respóndeme o no podrás irte en todo el día- sentencié , Terry algo dudoso solo me dijo, –sí, ¿ya estas contenta? Ahora vamos -, claramente ya me sentía mejor y entonces al ver que tu carácter flaqueo un poco, me atreví a preguntar más cosas, – ese anillo, no era para Susana ¿verdad?, cuéntame para quien era Terry, por favor, no te molestare más-, él solo giro los ojos y yo le recordé –y podrás irte temprano a hacer lo que sea que hagas después- , él dudo de nuevo, pero me conto rápidamente, – no, no era para Susana, la propietaria es otra chica pero no puedo dárselo todavía; es una especie de talismán para mí, si algún día se diera el momento se lo entregaré sin pensar, ahora si ¿podemos ir a ensayar por favor?-, - claro que sí-, le respondí aliviada y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro , y él, que ni siquiera se giró a verme me advirtió, -confiare en tu discreción, no quiero que nadie vuelva a preguntarme sobre el anillo, ¿está bien?-, - te lo prometo- le dije.  
Luego de un tiempo, me enteré del por qué Terry estaba prometido a Susana, francamente se me hizo una jugada rastrera de parte de ella, pero con que bajeza ha obrado! Siempre pasaba por la vida con una gran sonrisa pero evidentemente Terry no era feliz; ya no lo miraba como antes, y me avergonzaba a cada momento de mi misma por mi proceder con él, reconozco que estaba ciega, había sido parcial y prejuiciosa, ¿cómo pudieron los sentimientos volcarse de tal manera?, de odiarte pase a creer que estaba enamorada de ti. Pero gracias a Dios, por ti solo me embargaba la admiración, quería ser tu amiga Terry y me esforcé mucho por ello).

Karen sintió que había cometido un error imperdonable, y al ver a Candy caminar tan deprisa, ella salió corriendo tras ella y la alcanzó, -espera Candice, te ruego que me disculpes, no he tenido el mejor de los días y me he desquitado contigo, la verdad es que Terry y yo solo somos amigos, no me malentiendas. Aunque es verdad que tiene acosadoras, es muy común en esta profesión-, Candy miraba a Karen detenidamente y ella realmente parecía sincera, entonces tomó aire y se calmó, - está bien, no hay problema, fue mi culpa por querer curiosear en un momento imagino inadecuado, Terry y Robert están en el despacho pero realmente no sé dónde está eso - , Karen sintió un gran alivio y prosiguió, – ¿es verdad que Terry está aquí?, me alegro mucho, supongo que están con el secretario de royal Company, ojala todo sea para bien, y dime Candice ¿desde cuándo están comprometidos?-, -desde antenoche- respondió Candy muy alegre, Karen se sonrojó y mencionó –entonces te habías dado cuenta de mi pequeña patraña, debiste decírmelo en lugar de dejarme seguir haciendo el ridículo, ¿quieres conocer el camerino de Terry?-, Candy iluminó su mirada ante la pregunta, justo eso quería conocer, y Karen amablemente la llevo.

Dentro del camerino de Terry, estaban las 2 chicas encantadas con todas las flores que allí se encontraban, y la cantidad de cartas, habían unos cuantos vestuarios y un sillón, nada fuera de lo común en un sitio así, Karen le ofreció chocolates y comieron juntas muy alegres, entonces Candy preguntó –por cierto aún no he preguntado tu nombre-, - mi nombre es Karen, es un placer conocerte Candice- , -gracias Karen, tu puedes llamarme Candy. Ahora te recuerdo, tú fuiste la actriz que represento a Julieta en lugar de Susana, has trabajado con Terry en muchas obras desde entonces-, -así es, aunque para serte sincera no es la persona más sociable del mundo, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser muy encantador, en la compañía se le aprecia mucho. Candy ¿quieres ir a mi camerino mientras Terry se desocupa?-, -está bien, vamos- . En el camerino de Karen, también habían muchas flores pero además de eso, habían muchos vestidos, todos muy lindos, incluido el de Julieta y Candy mencionó – ah que bello recuerdo; cuando estábamos en el colegio yo me disfrace de Julieta para escaparme de un castigo y Terry me descubrió, fue un día espléndido -, -un amor que ha sobrevivido al correr del tiempo, que historia más hermosa. ¿Porque no te lo pruebas Candy?- , -eh? No Karen ahora no es el momento, quizás cuando tenga más tiempo, no creo que Terry tarde- , – está bien, supongo que tienes razón, espérame Candy, iré por algo de té, no tardo- , en ese momento Candy vio sobre la chimenea un bloque de cartas arrugadas y se acercó a revisarlas, estaban todas abiertas, y todas eran dirigidas a Terry…. La cara de Candy se transformó inmediatamente al leerlas y Karen que llegaba con el té, temió lo peor, - oh no Candy ¡!- , - ¿qué es esto?- Preguntaba Candy muy enojada, -Candy por favor, no te preocupes, ni lo tomes personal, los admiradores pueden ser algo desequilibrados, pero por suerte no todos son así, es el precio de la fama, hay cosas buenas, y cosas como esto- Candy leía muy deprisa las cartas , tan rápido que apenas captaba lo que querían decir, pero todas causaban en ella la misma reacción: -grrr , que perturbadas , chaladas, ¿ así pretenden conseguir marido?- , Candy tomó una última carta que solo traía una dirección y ya ,al abrirla Karen y Candy gritaron al unísono pasmadas, -¿esa a qué horas llego? –, Añadió Karen y rapando todas las cartas de las manos de Candy, las hizo pedazos y dijo, - Candy, Terry nunca lee estas cartas, no pienses en eso, por suerte estas cosas solo llegan en esta ciudad, por eso están aquí en mi camerino, yo las utilizo para encender la chimenea, pero como estamos en verano, las deje olvidadas, he debido tirarlas, perdóname Candy- , - está bien Karen , no ha sido tu culpa, esto me paso por entrometida, nunca he creído en las habladurías de los medios, porque iba a hacerle caso a esto- dijo Candy aunque con un aura furiosa, Karen sabía que no estaba del todo bien y sugirió –no te confundas Candy , te aseguro que la conducta de tu prometido es intachable, te lo garantizo, puedes confiar en mí. Ven Candy vamos a tomar té, relajémonos. Después te llevare a la oficina de Robert, para que vuelvas con Terry ¡si?- , - lo sé, lo sé muy bien – respondió Candy; tomó asiento y trato de contar hasta 10 mientras bebía el dulce aroma del té verde.

Robert y Terry salían del despacho, -Terry gracias por venir, la compañía ha dado un gran paso gracias a ti, de nuevo muchas felicitaciones y espero que me envíes la invitación pronto- , -gracias Robert, así lo haré-, en el pasillo estaban las chicas – hola Terry, ¿cómo has estado? – Saludaba muy alegre Karen , -Karen , que sorpresa, no esperaba verte hoy por aquí-, y Karen que estaba atónita ante la actitud de Terry solo atino a responder, – bien gracias, estas muy contento al parecer -, y Robert habló, - y como no estarlo, cerramos un buen negocio, la compañía será mundialmente conocida, aunque eso nos suscitara más trabajo, Karen espero que te esfuerces aún más-, - me extraña, sabes bien que soy tu mejor actriz, ahora sí que podremos brillar Robert- .

-Hola amor ¿dónde estabas?- saludo Terry, -solo rondando por ahí, me encontré con Karen y me mostró tu camerino- contesto Candy muy contenta, - oh no! Yo quería mostrártelo personalmente, como siempre eres un entrometida Karen… un momento ¿ustedes se conocen?- , - la verdad me perdí por ahí y por suerte me encontré con ella, es muy amable – comentó Candy y Karen algo molesta respondió –si!, nos acabamos de conocer, pensé que éramos amigos, has debido decirme que te ibas a casar- , – si!, es que no tuve mucho tiempo, de hecho no iba a venir hoy, sino hasta mañana, me comprometí hace muy poco. Karen, ya la conociste pero ella es la verdadera propietaria del anillo ¿recuerdas?-, decía el joven actor sujetando a Candy de los hombros, era una gran sonrisa la que traía; Karen no lo reconocía, Terry estaba tan feliz que hasta la asustaba "¿que si lo recuerdo? Terry si no lo hubiera recordado, en estos momentos me estarías odiando, que bueno que actué a tiempo" pensaba Karen y luego dijo – que cara de ponqué, ni lo puedes disimular, ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Terry?-, -jajaja él sigue aquí, solo que ahora es feliz- le contestó Terry.

La pareja se despidió muy alegremente de sus amigos de Stratford, y Terry decidió que él conduciría el auto en lugar de Harry que fue enviado a su casa. -hoy haré de tu guía turístico-, pero Candy no respondió, se había quedado muy pensativa y hasta se veía ..Malhumorada? … Terry se fijó en esto rápidamente y pregunto – Candy estas enojada? -, y Candy solo respondió rápidamente, – claro que no, ¿porque habría de estarlo? -, -no lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿acaso Karen dijo algo que te molestó? -, -no es eso…. - …. Candy pensaba en aquellas cartas y la mayoría de sus fans eran chicas muy bonitas, por lo que surgía en ella un sentimiento algo incómodo que no sabía cómo expresar, solo atinaba a jugar con sus dedos y entonces preguntó, -Terry… ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?-. Una pregunta que lo tomó desprevenido y respondió, – bueno que sean rubias , ojos muy lindos y verdes, que trepen los árboles, me dejen bromear con ellas, que sean muy valientes y tengan muuuchas pecas – respondió de la forma más casual del mundo, - vaya! Eso sí que reduce posibilidades!-, dijo Candy no muy convencida , - jajaja así es, solo conozco a alguien así y eres tu mi Julieta en liana, ¿ porque me lo preguntas? -, -bueno…. Te admiran chicas muy bonitas acá en nueva york, y…. tu y yo nos volvimos a ver hasta hace muy poco realmente-, decía Candy algo apenada, - ya veo, estas celosa- concluyó Terry. Candy se puso totalmente roja y como poniéndose a la defensiva, argumentó, – celosa yo? Claro que no, es solo que no sé cómo explicar bien este sentimiento….se ve que son chicas muy agradables…. y te escriben con tanto cariño y entusiasmo que quizás... pudiste corresponder a alguna de sus bonanzas…. Dios mío se pasan de entusiasmo grrrr -, Terry no podía de la risa, y respondió, –hasta donde yo sé, a eso se le llaman celos, jajaja -, - bah eres un cabezota jum-, - ¿porque no me dices exactamente lo que quieres saber?- preguntó Terry. Candy estaba sonrojada, se tapaba la boca con sus nudillos mientras veía hacia otra parte como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y Terry que no podía dejar de reírse al respecto solo contesto, - deberías confiar más mi ángel pecoso, eres la primera y la última chica con la que he estado, puedo jurártelo por mi vida si quieres-, Candy lo miro a los ojos y trato de confirmar la información que había recibido - ¡de veras?-preguntó muy tímidamente – y Terry solo la abrazó y lo confirmó –por supuesto que sí, además ninguna de esas chicas me parece tan linda como lo eres tu Candy , lo eres todo para mí, deberías saberlo ya -, Candy abrazó a Terry y se dejó reconfortar por él, y ya siendo más honesta consigo misma murmuró. - La verdad no me gustan tus admiradoras, que sus líneas sigan alimentando la chimenea de Karen-, -jajaja de acuerdo - , luego de esto se fundieron en un beso y esta vez sí marcharon a su paseo turístico.

Paso el día adornado de risas, fueron a todos los sitios habidos y por haber, incluso tomaron un pequeño crucero que duraba solo 3 horas, pero apreciabas totalmente manhattan, Candy estaba cansada de tanto caminar pero Terry alegaba que aún faltaba un sitio que ella debía conocer si o si, estaba en medio de un parque de árboles frondosos, muy adentro se veía una laguna que conectaba con el rio y oh! Sorpresa!, una colina muy parecida a la colina en Londres o la de pony, - aaah que hermoso!, se parece a mí colina de pony y la ciudad se refleja toda en el lago que lindo-, exclamaba Candy muy alegre, - este lugar siempre me relajó, a menudo venía a pensar aquí, a esta hora generalmente ya no hay gente- comentó Terry. Ambos se recostaron sobre la grama apreciando el gran cielo despejado con apenas unas nubes, y Candy mencionó -que apacible, se respira un aire muy diferente aquí, que increíble, como si el campo y la ciudad estuvieran ubicados tan cerca el uno del otro, que maravilla, solo faltan narcisos-, -sí , también los extraño, recuerdo que en lugares como estos, te encontraba medio dormida jajaja, quizás por eso se convirtió en un sitio importante para mí- dijo Terry, y la chica rubia asombrada por este comentario dijo, – yo medio dormida? Claro que no, siempre que me recostaba en el césped, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que debía hacer en el día-, - jajaja tanto tenías que hacer que caías profunda, incluso una vez me puse a contar todas tus pecas , jajaja- , - oye, yo no me escondía entre la hierba simulando ser una piedra para oler el perfume de los narcisos, estoy segura que eras tú el que se la pasaba durmiendo-se defendía Candy , - por lo menos yo tenía más tacto para despertarte, te hacia cosquillas con ramitas que encontraba por ahí, en cambio a ti esas cosas no te detuvieron, tú te me echabas encima, jajajaja- recordaba Terry riendo , -uu cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hice apropósito, tú estabas camuflado, eras una roca con la que tropecé sin querer, solo paso una vez-, -exactamente, en cambio yo te vi dormida muchas veces-. Terry se recostó sobre el regazo de la chica, y Candy instintivamente comenzó a acariciar el fleco de su frente mientras lo escuchaba - estoy seguro que en más de una ocasión quise besarte, pero no me atreví, solo sabía que adoraba tu naricita y tus pecas-, Candy mirando hacia el lago le hizo una confesión parecida , -yo también quise besarte alguna vez, pero simplemente era demasiado tímida para intentarlo, así que solo me limite a hacerlo con ramitas jajaja-, - esas ramitas se divirtieron más que nosotros, si te hubiera despertado con mis propias manos, ten por seguro que no hubiera podido soportar mucho-, Terry se aferró a la cintura de su novia y ella reflexionando dijo, -esas ramitas tenían muy buen material para escribir un libro, ya no quería pasar mi tiempo libre con Annie o con Patty, siempre te estaba buscando y eso en el fondo me enfadaba - , -¿Por qué? – pregunto Terry, y ella le respondió, -porque me estaba enamorando de ti, pero a veces eras tan insoportable que no me lo podía admitir. Si la hermana grey supiera todo esto, no tendría la menor duda de que realmente estábamos deshonrando el nombre del colegio jajaja-, - estoy muy seguro que esas habladurías se hubieran hecho realidad si me hubieras dado algún indicio, instintivamente siempre te buscaba Candy-, - por eso te pedí clases de piano, así tenía una excusa para estar contigo un buen rato sin reprocharme nada, "todo sea en nombre del conocimiento, solo quiero aprender más" , me repetía eso cada día como si fuera un mantra, esperando que en algún momento trataras de volverme a besar jajaja-, -jajaja vaya! que chica, no sabía que podías ser tan calculadora- apuntó Terry , y Candy especulaba, – tampoco yo, supongo que solo intentaba engañarme a mí misma -, - me hubieras alentado un poco más y lo hubiera hecho-, decía un Terry muy divertido , y Candy ruborizada alegó, - eso es imposible, después del primer beso, estaba muy temerosa de saber lo que iba a pasar después -, - no eras la única, yo me sentía igual- reflexionaba Terry-, -bien podrías haber sido un poco más romántico ¿no te parece?-, y guiñando el ojo Terry le respondió , -cualquiera que estuviese menos conmocionado que yo lo habría intentado, pero sabes bien que mi carácter no me lo permitía, debías declararte tu primero pequeña pecosa, te di la oportunidad -, Candy solo suspiró y dijo – ah! Al parecer siempre tienes una respuesta sensata a todas mis dudas. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba pasar después, te hubiese besado antes-, Terry solo rio y dijo, -me hubiera encantado escuchar tu declaración de amor en aquellas épocas -, Candy solo hizo un mohín y respondió algo avergonzada, – no creas que no estaba en mis opciones, pero todo lo que se me ocurría decirte era... que eres la piedra más adorable con la que me he tropezado en la vida – ….. Candy riendo mientras el viento corría por su cabello, Terry le contestó sin dejar de mirarla, –eso me hubiera bastado, yo no te hubiese dejado nunca, de haber sabido lo que pasaría, no me hubiera contenido en nada-…. Pronto se acercaba el atardecer.

-Ven, subamos allí - , sugirió Terry, pero Candy dudaba, el árbol era enorme, y…. Candy lo estaba pensando mucho, – Vamos Candy, estoy muy seguro que aún recuerdas como trepar; está bien subiré yo primero, te espero en la cima-, Terry se deshizo del blazer lo dejo colgado en una rama y subió, Candy viendo que no había nadie más que ellos 2 , comenzó a ascender también ; en el camino tal y como lo temía, se desgarraron partes de la tela de su vestido, llegó hasta donde Terry estaba sentado por fin y se lo hizo saber, – me debes un vestido, las telas finas no soportan mucho escalar arboles- ,- jajaja te compraré todos los que quieras, siempre quise que estuvieras acá conmigo-, Terry atrajo a Candy hacia él y la acomodó entre sus brazos, ambos con la vista dirigida hacia el paisaje imponente que se cernía frente a ellos; el atardecer que se iba tiñendo de rojo, se veía reflejado también en el gran lago iluminando los grandes edificios intensamente, se veía tan magnifico , se mezcla el cielo con el agua, y el sol brilla más intensamente antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

Nunca vi nada así, solo tu podrías haberme mostrado todo esto, que días tan maravillosos, me encantaría venir todos los días a presenciar esto, entonces Terry algo preocupado le dijo – Candy , ¿te gustaría vivir siempre en américa? …., Terry parecía algo distante,-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, acaso hay algo que te preocupe?- , -la verdad la compañía se trasladará a Inglaterra, será absorbida por la royal Company, y esta tarde he firmado un contrato para trabajar como su actor principal, pero… yo no quiero que dejes a toda tu familia, no quiero ponerte a elegir, si no te sientes a gusto, iré a hablar con Robert, le diré que renunció -, Terry estaba sumergido en el cabello de Candy , ella se deleitaba prácticamente sintiendo su calor, y tomando sus manos le dijo – no tienes por qué preocuparte Terry, no quiero separarme de ti, tu eres mi familia, adonde tu vayas, iré yo, nunca te pediría abandonar el teatro, y parece un gran paso para tu carrera, siempre te estaré apoyando, no lo olvides- , -gracias amor, es solo que descubrí que te amo a ti mucho más que al teatro, renunciaría a todo por ti- …. La noche había aparecido finalmente y la luna creciente yacía en lo alto, la joven pareja bajo, y fueron a cenar a algún lugar cercano del parque. New York, era una ciudad alucinante; el día casi había terminado.

Finalmente volvieron al apartamento, las ganas de regresar estaban prácticamente nulas, si no urgieran los deberes de la clínica, hubiera podido pedir que ese momento fuera eterno. Así lo sentía Candy… y Terry también, – quédate solo un día más, no creo que el lugar estalle si no estás-, - Terry, sabes que no puedo, tengo que dejar todo listo, no es algo que pueda hacer de un día para otro, hay que reestructurar todo el personal, además … que tal que si haya estallado, debo volver pronto -, decía Candy alarmada mientras arreglaba su maleta, Terry solo la abrazo y se dejó caer con ella sobre la cama; la llenaba de pequeños besos sobre su nuca y el inicio de su espalda , mientras comentaba, -Candy, los asuntos que me esperan aquí, si puedo arreglarlos de un día para otro, o por lo menos espero que no sea algo que me tome mucho tiempo. Si no te quedas, entonces iré lo más rápido que me sea posible detrás de ti, me alojaré en tu habitación-, - jajjaja a la señorita pony y la hermana Maria, les daría un infarto si compartiéramos lecho sin habernos casado, me excomulgarían, es que no puedo ni imaginar que cara pondrían-, -bah, en lo que a mí respecta ya eres mi esposa, esto debió pasar hace mucho mucho tiempo; mi lugar está a tu lado, y es un hecho irrefutable, aunque el mundo se empeñe en anteponer un papel que lo verifique-, - es verdad, no imaginaba que podría ser tan feliz .. Pero… Terry ¿te importaría dejar de manosearme? –, Candy estaba ruborizada y Terry murmuraba sus risas mientras respondía, – si me importaría, no puedo dejar de hacerlo mi musa inspiradora, quiero memorizarte totalmente -, -¿no te dan miedo las consecuencias, o simplemente no quieres pensar en ellas?- preguntaba Candy, - claro que pienso en ellas, lo pienso más a menudo de lo que crees, y déjame decirte que no me asustan en absoluto; quiero muchas monitas pecosas como tu jajaja. Cada momento vivido contigo desde que te volví a encontrar, se ha convertido en un tesoro en mi corazón. Candy yo te he amado desde siempre, nada me haría más feliz que las consecuencias que te preocupan en estos momentos. Que se enteren todos, quizás así me obliguen a casarme contigo ya mismo, que es lo que realmente quiero –, decía Terry con un brillo en sus ojos muy especial, Candy no dudaba del amor de Terry, y ese día el sentimiento que tenía hacia él se acrecentó quizás un millón de veces más , …- haces que irme de aquí sea cada vez más difícil-…..


	16. monólogos y cicatrices del corazón

CAPITULO 16 monólogos y cicatrices del corazón

"… _.-Y a mí se me hace muy difícil dejarte marchar de nuevo- …."_ ….. -Terry, no ha pasado ni media hora desde que nos despedimos en la estación y ya te extraño, espere por ti prácticamente 10 años y estos días se me van a hacer aún más eternos… recuerdo que en un tren parecido a este me desmaye pensando en la familia que pude haber formado a tu lado; finalmente…. Amor…. Yo prefiero un hijo, uno que se parezca a ti Terry, y lo mimaría muchísimo, aunque fuera igual de engreído que tu jiji-. En New York, en el apartamento, Terry se sentía muy intranquilo, miraba todo a su alrededor y le parecía desconocido, el lugar era acogedor pero sin Candy todo se volvió enorme y frio, como si el paraíso se hubiera desvanecido frente a sus ojos, una ansiedad terrible lo invadió acompañado de un sentimiento absurdo de vacío y depresión, -¿que fue esto? ¿Un simulacro de cómo sería mi vida de casado? Y ahora que lo he probado, me desespero sintiendo tu ausencia, mañana mismo correré detrás de ti mi princesa pecosa, no permitiré que te me vuelvas a escapar, ya no me siento capaz…. De sobrellevar tu ausencia-…

sin embargo….

Los días pasaban. A Terry en realidad le tomó más de un día dejar todo despachado en New York; había pedido vacaciones efectivamente y necesitaban encontrar un reemplazo, pero esto no era un asunto sencillo, y tuvo que ser juez en varias audiciones, Karen era muy difícil de persuadir en ese asunto, tomó una semana completa a pesar de que las presentaciones serian pocas. Solo tres, divididos en 2 estados ubicados a muy pocos kilómetros uno del otro; pero su reemplazo debía ser totalmente capaz. Una vez concluido ese asunto Terry pensó que ya podría marchar a Indiana pero no, el señor Thompkins insistía también en mostrar los lugares de estadía en Warwickshire; es verdad, cuando se casara con Candy marcharían a Inglaterra, después de la luna de miel tendrían que instalarse por completo en un lugar. Por suerte Harry le traía varias opciones, pero Terry pensó que solo alquilaría alguna de las alternativas propuestas por algún tiempo, luego pensaría donde instalarse definitivamente, teniendo en cuenta la opinión de su esposa. Cada día llegaba Harry con una nueva opción que llegaba de la compañía en Londres, al final dejo que él lo decidiera, Terry no quería pensar en eso.

Por otro lado, en el hogar de Pony era todo felicidad, las hermanas lloraban ante la noticia y agradecían enormemente hacerlas participe durante su unión. Candy ya había atendido a casi todos sus pacientes, y había delegado todas las funciones. Varios colegas se desilusionaron al saber que la regañona pero competente directora se iría; "tan regañona pero tan dulce", algunos se quedaron con esas palabras estancadas en su garganta; ella se casaría con el hombre que alegaba siempre había amado y estas palabras enmudecieron para siempre las de aquellos que anhelaron algún espacio en el corazón de la enfermera, aunque ella jamás se enterara de este hecho. El doctor Martín que le gustaba ver todo de lejos solo sonreía ante el panorama, él estaba consiente de todo; los sentimientos de algunos doctores que pasaron desapercibidos ante la mirada de la bondadosa chica. Pero estaba seguro de algo y era del semblante de Candy. Nunca la había visto tan feliz ni tan radiante, incluso compartieron una copa de whisky, whisky de primera mano; el doctor Martín estaba tan fascinado que solo le deseo a su enfermera favorita muchas más alegrías acompañada de este delicioso néctar, cosa que ella con una carismática risa, rebatió. Ahora faltaba concluir su papel en el hogar de Pony, un asunto todavía más difícil de resolver; ella tenía que escribir a cada uno de los benefactores, la causa de su ausencia en próximas reuniones, en el hospital siempre había sido el doctor Martín junto con ella quienes se hacían cargo de todo, pero en el hogar de pony…. Reemplazar a Candy iba a ser demasiado difícil, por suerte la hermana María ya lo había previsto, y Albert ya se había encargado de los benefactores, de ahora en adelante los donativos serían recibidos en prestigiosas reuniones, en casa de los Cornwell o en las residencias de los Adley.

El hogar de Pony también se había pensado como un colegio, por lo que se había estado buscando licenciados pertinentes para la tarea. Archie y su familia, llegaron al hogar de pony pasados unos días que Candy volvió, -vaya, esto se va pareciendo al sao pablo cada vez más, - dijo Archie bajando de su auto, - Archie, Annie , pequeño Stear holaaa- saludo muy alegre Candy que iba corriendo hacia ellos, y Annie corriendo con todas sus fuerzas iba a su encuentro, - Candy, muchas felicitaciones; Albert nos contó todo, te casaras con Terry, después de tanto tiempo-, - si Annie, la verdad es que no conseguí olvidarle nunca , mi querida hermana, gracias por tus bellos consejos durante mi duelo, te aseguro que me ayudaron mucho, y reflexioné bastante-,- mi querida Candy , ¿quién hubiera hecho menos por ti?, siempre has estado ahí para mí a pesar de mi comportamiento egoísta, debía devolver algo de la ternura que siempre me has mostrado. Me alegro tanto, finalmente vas a ser feliz mi querida hermana, por eso nunca aceptabas invitaciones, yo lo imaginaba pero no sabía de qué forma proceder para ayudarte-, decía casi entre lágrimas Annie, y Candy secándolas tiernamente con sus manos, le respondió, – no pensemos en eso, no vale la pena, solo disfrutemos del ahora Annie, quería casarme en una semana pero …. -, - no, no, no, yo aún no he podido organizar nada de la emoción, en cuanto me he enterado he venido hasta aquí, tengo prácticamente la lista de invitados en mi mente, voy a escribirles a todos, y el vestido, aaah debemos escogerlo entre las 2, vamos a chicago la semana que viene-, Candy lo pensó, tenía un par de citas programadas en la semana y luego sería relevada por el doctor Michael y la enfermera Leslie que vienen de chicago, ambos muy experimentados, y respondió , -aun no les he dicho a los niños, eso es algo que también me tomara tiempo Annie, vamos el miércoles de la semana próxima ¿te parece? Y por favor, quisiera una recepción sencilla solo con los más allegados, nada pomposo ¿de acuerdo? , - está bien, entonces aprovecharé para buscarte un regalo junto con Archie, él estará muy contento, en ese momento se percataron que Archie no se había movido desde que se bajó del coche, solo permanecía de pie junto con un pequeño Stear en sus brazos y Candy lo llamó, – Archieee, ven, no te quedes ahí-, Archie solo le hizo un ademan y caminó lentamente, - no te preocupes Candy, las mujeres se muestran muy enérgicas cuando de matrimonio se trata, Annie estará muy ansiosa por hablarte de la noche de bodas y realmente me sentiría muy abatido si estoy en medio de semejantes confidencias, será mejor que las deje solas ¿no crees?, Stear y yo iremos hacia la colina, el ambiente es más calmado allí, ya nos veremos a la hora de la cena-, decía de lejos un sonriente Archie, Candy se ruborizo y quedo sin palabras ante las palabras de su primo y Annie le regaño por sus ocurrencias .

-Annie discúlpame aún tengo muchos asuntos que tratar, por favor adelántate junto a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, yo los alcanzare más tarde, y la verdad no quiero dar tantas largas a todo lo que tengo por hacer-, - está bien Candy, hablaremos en la cena, debes contármelo todo, mucho ánimo con tus pacientes- ,-gracias Annie, daré lo mejor de mí, como siempre-  
En la colina de Pony, se encontraba Archie, recibiendo la alegre y fresca brisa, que jugaba entre su cabello, Stear salió corriendo por los alrededores, dejando a su padre absorto en sus pensamientos, Candy y Annie se veían realmente dichosas, -Candy finalmente vas a casarte …. –

 **Flashback:** "Albert, que alegría tenerte por aquí, ¿te apetece tomar café? – Ofreció muy cortésmente Archie, y Albert con una gran sonrisa acepto - gracias, disculpa mi intromisión tan repentina, no tuve tiempo de avisar, la verdad no tengo intención de importunarlos mucho tiempo-. -¡QUE?! ¿Candy va a casarse?-, preguntaba Annie alarmada, - Cálmate Annie; así es, se comprometió hace tres días, y al parecer no quieren dar espera a la boda, cuento con ustedes muchachos-. Ambos estaban estupefactos , Annie no cabía de la dicha y Archie quedo de piedra, con la conmoción a flor de piel él preguntó, – ¿pero cómo es posible?, no sabía si quiera que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, ¿ no sería lo más correcto presentar el pretendiente a la familia, en medio de una recepción ?, ¿Albert tu acaso lo conoces?, por favor no me dirás que has sido tan insensato de dar tu bendición a Candy sin siquiera contar con nuestra aprobación, no creo que le consientas semejantes caprichos-, jajaja rio Albert de buena gana y luego dijo, – pero muchachos, si ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo, eran compañeros del colegio- ….-no puede ser –, decía una Annie demasiado agitada , Archie con los ojos abiertos de par en par preguntó, –¿Granchester?, no permitas que se acerque-, esa petición dejo perplejos a los presentes, y Albert preguntó, -¿Por qué?-, Annie también lo miraba con ojos interrogantes y Archie algo nervioso solo respondió, -es que en el pasado eligió a otra chica en lugar de Candy, y bueno aparecerse así como así, no me parece bien, pienso que se precipitan, Candy debería ir con más cautela -, entonces Albert habló, – Archie, es que tú no sabes en realidad como pasaron las cosas, en ese entonces Terry estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía hacer nada, y fue Candy quien avaló esa decisión, no lo juzguen mal, es un buen muchacho y tanto sus sentimientos como los de Candy siguen intactos, y Candy ya es mayor, ¿para que intervenir?-, entonces Annie también le recordó, - Archie, tú lo sabes muy bien, es el único al que Candy ha amado verdaderamente, ella ha seguido su carrera aunque sea de lejos y fuimos testigos de eso-, Archie tomo aire y se sintió derrotado, él lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, siempre lo supo, pero no sé qué rayos estaba esperando, -es verdad, lo había olvidado, Candy siempre lo ha querido. Para ser honesto, siempre pensé que él era la única persona capaz de hacerla feliz,… pero lo hare añicos si la vuelve a hacer llorar-"

"casi me delato a mí mismo, que estúpido, ah Stear, hermano, cuanta falta me haces para darle claridad y sensatez a mis tontos pensamientos, tu mente era más brillante, estarías muy feliz por Candy ¿verdad? Claro, siempre fuiste así Stear. Cuando me encontré con Terry hace unos años, hablamos de manera cordial, él realmente se alegraba por mí, por mi compromiso con Annie, y yo que sabía exactamente de su situación, trate de animarlo también, no parecía querer buscar a Candy, ni siquiera preguntó por ella, el tiempo claramente hizo lo suyo pensé, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Tu interminable tormento desapareció; tardaste en buscarla, pero si apareciste al fin y al cabo. Si Susana no hubiera fallecido ¿cuánto más hubieras esperado? De ser tú, no hubiera sabido cómo comportarme, seguramente hubiera abandonado a esa chica para correr con mi verdadero amor, por otro lado Candy tiene un carácter difícil, quizás ella no me hubiera aceptado,….. El impedimento era Susana Marlow….si no me hubiera enterado que ella estuvo tan enferma tanto tiempo, mi mente hubiera forjado una terrible maquinación de tu parte y no te hubiera juzgado, jajajaja Dios mío, Stear ¿te das cuenta? Tú me hubieras golpeado ante tales ocurrencias jajaja, pero sé muy bien que eso sería imposible, no es un tipo de esa clase; sin embargo estoy seguro que si al ver a Candy te comprometiste con ella de inmediato, seguramente si aún viviera Susana Marlow hubiera sido imposible para ambos mantenerles la promesa hecha,… eso hubiera sido demasiado doloroso para todos. Grandchester cuando te despediste de nosotros en el colegio y cuando nos volvimos a ver en Lakewood pude darme cuenta de que en realidad eres un buen tipo, por favor cuida de Candy hazla feliz, yo hubiera querido hacerlo, pero ella nunca me vio de la manera que te vio a ti, a pesar de todo, así como tu hiciste conmigo, también te deseo lo mejor… te confieso que me siento un miserable… un pedazo de mi corazón siempre va quererla … queda en tus manos "

Ha pasado semana y media, finalmente Terry llegaba al hogar de Pony junto con su madre; Eleonor Baker estaba fascinada con el sitio, el lugar irradiaba tanta luz, ver el prado alumbrado majestuosamente por el sol, y los árboles que parecen saludarlo cuando pasa; cuanto regocijo, cuanta paz. Se permitió inhalar fuertemente el ambiente, y camino hacia la mansión que estaba en aparente construcción, allá los recibieron las hermanas, madres de Candy, que reconocieron a los visitantes de inmediato; la cálida bienvenida no se hizo esperar y entraron a ese lugar que Terry recordaba demasiado bien la primera vez que fue, un lugar por lejos lujoso pero lleno de la calidez y el amor que él mismo en algún tiempo había añorado tanto.

En la amena recepción donde tomaban todos café, se explicaba que Candy estaba trabajando en una clínica ubicada muy cerca de ahí. Ella junto al doctor Martín la habían levantado y tenía muy buena reputación entre los residentes de los alrededores, que regresaría por la tarde; que Archie y Annie estaban de visita pero en el momento no se encontraban, estaban por la ciudad; que Albert prácticamente compró el terreno y aunque ellas insistieron para que no exagerara con sus donativos, al final él junto a los benefactores que Candy había reunido con los años, se habían propuesto mejorar el sitio hasta convertirlo en lo que se ve hoy en día. Eleonor estaba fascinada, la risa de los niños siempre la había puesto de muy buen humor, recordaba a su Terry a la edad de 2 años y casi sin pensar pronunció, –Terry ¿no te gustaría un hermanito?-, pregunta que hizo que Terry casi se ahogara con el café, y con este incidente decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas hablar a ellas mientras él iba a la colina, admirar el paisaje y ver de nuevo el árbol donde su adorada pecosa había aprendido todas las gracias que lo encantaron en un principio. De pronto a él se acercó un pequeño de gafas -hola- dijo inocentemente, Terry se giró a mirarlo, jeje era idéntico al inventor, y sonriendo le respondió, –hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-, Stear y tú?, –mi nombre es Terry, un placer conocerlo pequeño inventor-, -tery? Tu eles el novio de mi tía, no te la lleves, ella me gusta-, jajajaja rio de buena gana Terry y le respondió, –fuiste un buen rival, seguiremos en contacto pequeño, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí, porque no estas con tus padres o con tus amigos?, Stear se puso triste y le respondió, -mis amigos destuyen mis cosas y mis papás… no sé, están muy ocupados-, - ya veo, no tienes con quien jugar, ¿que son todas esas cosas que traes ahí?, y el niño más animado le respondió, -proyeptos ultasequetos- , y Terry mirándolo divertido le pregunto, - ¿ no me los enseñaras?, puedo ser un buen compañero de proyectos; el pequeño sonriéndole lo invitó y como si él fuera la mente maestra desplego todas las chucherías que traía dentro de un balde, aunque al fin y al cabo fue Terry quien armo cosas con todas las chucherías, le enseñó al pequeño a construir 2 carros: uno con ligas y el otro con pajillas y un globo; el niño quedo tan fascinado con las ideas que armo muchas más cosas en base a eso, –jaja mi tía no es tan buena como tú-, Terry solo le sonrió y miro su reloj.

Candy acababa su jornada, hasta que por fin, lo único que quería en el momento era llegar a su casa arrojar sus zapatos muy lejos y relajarse, pero entonces, lo vio, como si de un sueño se tratara, Terry estaba ahí esperándola, y ella que no cabía de la felicidad se le olvido todo el cansancio que había acumulado en el día y se lanzó a sus brazos, – holaaa mi amor, ¿cuándo llegaste?- , - alrededor del mediodía me parece, te extrañe muchísimo, tengo insuficiencia de ti, tienes que curarlo de inmediato-, -mmm eso es muy grave, te daré un tratamiento muy especial-, no habían alcanzado a besarse cuando alguien los interrumpió, – ejem-, era Archie que acababa de llegar en el coche y no se veía muy contento, de hecho hasta parecía enojado, y Terry tenía la misma expresión; esto no le gusto para nada a Candy, después de todo no se veían hace mucho, y lo que menos quería era que se pusieran a pelear ahí, así que tratando de aligerar el ambiente, de una manera improvisadamente exultante habló, – Hola Archie , no pensé que vinieras a encontrarme, ¿recuerdas a Terry?, ahora es mi prometido, llego hoy, está encantado de verte también- , -sí, estoy en éxtasis –, completó Terry con un tono demasiado sarcástico, -Ja, igual que yo- respondió Archie con igual tono. Annie llegaba tras de Archie y no pudo evitar intimidarse ante el cuadro que presenciaba, solo atino a mirar a Candy para saber qué hacer, pero de pronto ambos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, – Actorsillo de cuarta!, no pensé verte tan pronto-, -fracasado!, es natural, mi novia está aquí; conocí a tu hijo, y es un niño muy vivaz, por suerte no se te parece jajaja- , Annie y Candy quedaron anonadadas , desde cuando tenían ese trato?, desde siempre quizás … Annie toco el hombro de Candy y le dijo, –Candy , Terry fue invitado a nuestro anuncio de compromiso hace unos años, y él fue a darnos su más sincera felicitación, ya no son unos niños, no deberíamos preocuparnos; discúlpame por no habértelo dicho, creímos que no era prudente- , "Ay Annie, perdona por no habértelo contado, sí que me entere" Candy solo le respondió con una risita nerviosa y le dijo – no te preocupes Annie, ahora eso hace parte del pasado -.


	17. tesoros del tiempo, un vistazo al pasado

CAPITULO 17 LOS TESOROS DEL TIEMPO, UN VISTAZO AL PASADO

Candy ya estaba totalmente libre de compromisos con el hogar de Pony, al igual que sucedió con Terry, le tomo más tiempo del que había planeado inicialmente; siguieron días largos, pero muy llenos de alegría y ansiedad, ansiedad que saturaba la mente de los jóvenes comprometidos. Terry se moría de ganas de estar con Candy, y a pesar de que varias veces quisieron escabullirse, parecía que por parte de un "encantador grupo de seres queridos", se habían confabulado para impedirlo, ¿era esto algo de maldad congénita? , o acaso estaban pagando una penitencia voluntaria, en fin… por parte de Terry, no podía quejarse, era un invitado en el lugar, y había sido educado como un caballero, sabía muy bien cómo comportarse y actuar sin parecer desesperado. Se le permitía sentarse al lado de Candy y dar pequeños paseos con ella por los alrededores, siempre y cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto; que podía decir… él estaba a disposición de las gentiles madres de su prometida cuyas creencias sobre la pareja estaban muy arraigadas según lo que Dios manda; y en ese corto tiempo, se había convertido en un blanco constante de las burlas de Archie al respecto, pues estaba muy seguro que su futuro primo político había adivinado sus intenciones desde el primer momento en que se encontraron; era consiente que lo vigilaba en todo momento. Terry estaba aparentemente en un estado de calma y paciencia mientras se decía para sí mismo –"debo conformarme. El amor es sin duda un sentimiento hermoso y muy poderoso, puede conducirte al cielo y a la vez al infierno en un instante, … ¿Porque demonios permití que nuestras familias arreglaran nuestra boda?, ja, si supieran… debimos casarnos clandestinamente…, ah Candy, tenerte tan próxima y no poder acercarme es un martirio, pero soportare todo por ti, te doy mi palabra"-. En esos momento unos pequeños pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, trataban de ser silenciosos, pero Terry lo había descubierto ya, abriendo la puerta de golpe para averiguar de quien se trataba, se topó con la mirada asustada de un pequeño que trataba de escabullirse con una manta; era Stear que casi llora al verse atrapado, pero Terry lo calmo rápidamente – ¡Hola compañero! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Que los niños no se duermen a las 7?-, Stear se tranquilizó ante el tono amigable de Terry y le contesto, - no puedo dolmi, ile con mi tía-, - hum, uuu , eso será bastante difícil amiguito, el camino es largo y te descubrirán más rápido de lo que crees-, Alistair sonrió pícaramente y declaro, – no pala mí, sé un atajo-, -¿en serio?- preguntaba Terry al pequeño, con una gran sonrisa, -sí, pero shhh, mis papas no saben-, - vaya vaya! Qué casualidad Stear, yo tampoco puedo dormir, ¿qué te parece?- comentó Terry muy juguetonamente, -no? Entonce vamos-, respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, y Terry devolviéndole el gesto le contesto, –está bien, te voy a ayudar porque somos amigos ¿de acuerdo?-, "finalmente, lo que había esperado. Un aliado".

El dichoso atajo, consistía en pasar por la puerta destinada a mina, ubicada en una vieja cocina del primer piso, atravesar un pequeño monte y andar entre unos pocos arboles; ya se encontraban bajo el balcón de la habitación de Candy, pero se veía oscuro, Stear que estaba sobre los hombros de Terry, arrojaba piedras pequeñas a la ventana para que Candy saliera, pero ella no respondió, y con un deje de melancolía Stear dijo, – mi tía no está-, -jejeje eres muy valiente Stear, ya recorrimos lo más difícil, sostente bien ¿de acuerdo?-, con el pequeño a cuestas, Terry escaló un gran árbol que se encontraba muy cerca y una vez arriba, un corto salto desde la rama bastaba para colarse en el balcón, la ventana no estaba cerrada, así que solo entraron y ya, efectivamente Candy aun no regresaba, Stear estaba muy feliz, le pareció que había surcado una gran aventura. La habitación de Candy estaba adornada con paredes verde mint, una cama en el centro, llena de almohadas mullidas, una lámpara que salía de la pared, una mesita de noche envejecida, un baúl, una cómoda blanca, un armario, un espejo y un escritorio con una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros de medicina junto con una biblia, (al estilo que llaman shabby-chic), -este lugar se ve muy femenino-, comentó Terry, -sí, es que mi tía es chica- le respondió el pequeño Stear mientras saltaba sobre la cama, esto hizo que Terry soltara una gran risotada y dijo, –quien lo hubiera dicho-. Sobre la cómoda, se apreciaba un florero lleno de rosas blancas, incluso una muñeca que se parecía a Candy y un libro cuyas letras doradas se veían desgastadas. Este libro llamo la atención de Terry y se sentó en la cama a hojearlo, interrumpiendo asi los saltos que Stear hacia sobre esta; Terry reía a momentos mientras lo leía y Stear decía que ese libro era de su tío William, ¿quién iba a pensar que el pequeño inventor realmente lo ayudaría? En esos momentos Candy entró, pero parecía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de sus inesperados visitantes, se soltó el cabello y se disponía a desabotonar su blusa hasta que miro hacia su cama; Terry tenía una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada de expectativa con tintes de picardía; y a su espalda, se asomaba un tímido Stear quien también la miraba fijamente. Candy estaba entre avergonzada y enojada, -¿hasta cuándo se iban a quedar ahí mirando, eh?-, - no nos reproches, estamos más sorprendidos que tu…. Este sitio está muy ordenado -, Terry no paraba de reír; Candy se acercó a él y con sus ojos llameantes le advirtió, - te quieres ganar una muerte tonta ¿verdad?-, decía la chica rubia mientras tomaba un cojín amenazadoramente, - no te enojes amor, Stear me trajo, deberías estarle agradecida-, explicaba Terry, –no me digas- contestó Candy, –vinimos a dolmi contigo tia-, exclamó muy contento Stear, -¿cómo?-, los grandes ojos de Candy amonestaban severamente a Terry , quien solo reía con nerviosismo mientras se defendía, – eso tiene una explicación-.

El pequeño chiquillo ya se había dormido, -no pensé que te valieras de la ayuda de Stear jaja- dijo Candy ya más relajada, -llego como una especie de salvavidas, yo no pensé que de verdad fuera a ayudarme señorita pecas, me hacías mucha falta, ahora no puedo recostarme en mi cama sin acordarme que estuviste ahí, me pregunto si puedo lograr el mismo efecto contigo-, Terry sonreía pícaramente con cada palabra, Candy fingiendo enojo le dijo – más te vale que acá te mantengas tranquilo, a veces pareces un pulpo-, Terry rio quedamente para no despertar a Stear y le respondió – según este libro, soy más un tigre jajaja-, Candy se sonrojó totalmente y dijo – mi diario! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Dámelo-, pero Terry solo levanto el brazo y ella no lo pudo alcanzar, -no no no, aún no lo termino de leer, está muy interesante-, -grr Terry!-, Ella se empino más, dándole espacio al chico para que le robara un dulce beso mientras la sostenía de la cintura, ella no lo rechazo e instintivamente rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello del joven castaño, que se abandonó a la placentera sensación, Candy aprovecho esto, y le quito el diario, =_= -tramposa-, acusó Terry; la rubia pecosa soltó una pequeña risa y con un gesto burlón (akanbe) le dijo , -son cosas privadas señor mirón-, Candy abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y guardo el diario ahí, Terry que estaba muy curioso por las cosas de ella, no pudo evitar ojear el contenido del cajón, alcanzó a observar un rosario y varios recortes de él mismo; y dijo, –¡!un momento!, todo esto me compete, todo aquí habla sobre mí, ¿no lo ves? -, Candy solo bufo, –bah, engreído-, - jajaja déjame ver mi amor, estas enamorada de mí, es inútil que lo escondas, ya lo sabía de todos modos-, -jum!-, Candy se sentó en el suelo con un gesto de disgusto, Terry solo rio ante su reacción antes de sentarse a su lado y vació el contenido del cajón sobre el piso.

Un álbum lleno de recortes de él mismo, todos los altibajos de su carrera estaban registrados, -que les parece, una acosadora-, decía Terry riendo, y Candy haciendo un mohín lo regaño con la mirada grr pero luego, suspiro, - te dije que era tu admiradora, no?, la verdad en primera instancia trate de evitar todo este tipo de noticias, cuando empezaste yo estaba muy pendiente de ti aunque no lo creas; luego de nuestra separación, procuré no mirar nada que tuviera que ver sobre farándula, pero fue inútil. En todos estos años siempre me llegaban noticias tuyas sin que yo lo buscase; de maneras tan casuales que decidí que aunque el destino estuviera en contra, te deseaba lo mejor; y empecé a coleccionar todo lo que hablara sobre ti, lo bueno y lo malo-, -mi linda pecosa, gracias por quererme de ese modo, yo te buscaba siempre entre el publico aunque sabía que era imposible que te encontraras allí, ahora sé que si estabas conmigo después de todo-, - por supuesto que sí, a pesar de todo, sabes que siempre podías contar conmigo, solo que no podía verte-, Terry solo le sonrió y siguió sacando recortes. Muchas cartas de Albert y de Archie; después cartas de gente que no conocía, y luego encontró la carta de Susana, – eh? ¿Susana te había escrito?-, -sí, fue la única vez-, Terry se atrevió a leer la carta y concluyó, – así que ella te echó, por eso no querías verme, ni que te acompañara …ni… nada-, Candy no respondió, y Terry se llenó de resentimiento, – ya veo, después de todo el final que tuvo no era del todo desmerecido, hubiera sabido esto, no le habría tenido tanta consideración, y tú tampoco debiste ser tan indulgente-, Terry se había enojado, Candy podía ver la ira en sus ojos, no era esta la primera vez que ella veía esa mirada, una ira mezclada con tristeza; ya lo había visto antes, pero esta vez Candy no tenía miedo, – Terry, no digas eso, la verdad siempre le estuve muy agradecida a Susana, fue muy difícil reponerme de la muerte de Anthony, si algo te hubiera pasado, no habría podido recuperarme jamás. En ese entonces tu no lo sabias, pero aquel día, ella nos salvó la vida a los dos-, los ojos de Candy se veían muy decididos ante esas palabras y Terry no soportando la mirada abrazó a la chica y le robo otro beso; ya más calmado le respondió, – sí, pero entre los dos tuvimos que arreglarle la vida a ella, no sé qué tan justo haya sido ese intercambio-, Candy algo sonrojada por el pequeño beso anterior, solo se limitó a abrazarlo, y esconder su cara en su pecho, –ya no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estas aquí-; siguieron todas las cartas que él le había escrito a Candy en el pasado, -jeje, este tipo sí que tenía estilo, mira que impecable caligrafía, que suerte tienes pecosa-, - sí, es una lástima que sea tan pretencioso-, -jajaja, aun así me quieres no?-, -jum!-. Después siguió un manojo de cartas y una entrada VIP a una función de Hamlet, atadas con una corbata, Terry la reconoció, - ¿y esto?- dijo sorprendido, Candy rio un poco ante el gesto confuso de Terry, desató todas las cartas, puso esa corbata alrededor del cuello de su prometido, y comenzó a anudarla, –bah tantos años de trazar un plan que al final nunca se perpetró; se supone que cuando tuviera oportunidad de devolvértela, te confesaría lo mucho que te amaba mi tonto engreído, creí que esa oportunidad se había esfumado hace mucho tiempo, por eso la guarde como un tesoro, era lo único que tenia de ti-, le respondió Candy, al mismo tiempo que terminó de hacer el nudo. Terry la abrazó fuertemente, de manera muy posesiva y se perdió en la blancura de su cuello, susurrándole, - te equivocas pecosa, siempre tuviste todo de mí… solo que no podías verme-, un pequeño beso se dio, seguido de uno más profundo y más apasionado, pero un ronquido del pequeño Alistear los hizo aterrizar, recordándoles donde se encontraban; así que solo se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron oteando el pasado.

-¿QUE? ¿Una carta de la hermana Grey? ¿En serio?-, – jejeje sii- respondió Candy muy divertida ante las graciosas caras de Terry, se veía muy desconcertado,- ella me envió una biblia con Stear y Archie,y me deseo mucha suerte en mi camino. En realidad era una mujer compasiva, creo que al final comprendió su error , pero no podían hacer nada por nosotros en ese entonces- , Terry solo suspiro, –sí, me perdono muchas cosas pero la odie profundamente cuando me dijo que tu expulsión era irrevocable, luego me dijo que el hecho no era que hubiéramos caído en una trampa, si no que fuimos descubiertos encontrándonos en el establo; entonces mi odio se volcó en tu patosa prima, al irme le escupí en la cara y rogué al cielo no volvérmela a encontrar en la vida, por desgracia ese milagro tampoco se efectuó - , Candy tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, – le… le …le escupiste a Eliza?-, -fue su culpa, estaba iracundo por el destino que te aguardaba a causa de su miserable envidia y ella tiene el descaro de aparecerse ante mí con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara; no sé qué esperaba-, -uff! te mentiría si te dijese que la he perdonado por eso, pero por lo menos me quitó la venda de los ojos; el san pablo educaba a las chicas para pensar y actuar como lo hacía Eliza; seguramente eso me hubiera asegurado un buen futuro en ese entonces, pero no era el futuro que yo quería. Por eso deje de escribir en ese diario, estaba muy apenada con el tío abuelo, realmente no quería defraudarlo; así que le envié mi diario en un intento de que me comprendiera -, -ya veo, por eso Stear me decía que ese libro era de Albert-, - sí, él lo conservo muchos años, trato de devolvérmelo hace un tiempo pero no lo podía aceptar, si por casualidad llegaba a releer lo que sentía por ti, podría hundirme en la tristeza y correr a que me consolaras jajaja-, -Candy, te amo sabes? –, Candy sonrió ante esta última frase y respondió – yo te amo aún más-, recostándose sobre Terry, sin percibir ni por un momento lo que cruzaba por la mente de él : " tú no te imaginas, todas las veces que yo quise hacer eso mismo Candy, correr hacia ti…." ,– ah! una carta de la gordita- comentó Terry de forma animada, - su nombre es patricia, lo dice ahí claramente- rebatió Candy, - si Patty, que fue de ella?- , -Patty ahora es profesora en una universidad, es muy aplicada y admirada por sus estudiantes, me alegro que se haya repuesto, cuando nos enteramos de que Stear había fallecido, ella trato de quitarse la vida, por suerte alcance a impedirlo; fue un golpe demasiado duro para todos-, comentó Candy con un tono muy abatido, Terry volvió a abrazarla y como si hablara para sí mismo respondió, -yo no la juzgo, si te perdiera definitivamente Candy …. Este mundo carecería de todo sentido para mí, ya no valdría la pena luchar por nada-, - no pensemos en eso Terry, yo no puedo ni imaginar que sería de mi, si te perdiera para siempre-, Candy se aferraba a Terry con tal fuerza, como si él se fuera a desvanecer, -perdóname amor, no quería ponerte en una suposición tan penosa, la realidad es más dulce de lo que esperaba y rogaré a Dios porque continúe siempre de ese modo-.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, solo disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro, Candy jugaba con un objeto entre sus manos desde hacía un buen rato, -¿Con que estás jugando mi amor?- preguntaba Terry curioso sorprendiendo a Candy que lo hacía inconscientemente, - eh? Ah!, este fue el último invento que Stear construyo para mí, se supone que es una caja de felicidad-, - hum, con que una caja de la felicidad, y ¿si funcionó?- , Candy miraba la caja de una forma melancólica que contrastaba con su alegre sonrisa, y le respondió, -¿sabes que nunca estuve del todo segura?, cuando volví de New York hace 9 años, caminé hacia la estación escuchando su melodía, sin embargo mis lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar; en ese momento sonreí pensando en Stear, y en la distancia le reclamaba que la caja de la felicidad había resultado un fracaso también, pero luego me di cuenta que si no hubiera sido por este pequeño objeto, no hubiera regresado bien a chicago, estaba destrozada y en realidad esta invención nueva de parte de él, si me había animado; luego de un tiempo se rompió y no volvió a sonar, sentí que había perdido lo último de Stear, no te imaginas como llore aquel día, desde entonces es mi caja de la infelicidad, pero es otro más de mis tesoros-, Terry miraba el objeto detenidamente, una y otra vez , lo examinaba como si pudiera ver a través de él y con una horquilla que Candy tenía sobre su mesa logró desarmarla, cayendo a pedazos sobre el piso. – aaa! Noo ¿Qué haces? No la termines de dañar-, replicaba Candy entre susurros, azorada al ver su pequeño tesoro caer fragmento a fragmento, - cálmate amor, no te preocupes; es muy diferente a los dispositivos de una caja de música convencional, pero creo que se bien lo que estoy haciendo, creo que ya entendí el mecanismo, solo…. ¿no tendrás un atornillador por ahí?-, - no, pero tengo varios elementos quirúrgicos, si te sirven, ocúpalos-, - sí, eso bastara; mira se enredaron los engranajes uno con otro, ves? por eso se atascaron, Y estas muescas se zafaron también; ya lo regreso a su antigua forma, dame un minuto -, Terry lo arregló relativamente rápido, le tomo 15 minutos, pero la cajita de la felicidad realmente volvió a sonar. A Candy se le dilataron las pupilas, no cabía en su alegría, volver a escuchar la melodía era como si Stear estuviera frente a ella sonriéndole nuevamente; aun así ella lloró, pero eran lágrimas de alegría y luego abrazó a Terry con tal energía y jubilo, que él no pudo sentirse menos dichoso por ella, – gracias mi amor, realmente no te imaginas la alegría que me has dado el día de hoy, nadie la había podido arreglar antes, mira que fui a muchas tiendas de música y relojerías, y nadie se atrevía ni a destaparla; eres mi héroe , te amo, te amo muchísimo, no sé cómo agradecértelo- decía Candy de forma muy vivaz, mientras abrazaba y besaba a su novio, -Tely es bueno!-, decía un pequeño Alistear que acababa de despertar por la melodía.

Candy volvió a poner la música mientras envolvía con la manta al pequeño Stear, ella se encontraba demasiado feliz. –Je!, después de todo si es una caja de la felicidad, mis felicitaciones inventor, tu idea esta vez sí que funciono, mira toda la alegría que desborda Candy ahora, supongo que estarás contento también-, _"- Candy es una buena chica, solo desearía que algún día ella fuera feliz- , -yo no quiero limitarme a desearle felicidad a Candy, soy yo quien quiere hacerla feliz- ",_ Terry recordó esas palabras que cruzó con Stear cuando aún estaban en el san pablo, mientras recogía todos los recuerdos de Candy del suelo; los acomodaba de nuevo dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche; solo se quedó con las cartas que Candy le había escrito y que nunca antes habían llegado a sus manos y con su diario; pero de este cayó una foto, Terry volteo a mirar a Candy que estaba muy ocupada tratando de dormir a Stear de nuevo y luego recogió la fotografía mientras pensaba para sí mismo; " se parece a Albert. Tú debes ser el dichoso Anthony… que curioso odiar a alguien con el que nunca se ha tenido ningún tipo de interacción; si no hubieras muerto, seguramente en estos momentos el difunto seria yo; odiaba mi vida antes de que Candy entrara en ella, pero entonces si yo hubiese muerto, tampoco hubiera existido ni en la mente de Candy; nuestros destinos estaban cruzados ¿no lo crees?... Y si de pronto en algún plano diferente a esta realidad, ambos hubiéramos estado con vida… si te hubiera conocido Anthony Adley…", Terry puso la foto boca abajo y la escondió bajo el florero que se encontraba sobre la cómoda, se giró a mirar a Candy que acunaba al pequeño niño. … "hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por quitártela". Candy finalmente durmió a Stear y besó a Terry. Le pidió que volviera a su habitación por el atajo mientras ella llevaba al pequeño a la habitación que le correspondía.

A la mañana siguiente, al hogar de Pony llegaba un auto muy lujoso, era Albert, junto la tía abuela Elroy y Patty, quienes habían sido invitadas a la boda. El plan de ese día seria largo, al parecer todas menos Candy tenían decidido el vestido de boda. Faltaba muy poco para que el tan esperado enlace se realizara.


	18. LA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE QUISE

CAPITULO 18: UN VINCULO IRROMPIBLE, ¡LA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE QUISE!

El día empezó con gran entusiasmo. Albert fue recibido con desmesurada alegría en el hogar de Pony. Los niños, las hermanas, incluso mina fueron a recibirlo con tal algarabía, que la tía abuela Elroy quedo gratamente sorprendida ante el gran aprecio del que gozaba su sobrino en aquel lugar; Annie y Candy se permitieron abrazarlo fuertemente y hasta colgarse un poco de él. Terry y Archie lo saludaron con un apretón de manos pero no menos elocuente que el saludo de los demás; luego salió Patty, y las chicas se alegraron tanto al verla, que no pudieron evitar abrazarla con un ahínco fraternal indescriptible, - el aquelarre se ha completado nuevamente- comentó Terry divertido, - cállate Terry-, le riñó Candy, todos rieron y saludaron también a la tía abuela, Eleonor miraba la escena desde una distancia prudente, sentía que eran una gran familia. Luego todos entraron a la mansión y la tía abuela Elroy, solicitó una audiencia con Candy en privado.

–Candy White Adley¡-, llamó la tía abuela Elroy,

Candy no se hizo esperar – Si! Tía abuela, buenos días, me place verla con tan buena salud-, Elroy asintió con gratitud y continuó - te has convertido en una mujer admirada y respetada de nuestro circulo, he escuchado buenas opiniones de ti, te consideran una señorita altamente instruida y valiente. Ahora sí que pareces una dama de la familia Adley-, - muchas gracias tía abuela, solo he recorrido mi camino sin olvidar todo lo que usted me enseñó-; -que sitio más bello, ¿así que fue aquí en donde te criaste? - contemplaba Elroy el panorama, - así es, Albert y los demás benefactores se han esmerado mucho en este sitio, y se ofrece una mejor educación a los niños que han sido abandonados- contestó Candy alegre al saber que la tía abuela, no despreciaba el orfanato donde creció. La tía abuela siguió hablando, - Entiendo. He venido porque William me ha dicho que vas a casarte, pero no quieres que los medios se enteren. Como miembro de la familia Adley, sabrás que tú no puedes unirte a cualquier joven de inferior condición social; supongo habrás sido cauta al escoger a quien será el compañero de tu vida-, - Lo he sido. Mi proceder ha surgido de la manera que he considerado más apropiada para lograr la felicidad, sin tener en cuenta las opiniones de los demás-, - esa respuesta no me complace Candy, realmente tengo esperanza de encontrar a una joven sensata, no debes olvidar la prudencia, el honor y el decoro, eso es muy importante en una dama. Háblame de tu prometido, ¿quién es él?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿De dónde proviene?-, - es un hombre confiable, tierno y caballeroso, posee un buen sentido del humor y su naturaleza generosa y protectora me hace sentir muy bien a su lado. Él es inglés, y se dedica al teatro, su nombre es Terrence Graham. Y puede estar muy segura de que lo amo tía abuela. Resumiendo es la persona más importante en mi vida-. La tía abuela Elroy degustó un sorbo del café que yacía a su lado, y contestó, -Terrence Graham, El actor que encarnó a Hamlet-, - ¿le gusta el teatro? ¿Ha ido usted a verlo tía abuela?-, Candy se sorprendió ante la suposición, - no soy ávida aficionada al teatro, no obstante, lo he visto en un par de ocasiones; es muy famoso acá en américa y la familia Adley es invitada constantemente a ver sus funciones, ¿de dónde le conoces? –, -lo conocí en el barco cuando fui enviada a estudiar a Londres, pero nos hicimos amigos una vez dentro del colegio San pablo-; otro sorbo de café antes de una conclusión siguió, -¿él estudiaba en ese colegio? ¿Y dices que es inglés?, Eso quiere decir que si proviene de una familia ilustre, tú puedes explicarme muy bien cual es ¿verdad?- . Elroy miraba a Candy fijamente a los ojos, " la tía abuela es muy perspicaz, pero porque tanto interés?" pensó Candy algo nerviosa, y así contestó, - lo siento tía abuela, no pretendo ser tan franca como usted, me temo que eso intervendría en la intimidad de mi prometido y me gustaría que esta conversación se desarrollara de modo que se dijese lo menos posible de lo que él mismo quiera revelar-. -Jum! Sigues teniendo la actitud insolente con la que te recordaba Candy, sin embargo si eso hubiera cambiado, sí que te hubiera desconocido; no importa que no me lo digas, quiero conocerlo, ve a llamarlo-, -…eh? Pero… –, trató de protestar la joven pecosa pero la tía abuela la interrumpió, -obedece Candy, ve deprisa, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer-. Candy sintiéndose agobiada con la presencia imponente de la tía abuela, no tuvo más remedio que acatar las órdenes dadas.

A los pocos minutos entro Terry con un semblante sereno, y haciendo una venia dijo -mucho gusto madame, mi nombre es Terrence Graham, a sus órdenes-, -el gusto es mío jovencito, mi nombre es Elroy Adley, la tía abuela de William y Candy-, - ¿Quería usted verme? dígame en que puedo servirle-, la tía abuela Elroy ofreció una taza de café al joven castaño, y le pidió que se sentara, y así continuó, - Desde el día que fue adoptada, Candy estuvo estudiando bajo mi cuidado, fue un camino difícil porque ella era muy rebelde; luego de un desafortunado accidente, ella fue enviada a Londres, sin embargo ella seguiría adelante sin contar con nuestra opinión. Pero ha sabido llevar bien el apellido sobre sus hombros a pesar de tantas controversias; como sabrás William nunca la desasistió, y ella recorrió su camino de forma inusual pero respetable, ha sido una dama apática con la alta sociedad, pero nadie se dirige a mi sobre ella sin que se me informase de sus habilidades. Ella estudió y trabajó, aun en contra de mis deseos, y a lo largo de los años pude percibir en el tipo de persona que se estaba convirtiendo, ganándose así la admiración de la familia, incluyéndome -, -me alegro mucho por mi prometida, no tengo la menor duda que a ella le preocupaba ganarse su buena opinión, y le aseguro que le traerá una enorme alegría saber que usted se la ha otorgado, estoy seguro que ella no está enterada de sus sentimientos-, comentó Terry, -sin duda se enterara señor Graham, mi sobrina suele ser algo atolondrada pero al final encuentra el sendero correcto, quiero para ella, alguien que pueda darle la felicidad que se merece, temo decirle que en todo este tiempo, ella solo se dedicó a sus labores de enfermería, parecía que en su mundo no existiera nada más, hubieron buenos pretendientes, pero usted la conoce bien, era demasiado testaruda para atender las cortesías de aquellos caballeros, y para serle franca, ni siquiera yo veía a alguien digno de ella, es por eso que tenía tanta curiosidad de conocerlo señor Graham, me preguntaba qué clase de personaje había ganado su corazón tan de repente-, Terry sonrió ante esa observación y respondió, - al parecer era usted más una espectadora lejana; conocí a Candy sobre el Mauritania, apareció en un momento en el cual mi vida yacía vacía, creí que ella se me había escapado de un lindo sueño en medio de una noche brumosa, pero luego volví a verla en el San pablo-, -¿era usted alumno de ese colegio tan prestigioso?-, - así es, Candy, Stear, Archie y los demás eran mis compañeros en aquel entonces-, -entiendo. Entonces es sabido por todos que usted desciende de una ilustre familia ¿no es verdad?- , - no sé qué tan ilustre pueda ser una familia conformada por mentiras, pero no tengo intención de ocultárselo, al fin y al cabo para sus parientes no es un secreto mi verdadero apellido; aunque renuncié a él hace muchos años, y le aclaro que no tengo derecho a nada; en lo que a mí respecta no tengo padre. Mi nombre completo es Terrence Graham Grandchester-, - jum! Terryus Grandchester, proveniente de una familia noble de Inglaterra. Sí que había oído hablar de usted desde mucho antes, un joven aristócrata rebelde que se divertía infringiendo las reglas del colegio, claro! Fue usted quien se hizo expulsar en lugar de Candy. Muchacha insolente, me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, no sé porque insistía en ocultarlo, yo sabía todo por relato de mis sobrinos Leagan; Los encontraron a los dos en el establo, y Candy fue expulsada pero usted decidió ponerse en su lugar, abandonando el apellido- , -supongo que Candy pensó que su familia no debía ilusionarse con un título nobiliario al cual nunca accederé, y le aclaro señora que ese incidente fue una trampa, producto de una envidia malsana-. –no tiene que explicarme nada Terryus, le creo, me tomo mucho tiempo comprenderlo, pero la culpa y el origen son dos cosas muy distantes a la hora de juzgar a alguien, ya sea que venga de alcurnia o de la más baja clase. Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo en aquel entonces, su acto desinteresado cambió de forma intransigente ese sitio; el apellido Adley no se vio afectado aunque mi sobrina abandono al poco tiempo aquel lugar, si no hubiera sido por Stear y Archie, hubiera creído que habían huido juntos -, Terry rio ante ese comentario y mencionó, –estuve a un paso de colarme en la dirección, hurtar la llave y sacar a Candy de aquel espantoso espacio en el que la habían confinado; pero a pesar de todo, yo quería lo mejor para ella; aun éramos menores de edad, y ella hablaba con mucha admiración de Albert. Ella no quería defraudarlo y yo quería ayudarla en su empresa, sus primos estaban al borde del colapso creyendo que Candy seria expulsada de la familia, pero no eran los únicos; hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para ayudarla y al final abandonar el apellido Grandchester fue lo mejor-, - se condujo como un verdadero caballero ciertamente, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho; y además apareció usted a tiempo; yo estaba por comprometer a Candy con alguien proveniente de un prestigioso linaje; alguien mucho más capaz de proveerle una vida de reina-, - seguramente sus planes eran buenos, pero el que proyectos así se lleven a cabo, depende directamente de las decisiones de otros, por lo que creo que sus intenciones hubieran fracasado.-, Terry se había exasperado ante las insinuaciones de un mejor prospecto para Candy y Elroy lo había adivinado, ella ahogó una carcajada con su mano y haciendo un ademan comentó con semblante serio , –era una broma señor Graham; aunque hubiera querido, es muy bien sabido por ambos que a ella no se le hubiera podido obligar a nada, mi intención al traerlo aquí era desglosar su carácter, quería saber qué tipo de persona era usted-, - no me diga, y entonces ¿a qué conclusión ha llegado?- , - bueno …ha sido difícil porque tenía de usted demasiadas opiniones encontradas , William decía que era usted un muy buen muchacho, pero al contrario Archie se expresaba de usted como un aristócrata malcriado, Stear decía que bajo el semblante férreo que lo acompañaba, se escondía una persona generosa, Elisa decía que usted era una víctima pero le temía, y Neal me decía que usted era un maldito noble arrogante; el día de hoy conocí la opinión de Candy, como simplemente la persona más importante. Para mí al examinarle diría simplemente que sus modales y buen carácter, lo hacen adecuado; me alegro conocerlo señor Graham y espero no haberlo incomodado, bienvenido a la familia- , -gracias señora Adley- la tía abuela Elroy extendió su mano y Terry la recibió depositando en ella un beso, - tu puedes llamarme tía abuela-, le dijo una sonriente matriarca y a la vez pensaba, "que extraño, el duque nunca ha mencionado que lo haya desheredado. No importa, al igual que William, se ve que es un chico muy obstinado".

En otra estancia, Patty estaba encantada con el pequeño Stear, era casi idéntico a ese chico que había amado tanto, -eres tan lindo Stear; te traje muchos regalos de florida-, Patty se fijó en los lentes del niño que tenía en sus brazos, y dándose cuenta que era solo el marco, preguntó la razón; Annie contestó que era un marco viejo que había encontrado en Lakewood, él jugaba mucho a ser científico y el objeto había llamado su atención ….. – ya veo-, respondió Patty, ella le sacó las gafas al pequeño y le dijo, – te ves mucho más guapo así Stear-, y el chiquillo de encantadora sonrisa hizo lo mismo con Patty, le sacó los lentes y le dijo, -tu tamben te ves más linda sin lentes-, Archie observando la escena comentó, – que te parece, Stear resultó ser todo un conquistador-, y Annie le respondió riendo, - eso debió haberlo aprendido de ti-, pero el niño había dejado de reír; el amable rostro de Patty, revelaba gruesas lagrimas surcando por sus mejillas, aunque ella no había dejado de sonreírle ni por un segundo al pequeño niño que sostenía con tanta ternura en sus brazos, y no soportándolo más, lo abrazo de lleno, escondiendo su rostro en el pequeño hombro del chiquillo, ella no sollozaba , pero se le veía temblar, en medio de un susurro que era apenas audible, …–oh! Stear!-…, Archie y Annie se entristecieron también y fueron a consolar a su amiga.

Un rato más tarde, apareció la tía abuela en el corredor, acompañada por William, Candy y Terry; Eleonor Baker no se vio desatendida en ningún momento, ella le prometió traer un hermoso vestido a la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria para la ceremonia, y no dejaba de recibir atenciones de Archie, esta actitud a Annie le molestaba un poco. Elroy se dirigió a sus sobrinos varones, -William, he contratado una muy buena diseñadora para el vestido de novia de Candy. Eleonor y Annie tenían muy buenos apuntes para nuestra encomienda. Sin embargo, la artista ha creado varios bocetos y queremos ir a verlos, ella nos está esperando en Chicago; quiero que tú nos acompañes en esa pequeña junta, puede haber un plus para las empresas Adley también, y de paso aprovecharemos para elegir nosotras también un vestido. Archie, tu ayudaras a Terryus a elegir un traje para su día también ¿comprendido?, - si tía abuela – respondió Albert obediente, contrario a Archie que bufo ante el cometido, – porque tengo que ser yo quien ayude a elegir a ese malcriado, generalmente terminamos peleando, y personalmente no creo que él tampoco este de acuerdo, ¿porque mejor no va el tío Albert?- , ante estas palabras Elroy ensombreció su mirada y con un tono amenazante acompañada de cierto aire maligno dijo, - Archibald, no estoy de ánimo para aguantar excusas de niños en estos momentos, ayudaras a Terryus ¿comprendido?-, - si tía abuela, lo que usted disponga-, contesto un Archie nervioso, "hacia mucho no me regañaba así, casi casi creí que iba a atarme y dejarme balanceando sobre la rama de un árbol".

Todos llegaron alegremente a Chicago. Un auto llego por Albert y la tía Elroy, Eleonor, Annie, Patty y Candy entraron después y se despidieron de los muchachos, -nos vemos más tarde mi amor-, - cuídate mucho hijo-, -Archie, tu sabes dónde estaremos verdad? , nos encontraremos en la torre de agua a las 4, si no llegamos ve a buscarnos en Mile-, -traten de no discutir, cuídense mucho-, Nos veremos prontoooo . Archie y Terry se habían quedado ahí parados en la estación sin saber qué hacer, – ¿Tu sabes porque nos han abandonado así?-, pregunto Terry confuso, Archie solo suspiro resignado, - No importa, estarán en la nueva calle que se construyó hace unos pocos años, muchas boutiques de renombre se han hecho famosas allí y por eso eligieron venir acá. Dime una cosa ¿ya adquiriste el traje para tu boda?-…. –No. En cuanto me desocupé, tomé el primer tren a indiana, mi prioridad era llegar cuanto antes al hogar de Pony y mi madre estaba más concentrada en el vestido de Candy; realmente no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso-, respondió Terry sin mucho afán, y Archie volvió a suspirar, y dijo, –de acuerdo, entonces vamos por los lados de donde estarán las chicas, conozco un excelente lugar ahí-, "vamos!, opón resistencia para regresar con las chicas, exáltate como siempre, y así la tía abuela no tendrá por qué culparme de nada, vamoos" pensaba Archie, pero Terry solo se mostraba indiferente y miró a Archie solo por un momento, contestó resignado, – bah, supongo que no podía ser de otro modo; está bien, no es un tema que me quite el sueño realmente, salgamos rápido de esto-, dejando a un Archie con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la mandíbula a punto de caérsele.

Los centros comerciales de Chicago eran realmente enormes, las chicas elegían un sin número de vestidos en diferentes boutiques, se veían realmente felices mientras que Albert las seguía tranquilamente; finalmente llegaron a donde la diseñadora de la tía abuela Elroy, ella los esperaba, los vestidos de novia que había realizado eran realmente muy bonitos, algunos con muchos detalles de encaje, y escotes de diferente porte, Eleonor y Annie se encargaban de opinar sobre el tipo de encaje y el tipo de escote que debería llevar , además del tipo de falda, pero la tía Elroy siempre atinaba mejor respecto a eso, junto las joyas a lucir según el vestido que se eligiese dejando gratamente sorprendida a las chicas, que tomaban nota de todo el glamour de la matriarca Adley. Todas se veían muy entusiasmadas menos Candy, su semblante se mostraba inusualmente fatigado, ella debería ser la que estuviera más feliz, pero de repente una ola de debilidad la había arrollado, y no queriendo molestar a nadie, salió disimuladamente del centro comercial, buscando un lugar para descansar; tras ella, salió Patty que se había fijado en su extenuación y estaba claramente preocupada.

Candy se disponía a cruzar la calle, y un auto que venía toda velocidad se aproximaba, - Candyyyy!- grito Patty aterrada desde la acera, por suerte el auto fue chocado por otro auto que venía de la avenida de costado, saliendo de él un señor Janssen muy enojado, - oiga usted, se ha pasado un alto- , y el otro conductor, con igual carácter, salió también, – pero si ha sido usted quien me ha chocado; exijo que repare los daños-, luego de eso apareció Neal igualmente enfurecido, y le contestó, – es usted quien está en problemas, se pasó un alto y no se da cuenta que cruzaba una persona la vía, esto puede írsele muy hondo-. Neal giró la cabeza hacia la avenida y en medio de una pequeña multitud que los había rodeado, se encontraba Candy tumbada en el suelo, asistida por otra chica que trataba de que volviera en sí; Esto hizo que los 3 caballeros dejaran de discutir, transformando sus semblantes más pálidos que un papel blanco; salieron en ayuda de la dama que yacía en la calle. – ¡Oh no! Candy reacciona, por favor Candy!- gritaba un Neal alarmado mientras la zarandeaba, pero Candy no reaccionaba y al borde del desespero se dijo así mismo - no puede ser que el auto la haya golpeado, se supone que por eso lo choqué, para evitar el accidente-, - te equivocas, ella no fue atropellada, se acaba de desmayar; me lancé a la avenida para apartarla, pero se privó en mis brazos, y me lleno el terror, solo me quede aquí junto con ella esperando lo peor, muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco-, le explicó Patty. Ya más calmado, Neal tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su auto, Patty fue con él; mientras tanto Kenneth recibía del culpable del accidente una cuantiosa suma de dinero y se disponía a regresar con Neal, -bien hecho Kenneth- lo felicitó el joven Leagan, - Ja! Mi familia no se hizo rica firmando cheques-, comentó Kenneth con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras subía al auto, que arrancó de inmediato al hospital más cercano. Pero entonces Kenneth la vio por el espejo retrovisor y se giró violentamente azorado. … -¿Patty?-, la chica también lo reconoció, -¿Kenny?, perdóname no te había visto por la impresión que acababa de sufrir, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto la chica mostrándole una dulce sonrisa, él se puso algo nervioso y respondió, - bien, y ¿tú?, no esperaba verte aquí, que grata sorpresa-, - he venido para celebrar las nupcias de mi mejor amiga, pero…. - , el semblante de Patty se había tornado acongojado , Kenneth guio su vista hacia Candy y dijo, – no te preocupes Patty, estoy seguro que Candy se desmayó solo por la impresión del momento, no puedo creer sea precisamente ella tu mejor amiga, el mundo puede ser un pañuelo ¿no lo crees?- , -jajaja que ocurrencias, pero es verdad-. Kenneth sonreía a Patty de una forma distinta; se sentía algo en su aire, en su modo de ser, en el tono de su voz, su trato, incluso en sus expresiones. Todo era muy diferente a como se comportaba normalmente con cualquier otra chica; de hecho esta sería la primera vez que Neal vería a Kenneth nervioso.

En otra parte de los bulevares de Chicago salía Terry junto con Archie, cargaban con una gran bolsa de mano, y Archie le preguntaba, – ¿estás seguro que el traje te gustó realmente?, no vayas a reprocharme después -, Terry seguía con su semblante indiferente y le respondió, – ya te dije que sí, es muy de mi estilo, y me queda bien, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? -, - bueno es que es muy extraño que me des la razón a la primera, no me has discutido nada el día de hoy, eso es muy raro-, rebatió Archie y Terry solo lo miro así =_=U y comentó –basta! no soy una máquina de discordia ¿sabes?, realmente me gustó el traje, no soy una persona complicada a la hora de vestir. Por otro lado tu tía abuela puede infundir un terror profundo con solo una mirada, y ya que me ha aceptado como un sobrino más, no quiero causarle molestias-, -Aja!- señaló Archie, y continuó con su deducción, – Ahora lo entiendo todo, mi tía te ha amenazado también, con razón jajaja, ¿no has sentido en su aura que si la desobedecías, te dejaría colgado de un árbol?- , -¿Qué? =_=, bah no quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos?-, preguntó el joven castaño mientras se acomodaba su acostumbrado disfraz y Archie sacando su reloj de bolsillo le contestó, - a ver, desde que llegamos al bulevar han pasado 20 minutos, aún faltan unas horas para encontrarnos con las chicas en la torre de agua-. Ambos chicos suspiraron al tiempo y Archie preguntó, – ¿qué haremos mientras tanto?-, - no tengo idea-, respondió Terry, con un deje de fastidio en su voz. De pronto vieron un estropeado coche pasar a toda velocidad, pero Terry pudo distinguir fácilmente a Candy inconsciente, en el asiento de atrás y sobresaltado se lo hizo saber a Archie, - Esa chica que iba ahí era Candy, estoy seguro, la están secuestrando Cornwell, apúrate- , - yo también lo vi Terry, no te preocupes, conozco bien esta ciudad y esa avenida solo tiene un camino, los alcanzaremos- le respondió Archie.

En el hospital de Chicago fueron recibidos por una enfermera, amiga de Candy, ellas habían estudiado juntas, - Candy! ¿Qué ha pasado?-, preguntaba la enfermera alarmada, y Patty respondió, - se ha desmayado en la calle, no reacciona, por favor ayúdenos-, la enfermera asintió y los guio a una habitación, - por favor esperen aquí afuera, nadie los molestará, el doctor vendrá muy pronto y le hará unos exámenes; Candy es una amiga muy querida, estoy segura que tendremos los resultados pronto- , los 3 asintieron y se quedaron sentados en esa pequeña sala de espera. En esos momentos llegaban Terry y Archie que al ver allí a Neal Leagan , se imaginaron lo peor y actuaron de forma violenta. Terry golpeo a Neal dejándolo instantáneamente tirado en el suelo y Kenneth lo detuvo, pero entonces apareció Archie tumbando a Kenneth y preguntando violentamente por Candy; inmediatamente después de eso apareció Patty y les grito: – ¡Detente! No armen un escándalo aquí-. Todos quedaron muy confusos; Neal se levantó del suelo adolorido y no reconociendo a Terry, le preguntó, – ¿quién demonios eres? A que ha venido eso, esto no se va a quedar así-, y entonces Archie apareció frente a él, preguntándole – ¿qué pasa Neal, porque has traído a Candy aquí?-, -¿Archie?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntaba Neal bastante enfadado, - eso debería preguntarlo yo, y ¿dónde está Candy?- respondió Archie con un tono similar al del joven Leagan, - Archie por favor, no lo lastimes, él solo nos ayudó, Candy se desmayó en la avenida y él actuó rápidamente y nos trajo, por favor …. ¡Basta!-, suplicó Patty bastante nerviosa. – ¿Candy se desmayó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?, tengo que verla -, había hablado finalmente Terry, y en su tono se denotaba bastante preocupado; Neal lo reconoció inmediatamente después de eso, - así que eres tu Grandchester, actorcillo de cuarta, sigues comportándote como un delincuente, deberías estarme agradecido, a mí que me ha tocado ocupar tu lugar, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado allí para cuidarla-, - estúpida rata de alcantarilla, debería darte pena mostrarte frente a mí, pero no tengo interés en gastar tiempo contigo, tengo que ver a Candy, hazte a un lado-, Kenneth se atravesó, – lo lamento, pero Candy está siendo examinada en estos momentos y no puedo permitir que interrumpa a los profesionales, si tuviera la gentileza de largarse en lugar de armar escándalo, seguro que ellos tendrán un mejor desempeño-, - Sucede que Candy es mi prometida, y estoy seguro que ella preferirá que sea yo quien la esté esperando cuando despierte, por lo que quienes deberían tener la amabilidad de largarse son otros-, el ambiente se había tornado turbio y Patty no sabía qué hacer para calmarlos, ni siquiera su buen amigo Kenny parecía estar respondiendo a la razón.

En ese momento salió una enfermera diferente a la que los había atendido antes y pregunto –¿se encuentra aquí el señor Adley?-, todos enmudecieron, no sabían que responder, y la enfermera nuevamente preguntó, –¿no es ninguno de ustedes el esposo de la sra. Candice?, los presentes se giraron a ver a Terry y casi mascullando regresaron a sus lugares, Patty estaba preocupada y Kenneth trataba de tranquilizarla. Terry quedándose de pie en la estancia, respondió –soy yo, ¿y cómo está mi esposa?-, la enfermera muy sonriente le contestó, – pierda cuidado señor, ella está bien, pero si necesitará cuidarse más, muchas felicidades señor Adley, va a ser padre!-, Terry quedó atónito, como si no estuviera en este mundo, sintió que el suelo desparecía a sus pies, causándole vértigo; una sensación de estar flotando mientras esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, no se atrevía ni a parpadear. Ni siquiera se percató de que sus acompañantes se aproximaban velozmente hacia él con sevicia.


	19. a través de un vaso de Ginger Alé

CAPITULO 19. A la espera de las chicas, a través de un vaso de Ginger Ale

"un hijo, un hijo… voy a ser padre, tendré un hijo con Candy….", Terry estaba pasmado; la sala de espera y sus ocupantes desaparecieron por un instante ante él, sus anhelos más profundos finalmente habían comenzado a plasmarse, y la urgencia por ver a su esposa se acrecentó de improvisto. Al mismo tiempo en la estancia, –maldito canalla como te atreviste-, gritó Neal desde el rincón de la sala, - esto sí que no te lo voy a perdonar sinvergüenza-, decía Archie visiblemente encolerizado; ambos se lanzaron sobre Terry, por suerte Kenneth más calmado trató de detenerlos. Para Neal una zancadilla y torcer su brazo fue suficiente para inmovilizarlo, pero Archie fue mucho más rápido, alejándose del alcance del señor Janssen, –suéltame Kenneth, ese idiota me las va a pagar, sueltameeee- gritaba Neal, sin embargo Kenneth no presto interés a las palabras de su amigo, su atención estaba más fija en Archie quien se disponía atacar a Terry, el cual seguía inmóvil; ya no había razón, ya no importaban las palabras de la tía abuela, Archie sentía que la rabia que en ese momento lo embargaba, seria liberada propinando golpes al que él consideraba el culpable, pero entonces Patty se atravesó en su camino, protegiendo a Terry y obligando a Archie a detenerse en seco, (Kenneth se alcanzó a asustar), -detente Archie por favor-, decía una temblorosa Patty, - apártate Patty, no debes tenerle consideración a este maldito, no te das cuenta de lo que hizo?-, bramaba el joven Cornwell, -no lo hare, no permitiré que lo lastimes, si lo haces Candy te odiará y le darás un disgusto a la tía abuela, por primera vez ella está siendo amable con todos nosotros, no lo arruines Archie por favor cálmate, además….. No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, tú pasaste por algo parecido…. Por favor…. Archie-, las palabras de Patty surtieron el efecto deseado, Archie fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, y las mismas acallaron también a Neal, aunque la amargura y la indignación tiñeron su corazón y nublaron su alma, la voz de Patty atravesó su mente como si de su conciencia se tratara… "Candy… ¿qué derecho tengo sobre ella?, es mi familia pero… Al fin y al cabo, Grandchester será su esposo muy pronto, no tengo derecho a enojarme, no obstante… simplemente no quiero aceptarlo".

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Patty, era Terry que finalmente había vuelto en sí, y posicionándola tras él, dirigió unas palabras a sus agresores, - quien iba a imaginar que los sucesos más felices de mi vida, transgrediría el carácter de los demás, que lastima no tener una cámara para captar sus rostros, están perfectos para un melodrama, me dan pena los dos jajaja-, y girándose hacia Patty, - muchas gracias Patty, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no olvidare tu nombre, es una suerte contar con una amiga como tú-, Terry estaba de muy buen humor y Patty devolviéndole la sonrisa, correspondió a su agradecimiento, tranquilizándose ella también (esto puso de muy mal humor a Kenneth), - con permiso, debo ir con mi esposa a celebrar la noticia, adiós-, con un aire despreocupado, Terry se dirigía a la habitación de Candy silbando una alegre melodía, pero Patty lo alcanzó, - no Terry, por favor vete-, -¿QUE?, ¿porque?-, - no lo malentiendas, es solo que Candy y yo estábamos solas cuando ocurrió el incidente, y creo que lo más prudente es que le platique de cómo ocurrieron las cosas desde mi punto de vista, pienso que lo mejor es que sigamos nuestro plan inicial y nos encontremos a las 4pm; yo pediré un taxi. Si Candy se entera de repente que todos ustedes supieron de su condición antes que ella, podríamos apenarla, y no es para menos, mantengámoslo en secreto, al fin y al cabo, la boda será este viernes, no hay necesidad de anunciarlo aún, por favor Terry, deja que ella misma te lo cuente, yo la cuidare bien te lo prometo, vuelve con Archie-, rogaba Patty, -ah no!, No quiero estar más con ese imbécil, ya cumplió su cometido; y además aunque aún no nos hayamos casado, Candy es mi esposa, es una gran noticia, ¿porque me impides disfrutarla junto a ella?-, Terry se había tornado terco, y Patty se enojó con su actitud, – ¿acaso no piensas en la reacción de la tía abuela? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que nos deben estar buscando?, ¿qué crees que piensen si regreso yo sola y les digo que Candy se fue contigo?, aún no hemos definido lo del vestido de novia, y ya Candy esta mejor, si regreso sin ella, se formularan un montón de preguntas que quiero evitar , por favor Terry, compréndelo no debemos divulgarlo, la tía abuela es muy delicada con eso y ni hablar de la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria, ¿acaso quieres provocarle un infarto a las 3?, Terry ya tendrás tiempo de compartirlo con Candy, pero ahora no es el momento, vuelve con Archie por favor- , las palabras de Patty habían dejado sin lugar a discusión por parte de Terry, quien solo la miro y le preguntó, -¿a qué horas te volviste tan parlanchina?-.

Kenneth que desde hacía rato tenía un semblante irritado, haló a Terry del brazo izquierdo y dijo, – ya escuchaste a la señorita. ¡Vámonos!-, - ella tiene razón y tu estas empeñado en ser un "buen sobrino" ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?, así que no protestes, ¡andando!- sentenció Archie evidentemente exasperado mientras halaba el brazo derecho del joven; Terry al mirarlos sentía que podía leer en sus rostros: "ahora te vas a enterar maldito inglés",… y aunque protestó mucho, prácticamente se lo llevaron a rastras. Neal se quedó un poco más, y agradecido con Patty le dijo, – muchas gracias por todo Patricia. Ya te recuerdo, tu estudiabas en el san pablo también, eras muy amiga de Candy y de Annie-, -asi es, no tuvimos mucha interacción, pero no te olvidaría, eres Neal Leagan-, contesto Patty, - es un gran honor que una dama tan hermosa me diga eso, me temo que muy a mi pesar en estos momentos estoy de acuerdo con ese actor idiota, es una suerte contar con una amistad como la tuya-, decía Neal, y patricia se sonrojo un poco, y le contestó, – al contrario, soy yo quien te está muy agradecida, de no ser por ti y por Kenny…. Ah, no quiero ni pensarlo,… Neal, realmente has cambiado mucho. Candy se sorprenderá mucho cuando le cuente-, - NO! No le digas que la ayude, por favor Patty, no puedo decirte puntualmente el porqué, pero prefiero que ella no lo sepa, te lo pido por favor, no nos refieras en tu relato-, le rogó Neal, y Patty se sorprendió mucho ante esta petición, pero muy en el fondo ella podía intuir algo y dijo, -está bien Neal, no le diré nada sobre ustedes, no te preocupes-, - gracias Patty, eres la mejor, realmente es una pena que antes no hayamos hablado ¿no es así?, si vas a Lakewood la otra semana, ¿podríamos salir?-, - muchas gracias Neal, pero por desgracia debo rehusar, ya he sido invitada a ese sitio para departir con el señor Albert y la familia de Annie-, -me apena mucho escucharte decir eso, tengo muchas cosas que Stear apreciaba, y me hubiera encantado enseñártelas; sus inventos eran realmente admirables, incluso tiene un detector de mentiras y hay muchos inventos que no se terminaron de construir, el lugar era importante para él y me encantaría que me platicaras sobre como poder terminar sus obras-,comentaba Neal con un semblante bastante animado y una gran sonrisa; a Patty se le iluminaron los ojos ante la mención de su antiguo amor y le respondió, - Stear era alguien sumamente especial; está bien, supongo que si se trata de solo un rato, me dará mucho gusto echarles un vistazo, también podrías hablarme de como transcurrió su infancia-, - pero por supuesto que sí, estaré muy honrado de que me acompañes a desempolvar el pasado, es muy divertido, con Stear nunca te aburrías-, Patty le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y Neal se dirigió a la enfermera que estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par desde hacía un buen rato. No se había olvidado de ella, el joven Leagan le pidió muy amablemente que no hablara a nadie de lo ocurrido y la gratificó generosamente por su buen desempeño y su silencio; luego de eso se despidió de las dos damas, -Neal, no sean muy duros con Terry-, le gritaba Patty ya un poco lejos, y Neal sin girarse a mirarla solo se despidió de ella agitando la mano, dando a entender que la había escuchado.

-¡Pattyyyy! Por fin entras, muchísimas gracias-, Candy estaba tomando una sopa caliente, y su rostro luminoso, constató a Patty que ya se encontraba perfectamente bien; y como dos chiquillas que se miran llenas de alegría, gritaron ambas de la dicha, fundiéndose en un caluroso abrazo fraternal , -felicitaciones Candy-, decía Patty con un tono lleno de regocijo, pero repentinamente, se separó de la chica rubia y le propinó un coscorrón, -auch-, respondió Candy, y Patty con los ojos cristalinos le regañó, - ¿en que estabas pensando?, porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada, si no te hubiera seguido pudo haber ocurrido una tragedia, te desmayaste en mitad de la vía, y trate de salvarte pero por desgracia no pude. Gracias a Dios, buenas personas corrieron en tu ayuda, no te imaginas mi estupor-; luego de eso Patty comenzó a llorar y dijo, - Candy porque nunca ha sido capaz de decirme nada, porque eres tan reservada conmigo, tenemos ya muchos años de amistad ¿no es así?, entiendo que tu vida no ha sido fácil y puede que en el momento puedas sentirte abrumada, pero desde que te conté lo de Julie creí que estábamos más unidas, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, debes confiar en mi por favor Candy, ya deja de sufrir sola-, la rubia sabía que Patty tenía razón, así que solo abrazo a Patty y le respondió, - perdóname Patty, no era mi intención preocuparte, pensé que resistiría, no volveré a ser tan imprudente, te lo prometo-, Patty correspondió el abrazo y le preguntó, – y dime …cuanto tiempo tiene tu bebe?, espero no esté muy avanzado tu embarazo-, Candy rio y respondió, - claro que no, debo tener un par de semanas hasta ahora, a decir verdad estaba sospechándolo, y ahora que está totalmente confirmado, … ah no sé cómo se lo diré a Terry -, -seguramente estará muy contento- respondió Patty, y Candy lo afirmó muy sonriente , -sí, estoy segura que se pondrá tan feliz como yo- , Patty se quedó observando a Candy un rato, desbordaba tanta luz y tanta dicha y pensó para sí misma, "me pregunto si pude haber estado alguna vez tan feliz como ella", -Sabes Candy?, parece que fue ayer cuando fuimos solo unas niñas, y mira , ahora resulta que vas a ser mamá, sé que querrás a tu hijo como a nadie en el mundo y que rebozarás de orgullo al verlo crecer , jejeje, me muero por verlo grande y ver cuantas cosas aprenderá de ti, seguro que serás una madre fantástica-, -jajaja sii , ya deseo presentártelo Patty, ojala se parezca a su padre-, mencionó Candy ruborizada y con sus ojos muy brillantes ante la ilusión, Patty estaba muy contenta por su amiga y le dijo, – realmente lo amas mucho no?-, -como no tienes idea. No puedo precisar el momento, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba atrapada por él-, decía la chica pecosa muy feliz, Patty quería saber más, Candy contaba todo acerca de Terry de un modo tan jovial, con tal entusiasmo que era contagioso, -me dijiste que lo volviste a ver y en seguida se comprometieron, y mira ahora estas esperando un hijo de él, jejeje estas volando Candy, ¿no te parece?-, La rubia se sonrojo a mas no poder, Patty tenía razón, todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, y le contestó, - lo sé muy bien Patty, yo misma me asombro de mi falta de voluntad; es solo que… talvez estuvimos tanto tiempo anhelándonos en la distancia, que al vernos finalmente libres para querernos, no pudimos evitar demostrarnos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado de todas las maneras posibles-, Patty paso saliva como si hubiera descubierto algo realmente impactante y con voz temblorosa se atrevió a preguntar, -Sabes Candy?, Annie y yo siempre nos fijábamos que tu desaparecías de nuestra vista en muchas ocasiones en el San pablo, te ausentabas en los descansos, marchabas por los lados de tu falsa colina; y en Escocia fue todavía más frecuente. Talvez tú no te habías dado cuenta pero Annie y yo sabíamos que entre Terry y tú había algo más especial; cuando nos juntábamos a platicar sobre Stear y Archie, tu solo nos observabas, aunque estábamos muy ansiosas de que nos contaras algo al respecto. Ahora que lo miro en retrospectiva, no será querida Candy, que no nos decías nada porque mientras Annie y yo dábamos pequeños pasos en el amor, tú ya habías dado una gran zancada y temías avergonzarnos?-, Candy la miraba de modo muy atenta con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y pregunto – ¿Qué quieres decir?-, Patty se sonrojo mucho y desviando la mirada, trato de ser más clara, - bueno , solo digo que para ti era muy sencillo pasar del dormitorio de las chicas al de los chicos, y en escocia, permanecías mucho en la villa de Terry y además …. –, - ¡Patty! Dios mío, ¿Tú de verdad sospechaste que pude haberme entregado a Terry en el San pablo?, por favor, no habrás creído las habladurías del establo ¿cierto?- Candy estaba tan avergonzada con las suposiciones de su amiga que ni siquiera la dejo terminar de manifestar sus conjeturas y tratando de explicarse continuó, – Patty, no te niego que me sentía muy bien al lado de Terry, pero fue cuando él abandonó el colegio, que pude ordenar totalmente mis sentimientos y admitirme finalmente que lo amaba. Antes de eso, solo éramos amigos, nada más-, Patty suspiro aliviada ante la respuesta de Candy, pero Candy seguía tan roja como un tomate, y entonces la chica de lentes dio una gran risotada, – si sales a la calle, todos los coches se detendrían al verte jajaja-.

La tia abuela Elroy ya había terminado con el vestido de Candy, un atuendo simple pero juvenil y lleno de elegancia, corte tipo sirena/trompeta, falda de cola larga, un escote que llama palabra de honor y mangas largas de fantasía, transparencias que dan ilusión a los bordados de estar pegados a la piel, sobre todo en la espalda y mangas; sin duda un vestido que le quitaría el aliento a más de uno. Las chicas estaban orgullosas de su obra, y justamente en aquel momento llegaba Patty junto a la festejada, ahora si podían ajustar cada detalle a detenimiento.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Se encontraban los chicos en un café, todos tenían un ginger ale a su mano, y al mismo tiempo, todos tenían la mirada distante y perdida en la lejanía; todos a excepción de Terry, cuya compañía había sido forzada, "¿cómo terminé aquí con este trio de subnormales?", pensaba Terry refunfuñando, entonces Kenneth le habló, - con que el famoso Terrence Graham, el actor de broadway, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kenneth Janssen, soy un buen amigo de Candy y Patty-, Terry lo miro altivamente y tomó un sorbo de su copa y automáticamente respondió, – ellas nunca lo han mencionado pero en todo caso, mucho gusto-, Kenneth se había irritado un poco ante las acidas palabras de Terry, sin embargo él seguía con su sonrisa ladina, y le dijo, -es usted muy afortunado, Candy es sin duda una gran mujer, pero me preocupa lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser usted. Tenía entendido que salía con una actriz, tenga cuidado señor Graham, no quiero enterarme que es un embaucador-, - jajaja , me parece que ese adjetivo le corresponde mejor a usted, no creo si quiera que Candy lo conozca, me ha parecido que es más un secuaz, un monigote de relleno-, respondió Terry socarronamente, -¿cómo?- Kenneth estaba enojado y Neal trató de calmarlo, - Kenneth tranquilízate, no te dejes provocar, este tipo siempre ha sido un buscapleitos -.

Archie no estaba interesado en la conversación y tratando de acallarlos comentó, –de todos modos Terry tiene razón, es obvio que usted solo conoce a Candy superficialmente señor Kenneth, no tiene idea de su vida. Y en cuanto a ti, maldito bastardo, no creas que te he perdonado, no sé qué artimaña utilizaste con Candy, pero fuiste demasiado lejos, se supone que le debes respeto, granuja-.

Terry parecía indiferente con las palabras de Archie y solo dijo, - A mí no me importa que haya sido antes o después de casarnos, mis intenciones con Candy siempre han sido las mismas y nada las hará cambiar, yo lo vi más como una expresión de amor, el cómo llevemos nuestra relación es un asunto que solo nos concierne a ella y a mí, de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano pasaría; así es, el orden de los factores no altera el resultado, ¿no lo han oído antes?, en conclusión me interesa un pepino lo que ustedes piensen, solo me importa ella-

Neal emitió un chasquido y dijo, - me impresiona mucho que alguien que se jacta de ser un caballero, haya sido tan impaciente, independientemente de lo que ustedes piensen, ante los ojos de la sociedad Candy ha sido deshonrada, si alguien además de nosotros se enterara, solo puede llegar a una conclusión y es que se te ha exigido casarte con ella por honor, casi puedo ver las primicias, extra extra! "actor de pacotilla mancilla honor de heredera Adley, será obligado a casarse este viernes", la gente sin duda se apiadaría de ti, que al parecer te hubieran obligado toda la vida, primero a permanecer al lado de una paralitica y luego a casarte por cuestión de un alboroto de hormonas, jajaja es como una comedia.

Terry lo miro amenazadoramente y le dijo, – será mejor que midas tus palabras maldita rata, eso solo sería posible si alguno de nosotros corriera inmediatamente a difundirlo. Si de pura casualidad Neal, estas considerándolo, ten por seguro que no me intimidaría en lo más mínimo, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con esos buitres de la prensa, estaría más temeroso por tu suerte, porque lo lamentarías de por vida, Yo mismo me aseguraría de ello; eso también va por usted señor Kenneth.

Archie también miró a Neal de modo desafiante y se lo advirtió, - más te vale Neal que sepas comportarte y mantengas la boca cerrada, yo sí sé muy bien como destruirte, ten mucho cuidado en cómo te conduces respecto a Candy, no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle ningún daño, mi deber es protegerla de gusanos como tú.

Kenneth estaba confundido - ¿cómo que no permitirán que Neal vuelva a hacerle daño?, Leagan creí que Candy era la mujer de la que te habías enamorado hace tiempo- , señalando a Terry preguntó, -¿que no fue por este tipo que Candy te rechazó? –

Terry y Archie se rieron al tiempo, y el castaño explicó, – este imbécil nunca me representó un rival, no había modo en que ella se fijara en él, de hecho Candy podía propinarle palizas a él en el colegio y por eso la atacaba en manada, ella solo lo veía como un fastidio, ¿no es verdad Neal?, tu problema no es porque Candy este esperando un hijo, el problema es que es mío. ¿Qué tipo de novela barata le has contado a tu amigo eh?. Archie continuo con el relato, - Es verdad, por alguna extraña razón, siempre quisiste hacerle la vida imposible, tú la detestabas por su origen ¿no es así?, sin embargo a pesar de tener a tu disposición a todo el mundo, terminabas corriendo detrás de la tía Sarah para que te defendiera de ella, eras demasiado patético, pero Candy no te tenía miedo. De repente querías casarte con ella, todos estábamos asqueados, aun me preguntó porque creíste que ella te aceptaría; si te gustaba porque le hiciste tanto daño en su infancia o esa jugarreta en el colegio, fue horrible para todos. Debo admitir que me alcancé a asustar, le di todos mis ahorros y empaque su maleta para que huyéramos y pudiéramos empezar una nueva vida. Por suerte Candy nunca escapaba y te dio una buena lección de vida…. Como siempre, en cambio tu sí que saliste huyendo con el rabo entre las patas jajaja -, Kenneth estaba demasiado sorprendido, nunca se imaginó el tipo de persona que era su compañero de juerga en el pasado, y mirando a Neal burlonamente exhaló, –que suerte más irónica y miserable -.

Neal estaba enfadado por la forma detestable en la que lo estaba retratando y se defendió, - éramos unos niños en aquella época, me sentiría avergonzado si Candy no fuera tan fuerte, pero sus golpes dolían más que los de Archie-

Terry meditó esas palabras un poco y lo afirmó, – en eso Neal tiene razón-, Archie lo fulminó con la mirada y Neal continuó hablando, - y además estoy seguro que Candy me hubiera llegado a querer, yo había cambiado y lo sabes muy bien Archie, lo que ocurre es que eras tú quien quería quedarse con ella, apuesto a que también quedaste frustrado cuando ella rechazó escaparse contigo-, Archie se sonrojo indignado: -¿cómo has dicho?-,

Kenneth y Terry miraron a Archie de tal manera, entre lastima y desaprobación, un escalofrió punzante atravesó el cuerpo de Archie, mientras escuchaba sus palabras dirigiéndose a él. Terry mencionaba, – Cornwell, tú eres un hombre casado, para esa época tú estabas con la amiga tímida de Candy, su nombre es Any ¿verdad?, no creí que fueras tan miserable-, y Kenneth lo siguió – la sra Cornwell, es una joven muy agradable, que tristeza haya dado con un guiñapo como él, jum, por eso estaba tan enojado en el hospital, aún guarda sentimientos por Candy y tiene a Annie como plan B, que conducta tan despreciable-. Archie se puso de pie, ante tales palabras y golpeando la mesa levantó la voz, replicó, –No digan idioteces, cuando le propuse huir a Candy, no íbamos solo los dos, también estaban Annie y Patty conmigo, huiríamos los 4 para protegerla, para eso éramos amigos. Neal, tú eras un enemigo para nosotros, tu cambio solo lo vi reflejado mucho tiempo después. Terry, tú ya eras inútil, estabas comprometido con esa actriz y no podías ayudarnos en nada. Y tú, ni siquiera te conozco, de seguro eres un pobre diablo, ¿cómo te atreves a juzgarme?-.

-JA, ese plan tenia demasiadas fallas, la tía abuela estaba de mi parte, no importa donde se hubiera escondido Candy, yo la hubiera encontrado-, decía Neal con aire arrogante y Archie solo suspiro, y con una mirada satírica le contestó, - eso lo sabía de sobra, solo trataba de conseguirle tiempo a mi prima. Aunque si no mal recuerdo, ese día te hicieron pasar una gran vergüenza ¿no es así?, Candy te rechazó públicamente, frente a toda la alta sociedad americana y los diarios; encima apareció el tío abuelo William apoyando su decisión. Tu familia fue la comidilla de los medios por largo tiempo, por eso huyeron a florida -,

Neal se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, "mi madre se encerró por un periodo mientras las habladurías cesaban, y ni hablar de Eliza que no hacia otra cosa que reclamarme y renegar contra Candy… mi padre era el más calmado con el asunto, y me brindó su apoyo"; los pensamientos de Neal se vieron interrumpidos por Kenneth, -ah ya veo, por eso no hablabas con nadie, eras la vergüenza de la familia jajaja. No me lo puedo creer, así que realmente si tuviste muchas oportunidades con ella; que torpe, si en realidad te gustaba tanto porque le diste semejante trato, no lo entiendo Neal-, y Archie burlonamente le solicito, –sí, cuéntanos Neal, desde que llegó a tu casa no has hecho otra cosa que hacer el ridículo tratando de molestarla, ¿porque?-. Terry solo lo miraba desdeñoso.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de la explicación de Neal y sintiendo la presión, comenzó a hablar, - cuando éramos niños, Elisa y yo competíamos para ver quien sacaba despavorido más rápido a cualquiera de los tutores que nuestros padres nos impusieran; mi madre creyó que Elisa necesitaba una compañera de juegos y trajo a Candy. Nosotros no la miramos como una amiga, si no como una obra de caridad de nuestros padres y por lo tanto como otro tutor más, así que tratamos de hacer que huyera también. Todo marchaba bien hasta que nuestro querido primo Anthony se fijó en ella, a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía, de alguna manera se las arreglaban para permanecer juntos mucho tiempo. Ese suceso desencadeno la ira de Eliza, y por supuesto lo tomó muy personal; como Eliza es mi hermana yo debía apoyarla en todo, así que desde ese momento comenzamos a odiarla….-, Archie se entristeció ante el relato y Terry solo emitió un chasquido, Kenneth parecía indiferente a la historia, pero la reacción de los demás presentes le hizo dar curiosidad, - ¿y quién es Anthony?-, preguntó, pero nadie pareció querer responder.

Esta conversación se tornaría bastante larga…


	20. el punto de vista de cada quien

CAPITULO 20. SEGÚN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE CADA QUIEN, COMO SUCEDIÓ TODO

Nadie parecía querer responder, pero en vista de que aún quedaba tiempo, Archie decidió que no sería tan malo hablar.

-Era nuestro primo, pero nos criamos como si fuéramos hermanos. Su madre murió cuando él estaba muy pequeño y nuestros padres se la pasaban viajando por cuestiones de trabajo, entonces nos criaron juntos. Como la madre de Anthony era muy devota al cultivo de rosas, Anthony se aficionó también a tal pasatiempo. De los 3, él era el mayor. Todas las travesuras estaban dirigidas por él, sin embargo eran a Stear y a mí a quienes castigaban, generalmente él salía bien librado, a nosotros solían colgarnos de un árbol jajaja-, comentó Archie lleno de ánimo al recordar a su querido primo,

Kenneth y Neal se sorprendieron ante la historia y Terry mencionó, – ah ya veo, eso que me dijiste en el bulevar era producto de un trauma de la niñez, casi puedo adivinar la raíz de tus más grandes miedos, podría utilizarlo a mi favor-, -bah, cállate, eso quedo en el pasado, en fin, ahora que lo pienso Anthony era el favorito para todos, era el favorito de la tía Elroy. Con los Leagan no nos llevábamos bien, Eliza y tú eran detestables, pero con Anthony Eliza se comportaba diferente, sus ojos destellaban y hasta parecía una chica normal. Y luego también se convirtió en el favorito de Candy, aunque ella y yo nos conocimos primero, pero Candy lo eligió a él. En cualquier caso Anthony y Candy eran muy queridos por nosotros así que solo nos quedó alegrarnos por ambos, No es un secreto para nadie que Candy era correspondida- , las últimas palabras de Archie fueron recitadas con un deje de melancolía, y Kenneth quiso saber más, - ¡vaya! ¿Entonces Candy siempre gozó de tal belleza que volvía locos a todos a su alrededor?-, Por alguna razón Neal se había enojado ante la pregunta, y Terry permanecía impasible sin ganas de conversar.

\- jajaja no lo sé, era una chica bonita sin duda, pero no poseía más belleza que las demás, sin embargo había algo en ella que la hacía muy distinta a todas. Cuando yo la conocí, me asombró ver su habilidad con el lazo, creo que es de lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida, y para ser chica, trepaba con demasiada habilidad en los árboles, además tenía mucho coraje, y su alegría era contagiosa -, contaba Archie muy contento,

\- Tenía mucha fuerza, la verdad tenerla de contendiente daba miedo, en una ocasión , unos tipos de dudosa moral, iban a proporcionarme una gran paliza, la intención de ellos era robarme, por suerte Candy pasaba por ahí y logró noquearlos a ambos, pudimos huir. JUM! ser salvado por una chica no me enorgullecía en absoluto y más por ella. Comencé a pensar que era una torpe chica varonil, pudieron habernos matado a los dos. Lo malo de ese momento es que ya mas nunca pude sacármela de la cabeza, aunque creía que me odiaba, ella me salvó. En el fondo de mi corazón siempre le estuve muy agradecido por su valentía-, comentó Neal algo resignado y nostálgico.

– Ella siempre ha sido así- le respondió Archie sonriente y Kenneth concluyó, –ah ya veo, fue desde ahí que te enamoraste de ella-, y Neal le corrigió, -desde ahí me comenzó a obsesionar, pero para mí desgracia creo que me había enamorado de ella desde antes, no puedo definir exactamente en qué momento pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya no había nada que hacer por mí-.

Todos en la mesa sintieron pena por Neal. Cada vez que pensaba en Candy era cuando más miserable se veía y Archie suspiró y dijo, -eso sucede con frecuencia, también alentaba mucho a Stear en sus inventos, ella siempre le servía como conejillo de indias jajaja, todos temíamos por ella, pero Stear siempre estaba muy feliz, porque Candy siempre aceptaba probarlos, era inevitable que él también se enamorara de ella…. Luego fue adoptada por el tío William y fue quizás la época más feliz de mi vida -.

Entonces Kenneth preguntó, - en todo caso, no tenían nada que hacer con el tal Anthony ¿no?, ¿qué pasó con él, porque no se quedó con Candy?, no me digas Terrence que te interpusiste en esa linda relación, eso quiere decir que su predilección no era tan fuerte jajaja-, Archie miro a Kenneth de modo desafiante, en cambio Neal y Terry desviaron su mirada enojados, cosa que dejo a Kenneth despistado, – ¿acaso dije algo malo?-.

\- Anthony falleció hace muchos años. Durante la presentación de Candy, perdió el equilibrio mientras galopaba, y se golpeó la cabeza muriendo instantáneamente- relató Archie mientras daba una bocanada de su bebida, y Kenneth cerró sus ojos apenado, - disculpen mi impertinencia, no lo sabía. Eso quiere decir que tu hermano y tú, le guardaron luto a su primo, y por respeto a él ya no intentaron ganar el corazón de Candy-

, Archie se entristeció y suspiro nuevamente, un breve momento de silencio siguió y Archie se decidió a hablar nuevamente, -Todos estábamos demasiado abatidos por la muerte de Anthony, Candy era en ese momento la chica de mi vida pero Anthony era un hermano para mí, una vez que él falleció, Candy se fue, solo quedábamos Stear y yo, luego de un año, el tío William decidió enviarnos a estudiar a Londres, volver a ver a Candy me llenó el corazón, y sé muy bien que a Stear le pasó lo mismo, pero en el colegio él se había resignado a conseguir el corazón de Candy, se contentaba con hacerla feliz, brindándole regalos que él mismo fabricaba, pero yo decidí que quería ser más que un amigo. Sin embargo a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no pude hacer que Candy olvidara a Anthony, y encima de todo apareció Annie declarando abiertamente sus sentimientos por mí, Annie era realmente muy tímida, hacia cuanto su carácter se lo permitía, para mi sorpresa resultó ser prácticamente una hermana para Candy, y con ayuda de ella, Annie fue hacia mí con más fuerza y esto me anuló totalmente del juego, Candy nunca me abriría las puertas de su corazón sabiendo que su hermana me amaba tanto, y la verdad es que incluso a mí me sorprendió lo mucho que podía quererme, ¿cómo podría rechazarla?, Ahora recuerdo que Patty tampoco tenía mucho valor, fue por la influencia de Candy que ella se volvió fuerte, ella se enamoró de mi hermano y él le correspondió, Patty es una persona especial porque supo hacer feliz a alguien importante para mí, además de ser una gran amiga-.

Kenneth abrió sus ojos de par en par y preguntó, -¿Tu hermano era Alistair Cornwell? No puede ser, tu hermano era Stear. El amado de Patty-, Kenneth se había enojado sin razón aparente y todos se quedaron viéndolo asombrados, entonces Archie le preguntó, - ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Patty?,

y Neal lo secundó, -es verdad, desde que nos encontramos con ella, no hiciste otra cosa más que besar el suelo que ella pisaba, ¿ de dónde la conoces?-,

-bah, no exageres Neal- se defendió, pero esta vez quien se sintió presionado fue Kenneth y resignado se decidió a hablar, después de todo el ambiente se prestaba para ello:

\- conocí a Patty hace 8 años, ambos estábamos en el club de física de la universidad, estaba acostumbrado a ver a todo el mundo caer a mis pies, pero ella parecía ser la excepción, de hecho daba la impresión de estar en otro mundo, no tenía amigos, no obstante era brillante en todo lo que hacía, sus exposiciones y aportes a las clases, le dieron cierto renombre y se hizo muy admirada entre los estudiantes y maestros, pero a ella parecía no importarle, de hecho muchas veces parecía ida; nunca quería integrarse a las reuniones que brindaban las familias más exclusivas, entonces exasperado por esa actitud , creí que la única opción era derrotarla en todo lo que se creyera que era buena, la física y la literatura se me daban bien, y comencé a competir con ella, fue una época frustrante, a veces la pasaba en las calificaciones y aun así ella no me notaba, incluso una vez tropezó conmigo y no me reconoció, llevábamos casi un año estudiando y me sentaba tras ella en el club maldita sea. Comencé a molestarla, a burlarme de ella. No cayó a mis pies, pero por lo menos ya me distinguía del resto; cierto día tuvimos que presentar un trabajo de ingeniería que francamente se me dificultó mucho, pero de toda la universidad, éramos los más aptos para conseguir un diplomado. Tenía ciertas dudas y el trabajo debía ser presentado entre ambos, fue el primer día que pude hablar con Patty.

…. Pero ella utilizó esa oportunidad para vengarse de mí, por todas las bromas que le había hecho unos meses antes, lo recuerdo muy bien, ella tomó mi trabajo y prácticamente lo censuró total, "- _Kenneth todo esto está mal, esta fórmula no debería ser utilizada aquí, ¿acaso nos quieres matar?. Acá la respuesta es 5, este diagrama ni siquiera debería estar considerado, y esto, y también esto, está bien dame 2 minutos más y hare que estas páginas parezcan que fueron escritas por alguien de nivel_ \- me dijo Patty con el ceño fruncido, - _QUE? ¿Qué te pasa sabihonda?, te crees mucho ¿no es así?, déjame ver entonces que hiciste tú, solo espero que no termines llorando, no tendré ninguna piedad contigo cuatro ojos -_ le dije muy alterado, pero ella solo me paso su trabajo y sonriendo me dijo, – _está bien, toma, pero a diferencia de ti, en mis obras nunca hay errores- :P- jajaja . ."._ Fue la primera vez que la vi reír, era una sonrisa mitad dulzura y mitad malicia, que impidió totalmente que me enojara con ella, al contrario, me intrigó mucho _, "-Kenneth, porque estas en el club de física, si tus áreas comprenden solo el ámbito comercial, es obvio que esta carrera no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí?-"_ , ¿cómo decirle que era para tratar de intimidarla?, solo le dije que era por gusto y ya, no dejaba de fastidiarla pero …quería estudiar con ella más, salíamos mucho, aproveche todo el tiempo que ella me permitía estar a su lado. Mi intención era burlarme, traté de que se enamorara de mí y una vez que ella se me declarara iba a botarla y decirle que no me interesaba más, pero,… Patricia O´brien realmente era una persona admirable, sabía prácticamente un poco de todo, y aun así era tan dulce y tan inocente, a veces era temerosa y tímida y otras veces parecía decidida e inquebrantable. Hablar con ella, era prácticamente una batalla de ingenio, todo lo que ella hacia o decía me parecía fascinante, aprendí más con ella en un año, que lo que aprendí con mis tutores en toda mi vida. Un repentino día me sorprendí pensando en ella, en mis planes, siempre estaba presente, cosa que me reclamaban mis amigos, pero no me importaba, yo seguí tratando de acercarme a Patty y nuestra amistad avanzó bastante, ella comenzó a tenerme confianza, me hablo de su granamor, supe que murió en la guerra, y yo a ella también comencé a compartirle cosas de mi vida.

Mi familia era muy acaudalada, por lo que a cada heredero se le asigna una esposa, pero yo no quería aceptar eso, quería vivir mi vida sin ataduras. En aquel tiempo, tuve una novia que era actriz, muy hermosa por cierto, yo era la envidia de todo el mundo allá en florida, pero por mi estatus y posición, eso no podía pasar de más de una aventura. Para la familia Janssen era muy importante saber de la estirpe de aquellas señoritas que querían acercarse a mí, pero con Patty eso no me importo. Yo estaba totalmente aclarado respecto a mis sentimientos para con ella. Terminé con mi novia y decidí que me concentraría en Patty, al fin y al cabo ella sabía todo sobre mí.

Pasado el tiempo, olvide mi plan inicial y fui yo quien me le declaré, pero como nunca lo había hecho, mis palabras habían sido torpes; _"- Patty, llevamos mucho tiempo de amigos, pero creo que es hora de dejar de fingir, sabes bien que me gustas, dejemos de resistirnos-,_ Patty se sonrojó y quedo boquiabierta, eso me hizo pensar que ella estaba esperando mi declaración hace tiempo, y bueno, no era de extrañar, era lo que toda mujer en ese sitio quería, y continué, _-ya averigüe de tus parientes, y realmente un enlace entre nosotros, enojaría enormemente a mi familia, no obstante aunque esté en contra de mi buen juicio, no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo Patty-,_ Patty cerró los ojos y estuvo en silencio un instante, y luego me respondió con una sonrisa _: –Kenny, agradezco mucho tus palabras, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me consideraras parte de tu harem, lamento si alguno de mis gestos pudo confundirte, en todo este tiempo que hemos salido pensé que lo hacías por amor a la ciencia, es agradable hablar con alguien, y me parecías un buen oyente; sabes bien que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, no quiero herirte, pero seguramente tu buen juicio te ayudara a aliviarte pronto_ \- , en ese momento creo que palidecí de la ira, luché por parecer sensato ante ella y le dije, - _aja , si, tu corazón pertenece a un muerto, ¿estas enterada de eso verdad?_ -, Patty abrió sus ojos de par en par y me dio la espalda, con un tono abatido me dijo _-¿Cómo te atreves?, tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, no tengo interés en nadie, conocí al chico perfecto hace mucho tiempo y tu estas muy lejos de serlo. Kenneth …. Parece que no tenías ninguna duda en que mi respuesta sería favorable, tu posición y tu apellido te convirtieron en una persona arrogante y orgullosa, tus caprichos y volubilidad pueden engatusar a más de una chica, pero eso no me expondrá a mí-,_ Estaba furico, creo que incluso temblé de la cólera que sentía en ese instante y le dije, _-¿esa es toda la estima que me tienes?, agradezco mucho tu franqueza a pesar de todo, talvez si me hubiera expresado con menos sinceridad y sagazmente te hubiera cortejado como lo hago con cualquier chica, limitándome a hacerte creer que no tuve ninguna lucha interna, y mi interés por ti se debía a un repentino amor apasionado, entonces me hubieras aceptado como cualquier otra. Se te hubiera olvidado ese soldado en un instante-,_ luego de eso, sentí que mi cara ardía, Patty me había abofeteado, nunca la había visto enojada, y pueden estar seguros que es una cosa de miedo _,_ los ojos de Patty denotaban un gran odio, nunca me habían mirado así, y sentí pena por mí mismo….. _, -Estas totalmente equivocado, casi desde el momento en que te conocí, consideré tu carácter propio de una persona petulante y vanidosa. Tu desdén egoísta hacia los sentimientos ajenos, forjaron unos fuertes cimientos entre tú y mis afectos, así te hubiera conocido ayer, siempre he tenido muy claro que serias el último hombre en el mundo en quien podría fijarme-,_ Sus palabras me hundieron terriblemente pero no iba a permitir que ella lo supiera, batallé enormemente conmigo mismo para lograrlo y finalmente sonriendo le dije, - _no me digas más, has hablado bastante, mi intención no era ofenderte, quería darle a tu vida algo de color, esta oportunidad no se te va a presentar nuevamente, te pesará en el futuro jajaja, en fin, perdóname por haber robado tu precioso tiempo, supongo que tendré que buscar una mejor manera de pasar el rato, hasta nunca, por siempre señorita O´Brien –"._

En ese momento me creía tranquilo, pero después me convencí que le había hablado embargado por una profunda amargura, se interpusieron todos los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado junto a ella. Y aun peor, todas las palabras que ella utilizó en mi contra, me parecieron que eran bien merecidas; era increíble, pasamos ese largo tiempo juntos y Patty me creía desprovisto de todo sentimiento, mientras yo iba cayendo por ella como un tonto. Desde que era un niño, me inculcaron normas y valores, como hijo único fui consentido por mis padres, me permitían hacer todo lo que yo quería, casi puedo decir que me enseñaron a ser egoísta, a considerar muy poco a los demás, o por lo menos a despreciar el valor del prójimo en comparación con el mío. Patty me había dado una lección ciertamente dura, pero creo que de igual modo provechosa, por ella quede humillado, y me mostró cuan insipientes eran mis pretensiones para cortejar a una mujer que valiese realmente la pena-,

-te criaron exactamente igual que a mí- reflexionaba Neal mientras recordaba todos sus momentos junto a Candy, y continuó, - pero aun así ella no parecía odiarte, al contrario, en su trato se denotaba aprecio-, Kenneth cerró los ojos, suspiro y siguió relatando , - bueno es que me arrepentí enormemente de mi conducta, Patty ya no me hablaba y su indiferencia me estaba matando, entonces traté de acercarme a ella de nuevo, le ofrecí mis más sinceras disculpas y traté con cuanta cortesía pudiera, demostrarle que no era tan ruin como para alimentar rencor por sus pasadas palabras; finalmente después de un buen tiempo, sentía que me había convertido en una mejor persona gracias a ella, y logré aminorar su mala opinión acerca de mí, pero por más que lo intenté, no logré que ella se olvidara de aquel soldado, por lo que me sentí cobarde a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos nuevamente. Era inútil, siempre estaría a la sombra de "Alistair Cornwell, el hombre más maravilloso y tierno que haya pisado este mundo",… no me miren así, esas eran las palabras que Patty siempre utilizaba para referirse a él. Posteriormente, ella ganó la beca, se fue a estudiar a otro estado, y eso fue todo. No pude hacer nada, y traté de llenar ese vacío con cuanta compañía estuviera dispuesta-, Kenneth dio un gran sorbo de su vaso y pidió otra copa.

Era hora del almuerzo …..

Kenneth se había puesto serio de repente, e increíblemente los demás se conmovieron con su relato, Neal bajó la mirada y Archie comentó, - Patty, nunca terminaré de agradecerte que hayas querido a mi hermano con tal magnitud, Kenneth realmente lo lamentó por ti, por favor compréndela, era el primer amor de Patty, si te sirve de consuelo, yo quisiera que ella también intentara ser feliz-, -jum! Sí, pareciera que tiene una relación fantasmagórica con aquel soldado. La adoro, pero me enoja muchísimo esa actitud-, espeto Kenneth, y Archie continuó hablando, - la verdad es que te entiendo perfectamente, comprendo tu enojo, en nuestro caso ocurrió algo parecido, luego de que Anthony murió, Candy no volvió a ser la misma, y ninguno de nosotros pudo lograr que lo olvidara. Grandchester, ¿porque te enamoraste de Candy? ¿Cómo lograste que olvidara a Anthony?, ¿cómo hiciste que saliera de su alma? Terry no quería hablar de ello, pero el relato anterior lo había animado a unirse a la conversación.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, la razón por la que Candy eligió a Anthony y no a alguno de ustedes, fue porque Anthony se parecía a un "príncipe" que Candy había conocido a los 6 años, eh de ahí su inclinación, eso era todo lo que el tal Anthony tenía a su favor-

Archie se enojó con el tono despectivo que Terry había utilizado y dijo, - no te permito que te expreses mal de él, recuerda que era como un hermano para mí - .

-ya lo sé, no pretendo hablar mal de alguien que partió hace tiempo, pero debo admitirte que lo odie profundamente a pesar de que nunca nos conocimos, cuando conocí a Candy, me limité a molestarla porque sentí que ella había visto a través de mí. Sus ojos y sus pecas me llamaron la atención, cada vez que ella se enojaba parecía que sus pecas saltaban, era divertido. Verme descubierto ante esa chiquilla me hizo sentir vergüenza de mí mismo, pero a la vez reveló un vínculo especial, cuando volví a verla en el colegio, me alegré sin razón aparente, aunque…. ella se había desmayado y repetía ese nombre de Anthony. En ese entonces no me importaba, pero no me gustó para nada que me llamara así, y le dije mi nombre. Transcurrió una semana más o menos y la ayudé en un una ocasión, entonces ella quiso agradecerme y fue el turno de ella de presentarse, me dijo que su nombre era "Candice White Adley", ella siempre me llamaba Terrence, aunque yo prefería que me dijera Terry, pero nunca lo hacía, siempre era muy formal al dirigirse hacia mí, aunque yo no quería que lo fuera,… así que si ella no me trataba con confianza, yo si me daría ese lujo, y preferí llamarla "lady pecas". Pronto la descubrí saltando de dormitorio en dormitorio, ella sin duda tiene talante y mucha habilidad, me sorprendió bastante cuando entró a la habitación de ustedes, sin duda un rasgo fuera de lo común en cualquier señorita de sociedad, pero ella era honesta, era clara y fiel a sus convicciones; luego vi que escapaba rápidamente ante la intervención de la hermana Grey, y supliqué para que no la encontraran, al otro día tuve el placer de volverme a topar con ella, ya me había aficionado a embromarla, ese día adquirió otro sobrenombre, "Tarzan pecoso"-, contaba Terry riendo.

=_=U, -ya veo, estoy seguro que en algún momento ella me dijo que te detestaba, Candy estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo aniquilarte, seguro no había mucho tiempo de pensar en Anthony-, comentó Archie irritado.

=_= , - no sé cómo es que has durado hasta el día de hoy, eres un maleducado-, espetó Neal, pero después recordó algo que lo había confundido en el pasado; -en la mansión Lakewood, recuerdo que una vez le dije que era una fea, porque su cara estaba llena de lunares, y ella solo me sonrió, y me dijo que yo le decía cosas muy lindas, comparado al hogar de pony en donde la molestaban diciéndole que eran restos de comida, Candy es una chica extraña -. Todos rieron ante esa anécdota.

-ah, sii , ahora lo recuerdo, cuando quise captar la atención de Candy, allá en el hotel de Miami, también la llamé señorita pecas, y ella me dijo que solo su novio podía llamarla así, ya veo, así que se refería a ti, ese día iba a encontrase contigo, ¡diablos!, debí haberlo impedido como fuera- mencionó Kenneth.

Terry, miró a Kenneth con desdén y le dijo, - ese día yo estaba esperándola en la gran fuente y ella tardó en salir, así que fue por ti, ¿y porque querías detenerla? Ya te había dicho que tenía novio ¿no?-

-¿en serio quieres que te lo diga?, debes estar bromeando. Candy destacaba en ese lugar, habría que estar ciego para no fijarse en ella, mirarla era un deleite, pero el señor Adley no la soltaba por nada. Neal estaba intimidado, no se atrevía ni acercarse. Mis pretensiones eran más que obvias, quería darle a mi corazón un nuevo mal, que me hiciera olvidar el otro existente, permitirme enamorarme de ella. Si tenía novio o no, era lo de menos, él no estaba allí, aquel día ella me dejo su pañuelo, huele a rosas, casi puedo visualizarla cuando tengo esta delicada prenda entre mis manos,… ah! me quedé con ganas de seducirla -, contestó Kenneth de manera cínica. Terry exasperado, se disponía a golpearlo por hablar de ella con tal descaro, pero Neal se le adelanto propinándole un puñetazo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Kenneth se levantó al poco tiempo riendo y le dijo, - Neal no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, nunca fue tuya para que te enfades, además te la arrebataron en las narices, yo trate de hacer algo por los dos, eres muy poco hombre, deberías estarme agradecido -.

Neal hizo un chasquido con su boca y murmuró, –no eres más que un mal nacido-, Terry también lo golpeó y le arrebató el pañuelo de las manos. Un cuadro extraño para un grupo de 4 caballeros que se supone bebían y comían amigablemente, por suerte el dueño del café era amigo del señor Janssen, y la mesa que los chicos compartían estaba ubicada en una habitación privada.

Archie se enojó con Kenneth por ser tan deslenguado y animó a Terry para que terminara su relato, Kenneth se sentó en la mesa y siguió almorzando, como si nada hubiera pasado. -tsk!, no hay mucho que contar, solo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo me iba interesando más. Un día que se supone era importante, me escapé a un bar y me pelee con unos tipos, me dejaron muy mal herido, en ese entonces me salvó Albert, y me llevó de vuelta al colegio, pero él se equivocó y me dejó cerca de la habitación de Candy, entré sin saberlo, y ella estaba despierta, fue algo vergonzoso para ambos. Sin embargo ella no me delató, al contrario, trató de curarme; el tacto de Candy era cálido y suave, pude notar que estaba realmente preocupada por mí, ese día ella se escapó del colegio, con intención de conseguir medicinas, pero las curaciones que ella me había hecho habían sido más efectivas, y lo que menos quería era causarle problemas; así que no la espere y partí para mi habitación, estaba muy contento, había sido un día diferente después de todo, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero … si necesité tiempo para curarme completamente, yo la percibía cuando ella iba a visitarlos, y tenía esperanza que se metiera a mi habitación también, quería escucharla nuevamente aunque fuera para gritarme, pero eso nunca pasó-,

-recuerdo aquel tiempo, tu cojeabas- , le dijo Archie, y Terry lo afirmó, - es verdad, aquel día me atacaron una navaja, me quedo la cicatriz, junto con la certeza de que era un verdadero idiota, no lo habría notado de no ser por Candy jajaja-, (=_=U) . (-_-) . (=.=), -¿y se supone que eso es bueno?- se preguntaron los demás.

\- Mi curación tardo más de un mes y cuando la volví a ver tuvimos una discusión por algo estúpido, pero fue la primera vez que ella me llamó Terry, era algo tonto, pero eso me hizo feliz. Cosas de la vida hicieron que ella descubriera un secreto por error, y me llené de ira, la amenacé en ese momento pero me arrepentí inmediatamente, esa noche salí a cabalgar y vi a Candy romperse en llanto y desmayarse nuevamente, me asusté mucho, no sabía porque reaccionaba así, mire a Candy mejor mientras estaba inconsciente y me pareció que era más linda de lo que me esperaba, pero volvió a llamarlo,… al tal Anthony.

En ocasiones también me escapaba para ver a Albert, y un día hablándole de ella, como invocada apareció y salimos a pasear, todo iba perfecto, me contó que la habían castigado impidiéndole salir al festival de mayo, algo lamentable porque era la primera vez que yo quería asistir para estar con ella, la castigaron por defender a Patty, que tenía una mascota clandestina en el colegio, era una tortuga si no mal recuerdo, Candy se la llevó a Albert-

Archie también lo recordó, - ah sí, Patty nos contó aquel suceso, cuando fuimos al zoológico a conocer a Albert-, Kenneth preguntó asombrado – ¿a Patty le gustan las tortugas?, eso sí que es nuevo para mí-, y Terry siguió con la historia, - el día transcurría de manera agradable, Candy me platicaba sobre cómo había conocido al señor Albert, y en medio de su charla apareció el tal Anthony, de nuevo,… yo sabía que iba a lastimarme,… pero me atreví a preguntar por él, …. Jum! Fue lo mismo que pedirle que me aventara todos los puñales que se le antojara, era obvio que estaba rendida a él, y lamenté mi suerte al saberme enamorado de ella, me inundó la rabia y reaccioné muy mal, le dije cosas hirientes, pero entonces comprendí la causa de las tristezas de Candy, era por el amor a Anthony que ella le temía a los caballos, no podía ver galopar.

Esa noche en mi habitación, estaba muy deprimido, perder a Candy se había convertido en mi mayor preocupación, pensé que lo mejor era decirle lo que sentía, al otro día era el festival de mayo y lo primero que hice fui ir a buscarla al cuarto de castigo, ayudarla a escapar…. Pero no tenía idea alguna de lo que iba a hacer después. Como siempre tarzan pecosa arruinó mis planes, ella ya no estaba allí, yo si me imaginaba que no iba a quedarse encerrada orando tranquilamente, pero no sabía dónde encontrarla.-, platicaba Terry algo distante

\- ah, en mi caso siempre estudié en casa, hubiera querido haber estudiado con ustedes, mi padre me lo había sugerido, debí haber aceptado, al parecer las chicas más lindas estaban allá-, suspiraba Kenneth, y Neal lo afirmó, -jum, ese festival de mayo estuvo muy divertido, lo recuerdo bien, ese día conocí una chica misteriosa, era agresiva pero era muy bonita y su vestido estaba todo manchado, nunca pude saber de quien se trataba, pero había quedado muy interesado -.

Archie y Terry comenzaron a mofarse de Neal, - Neal, yo puedo desvelarte el misterio que te ha impedido dormir por tantos años, esa chica misteriosa buuu -, bromeaba Archie haciendo ademanes con las manos como si estuviera evocando un encantamiento, -¿en verdad, nunca te diste cuenta?, Esa chica era Candy, tarado, jajaja-, reveló Terry sin tanta ceremonia. La expresión de Neal, era de póker face mientras preguntaba confuso, - ¿Qué?- ._. – ¿entonces ella se disfrazó de otra chica para escapar del cuarto de meditación?-

-así fue, pero no lo hizo disfrazada de Julieta, lo hizo disfrazada de romeo. Ella pudo escabullirse entre la fiesta y bailar sin presión alguna porque estaba disfrazada de chico- explicó Terry divertido, pero ese detalle no lo sabía Archie, y curioso preguntó, - ¿y tú como supiste eso?- , - porque estaba buscándola sobre un árbol y observe a un chico escondiéndose entre los matorrales, se me hizo sospechoso. Luego comenzó a desvestirse, y mi impresión fue mayúscula cuando vi que se trataba de Candy, ella tenía su disfraz de Julieta escondido justo allí-, decía Terry con una gran sonrisa.

-¿QUEEEEE?- se exaltaron los demás al enterarse de tal "hazaña", Kenneth y Neal se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante el descubrimiento, y Archie exaltado y nervioso, preguntó, -Terry, tu, pero tú, ¿tú la miraste?, ¿te atreviste a mirarla?-, –pues claro que sí, ya te dije que Candy era la chica que me gustaba, además el sol estaba en lo alto y la iluminaba muy bien, ¿cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así?, Dios quería que mirara-, espetó Terry como si fuera lo más obvio. Archie carcajeó como un desquiciado mientras trataba de ahorcar a Terry, - Cornwell, que te ocurre?, cálmate cálmatee, oigan ustedes hagan algo-, bramaba el joven castaño mientras era agredido, Neal se había quedado petrificado y a Kenneth no le vino en gana salvarlo.

Un rato más tarde, se hallaban más calmados, Kenneth preguntó, -entonces una vez que te deleitaste con el panorama, ¿quedaste satisfecho?-,

-por supuesto que no, aún no había perpetrado el plan del día, ella se disponía a volver al baile y no se lo permití, la hale hasta los matorrales y seguí bromeando con ella, no sé porque reaccionaba asi, pero desde que la conocí, decía todo al revés, todo lo que decía era contrario a lo que sentía en aquel momento, era por mi naturaleza que me impedía mostrarme vulnerable, si me seguía mirando, seguro mi voluntad iba a flaquear y decidí que lo mejor era invitarla a bailar, todo era perfecto, pero entonces la vi entristecerse de repente, claro le pregunté porque , ¿ y que me responde? , " _con esta música baile por primera vez con Anthony",_ estaba saturado de ese nombre, ¿cómo podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella si en su mente solo estaba ese sujeto?, yo quería que me mirara solo a mí, y en un impulso lleno de ira, la besé a la fuerza –

El silencio reino en la mesa, nadie estaba seguro de como sentirse ante aquellas palabras, Archie y Neal estaban demasiado enfadados, y Kenneth, muy serio y atento preguntó, -¿y eso funcionó?, ¿desde ahí comenzó tu relación con Candy?- .

Terry se enojaba solo de recordarlo, y espetó, -¡qué va!, su reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba, me asestó una bofetada que me dejó aturdido por un minuto, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, siguió comparándome con el tal Anthony. Yo no quería congraciarme con ella tratando de parecerme a él, o hablando del magnífico hombre que solía ser en vida, eso sería menospreciarme a mí mismo. Yo quería que ella se enamorara de mí, que me viera solo a mí. Ella estaba como en un sueño y yo quería despertarla, que se hiciera a la idea de que ese tal Anthony estaba muerto, y con él, también murió el amor que le ofrecía, en cambio yo estaba vivo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero al parecer, Candy simplemente no quería abandonar ese recuerdo, me sentí desesperado, no supe que hacer, y en otro impulso como el anterior, la abofeteé también –

=_=...-pero que hermosa historia, me retuerzo de lo conmovido que estoy -, dijo Kenneth sarcástico

-_-, -¿eso no es pasarse de la raya? No eres más que un patán – bufo Neal.

=_=U, -definitivamente Candy no está bien, que demonios pudo haberte visto- rezongaba Archie

Terry recordó esos momentos desagradables, lo habían dejado marcado pero eran necesarios: _"una Candy llorando, - ¿cómo te atreves?, eres un playboy, un maldito granuja,….. Pegar a las chicas es horrible, eres de lo peor. ….si tu hubieras sido Anthony…-, -si yo hubiera sido Anthony qué?, como te hubiera besado él? , ¿Crees que hubiera sido más suave?, pero él está muerto, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que haría un muerto?-"_ , Terry tomó otro un gran sorbo de su bebida y se veía exasperado, pero siguió hablando, – ese día me jugué el todo por el todo, estaba enamorado de Candy, pero no quería permanecer a su lado bajo esos términos, así que jugué mis fichas. La cargué en mi hombro y la llevé al establo. Candy le tenía miedo a los caballos, así que la obligué a cabalgar conmigo, aunque ella gritaba y pataleaba, trate de ser lo más suave posible. Tenía 2 opciones aquella vez, o ella aceptaba el destino de Anthony y seguía adelante conmigo, o por el contrario, me odiaría y la perdería para siempre. Acepte la apuesta y no me arrepentiría del resultado fuese cual fuese.

Cabalgamos por largo rato, hasta que ella finalmente comenzó a escucharme, el galope se hizo entonces más lento, y la veía aferrada a mí, eso me tranquilizó. De nuevo rumbo al establo, la ayudé a bajar, y no nos dirigimos ni una palabra en el camino, pero me sentía muy tranquilo, el ambiente estaba apacible y ella también se veía más serena, pensé que era el momento de confesarme pero al final no fui capaz, solo pude decirle que a pesar de mi conducta tan ruda, no lo lamentaba y me alejé de ahí, con la esperanza de que en su mente solo haya quedado yo. –

Archie suspiró, - Candy estaba cubierta de barro esa vez y nos dijo que se había caído ella sola, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que había sido culpa tuya, no pensé que estuviera en juego algo importante-

Neal emitió un chasquido con su boca, - así que era Candy después de todo, por eso me pisaba y me pateaba cuando nos tocó bailar juntos, bah chica tonta e infantil, pudo haber sido hermoso,…. Pero después le tocó bailar contigo Granchester y vi claramente que también te pateo, eso quiere decir que no te había perdonado-, comentó el joven Leagan con una mirada indiferente.

-jajaja, quise volver a probar suerte y perdí, pero era mi Julieta de barro, no tenía duda de eso-, Terry suspiro y dijo, –Luego de eso, paso mucho tiempo y no volví a ver a mi Julieta en liana, el resultado de la apuesta aún no estaba claro, y pensaba en ella todos los días, estaba muy melancólico, e iba constantemente a la colina que a ella tanto le gustaba pero no aparecía, incluso dude de mis acciones, hasta que ella finalmente estaba frente a mí, me sorprendió bastante, ella me sacó el cigarro que traía en la boca y me regaló una armónica. Pasó otro tiempo, estaba perdido y comencé a tocar el piano, luego ella apareció a lo alto en una gran rama como invocada por mis pensamientos, y le pedí que bajara conmigo, el ambiente se daba perfecto para una confesión, pero como siempre, no pude evitar molestarla, … por alguna razón tenía miedo de perderla, solté de pronto que me gustaban mucho las pecas, y ella me sonrió , y me respondió que ya no le tenía miedo a los caballos. Creo que fue esa frase la que me infundió valor, no hubo una declaración, pero para mí, Candy ya era mi chica, las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y, y la invité a pasar conmigo en mi villa, compartí con ella momentos muy agradables, le enseñe a tocar el piano allá en Escocia, fueron épocas de regocijo, eran mi consuelo cuando estaba con Susana-,

-¿Candy quería aprender a tocar piano?, me lo hubiera pedido a mí-, bufo Archie

Y Terry riendo le respondió, - es que no lo entiendes Archie, Candy quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, y el pretexto fue perfecto, yo también quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiera a su lado-

Kenneth tomó un sorbo de su copa y dijo, –eso fue demasiado osado, yo no quería perder la amistad de Patty, pero definitivamente quiero instalarme en su corazón… sabes Terrence? A ella le asustan los aviones, o por lo menos la ponen muy nerviosa, creo que debo aprender de tu filosofía y apostar también, ya no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo, cuando pueda atravesaré el cielo junto con ella, y me le declarare. En las alturas seguramente tendré más oportunidad-

Archie lo miró perplejo y preguntó, - eso sí que es de valientes ¿sabes pilotar? –

Kenneth solo miraba a la lejanía y respondió, – no tengo la menor idea-

-ENTONCES NO LO INTENTES IDIOTAAA- una frase que atravesó violentamente el ambiente de la habitación….

-sí, de las mejores épocas de mi vida; hasta que los Leagan arruinaron todo-, espetó Terry, y Archie lo secundó, -es verdad, cómo pudiste hacerle tanto daño a Candy, solo tu podías dejar esa nota bajo la puerta de Terry, no lo niegues-, Neal se defendió, - oigan, Candy no me caía muy bien, pero yo no fui el artífice de esa trampa, fueron Eliza y Paul, ese idiota estaba enamorado de mi hermana y hacia todo lo que ella le pedía, pero no le sirvió de nada , Eliza estaba obsesionada con Terry , además en aquella ocasión ustedes solo encararon a Eliza, a mí no me pidieron ayuda de nada, el resto solo fueron conjeturas de ustedes - , - ¿qué has dicho?-, replicó Archie .

Kenneth intrigado volvió a preguntar, - aun así, entonces porque hasta ahora decides casarte con Candy, ¿porque estabas comprometido con alguien más?, Terry solo cerró los ojos y dijo, - a excepción de Candy, tengo suerte con las locas. Eliza se fijó en mí, y por envidia a Candy trató de que la expulsaran, así que me fui yo en lugar de ella. y luego cuando comencé mi carrera de actor, Susana se enamoró en mí, aunque para evitar desastres como los de Eliza, me propuse no ser cortes con ninguna chica que no fuera lady pecas, pero no sirvió, ella me perseguía todo el tiempo y escondía las cartas que Candy me enviaba. Un día, surgió un estrepitoso accidente, las luces del teatro iban a soltarse sobre mí, y ella que era tan frágil, se arrojó hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas para salvarme, le amputaron una pierna a raíz de ese accidente, fue espantoso, estaba agobiado. Tal como supones, en mis planes estaba casarme con Candy, pero querían obligarme a permanecer al lado de Susana por cuestiones de deuda, vida x vida, me sentí atrapado, no podía escapar, pero tampoco quería terminar con Candy, que días tan tormentosos,…. Supongo que Susana notaba mi estado e intentó suicidarse, pero Candy llegó a tiempo para salvarla. En esos momentos Susana convenció a Candy que yo era su razón de vida y Candy siendo como era, decidió decirme adiós. Eso me dolió mucho, se supone que debíamos continuar con nuestras vidas, intentar ser dichosos, pero yo no podía, nunca pude, de hecho pase muchos años de mi vida tratando de evadir ese compromiso, Si llegué a apreciar a Susana, sinceramente le estaba profundamente agradecido, pero nunca pude amarla, y cualquier excusa era válida, lo que fuera, Robert me ayudo con eso, no volví a ver a Candy hasta mucho tiempo después,-

\- las mujeres pueden ser para temer, en tu caso quizás hubiera escapado, pude haber pagado su recuperación pero no permanecer a su lado-, dijo Kenneth con un gesto de repudio y Terry le aclaró, - eso hubiera sido viable, si ella no pensara constantemente en suicidarse, su madre siempre me acusaba de su actual estado, era un grillete emocional demasiado pesado-

\- Si, entonces desapareciste y creí que era mi oportunidad- completó Neal, Terry enojado espetó, - le tendiste una emboscada utilizando mi nombre-, Archie recordó ese relato por boca de Albert, y dijo, - que cobarde fuiste, como le hubieras hecho algo, ya estarías muerto-, Neal solo los miro con indiferencia y dijo, - Bah, del odio al amor hay un paso, en cambio de la amistad al amor hay miles de kilómetros, yo tenía más oportunidad que tú Archie. Candy era muy terca, traté de cortejarla de la mejor manera y ella siempre me rechazaba, una vez me dijo que me odiaba, no me daba ocasión para hablarle. Así que si, utilice el nombre de Terrence para atraerla a un lugar apartado, y le dije que la amaba, que quería casarme con ella y que toda mi fortuna estaría a sus pies si eso era lo que ella quería-, -luego de eso te noqueó y se te escapó, en ese momento se encontró con Albert que estaba buscándola-, reprochó Archie, -estaba desesperado, Candy vivía con un tipo que nunca había visto en la vida, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?, pensé que lo mejor era obligarla, no solo estaría mejor, si no que eso me daría más tiempo para conquistarla-, se defendió Neal .

\- ¿queee?, ¿Candy vivía con un hombre?, había otra persona aparte de ustedes–, Kenneth tenía un gesto confuso ante el suceso, y Archie lo explicó antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada, -no lo malinterpretes, Albert sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria, Candy en esos momentos estudiaba enfermería y afortunadamente lo encontró, nosotros no sabíamos que Albert y el tío William era la misma persona, entonces en aquel hospital lo tenían sospechoso de espía, no tenía nombre ni pasado, pero Candy no lo abandonó, así que alquiló un departamento para ocuparse de él mientras recuperaba su memoria-, Terry respaldó esa historia, - ¡claro!, Albert era también mi amigo, si hubiera sido otra persona no lo hubiera permitido-, -ah ya veo, se trataba de su padre, ya me contaron esa historia, después él frustró tus planes con Candy ¿verdad Neal? Jajaja-, decía Kenneth, - bah, ya no me lo recuerdes- espetaba furioso Neal y Archie que miraba a Terry tan tranquilo pensaba "Ay Terry, si supieras que el tío Albert en medio de su amnesia alcanzó a enamorarse de Candy también, no estarías tan calmado ante aquel recuerdo, gracias al cielo se recuperó"


	21. LAZOS DE SANGRE, generación tras generac

CAPITULO 21: GENERACION TRAS GENERACION, LAZOS DE SANGRE

La hora había llegado, los chicos se despidieron cortésmente, -Bueno, se nos hará tarde, adiós y gracias –, dijo Archie mientras salía del lugar junto con Terry, pero Neal sigilosamente lo atajó y en voz baja le dijo, - espera, vine hasta Chicago para traerle algo a la tía abuela, es un regalo para Candy, pero…. ¿podrías entregárselo a la tía por mí? Por favor - , -¿por qué no se lo das tú mismo?-, preguntó Archie, - es que no pensé que Candy estuviera aquí, vamos Archie, no quiero indisponerla, ni que me tenga lastima, o que se sienta agradecida conmigo; hice cuanto pude para poder acercarme, pero… ya no vale la pena, Candy me lo advirtió, su vida ha dado un gran giro, y en su mundo simplemente sobro, es hora de dejar ir este sentimiento y comenzar de cero. Traje a Kenneth conmigo porque Elisa siendo como es cuando se trata de Candy, temo no pueda comportarse, y si en el mejor de los casos, ella estuviera serena; solo me hablaría de la boda de Candy y de lo infinitamente mejor que será la de ella,… claro cuando eso ocurra. Compréndeme Archie, no lo soportaría - , -jajaja quien la despose ha de ser muy intrépido, entonces Neal, mucha suerte y gracias por ayudar a Candy -, respondió Archie, Neal solo asintió y contestó, -es lo mejor, tengo que dejarlo ir y comenzar a pensar nuevamente en mí, quizás nos veamos la semana próxima sobre Lakewood -, -de acuerdo, entonces nos veremos pronto -.

-tardas mucho señor finura, apresúrate!-, le gritaba Terry desde la entrada del café, -bah, que pesado eres, aún queda tiempo, no seas impaciente-, contestó Archie. Finalmente todos se habían reunido, la tía abuela y Eleonor conversaban y reían vivazmente. Candy y las demás chicas también se veían muy contentas; Albert estaba agotado, pero de igual modo también se sentía satisfecho con la visita a chicago, hacía mucho no veía a la tía abuela tan feliz. Las parejas se saludaron con el ahínco necesario para no escandalizar a los presentes, y rumbo al hogar de pony, y el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, el carácter de todos se tornó más relajado durante la hora del té.

Patty contaba con ingenio sobre las divertidas necedades de cada una de ellas a la hora de elegir, sobre todo de Annie, y de lo rápido que se les pasó el tiempo; Archie por otro lado se quejaba de la rapidez en que terminaron su encomienda, y las chicas curiosas por saber cómo habían terminado de pasar el rato, los instaron a hablar.

Resignado Archie respondió sin mucha emoción, –no hicimos nada en especial, solo esperamos en un café - ,

\- por cierto amor, ¿reconoces esto?-, preguntó Terry, - ah es mi pañuelo, ¿pero cómo es posible?, estoy segura que se lo presté a Ken-, respondió Candy sorprendida

-¿a Ken?- volvió a preguntar Terry con una sonrisa irritada,

y Candy preguntó - ¿acaso ustedes lo conocen? -,

\- sí, hoy lo conocimos justo en aquel café, creo que le pertenece a su familia porque no nos cobraron ni un centavo, parece un buen tipo -, citó Archie;

Patty permanecía impasible esperando que Neal no saliera a colación en la conversación, entonces Terry preguntó, ¿y de donde lo conoces tu mi amor?-,

\- lo conocí hace muy poco tiempo, fue debido a un incidente muy tonto en el hotel de Miami. Aquel día tenía tanta prisa por irme que tropecé con él, provocando que su traje se estropeara; le di mi pañuelo en compensación, no podía hacer más por él; por suerte resultó ser una persona amistosa y comprensiva -, narraba Candy con una sonrisa,

"jum! si ya me imagino lo amistoso que puede llegar a ser", pensaba Terry algo enojado mientras recordaba la desvergonzada sonrisa de Kenneth,

-¿segura solo eso provocaste?-, preguntó Archie desconfiado; Las chicas lo miraron confundidas ante la extraña cuestión y Terry lo miró así (-_-U),

\- a penas cruzamos un par de palabras que oscilaron entre disculpas y presentación, es una persona de buenos sentimientos, Y además, es el novio de Elisa-, replicó Candy-,

¿QUEE?-, preguntaron todos abrumados,

\- ¿estas segura mi amor?, eso sí que es una gran sorpresa, ahora sí que lo entiendo, pobrecito jajaja-, comentaba Terry riendo,

Por otro lado Archie no estaba muy convencido, -la verdad no estoy tan seguro de esa afirmación, seguramente estas equivocada -,

-ah! ¿Ustedes hablan de Kenneth Janssen?, es un joven muy divertido-, intervino Annie.

Archie estupefacto, con expresión pasmada dijo, - linda, no me digas que tú también lo conoces-, y Annie con una gran sonrisa contestó, - claro que sí, algunas ocasiones se une al club de lectura, es muy instruido y ocurrente, muchas chicas del club quedaron prendadas de él, y no es de extrañar, después de todo también es guapo y sin lugar a dudas un buen partido, puesto que es heredero de una gran fortuna-,

\- de ahora en adelante te acompañaré, o mejor aún, no vuelvas a ese club -, replicó Archie molesto, provocando risa a Annie, y luego ella mencionó, – aunque sabes querido, creo que no estas equivocado, yo tampoco creo que este con Elisa, no es mi intención desmeritarla, pero Kenneth no parece alguien dispuesto a comprometerse, y mucho menos con ella, ¿Quién te dijo eso Candy? -,

\- Albert me dijo que Elisa estaba muy enamorada de él y ella estaba impaciente por su declaración, además si mal no recuerdo, en la inauguración del hotel, ellos estaban como pareja, y prácticamente Elisa me lo confirmó –, contestó Candy pensativa,

-mmm, esa no parece una fuente confiable, recuerda que Elisa se llena de ilusiones ante cualquier cortesía. Eso convertiría a ese pobre tipo en una víctima, quizás él no lo sabe y Elisa ya lo proclamó suyo-, comentaba Terry

y Annie concluyó, - eso quiere decir, que Kenneth esa noche no paso de un acompañante, además de las palabras de Elisa, nadie ha hecho mención de tal acontecimiento, si fuera su prometido, o tan siquiera un pretendiente, seguramente se hubiera hecho público hace tiempo, no hay confirmación y honestamente no lo creo. Aquí entre nos, no le deseo ningún mal, y eso incluye a Elisa, es un buen muchacho, ¿no lo crees así Patty?,…., Patty?,…..PATTYYY! - ,

-eh? No gracias!-, respondió Patty .

Todos en la mesa quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Annie preguntó, – ¿no gracias de qué? , estamos hablando de Kenneth, decíamos que era imposible que alguien como él se fijara en Elisa, porque es un chico de buen corazón-, Patty solo se giró indignada a mirar el paisaje, y secamente respondió, – no sé, ni me importa. Discúlpenme, ya regreso -,

… - ¿dije algo malo?-, pregunto Annie, pero los demás solo se quedaron congelados ante el repentino cambio de humor de Patty

Entrada la noche finalmente asomaba a su vista la pequeña iglesia del hogar de pony, y luego de una encantadora cena, inundada de sonrisas cada uno se retiró a su habitación,

-Amor, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero hoy no tuvimos oportunidad, hablaremos por la mañana-, susurró Candy a su prometido mientras lo despedía con un pequeño beso,

Terry permaneció de pie mirando a su pecosa retirarse, hasta que su figura desapareció de la estancia y pensó, "yo no quiero esperar tanto". Pero Archie lo empujo hasta el pasillo de los invitados, y le dijo - vamos vamos , mañana será otro día-,

\- Tely! Vamo a jugar-, saludaba el pequeño Stear a su amigo, Terry le enseñó un par de trucos más y lo envió junto a su madre para que descansara; pero antes de que ella saliera, Archie apareció de repente vistiendo unos pantalones ridículamente anchos,

-amor, te ves magnifico-, dijo Annie riéndose,

\- ¿qué demonios estas vistiendo Cornwell? – preguntó Terry confundido,

\- es lo que utilizaré en tu boda; la tía abuela los compró para mí, se llaman Oxford bags-, respondió Archie muy orgulloso,

\- pero eso parece una falda-, comentó Terry,

y Archie con un aire de elegancia contestó, - tonterías, los diseñadores se esfuerzan más cada día, estos vienen de Inglaterra, me extraña de ti, que provienes de una familia noble, ¿Cómo es que no aprecias tal arte? Este es el último grito de la moda-,

-veo que fue un grito…. agónico,…. Y ….retorcido, ….…., aunque es cierto que incluso a mí me han hecho vestir cosas así en escena-, concluía Terry levantando una ceja

y Archie indignado, se dio media vuelta y dijo – jum!, lo tomaré como un cumplido, Annie deja de reírte, vamos a dormir, buenas noches Terrence-,

\- buenas noches familia glamour -, contestó Terry divertido.

Candy se preparaba para dormir, dejo su bata de seda apoyada sobre una silla y miraba su reflejo vistiendo una pequeña pijama batola muy corta, con la espalda descubierta, y algo nerviosa pero muy contenta, meditaba para sí misma, mientras acariciaba su abdomen,

– muy pronto esta cintura desaparecerá. Un hijo… un hijo de Terry, gracias Dios mío, soy tan feliz-, luego de esta reflexión ella comenzó a peinarse, quería recoger su cabello para dormir; De repente alguien tapo su boca y la giro para que se diera cuenta de quien se trataba,

\- shhh, hola mi adorada ninfa, si vas a estar así, no deberías dejar la ventana abierta-, Candy no alcanzó a asustarse, pero aun así se enojó y le propinó un coscorrón a su tormento predilecto,

\- no vuelvas a hacer eso-, le dijo muy seria,

y Terry le respondió con una mirada de ternura , - no te enojes amor, yo solo quería estar contigo, solo quiéreme y ya, si?-,

Candy solo suspiro y dijo, –uff eres increíble, casi casi me creo tu actuación de niño arrepentido, eso te funcionaba en el colegio pero yo no soy ninguna de esas monjas, lo sabes muy bien-,

Terry solo abrazo a su prometida y sonrió, - no importa, tendré toda la vida para enseñarte a consentirme más-,

\- ¿más? ¿No eres lo suficientemente malcriado?- preguntó Candy divertida,

y Terry con igual tono le contestó, – si estas implicada, nunca es suficiente para mí-,

Candy hizo un puchero y dijo, - si nuestro hijo es igual de caprichoso que tú, me volverán loca entre los dos-,

\- no no no, nunca le enseñare tal poder, solo lo utilizare yo para mi beneficio-

, Candy se rio un poco y beso a ese chico que desde hace tanto tiempo se había convertido en el dueño de sus sueños más felices y le respondió, - creo que tu super poder es hereditario, lo averiguaremos en unos meses jiji, serás padre pronto mi amor, felices consecuencias :P -,

Terry guardo silencio por un rato y afianzo el abrazo. Él desde antes lo sabía, pero aun así la noticia no dejaba de impactarlo; apoyado en la cama, sentó a Candy en su regazo y acaricio su vientre con infinita ternura, y comentó, -cada día se pone mejor eh?, será muy hermosa porque será idéntica a su madre, pero velaré cada día para que no sea tan impulsiva y terca como ella, de lo contrario, moriré pronto de un infarto-,

-mmm no deberías ilusionarte tan pronto, yo estoy segura que será un chico, uno igual de apuesto que tú, un pequeño engreído, trataré de no volverlo tan malcriado , pero al verlo a él será como verte a ti y temo que mi corazón me traicionara más de una vez, impidiéndome castigarlo como es debido-, respondía Candy preocupada,

Esto hizo reír a Terry, y animado le dijo, - eso me parece perfecto, lo castigare entonces yo, y me aprovechare de tu falta de voluntad jejeje-,

-está bien :P , pero por ahora debes dejar de tratar de asustarme, nada de fantasmas tampoco- advirtió Candy

y Terry besándola le dijo – no, ya no los necesito, puedo abrazarte sin necesidad de acudir a ellos; eso también implica que no puedes subirte a los arboles por un tiempo …. En cualquier caso quiero seguir sintiendo que solo te importo yo señorita mona pecas - ,

-uhm!, ¿porque siempre arruinas las cosas lindas que dices con tu frase final?, no eres nada romántico, en fin… puedo prometerte lo que me has pedido, solo si me permites ser igual de codiciosa que tú respecto a tu cariño, no quiero dejar de sentirlo nunca-, le respondía Candy,

\- no voy a dejarte de amar jamás, puedo jurártelo sin pensarlo-, afirmó Terry con solemnidad. Posteriormente, la luz en la ventana de Candy se apagó.

Se llevó a cabo un picnic agradable entre la familia, junto a la colina de Pony. Elroy Adley se regocijaba viendo a su pequeño sobrino y la risa de los niños, le hacía recordar gratas épocas para ella.

Eleonor se acercó a su hijo y su nuera, – Terry, acompáñanos a Lakewood hoy, hay un asunto importante allí - .

Albert también se lo pidió, - Si Terry, la verdad es que todos los papeles de Candy están allá, y son de suma importancia para el ministro, además hoy me visitara alguien importante al cual le urge verte, y también a Candy-,

Terry sorprendido preguntó, - ¿de quién se trata?-,

\- por ahora no puedo despejar tus dudas, pero atiende mi petición por favor-,

Terry solo asintió y abrazó a su esposa, quien no pudo evitar notar el semblante pensativo de Eleonor, y rogó al cielo que no pasara nada malo.

Una vez que se encontraron en la mansión Lakewood, fueron recibidos por George y los empleados con mucha alegría, Archie y Candy parecían dos niños recordando su infancia en aquel lugar, haciendo participe a los demás que se dejaron contagiar su regocijo, Albert les reveló también su lugar de confort y como solía transitar en aquel sitio pasando desapercibido, únicamente Candy conocía su secreto, aunque fuera solo a medias.

En el despacho se habían colocado nuevos retratos, uno era de Candy, estaba retratada sentada en el portal de las rosas, su sonrisa se veía muy radiante y sus ojos verdes encendidos, se le veía hermosa; tanto como el retrato de Rosemary. También se añadió un retrato de Albert; y uno de Stear y Archie en las épocas del St. Pablo. Sobre las repisas adornaban fotografías de las familias Cornwell y una fotografía de Anthony. Pero en aquella pared que albergaba memorias tan lejanas y felices; un retrato destacaba entre todos, era en blanco y negro y Terry no pudo evitar preguntar por él, ya lo había visto hacia unos años, pero como el pequeño Stear no había nacido, no imaginaba quien pudo haber sido el autor de tan singular dibujo.

Albert y Archie estallaron en carcajadas, y Candy se sonrojó,

\- ese retrato lo hizo Candy hace casi unos 10 años, cuando me estaba buscando, no podía dejar perder tal talento -, respondió Albert con una gran sonrisa,

Terry ahogó una carcajada con su mano y entre leves risas mencionó - ya veo, pero si plasmaste su expresión facial idéntica mi amor, ni la policía podría haber hecho algo mejor-,

\- sí, es obvio que esos ojos mudables captados de manera magistral, se identificarían fácilmente en cualquier lugar, solo era cuestión de tiempo dar con tu paradero tío Albert-, respondió Archie ,

\- yo pienso que es una obra maestra sin precedentes-, comentó George,

\- sin duda alguna, esto intimidaría al mismo Picasso -, dijo Terry;

y sin poder aguantar más, afloraron las risotadas, -ya déjenme en paz, al fin y al cabo, utilizamos el retrato del doctor Martin, que era más acertado-, se defendió Candy,

-sí, lo vi en el hogar de Pony, aun lo conservas-, le contestó Terry,

y ella refutó , - bueno, es que quedó muy bien hecho y lo guarde por si acaso Bert volvía a perderse -,

-Candy, ya te dije que yo no volvería a desaparecer , te lo prometí no?, dijo Albert

y ella sonriendo le respondió, -aun así, no podría tirarlo nunca, no le hace estorbo a mi cajón de recuerdos, de hecho estoy pensando en seguir tu ejemplo y enmarcarlo también -,

\- como tú quieras pequeña Picasso-, respondió Albert,

en ese momento, la tía abuela Elroy sugirió pasar al salón para ser atendidos, a lo cual todos accedieron , y luego George anunciaría a Albert que su esperado visitante, lo aguardaba en el despacho.

Albert excusándose ante los presentes se retiró junto a la tía abuela, y Eleanor se puso nerviosa, aunque esto solo fue evidente para sus más allegados, quien conocía sin mascaras su verdadero carácter,

\- mamá, ¿qué te pasa? Desde hace un rato te ves muy distante, tú no eres así, ¿qué tienes? -, le preguntó Terry preocupado;

Eleonor solo le sonrió y le dijo vacilante, - hijo, necesito decirte algo en privado, salgamos a un lugar más tranquilo por favor-,

Terry asintió, depositó un beso en la frente de Candy, –ya regreso mi amor-, le dijo, dejando a la chica algo preocupada.

-Llamaste a mi padre, aunque te dije que quería sacarlo de mi vida definitivamente, ¿Cómo pudiste?, te dije que no lo hicieras, para mi él está muerto ¿comprendes?, por favor mamá, no me obligues a verlo, no puedo prometerte que reaccionaré bien -, hablaba Terry muy enfadado,

y Eleonor le contestó, - hijo por favor , debes tratar de comprenderlo, su destino era también muy pesado, no creas que sus decisiones fueron fáciles, pudo parecer frio y sin sentimientos, pero todo lo que hacía era por tu bien. –

, – ¿por mi bien? , para empezar me alejo de ti cuando más te necesitaba, y en el momento que mi presencia le fue intolerable, me encerró en ese colegio por años. Somos una mancha en su distinguida vida, y me lo dejo más que claro cuando me dio la espalda en el momento que más lo urgía – replicaba Terry,

-En aquel entonces, eras solo un niño Terry, él te veía así y por eso nunca te abrió su corazón, no creyó que lo entenderías, pero créeme que si le importas y mucho, si te alejó de mi lado, fue porque le preocupabas y quería brindarte lo mejor, tú no te imaginas su dolorosa decisión, el llevarte con él, no fue fácil, peleo mucho con su familia para mantenerte a su lado y a cambio tuvo que cumplir con ciertas cláusulas que le exigió el ducado, por favor Terry habla con él, aunque no lo creas, hemos estado muy pendientes de ti, dale la oportunidad de hablar, deja de ser tan obcecado -, replicó Eleonor,

-tuvo muchas oportunidades. En ese lugar en donde fui criado, solo me rodeaba la indiferencia y las ofensas, has de saberlo, no tuve una infancia precisamente feliz, la persona que te reemplazó, era el rencor aglomerado en una mujer obesa que solo me trataba con despreció, y él nunca intervino para cambiar eso, le di la última oportunidad para que salvara a Candy y se burló de mí, nunca lo perdonare, me iré ya mismo-, dijo Terry decidido,

y Eleonor afligida le respondió, - ¿ah sí?, de manera que solo se trata de ti. Terrence!. Sé que cometimos muchos errores, tu padre era el duque de Granchester, pero estaba atado de manos; solo rezábamos para que fueras fuerte, yo misma traté de enmendar los errores cometidos, pero es que para él era mucho más difícil, puedes irte ahora mismo si quieres, pero sabes bien que ni William, ni Candy respaldarán tu comportamiento soberbio. Si no escuchas a tu padre, seguramente ella si lo hará, si te parece una mejor opción, adelante, márchate-.

Terry se sintió exasperado; aunque su deseo era no ver al duque nunca más, el deseo de no causarle ningún disgusto a su esposa era aun mayor; la conocía demasiado bien para saber que si el duque le pedía una audiencia, ella no se la negaría, así que sintiéndose derrotado por las palabras de su madre, accedió de muy mala gana, - bah! Está bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a inmiscuir a Candy en esto-,

-gracias hijo, no te arrepentirás - , le decía Eleonor con una gran sonrisa.

Se dirigían al despacho cuando William y Candy salían de él, esto dejo perplejo a Terry, pero no los alcanzo para despejar sus dudas; en todo caso le esperaba un rato tedioso y quería salir de ese asunto lo antes posible; dentro del despacho solo se miraron por un momento,

\- que gran honor, el duque de Granchester en persona-, saludo Terry sarcástico,

el duque solo cerró los ojos y le contestó, - hijo!, has crecido mucho, pero veo que sigues igual de infantil-,

\- me temo que discrepo contigo como de costumbre, desde que abandoné tu apellido, me convertí en otra persona. Tu no me conoces en absoluto, mejor dime a que has venido? – decia Terry con una sarcástica sonrisa,

\- no creo que sea algo difícil de suponer, el tiempo ha pasado, ya te permití hacer cuanto has querido, supongo que ahora estas satisfecho, te has convertido en un hombre y eres mi heredero –, contestó el duque con un rostro impasible,

-que quieres decir?, yo he renunciado a tu apellido hace mucho tiempo, he hecho con mi vida lo que he querido, sin depender de ti ni de nadie, fue un gran alivio verme libre de ti y planeo seguir estándolo el resto de mi vida -, dijo Terry ,

\- puedes renegar de tu apellido y de tu sangre cuanto quieras, pero eso nunca ha sido suficiente para que sea verdad, lo único real es que tú eres un Grandchester te guste o no, y tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades cuando me sucedas, es tu destino- refuto Richard tranquilamente,

\- Así que has venido para imponerme tu yugo de nuevo, acaso no me dijiste alguna vez que no sería yo quien llevaría el buen nombre de la familia?, no te jactaste de mis lamentaciones, ni me hiciste sentir que siempre fui una vergüenza para ti?, porque no le relevas el cargo a alguno de tus otros hijos, a ellos los trataste mejor que a mí -, dijo Terry enojado,

\- yo jamás dije que tú eras una vergüenza para mí, eso te lo decía Beatrix -, se defendió el duque,

\- pero tú nunca la desmentiste, y el que calla otorga estimado duque- dijo Terry ácidamente,

-no tenía otra opción Terry, no podía decir absolutamente nada, cuando te lleve conmigo hice un pacto con la familia Fortville para mantenerte a mi lado y que todos supieran que eras mi hijo legítimo, mi primogénito; sin embargo tú tampoco me lo pusiste fácil, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue para mí mantenerme en calma, mientras Beatrix y tu discutían como perros y gatos. Beatrix nunca fue una mujer amorosa, pero supo respetar el pacto y nunca abrió la boca respecto a ti; contra mí no podía hacer nada, entonces su enojo fue desahogado contigo, alegándote a grito herido que eras un hijo ilegítimo, pero ambos sabemos que eso no era cierto. Su aflicción se debía a que sin importar los hijos nacidos en nuestro matrimonio, solo te admitía a ti, como mi único heredero. Fue algo muy duro para todos, no solo tú sufriste, pero era algo que debíamos resistir, hasta que te hicieras mayor- , comento el duque,

\- nunca pude entenderte completamente, pero al parecer todos querían manejarme como un títere, si me hubieras hecho participe en tus grandiosos planes, quizás hubiera podido sobrellevar mejor tu conducta- decía Terry exasperado,

-eso fue porque eras demasiado impetuoso, y tenía miedo que en alguna de tus discusiones revelaras mis propósitos, no quería enfrentarme a la familia de Beatrix de nuevo, te envié al san pablo para que tuvieras más calma, quizás hicieras amigos y crecieras como un chico normal, sin embargo no dejabas de causar problemas -, reprochó el duque ,

\- por supuesto que sí , yo tomé ese acto como un intento por deshacerte de mí, al principio trate de regirme lo mejor posible en aquel lugar, tenía la esperanza que volverías, sin embargo despareciste por un buen tiempo de mi vida, y tampoco me permitías tener contacto con mi verdadera madre, cada carta que le escribía era interceptada por ti -, decía Terry ,

\- Eleonor sabía muy bien lo que era mejor para ti, ¿porque crees que ella nunca te dio su apellido?, es porque es consciente de las consecuencias, ella no viene de una familia noble, ni tampoco de una familia acaudalada. El mundo no puede enterarse de que ella es tu verdadera madre, y no es porque puedas arruinar su carrera, ni mucho menos porque me avergüence; es porque eso le daría muchos puntos al ducado para negarte derechos que te corresponden señor Graham -, le grito Richard Grandchester que finalmente había cambiado su cara impasible

Terry recordó cuando fue a América a visitar a su madre, "hijo, no lo tomes a mal, yo te adoro, pero nadie debe saber que soy tu madre, Terry eres un Grandchester, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, a nadieeee" , - sin embargo cada vez que te visitaba y me recibía tu "esposa", no dejaba de gritarme que era un bastardo, y si eso no le fuera suficiente, también insultaba a mi madre, nunca me defendiste de alguno de los ataques de esa arpía, tuve que aprender a defenderme de ella yo solo, y tu actitud solo me demostraba que ella tenía razón, te avergonzabas de mí y de mi madre- le dijo Terry más sereno, pero el aire de reproche siempre estaba presente en el tono de sus palabras,

el duque solo suspiro y dijo , -Beatrix me fue impuesta como prometida desde que era un niño, odie a mi padre profundamente al decidir por mí, como si un hijo equivaliera a un gran negocio, al igual que tú me rebelé y escapé a América, allí me dediqué a la aviación y conocí a tu madre cuando apenas comenzaba su carrera, el resto ya lo sabes; me enamoré de ella y forme una familia, yo también renuncié a mi apellido, pero mi padre estaba muriendo, y en su lecho de muerte , me enteré que había sido envenenado, si yo rehusaba, el puesto seria cedido a alguien que realmente no lo merecía, fue demasiado duro para mí, estaba entre la espada y la pared, tuve que aceptar, sin embargo no me iría sin ti. Tú eras mi orgullo Terry, lo único que me recordaba que alguna vez pude ser sinceramente feliz; Eleonor me odio profundamente por un tiempo, tuve que marcharme sin poder aclararle bien los motivos que me atormentaban a diario, después de enviarle tantas cartas, finalmente pudo comprenderme y al igual que yo, solo te deseaba lo mejor, siempre estuvimos en contacto-

-¡qué? ¿Entonces la amabas tú realmente? No entiendo tu manera de querer, porque te referías con un modo tan despectivo acerca de ella, porque me prohibías acercarme a mi madre, que era la única que parecía quererme en aquel entonces – decia Terry iiritado nuevamente ,

\- ya te lo dije Terrence, era porque tenía miedo que alguien averiguara sobre ella, sobre tu verdadera madre, no podía permitir que la familia de Beatrix se quedara con el ducado, yo amé a tu madre, y aunque mi trato hacia ella, pudiera parecerte duro, la realidad era que en las cartas que nos enviábamos rebosaban de mucha esperanza, y compasión por parte de ambos, siempre trate de ayudarla en lo que me fuera posible, pero creí que todo sería más fácil para ti, si creías que ella no debía importarnos en absoluto; sé que fue un error, pero definitivamente creí que procedía de la manera más sensata en aquel entonces.

Escucha Terrence, Beatrix solo necesitaba un hijo para que hubiera otro candidato al ducado, el día que me casé con ella, fue equivalente a subir a un cadalso, mi noche de bodas lo pase en un bar y aparecí ante ella una semana después, el odio de tu madrastra por mí, era prácticamente palpable, y como el nuevo duque de Grandchester mi conducta era muy reprobable, los consejeros de mi difunto padre me rogaban que no hiciera añicos el legado que nuestros antepasados habían dejado, y por supuesto que no era tan terco o tan descuidado como para arrojar nuestra historia por la borda. Un buen día, Beatrix quiso conversar conmigo, como si fuéramos grandes amigos, incluso bebimos juntos aquel día; me habló de sus deseos en la vida y lo que esperaba de mí, desafortunadamente yo no podía corresponderle de la forma que ella anhelaba, y furibunda arrojó su bebida en mi cara jajaja, yo seguí bebiendo solo, luego ella regresó y la llamé Eleonor, en ese instante me abofeteo, pasó un buen rato …volvió nuevamente, y por razones desconocidas, ofreció disculpas y me aseguró que yo no pensaba con la cabeza fría, y por eso había contestado a sus pretensiones de manera tan ridícula. Claro, ese era su sentir; en mi caso yo sentía que le había hablado con toda la sinceridad del mundo y nunca me había sentido tan razonable a la hora de expresarme. Beatrix quería que su hijo fuera duque, pero yo no tenía intención de darle hijo alguno, yo tenía un hijo ya, eras tú. Luego de tanto Whisky, en algún momento perdí el conocimiento…. Pasaron 9 meses y nació Felix, uff , esa fue una artimaña despreciable de parte de Beatrix, supongo que su lema seria ¡para que enfriar tu mente si la puedes apagar!, desde aquel día no bebo – recordaba el duque ,

Terry estaba asombrado con semejante relato, agradeció al cielo que Susana no hubiera tenido una mente tan turbia, - sin embargo le diste 2 hijos mas no es asi? – preguntó Terry

y el duque le respondió, - Carla Alexandra no es mi hija, es producto de un amorío clandestino que tuvo Beatrix con algún mozo de la mansión, pero como tú tampoco eras hijo de ella, me obligó a darle el apellido y callar como ella lo había hecho contigo, al igual que Dixon,….el cual falleció hace unos años de escarlatina, era un niño frágil y desgraciadamente no pude hacer nada por él, no era mi hijo pero hice cuanto pude para salvarle, sin embargo después de la fiebre tan alta, su duración entre nosotros fue muy corta-, contaba Richard,

Terry cerró los ojos y contestó, – lamento mucho oír eso, es un daño que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, espero que la duquesa haya podido reponerse de ese golpe-,

-el efecto fue inmediato, su carácter se suavizó y se convirtió en una madre cariñosa para sus otros hijos, sin embargo durante la guerra, ella cayó enferma y en su lecho de muerte me hizo prometer que velaría por Felix y Carla, por supuesto que no me iba a negar, Felix es estadista y Carla se casó hace un par de años afianzando una ventajosa unión-,

\- la duquesa falleció? Qué triste destino, no era santa de mi devoción, pero espero que descanse en paz. ¿Porque nunca me habías contado nada sobre tus sentimientos padre?, ¿porque seguiste alimentando el odio que sentía por ti?-, preguntó Terry ,

\- no podía hacer nada, tu huiste de tu casa, y Eleonor me envió una carta pidiéndome que te dejara en paz, que dejara de agobiarte, y que de ahora en adelante ella se haría cargo de ti, siempre me tuvo al tanto de tu vida, de tus altas y tus bajas, incluso cuando actuaste en Europa, ella y yo nos disfrazamos para ir a verte, fue un gran día; pasar inadvertidos entre la gente, junto con ella, conversando como en los viejos tiempos y mirando a nuestro hijo brillar, hubieron más oportunidades en las que quise hablarte, pero te habías vuelto irascible, y tus ademanes coléricos me impidieron acercarme a ti.-, respondía el duque con una mirada melancólica,

\- eso pudo haber cambiado si me hubieras escuchado y hubieras salvado a Candy cuando te lo pedí –, reprochó Terry ,

el duque solo sonrió de medio lado, y mirando el retrato de Candy en la pared contestó, - es verdad , nunca me habías pedido nada, y doblegaste tu orgullo por esa chica, pero en aquel entonces yo creí que se trataba de otra rabieta tuya, y si me mostraba dócil ante tus arranques, pronto ibas a sobrepasar mi carácter y no lo podía permitir. Mi juicio no se basaba por cosas como los sentimientos o el pesar, estaba demasiado enfocado en tu futuro y eso hizo que te perdiera, yo realmente lamentó no haberte ayudado en ese momento, marcó una distancia perpetua entre los dos, No obstante, puedo asegurarte Terry, que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti y fuiste concebido con amor - ,

\- gracias por decírmelo, francamente no lo creía, siempre pensaba que si no me mostraba impertinente contigo, pasaría mi vida lleno de temor. Si me hubieras dado algo más de tiempo con ella…. Seguramente todo hubiera sido diferente-, decía Terry más para si mismo que para el duque,

y él adivinando sus pensamientos le contestó, - también me entere de aquel terrible accidente que te comprometió con la joven Marllow-,

Terry solo suspiro y dijo – salió en todos los periódicos, no me extraña -,

y el duque lo corrigió, - para ser honesto nunca he leído esas patrañas de la farándula, yo me basaba en las cartas de tu madre, aunque tú te creyeras libre de mí, la verdad es que tu madre y yo estábamos al tanto de tus pasos, esa chica te salvo la vida y en agradecimiento, renunciaste a la señorita Adley y te quedaste con ella, incluso te comprometiste en matrimonio, uno que nunca se llevó a cabo- ,

Terry solo permaneció en silencio, y el duque continuó, - tu carácter es sin duda el de un noble. Abandonaste el apellido para que la señorita Candy no fuera juzgada, y renunciaste a tu felicidad para devolverle el favor a la señorita Susana, ninguna de esas decisiones fue fácil. Sin embargo has de saber que ese matrimonio nunca se hubiera podido llevar a cabo-,

Terry lo miró por un momento y le preguntó, - porque estas tan seguro?, para serte honesto, rehuí a esa promesa por muchos años, La señora Marllow había preparado esa boda hacia muchísimo tiempo: la capilla, el cura , los invitados , todo estaba listo, faltaba solo pactar la fecha, aun no sé cómo logré librarme tantas veces de ese convenio. Sin embargo en los últimos momentos de Susana, le prometí que nos casaríamos, no pensé que ella se iría esa misma noche –, relataba Terry

y el duque le contestó, - aunque ella hubiera sobrevivido, y muy a pesar de la familia Marllow, No hubiera permitido esa boda -, respondió el duque con solemnidad

y Terry le dijo algo irritado, – y con qué derecho te hubieras opuesto?, era algo que había convenido, y siempre he cumplido lo que prometo – ,

ante esto el duque le contestó , - habían demasiados obstáculos Terrence, en primer lugar como ahora lo sabes , nunca te quite el apellido y siempre te vi como mi único heredero, segundo , la señorita Marllow no provenía de una familia digna de emparentar con nosotros , eso fue lo que me costó la relación con Eleanor, y tercero pero no menos importante , sé muy bien que tu no la amabas, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como arruinabas tu vida, así hubiera tenido que secuestrarte y llevarte de nuevo a Europa, no te hubiera dejado cometer semejante locura. El ducado hubiera negociado con la familia Marllow, después de todo ya les habías concedido mucho tiempo-,

\- je , nunca me imaginé que mi madre estaba confabulada contigo para vigilarme, estimado padre, no habrás venido para impedir mi boda con Candy no es asi?-, comentaba Terry con una sonrisa insolente

, el duque solo rio y dijo,-cuando huiste de real colegio san pablo, quise conocer a esa chica. Fue inmensa mi sorpresa al descubrir que había desparecido también, entonces pensé que eran tal para cual; comencé a averiguar todo lo que pudiese de la señorita Adley, no ignoro ninguna de sus particularidades y comencé a frecuentar a sus parientes, también tenemos negocios juntos. El clan Adley, es una familia respetable y honorable, aunque sin título; en diversas ocasiones habíamos hablado con la señora Elroy de un posible enlace entre ustedes, ¿ella nunca te lo mencionó?-,

Terry recordó su audiencia con la tía abuela de Candy ("- _yo estaba por comprometer a Candy con alguien proveniente de un prestigioso linaje; alguien mucho más capaz de proveerle una vida de reina-, - seguramente sus planes eran buenos, pero el que proyectos así se lleven a cabo, depende directamente de las decisiones de_ _otros, por lo que creo que sus intenciones hubieran fracasado.-, –era una broma señor Graham; aunque hubiera querido, es muy bien sabido por ambos que a ella no se le hubiera podido obligar a nada-, decía una sonriente tía abuela")._

 _=_=,_ \- Candy también estaba siendo vigilada, vieja astuta después de todo si estaba hablando en serio, mi pecosa tenía razón, su tía abuela y mi padre se llevan de maravilla, ambos conspiran de maneras similares, seguramente Albert también está detrás de esto- dijo Terry con una mirada indiferente ,

-lamento no habértelo dicho antes hijo, Candy era oficialmente tu prometida hacia unos 3 años más o menos, aunque todos sabíamos que no era algo totalmente seguro, al parecer el carácter de la señorita Adley no es de una dama tranquila y obediente- comentaba el duque

, -exactamente, no conoces a Candy en lo absoluto padre, ese plan tenía muchas fallas-, corroboraba Terry con una actitud entre emocionado y asustado, y pensaba "aunque si las cosas hubieran llegado a tal grado… me hubiera aferrado a las palabras de mi padre y habría tratado de convencer a Candy de que eso era lo mejor"

-Es una suerte que lo hayan decidido ustedes mismos, me alegra que todo se haya desarrollado de esta manera, hijo, perdóname por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, espero poder ser un mejor padre en el futuro, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, agradezco realmente que me hayas dado la oportunidad de explicarte todo. Por ultimo quiero que aceptes esto – , dijo un sonriente Richard Grandchester ,

Terry observo el regalo, era un joyero con incrustaciones de pequeñas gemas preciosas y bañado en madreperla, -este alhajero es de mi madre – afirmo Terry,

y el duque le contestó, - es verdad, ella es la propietaria actual, pero ahora que nuestro hijo se casará , quiero que se lo des a Candy, pasa de generación en generación en nuestra familia-

Terry cerró el alhajero y suspirando dijo, - padre, realmente aprecio mucho tus palabras, pero no te sucederé en el ducado, no me interesa el título, solo quiero ser siempre yo, estoy seguro de que a Candy tampoco le cautiva la idea de ser duquesa, su trono estaría ubicado en la copa de un árbol, te lo juro jajaja –

-Hijo, no es necesario que aceptes ahora, por desgracia mi padre murió cuando aún yo era muy joven, pero de mí no se desharán tan fácil, disfruta de tu vida, se feliz, cuando me parezca que tengas la edad suficiente, te preparare adecuadamente para el cargo, no me quitaras el titulo tan pronto, debes esperar a que yo muera y aún estoy lleno de vitalidad, mientras tanto disfruta del camino que has elegido -, Richard hablaba sonriente, el duque de Grandchester había recuperado a su hijo

….-gracias papá -


	22. RESUMEN, GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LINDAS LECT

Hola chicas, creo que escribo demasiado y la gente se aburre. En wattpad no tuve ni un review y el capítulo más votado fue Lemon # 2 jajajajaja , así que acá va un resumen para que si se les ha olvidado algo, lo recuerden en este capítulo de relleno, o para que la gente que le dio pereza leer los episodios enteros, sepan más o menos que pasajes de ccfs trate de abordar en cada episodio y de que se trató, y sobre todo para que no se olviden de mí :P.  
Perdonen espero que no les moleste, un abrazo y en unos días subo el resto de la historia.

CAPITULO 1 : UNA BELLA NOTICIA LLEGA DESDE LAKEWOOD : pues nada , un comienzo bastante tranquilo, han pasado 7 años desde que se acabó la serie, y se cuenta más o menos lo que ha hecho Candy en ese tiempo, las cartas que va escribiendo y los pensamientos que tiene según CCFS, dedicados a algunos acontecimientos sobre el tiempo que ha pasado, sobre cómo casi le arruinan el compromiso a Annie por ser también huérfana y eso, pero bueno, al hogar de pony le llega una carta donde la invitan al matrimonio por fin y ella va, está mucho más bonita que en la serie y claro ya es una mujer adulta con todo bien puesto. Terry y su madre también fueron invitados pero Terry solo va a saludar y ya, sin embargo ve a Candy escaparse de la fiesta por un balcón y no se resiste a perseguirla 

CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO RECUERDO EN EL PORTAL DE LAS ROSAS: en este capítulo nos damos cuenta que la mansión de Lakewood se está cayendo a pedazos, le falta mantenimiento y el portal de las rosas está inundado por una avería, sin embargo Candy está feliz de estar ahí y como siempre se pone triste pensando en los buenos momentos que paso en ese lugar, sin embargo Terry la sorprende. Ella no estaba muy segura pero la actitud de Terry la ayudo a relajarse, y ella como buena anfitriona le enseño todos los lugares de su infancia, los portales de sus primos también, bromearon entre los 2 , bailaron en medio del portal de las rosas , Terry se atrevió a hacer lo que mucho antes había querido y no había podido; abrazo a Candy , cosa que a la chica pecosa le trajo sensaciones que pensaba que estaban enterradas en lo más profundo de su corazón, y creyendo que estaba haciendo mal, comenzó a disculparse con Susana en su mente. Terry quería decirle algo pero la intervención de Albert rompió el momento y Candy aprovecho esto para escaparse. De New York le había llegado un telegrama a Terry y le toco irse

CAPITULO 3 UN LARGO OTOÑO: en esté capitulo Terry se da cuenta que nunca podrá amar a Susana como lo hace con Candy y decide enviarla a los Alpes, a vivir con Heidi y su abuelito :D, que ellos le resuelvan la vida a Susana y lo dejen en paz , wiii jajaja mentira , ella está muerta ._. . Murió dándole a Terry un adiós conmovedor. A Terry esto le da cosa y se siente miserable pero por suerte Eleonor Baker finalmente le dice algo que le sirve en la vida y decide continuar en donde se había quedado, antes que le arruinaran los planes el pasado (en ccfs dice que Susana murió 8 años después )

CAPITULO 4: RECONEXIONES: en este capítulo se muestra a Albert como una persona sumamente ocupada que ya no tiene tiempo para nada, pero bueno, se divierte leyendo las numerosas cartas de Candy de las que también hablan en ccfs, y otras cartas en general a las que no les ponen mucha transcendencia, él las responde todas. También tiene una conversación con la tía abuela y le pide que apoye a los Leagan en sus proyectos hoteleros pero él esta reacio a eso, y la tía Elroy recordando a sus sobrinos fallecidos y lo mugre que fue con Candy sin conocerla bien si quiera, le ofrece un trato para limpiar el nombre de la chica rubia y Albert acepta. Se confabula con Archie para convencer a Candy de que acompañe a Albert a la inauguración del hotel de los leagan pero no hace falta, la mamá de Neal y Elisa ya le había escrito a Candy para que fuera y ella ya había aceptado. Ah y llega la carta de Terry, porque desde el capítul ha pasado 2 años y medio. También Archie cuenta, como fue que gradualmente se fue enamorando de Annie, y aclara los diferentes sentimientos que tenía, aunque muy en el fondo siempre querrá a Candy, pero él ya se decidió. (en ccfs Candy menciona que envio una carta a la señora leagan por haberla invitado a la inauguración de su hotel mas grande y por lo tanto más famoso)

CAPITULO 5: DECISIONES Y REFLEXIONES: Terry se deshace de la señora Marllow de la misma manera que se zafó de ella en temporada de narcisos. Luego se relata las luchas internas que tuvo Terry para escribirle a Candy hasta que por fin escribe algo coherente y lo envía. Candy recibe esta carta y dice "bah que hotel Leagan ni que narices, mas importante Terry, suerte es que te digo Albert, saludes a todos", pero Albert la convence de que asista con él a la inauguración del hotel,… ya saben, por lo de las disculpas públicas y todo eso que Candy no sabe que recibirá, pero recibirá y Albert de paso trama algo con George para llevar a Terry a Miami también ( en ccfs, se menciona que Terry envía una carta a Candy, un año y medio después de "aquello", que imagino yo, aquello es la muerte de Susana)

CAPITULO 6: EL HOTEL MIAMI RESORT, SENTIMIENTOS REENCONTRADOS: Acá Albert y Candy se encuentran en Miami, y se ponen a echar chisme sobre los Leagan; Albert le cuenta que Eliza está detrás de otro rico y que cree que la va a desposar pronto y Candy se totea de la risa, XD, mentiras Candy no es así, pero bueno, él le pide que se hospeden allí. Llegan al hotel; Candy recibe su disculpa pública; también llega Terry disfrazado, ustedes saben, por aquello de su fama y eso, pero él entra por otro lado para pasar desapercibido; se toman las fotos de los leagan y con los empleados que fueron muy buena gente con ella en su niñez , (las famosas fotos de los leagan y Candy con los empleados colgadas en la sala de la nueva casa de Candy, esto también lo mencionan en ccfs); y se queda en la fiesta un ratico, allí todo el mundo se fija que Candy esta re buena, incluyendo a Neal leagan pero él trata de evadirla en todo momento, (Candy menciona en ccfs que Neal la evita) a diferencia de los amigos del colegio de él. ( ¿Se acuerdan de ellos? , los que atacaron a Candy junto con Neal en el San pablo, esos.) Y como no, también atrae la atención del tipo del cual estaba detrás Eliza, él se llama Kenneth Janssen, (que suerte pútrida la tuya Eliza, xD). Albert deja un ratico a Candy sola, lleva a Terry a un sitio idóneo para que se encuentre con ella. Antes de que Albert se le aparezca, Terry también alcanza a ver a Candy, pero Albert le dice que es mejor que vea con ella en otro lado; y bueno el tal Kenneth aprovecha para atajar a Candy ya que Albert desapareció.

CAPITULO 7: FINALMENTE UN ANHELADO ENCUENTRO: Eliza ya se fijó que su arrocito en bajo le está tirando los tejos a Candy, cosa que la pone putihisterica pero nada puede hacer, porque Candy ya tiene más poder que ella en ese lugar, y no le conviene hacer escándalo, entonces los presenta adecuadamente y luego le pide educadamente a Candy que la acompañe al baño, en el cual por suerte no hay nadie; y se comienzan a sacar los trapitos al sol, plash , plash! Bofetada tras bofetada y hay si tiembla la perra de Eliza; sin embargo , Candy es toda generosidad, y le dice que fresca, que ella no vino a quitarle al novio, Candy ya tiene a alguien más en la mira pero esa información a Eliza no le importa y para que decirle,( con que sepan los lectores todo bien) . Luego de que Kenneth intente echarle los perros nuevamente, ella se va, y ahora si, como dice el título, finalmente un anhelado encuentro.

CAPITULO 8: UNA VELADA MARAVILLOSA: Terry lleva a Candy a cenar en un sitio espectacular, una cena sacada de temporada de narcisos se da, y luego de un corto baile ya muy distinto a temporada de narcisos (valga la aclaración xD), Terry le habla a Candy de la carta que le envió; ella le dice que si la recibió pero no sabe que responderle, sin embargo después de que Candy le cuenta la travesía que tuvo cuando se largó del colegio por irse detrás de él, y confesarle que lo amaba, él se emociona mucho y la besa, hecho que esta vez ella no rechaza. Él la acompaño al hotel de los Leagan, y él mismo se hospedo también allí con una singular petición a los empleados del hotel; él se cuela en la habitación de Candy y después de muchos besos, él ya no quiere aguantarse y le pide matrimonio; y bueno que Candy ya no es tan boba, antes que aparezca otra Susana le dijo que sí. Luego él le reprocha,(tiernamente eso sí), que hace 9 años cuando se dijeron adiós ella no se giró a mirarlo, y Candy que se acuerda perfectamente le comenta lo que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera girado y la respuesta estremece mucho a Terry, ….demasiado diría yo xD , un capitulo sin duda muy bonito y lleno de revelaciones cierto? cierto? (en ccfs, Candy dice que cuando le conto a su amado sobre como viajo de polizona de Europa a América , él se rio mucho, pero luego la abrazo con un claro sentimiento de miedo en él, bah digan lo que digan eso me suena a Terry )

CAPITULO 9: lemon # 1… bueno el título en si ya dice mucho, no creo que este episodio necesite resumen xD 

CAPITULO 10: ALGO ENTRE NOSOTROS DE TODAS MANERAS: El entusiasmo de Terry fue interrumpido cruelmente por nada más ni nada menos que Neal Leagan. Después de mucho vacilar, hace un intento por acercarse a Candy, arrodillándosele y pidiéndole perdón, y ella le dice, "bah, ya da igual", y que le dice Neal?, le pide que lo odie, pues a él lo hiere menos que Candy lo deteste a que ella lo haya olvidado y bueno, Candy lo perdona y esto le da esperanzas a Neal. Terry oyó todo y con el suceso anterior, Neal va a estar re feliz que sea Terry el que lo odie sin clemencia xD. _Nota: George cae enfermo_. (en ccfs cuenta que la casa de Candy donde ella vive con Anohito, hay un par de fotos colgadas , una es de los leagan con Albert y la otra es de ella, y los empleados de los leagan, y yo me pregunto, ¿pero qué diablos piensa candy?, ¿porque cuelga esa foto de los leagan que le hicieron tanto daño?, si fuera por Albert, me imagino que habrá tenido oportunidad de tomarle otras fotos, así que llegue a la conclusión de que Candy perdonó a los Leagan, con su disculpa pública falsa y el arrepentimiento de Neal y la evidente inseguridad de Eliza. Ah y también se menciona que George se enfermó durante la inauguración)

CAPITULO 11: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NEAL LEAGAN: Terry se lleva a Candy de ahí muy muy temprano, a penas la deja despedirse de Albert; Terry se da cuenta que ellos son muy cercanos y le dan celos, benditos celos. En el coche ella le cuenta que Albert fue su primer amor, que él era el príncipe de la colina. (Yo también me acuerdo mucho de ese episodio, le dijo "oh, vienes del espacio? Pareces un astronauta" y yo me dije a mi misma, que diantres Candy, tu como diablos sabes lo que es un astronauta, que no es el 1900?, si ni habían inventado el televisor y tú ya hablas de astronautas? xP , en fin , continuemos… ) Como iba diciendo Candy le cuenta esto a Terry pero le dice que ahora solo tiene ojos para él. En otra nota, Neal se despierta tarde y Candy ya se había ido, y se revela que él tenía intenciones de espiar a Candy por medio de uno de esos espejos que parecen ventanas pero el espiado no se da cuenta :O , (bueno esto solo lo saben los lectores y Neal), Eliza vio a Neal arrodillándosele a Candy y le dice que la tiene muy decepcionada jum!, le reprocha el que no se haya fijado en otras chicas, y Neal le contesta que él hizo de todo, y cuando digo de todo , es DE TODO, para olvidar a Candy y que además su amigo Kenneth tenía un montón de chicas también, Eliza era solo una más. Dejándola en plop, pues por alguna razón incomprensible Eliza creía que Kenneth estaba loco por ella, (Neal se vengó de Eliza por meterse en lo que no le importa)

CAPITULO 12: REMINICENCIAS: un bonito capitulo en el tren rumbo a New York, donde Candy le cuenta a Terry, sobre lo que había tratado de hacer Neal en el pasado con ella y él le cuenta también lo que hizo en ese tiempo que ya no apareció más en la serie, luego se echan una siesta y pum actuaciones especiales de ANTHONYYYY, (bueno para mí el tren de Miami a new york son 18 horas y por eso llegan en la madrugada :/ , no sé si estoy equivocada ). Terry le pide a Candy que se quede con ella en su apartamento, pues a esa hora para buscar hotel puede ser peligroso, Candy piensa que quedarse con Terry en SU apartamento es más peligroso todavía, pero aun así ella se sacrifica y corre el riesgo jajajaja, (esa Candy es una loquilla, en fin… a pesar de todo lo que piensen Candy y los lectores, Terry si tenía las mejores intenciones). Él recuerda junto a su pecosa, sobre cuando se conocieron, le cuenta lo que pensó él de ella en aquel barco, por qué lloraba en aquel momento y que era lo que pensaba hacer, esto hace que Candy lo abrace muy fuerte y bueno…. Le da un par de besos a Terry que hace que sus buenas intenciones se vayan al carajo.

CAPITULO 13: lemon # 2: …que puedo decir… pues nada, que Candy esta vez sí que no se salva, XD, disfruten su lectura , el titulo habla por sí solo

CAPITULO 14: NOTICIAS INESPERADAS: el amor que se profesan estos dos es lindisimooo, está lleno de bromas, besos, juegos, en fin, son 2 tontos enamorados (trato de no tornarme muy cursi, no sé si haya tenido éxito); van a desayunar con Eleonor Baker que se alegra mucho por la noticia del casamiento de su hijo; Terry le da un nuevo anillo de compromiso a Candy; le presenta a Robert , su jefe y de paso le avisan que la royal Shakespeare lo quiere en su equipo por lo que le piden que vaya a trabajar a Inglaterra, cosa que deja a Terry pensativo porque Candy tiene su vida hecha en américa y no la quiere importunar.

CAPITULO 15: UNA CIUDAD DESLUMBRANTE: Candy conoce a Karren, compañera de trabajo de Terry, al principio no se llevan muy bien, pero luego de unos flashback de Karren, llega a la conclusión de que casi la embarra y se hace amiga de Candy, le muestra su camerino y Candy descubre que las admiradoras neoyorquinas de su prometido, son unas pinches regaladas; sin embargo Terry le dice que solo la quiere a ella y solo con ella ha estado, cosa que tranquiliza a Candy. Luego se van a conocer la ciudad, hablan de manera muy divertida de las épocas del san pablo, lo que Candy hubiera querido hacer en esa época respecto a él, pero no paso porque según ella era muy tímida y él también le habla sobre su sentir respecto a ella y su bipolaridad, los planes que tenía, etc etc etc, todo es amor amor amor, y muchas referencias de CCFS, Candy regresa al hogar de Pony para dejar todo listo, pues ya está decidido , ella se va con Terry a Inglaterra , ya no hay vuelta de hoja, la decisión esta tomada.

CAPITULO 16: MONOLOGOS Y CICATRICES DEL CORAZON: a Terry y a Candy les lleva más de una semana dejar todo en orden para poder casarse, y se reúnen en el hogar de Pony, se presenta al hijo de Archie y Annie, ¡Es Stear! El cual es un encanto; Archie habla en este capítulo de cómo recibió la noticia de que Candy se casaría, y se sintió miserable pues un pedacito de su corazón le dolía, sin embargo en la colina de pony, en medio de sus pensamientos le desea la mayor de las felicidades a Candy y a Terry. Con este último se llevan a las patadas, pero lo reconoce como un amigo al fin y al cabo.

CAPITULO 17: LOS TESOROS DEL TIEMPO, UN VISTAZO AL PASADO: Este episodio es muy importante, con la ayuda del pequeño Stear, Terry logra colarse en la habitación de Candy, allí ella le muestra todas las cartas que le han enviado, se ríen, Terry se enoja al leer la carta de Susana, pues gracias a esa carta logra entender varias cosas que en la pasado no tenía muy claras, pero Candy lo tranquiliza. Candy le entrega la corbata a Terry, con la que había vendado el brazo de ella por allá en el festival de mayo, y se le confiesa nuevamente. También le entrega todas las cartas que en el tiempo que el paso con Susana, no le había podido entregar, le habla de su primo Stear y Terry arregla la cajita de la felicidad, haciendo que Candy llore de la alegría. Terry le roba su diario sin que ella se dé cuenta, aquel de los días del colegio y ve la foto de Anthony. En esos momentos él piensa que si hubieran existido ambos al mismo tiempo, Terry se hubiera peleado con él por el amor de Candy, de hecho estaba muy seguro de lo que decía (aun no encuentro buenos fics con esa trama)( casi todo lo del episodio 17 trae muchas referencias y cartas de CCFS y bueno no podía faltar sobre lo que dice Candy en ccfs que su hombre arreglo la cajita de la felicidad para ella)

CAPITULO 18: LA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE QUISE: la tía abuela Elroy llega al hogar de Pony, junto con Albert y con Patty; la tía abuela felicita a Candy por la persona en la que se ha convertido, pero también le dice que al ser una Adley ella no se puede emparentar con cualquiera y le pide que le hable de su prometido, Candy omite ciertas cosas y la tía abuela se da cuenta de esto, por eso también pide hablar con Terry, con el que se lleva de maravilla, y después de una pequeña broma le dice a Terry que él también le puede llamar tía abuela, ( la tía abuela es débil ante los chicos buenmozos, eso y que ella también conocía el duque de grandchester), se marchan a chicago por el vestido de novia de Candy y a Archie se le encomienda acompañar a Terry a comprar el traje de él para su día , cosa que Archie acepta a regañadientes. Candy se siente algo mal y sale a tomar aire , Patty se va detrás de ella y ve como Candy casi es atropellada por un carro, afortunadamente Neal y Kenneth pasaban por ahí y la salvan , se la llevan al hospital, momento en el cual Terry y Archie se dan cuenta de esto y los siguen, en el hospital ya todos los chicos reunidos después de tanto tiempo, se dan unos buenos piñazos, hasta que aparece la enfermera y todos simulando ser juiciosos la escuchan atentamente, ella anuncia sonriente, "Candy está embarazada felicidades al responsable :D" , Terry siente tal alegría que lo deja en shock por un rato y no se da cuenta que a sus acompañantes se les acabo el juicio y se lanzan sobre él para molerlo a golpes por acelerado.

CAPITULO 19 A TRAVES DE UN VASO DE GINGER ALE: Patty salva a Terry de una paliza, les pide a todos que no le den la noticia nadie, pues el embarazo está en sus inicios y no hace falta que nadie lo sepa, los chicos la obedecen y se llevan a Terry a pesar de que protesta por la decisión; Patty habla con Candy y riendo le dice "felicidades amigaaa, pero estas como afanada no?" xD y pregunta con temor si de pronto ellos ya habían tenido su desliz en el colegio, a lo que Candy alarmada por esa conclusión aclaro que no. En otro lado, los chicos están en uno de los negocios de Kenneth y piden un Ginger Ale, (porque en ese tiempo estaba en la prohibición y no les dejaban tomar alcohol, además no podían presentarse ebrios ante las chicas después), se disponen a regañar a Terry y juzgarlo. Terry enojado pone en evidencia a Archie que también es juzgado, quien para zafarse pone en evidencia a Neal, quien al verse arrinconado, cuenta el porqué de su actitud con Candy en la niñez y lo que pensaba Eliza también por aquella época, sale a relucir el nombre de Anthony y Kenneth pregunta por él (un capitulo que de pronto satisfaga curiosidades)

CAPITULO 20: EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE CADA QUIEN: le hablan a Kenneth sobre Anthony y como estaban tan enamorados él y Candy (esto pone de mal humor a Terry, pero ya lo toma más relajado) , Archie cuenta como se enamoró de ella, Neal cuenta como se enamoró de ella, Kenneth cuenta que está enamorado de Patty, pero como ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Stear, Kenneth quedo tras la sombra de un muerto, algo ridículo para él que haya perdido ante alguien que ni siquiera podía dar pelea(tintes de orgullo y prejuicio en la declaración de Kenneth a patty de hace tiempo je ) , esto hizo que Terry se identificara con el monigote de relleno y también cuenta como se enamoró de Candy y el porqué de sus acciones en la serie, entre tantas, porque la obligo a montar a caballo y algo por lo cual las Albert fans lo juzgan mucho, el porqué la abofeteo. También cuenta de cómo Susana amenazaba con morir si él la dejaba, y Kenneth que es nuevo, da su opinión respecto a la vida de cada quien, y se replantea las decisiones o procederes de el mismo. (al igual que el anterior, un capitulo que de pronto satisfaga curiosidades, y si no , pues manifiesten sus dudas xP jajaja )

CAPITULO 21: LAZOS DE SANGRE, GENERACION TRAS GENERACION: este capítulo es muy revelador, además de los lindos momentos entre Candy y Terry, las bromas a costa de Archie y los comentarios jocosos sobre el dibujo que hizo Candy de Albert para encontrarlo en el pasado. Se cuenta el porque Eleonor Baker nunca le dio su apellido a Terry ( esto lo dicen en algún punto en CCFS y pensé, si Mizuki pone esto tan fuera de contexto, así de repente, debe ser algo importante), y la razón es muy simple, porque el duque de Grandchester nunca lo desheredo, Terry aunque no quiera es hijo de un noble, y el duque le cuenta acá porque hizo lo que hizo, le cuenta como la duquesa cara de cerdo lo tenía amordazado emocionalmente e incluso como lo cuasi violó xD, pero que nunca había dejado de amar a Eleonor Baker, ni tampoco a él. Le dice que si Susana Marllow lo hubiera obligado a casarse, él no lo hubiera permitido, así que si, a las Marllow les hubiera tocado enfrentarse al ducado de Inglaterra. Richard Grandchester ya tenía planeado negociar con ellas y si Susana hubiera amenazado con matarse, su papá la hubiera encerrado en un manicomio, ya no sería problema de Terry; el duque también menciona que tenía para Terry una prometida y Terry quedo conmocionado al saber de quien se trataba. Le cuenta la historia de sus medio hermanos, y le da el joyero que pasa de generación en generación para que se lo dé a Candy, este joyero era de la abuela de Terry y luego de Eleonor. (En ccfs se dice que George comenta sobre el dibujo de candy que era una obra maestra sin precedentes xD)

Y bueno hasta aquí fue el resumen, bastante largo, XDDD que ironía…. Ô_Ô  
A mis chicas que las leo con entusiasmo, les deseo un hermoso día, y bueno, nos leeremos la próxima semana supongo.  
Phambe, Anastacia , Eli , marina , blanca , kanamance, Amrica gra , todas las guest , si olvide a alguien perdónenme . Muchas gracias por su apoyo, un beso desde la distancia  
atentamente,  
Yuki Yuki love (mi nombre real carece de importancia, después se los digo n_n )


	23. una vez en lakewood

Hola chicas, heme acá de nuevo, el resumen de cierta manera si sirvió, muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, consejos valiosos que hubiera querido saber hace 20 capítulos antes , pero bueno, como dije soy nueva en esto, ya nada se puede hacer, y de ahora en adelante tratare de hacerlo más fácil de leer.  
Aunque estarán de acuerdo, que quienes se conforman con el resumen se pierden de toda la sustancia, que se dio natural y maravillosa, verdad?. Gracias por querer mi historia así como es, sé que no es del tipo para todos, pero es mi forma de ser y expresarme convertida en fic jajaja

El siguiente capítulo es especial, (poco C&T) pero aborda de CCFS lo de Slim, el pintor que creció con Candy, espero que les guste igualmente, tratare de ser más constante en los capítulos, yo creo que 25 capítulos serán suficientes para este fic. Un abrazote a mis bellas lectoras, se les aprecia un montón LAS QUIEROOOO!.

CAPITULO 23 , una vez en Lakewood…

Eliza casi casi llegaba a Lakewood, pero desafortunadamente su chofer se había varado a unos 15 km. de allí. Eliza no quería caminar, así que el chofer fue a buscar ayuda quedándose ella sola en medio de la llanura que se extendía hacia el horizonte, su único interés era llegar pronto a Lakewood pues estaba segura que Kenneth estaría allí; Neal y él se fueron de Miami sin decirle nada, hasta que finalmente ante la insistencia, su padre le reveló en donde podrían estar. Sin embargo en Chicago no los encontró, así que se decidió a esperarlos en Lakewood. Bajó del auto tratando de divisar si su chofer ya venía.

De repente un pequeño chivo la topo por la espalda, haciendo que Eliza se cayera, y ella muy enojada se dio vuelta y gritó al pobre animal, que solo atinó en echarse y esconderse entre sus patas achantado, y dejando también sorprendido a un vaquero, al parecer dueño del animal, que se bajaba de su caballo.

-disculpe a Aries señorita, no quiso lastimarla pero le aseguro que usted le agrada-, le dijo el joven muchacho con una dulce sonrisa, y ella siempre altiva como es, le respondió, - jum, veo que es una desgracia gustar a semejante bestia, debería hacer mejor su trabajo y enseñarle buenos modales, si me hubiera hecho daño podría demandarlo -.

El joven de ojos color arena, pareció molestarse ante el comentario y dijo, - le aseguro que Aries es apenas un chivito, solo estaba jugando, no tiene por qué ponerse histérica, nos acercamos porque es muy raro ver a una chica por aquí, y a esta hora, solo vendrán las vacas a pastar, mi intención era ayudarla…, "señorita"-

\- el coche se ha quedado varado, y estoy esperando a mi chofer, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar, pero ya que está aquí, podría llevarme a Lakewood, no debe de estar muy lejos, de esa manera disculpare a su mascota y cumplirá lo que es su deber-, decía Elisa arrogante.

El chico solo levanto una ceja ante semejante orden, - ¿mi deber?, mi deber es ayudar a las señoritas en apuros y más cuando son hermosas, casi pensé que usted correspondía a la descripción hasta que abrió la boca, seguramente tendría mejor suerte si fuera muda-.

Elisa solo resopló y en medio del suspiro dijo, – típico de los granjeros, suelen ser muy brutos y es por eso que paso de su opinión. Está bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Thomas Steave, y le anunció que está usted invadiendo mi propiedad, y no tengo muchas ganas de atenderla princesita, será mejor que se marche-, respondió el muchacho irritado.

\- jajaja no dudo de su palabra, solo con mirar este sitio, todo acabado y huele horrible, las cosas ciertamente se parecen a sus dueños-, y acercándose al pequeño cabrito, Eliza lo acaricio y le dijo, – claro, es evidente que tú no tienes la culpa, es indiscutible que no has dado con el mejor de los ejemplos. Señor Steave, tomaré prestado su caballo, yo pertenezco a la familia Leagan, tengo una propiedad en Lakewood al lado de la mansión Adley, si usted es de por aquí, seguramente la debe conocer, vaya a recoger su caballo en la mañana, estoy cansada de esperar a mi inútil chofer –, decía Eliza alzando un poco su vestido, preparándose para subir al caballo.

Sin embargo Tom se atravesó en su camino impidiéndole subir a su caballo, y con una mirada dura en su rostro le dijo, - ¿con que usted es la señorita Leagan?, que le hace pensar que accederé a semejante orden, usted podrá ser dueña de una mansión pero le recuerdo que en estos momentos está en MI propiedad, y no me importaría en absoluto, si tiene que irse caminando o quedarse a dormir en el bosque con las alimañas-

Eliza solo rodo sus ojos y le respondió, - de acuerdo, ¿cuánto quiere por su caballo?-

Y Tom inclinándose ante ella le dijo, - a mí no me importa su dinero, no la voy a ayudar, en cambio sí enviare su coche a su grandiosa mansión, y si no quiere que le pase algo desagradable, le sugiero que se marche –

-a ambos nos urge no volvernos a ver, así que porque mejor no coopera, y me ayuda a llegar a mi casa-, le dijo Eliza con un tono despectivo y sin emoción

A lo que Tom respondió, - estoy seguro que su chofer definitivamente huyó, a usted no hay quien la aguante, respecto a lo que dijo de Aries, yo creo que es peor desgracia gustar de alguien como usted, no es nada amable-.

Eliza solo rio y dijo, – ya veo, con que ese es su pesar, pierda cuidado, porque le aseguro que está lejos de ser alguien o algo para mí, en cuanto más rápido me ayude, quedara en el olvido, y podrá jactarse con los demás hacendados de lo cerca que estuvo de mí, a causa de mis infortunios-

Eliza siguió su camino y Tom nuevamente se atravesó, y le gritó, –váyase-. Esto puso de mal humor a Eliza que se giró rápidamente, levanto su falda para patear con libertad al pequeño cabrito que se hallaba tras ella; asustando a Tom que se apresuró en auxiliar a su pequeño amigo y Eliza aprovechó esto para montarse rápidamente y galopar hasta la mansión mientras se reía de él a lo lejos, dejando a un Tom, muy pero muy, pero muy, pero muuuuy enojado.

-jajajaja que tipo más idiota, bah, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más; así que viene del rancho Steave, le diré a los empleados que nieguen mi presencia a cualquiera que venga de allí-, decía Eliza para sí misma, mientras divisaba la mansión a lo lejos, que se iba acercando a ella cada vez más y más.

Una vez allí, la recibió uno de los empleados, ella ordenó guardar el potro en su establo, y luego dirigiéndose a la mansión Adley, su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver ahí en los patios a Terry, a ella simplemente le brillaron los ojos al verlo, estaba más guapo que nunca, y arreglándose el cabello y planchando su vestido con sus manos se dirigió hacia él.

-mamá, porque no me dijiste que este joyero te lo había dado mi padre, siempre pensé que era muy ostentoso a comparación de tu estilo sencillo-, preguntaba Terry

\- ¿acaso habría cambiado en algo tu opinión de él si te lo hubiera dicho?, no importa hijo, en todo caso estos detalles son importantes para él, me alegro mucho que se hayan reconciliado- Respondió Eleonor muy sonriente

\- no te adelantes a los acontecimientos, solo nos hemos dado una tregua, yo no lo he perdonado del todo, no dejo de pensar que su proceder con nosotros fue egoísta, de todos modos le entregaré esto a Candy cuando estemos en Inglaterra, guárdalo tú por ahora,

\- está bien, regresa con Candy, yo quiero hablar con tu padre un rato, te veré en el hogar de Pony más tarde- respondió Eleonor

Tanto te vas a demorar? pregunto Terry asombrado

-Solo queremos hablar de algunas cosas con la tía abuela Elroy hijo, no te preocupes,- respondió Eleonor

Y Terry mirando su reloj dijo, - tienes razón, ya es tarde, iré por ella, nos veremos más tarde mamá-

Se despidieron y tomaron caminos contrarios, pero Terry no alcanzo ni a dar 3 pasos cuando frente a él apareció Eliza Leagan, -Terruce Grandchester, cuanto tiempo, que gran honor tenerte por aquí cerca a mi casa, ¿acaso has venido a buscarme?-

Terry la miraba confundido y preguntó, -¿la conozco?, ¿Quién es usted?-

Eliza se sorprendió y dijo, - ¿cómo que quien soy?, no te hagas el gracioso, soy yo, Eliza-

Terry cambio su expresión a una con un deje de fastidio, y dijo. - Bah, hola Eliza, ¿cómo has estado?-

A Eliza volvieron a iluminársele los ojos y acercándosele le respondió, - muy bien, pero ahora estoy mejor de verte por aquí-

\- Me alegro, adiós-, dijo Terry y continuó su camino, pero Eliza lo detuvo y le dijo, – oye espera, ¿qué actitud es esa para recibir a una vieja amiga?, relájate Terry, deja que te atienda, imaginarme a ti por acá rondando…, no es correcto, deja que te enseñe el lugar, es maravilloso, yo me crie aquí-,

\- nunca te he considerado más que una conocida, amiga es demasiado decir, pero sí que estamos de acuerdo en algo, este es un bello lugar, mi prometida ya me lo enseñó, así que no debes preocuparte por ello. En fin…. no me dio gusto verte, ahora sí, adiós-, finiquitó Terry tratando de seguir su camino, pero Elisa nuevamente lo atajo.

-Terry, la fama se te ha subido a la cabeza, ¿dónde quedo tu caballerosidad?, te recuerdo mucho más amable-, decía Eliza irritada

Terry solo murmuró una risa y le dijo, - me la guardo para quien lo merece, confundes mi actitud con mi personalidad, tu nunca me has conocido, así que no sabes ni como era antes ni quien soy ahora. Por otro lado, mi actitud depende de quién seas tú, ¿acaso no fui muy claro cuando me despedí de ti en el colegio?-

Eliza recordó cuando Terry le escupió en la cara y comenzó a temblar de la ira

Y Terry dándose cuenta de esto le dijo, – veo que si lo recuerdas, Ese Terry que te desprecia tanto es el verdadero yo, así que no esperes recibir un cálido abrazo jajaja, con permiso señorita Leagan –

Elisa se paró frente a él con decisión y le dijo, -pero en el teatro, fuiste mucho más amable conmigo, casi hasta me abrazaste, creí que todo había quedado en el pasado, no pensé que fueras tan resentido-

Terry se sorprendió y trato de recordar, - ¿Qué hasta casi te abracé? , yo recuerdo más que te sacudí en mi desespero por saber de Candy en esos momentos, si no te dije lo que te merecías en aquel entonces, era porque estábamos en un sitio público y mi carrera apenas estaba despegando, te puedo admitir que desde tu sucia jugarreta he tenido más cuidado contigo –

\- Es que tú nunca hiciste el deber de conocerme, yo era mucho más refinada y divertida que Candy, pero claro, hombre tenías que ser, un par de besos y caíste ¿no?, En aquel entonces tu no eras consiente de mis buenas intenciones, Candy estaba engatusándote, y una vez que lo consiguió comenzó a seducirte, eso no es propio de una dama Terry, yo quería salvarte de ella, seguramente escucho que eras hijo de un noble y te convertiste en su blanco inmediato, con Anthony fue lo mismo-, decía Eliza exaltada.

\- ¿qué Candy me engatusó? Es una afirmación muy cuestionable, ¿que si me sedujo?, ojala hubiera sido así, yo estaba muy dispuesto a caer, no le hubiera visto nada de malo, jajaja, si sigues comparándote con Candy saldrás perdiendo siempre, Candy me parece mucho más valiosa-, comentaba Terry

Eliza sintió que la ira aumentaba cada vez más, las palabras de Terry eran mordaces y hasta crueles, y con esto envenenando su mente se carcajeo y dijo, - "yo estaba dispuesto a caer"?, dices exactamente lo mismo que mi hermano, seguramente los sedujo de la misma manera, ¿sabías que Neal de un momento a otro se sintió atraído por ella?, de alguna manera logró que él le propusiera matrimonio, y nos pusiéramos a sus pies; yo creo que paso algo más entre ellos, así que ella por supuesto acepto; tuvo suerte y consiguió el favor del tío William, así que sabes que hizo luego?, lo humillo en público, en medio del anuncio de su compromiso. No me digas que es con ella con quien te vas a casar, jum, que pésimo gusto tienes, yo solo trato de prevenirte querido Terry, está bien, no me creas, pregúntaselo al tío William, él te lo puede corroborar –

Terry vaciló un poco, quiso decir algo pero se contuvo, pero luego la miro con lastima y le dijo, - todas tus verdades están a medias, es más que obvio para todos que Candy correspondió a ese "amor" con rechazos e indiferencia, solo que tu añades tu loca imaginación, no tengo la menor duda que Candy solo me ha amado a mí-

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- preguntó Eliza exasperada

\- porque una vez que te enamoras de Terrence G. Grandchester, te enamoras del mejor – respondió Terry altivo y divertido.

\- (-_-) Eres un idiota, sinceramente yo no sé qué le ven a esa huérfana-, concluyó Elisa

\- Candy no solo es linda, sino que tiene las agallas para edificar su vida sin basarse en la opinión de nadie más, supongo que ese valor tiene el poder de encantar a quienes la rodean; mírame a mí, yo caí miserablemente como dices tú, solo que logré que ella cayera conmigo a diferencia de todos los demás; y no lo digo solo yo, también lo dice tu hermano, él mismo me lo conto. Si quieres ve y pregúntale, yo mismo he sido testigo de que Neal nunca pudo acercarse a Candy como él hubiera querido, por eso me detesta, creo que incluso al pobre tipo que proclamaste como novio le paso lo mismo jajaja, debes estar muy asustada -, le respondió Terry entre risotadas

-¿Mi hermano te dijo eso? , no te creo, Neal nunca se acercaría a un grosero y arrogante como tú, y mucho menos Ken, él ni siquiera tuvo el menor interés de relacionarse con ella - bramaba Elisa, "estúpida huérfana" pensó Eliza irritada

\- qué carácter!, porque no se lo preguntas a Neal directamente, a mí no me interesa que me creas, como tampoco me interesa tu conversación. …Ahora que lo pienso, ¿señorita Leagan? , si eres tan maravillosa ¿cómo es que no te has casado?, Candy está más bella que nunca, y soy feliz de anunciarte que nos casaremos pronto. Pero tú Eliza, el tiempo está haciendo estragos en ti, deberías apresurarte –, le decía Terry riendo.

Eliza solo lo observaba con una mirada cargada de odio, el brillo que mostró al principio había desaparecido totalmente

Terry solo encogió sus hombros y le dijo, – Eliza, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo de esas personas que en lugar de arreglar su propia vida, busca fastidiar la de los demás, en este caso la mía, pero solo has conseguido hacerme reír. Hazte un favor y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino ni en el de Candy, te lo digo por tu bien. Adiós Arpía-. Dicho esto Terry se alejó rápidamente de allí. A pesar de sus constantes risas, Terry se fue enojado, apretaba sus puños, y pensaba para sí mismo; "estúpida chica hueca, casi estuve a punto de decirle que yo había sido testigo de la inocencia de Candy,… y el culpable de hacérsela perder…, que bueno que pude contenerme. Bah, Eliza saca lo peor de mí, debí ignorarla y ya, espero no tener que volverla a ver en la vida"

Eliza quedo pasmada e inmóvil, un leve dolor de cabeza y temblando de la rabia, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Terry la odiaba, pero ella siempre quiso creer que tenía esperanzas de que él algún día la mirara, ahora se arrepiente de haber querido saludarlo, imágenes de ellos paseando por la mansión aparecían en su mente para luego romperse en pedazos, y con estos sentimientos finalmente afloraron las lágrimas incontenibles que había tratado de retener hacía un rato. Obligándola finalmente a correr lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación para dejarlas fluir libremente. - ¿Candy más bella y más valiosa que yo? Nuncaaa. Estúpido Terrence..., Anthony, tú me hacías sentir igual, incluso mi hermano…., son estúpidos todos. Oh Kenneth, espero que tú seas muy diferente de ese idiota que se atrevió a lastimarme, tienes que sanar mi orgullo y mi corazón", pensaba Eliza.

Ella decidió salir de su habitación y asomarse al gran balcón, admiró la mansión Adley al lado de su casa y recordó su tierna infancia, cuantas risas no la habían acompañado en aquel lugar, miro al portal de las rosas y recordó la tierna sonrisa de Anthony, pero entonces diviso a alguien allí, se apresuró a tomar unos binoculares y observo a Terry que tomaba de la cintura a Candy y se besaban en medio del portal de las rosas. Eliza estrelló los binoculares contra el suelo y regresó muy molesta a su habitación, -que descarada es, ¿besarse con aquel en ese sitio tan importante del que fue según ella, el gran amor de su vida?, es una falta de respeto a la memoria de Anthony, huérfana desvergonzada…-

Más tarde llegó Neal junto con Kenneth en el auto de este último; fueron recibidos amenamente por la gente que trabajaba en ese momento en la mansión Leagan, Neal llevaba un cuadro forrado en el baúl.

Suspiró fuertemente; el ambiente de aquel lugar era muy diferente del de Miami, se respira paz. El chico de ojos ámbar no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al haber regresado ahí, recordó su niñez, y sintió alegría, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kenneth.

\- Que lugar tan pacifico, se siente otra atmosfera, así que aquí creciste, se ve bastante bien. Por cierto Neal, ¿qué es eso que traes ahí? -, preguntó Kenneth,

-Es un cuadro que adquirí hace mucho tiempo, pero… quiero que se quede aquí, si lo sigo mirando va a terminar por matarme-, respondió Neal

-¿En serio? , me muero por verlo entonces- dijo Kenneth-

Dentro de la mansión, en la habitación que solía pertenecer a Neal, todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado, en la pared clavo una puntilla y luego se decidió a mostrarle el cuadro a su amigo: era de una niña rubia muy sonriente sentada en el prado, con un sombrero de paja y un modesto vestido color melocotón.

-parece una niña feliz, ¿porque dices que terminara matándote?, es un cuadro bonito y hasta emana alegría- dijo Kenneth admirando el cuadro una y otra vez

Neal solo sonrió y murmuro una risa, – ¿no la reconoces Kenneth?, es Candy, supongo que acá tendría uno años, y la retrataron en su hogar de pony-

-QUEEE?, es Candy?, no puedo creerlo, que linda y adorable era, un momento, ¿cómo es que tú tienes esto?, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?, no me digas que te enamoraste de ella desde que eran niños? –, preguntaba Kenneth algo sorprendido ante la suposición.

Neal solo cerró los ojos y aclaró, -claro que no. Cuando conocí a Candy, ella tendría unos 10 u 11 años, y la verdad no me gusto para nada jajaja, solo que…, hace unos años, quizás unos 3 de años después que acabo la gran guerra; conocí un joven herrero, él se había enlistado para ayudar a sus padres y había perdido una pierna en el campo de batalla.

Por suerte sobrevivió, y volvió para continuar con el negocio de sus padres, sin embargo, su trabajo como herrero no era muy bueno, la depresión era notable en su familia, y no les estaba yendo muy bien. A su padre le encargué una reja nueva para la mansión en chicago, porque las otras se habían desgastado con el tiempo.

De vez en cuando hablábamos y me platicó sobre su gran pasión por el arte, y allí justo en donde estábamos parados solo con la grasa que se untaba del hierro en sus manos, lo vi pintar de manera magistral el atardecer que se cernía sobre nosotros, no pude hacer más que felicitarlo por su talento y animarlo a que se ganara la vida con lo que le gustaba, de esa manera no tendría que volver a trabajar nunca más.

Pasado un tiempo me tomó más confianza, y entonces me contó de su origen. Fue tal mi sorpresa al enterarme que en realidad era adoptado y venia del mismo lugar que provenía Candy; quise averiguar más sobre él, y me enseño todas sus obras, ese chico realmente era un artista. En medio de sus trabajos estaba este cuadro, yo la reconocí casi al instante, sin embargo le pregunte por curiosidad quien era, y él me respondió que era un ángel de su infancia; ya no me quedo la menor duda, era Candy.

Le pedí que me lo vendiera pero él se negó. El negocio de su padre no estaba dando para tanto y él aunque lo intentaba con total energía, su fuerza comparada con la de su padre, no era nada; su padre era severo al tratar de enseñarle mejor, era obvio que ese muchacho no era soldado ni era herrero. Era un artista. Yo quise ayudarlo y les ofrecí mi apoyo a sus padres, pero estaban muy reacios a aceptar, ellos creían que tras de mis intenciones anhelaba algo más. Honestamente, mi intención de ayudarlos era sincera y no esperaba nada a cambio- relataba Neal.

-eh? Un joven herrero sin una pierna que prefería pintar, que mal, su familia era de herreros, ellos querrían que su hijo no se alejara del legado familiar.

\- Exactamente, sus padres querían que él continuara con el negocio de su familia, pero Slim aunque les estaba inmensamente agradecido, él no nació para ello. Yo lo entendía, la presión del mundo para moldearte, ese chico se avergonzaba de ser artista, pero le dije que debería estar orgulloso de ser quien es, y no de quien debería ser.

Así que escribí una carta de recomendación, para que le hicieran una entrevista en una academia de arte, solo era una sugerencia de parte de la familia Leagan, si lo aceptaban o no, dependía de él, pagué su viaje e incluso se le otorgó un trabajo temporal para que patrocinara su carrera. Si era muy bueno, le darían una beca, sin embargo no significaba que obtendría todo gratis.

La academia quedaba en Europa, y aunque el chico en verdad tenia talento, muchos pintores famosos también estaban estudiando allá, no lo tendría nada fácil porque la competencia era muy dura, jejeje no sé cómo educaran a los niños de la casa Pony, pero la determinación de ese chico ante mi propuesta, era comparable a la de Candy.

Le otorgué a él y a su familia una cuantiosa suma de dinero; lo suficiente para que ese muchacho viviera por lo menos un año holgadamente, estaba muy seguro que no lo desperdiciaría. Sus padres me preguntaron que como debían pagarme y te juro que observé como casi se desorbitan sus ojos cuando les dije que no me debían nada.

Cuando el chico se disponía a partir, se le recomendó mucho ser cuidadoso con sus pertenencias, su padre creyó que lo mejor era enviarle dinero mensualmente, por si acaso, yo pienso que fue una decisión prudente y el chico agradecido conmigo, me regaló el cuadro como pago por mi buena voluntad.

Te confieso que nunca sentí algo tan satisfactorio como ayudar a alguien desinteresadamente, se siente bien cuando las personas te manifiestan su gratitud honesta, observándote con sincera devoción. Yo pienso que hice lo correcto y espero que le esté yendo muy bien, la última vez que supe de ellos, su padre me dijo que ha trabajado muy duro y está aprendiendo bastante-, recordaba Neal con una expresión pacífica y sonriente en su rostro.

Neal tenía un vodka escondido en su habitación, sirvió una copa a su amigo y a sí mismo. Kenneth miro el cuadro nuevamente, y comentó, - no entiendo para que querías este cuadro, para atormentarte?, de ser así, me imagino que el resultado hubiera sido más efectivo si obtenías una fotografía de ella en la actualidad-

Neal se carcajeo de pronto, y le respondió, - sé muy bien que es algo ridículo, porque siempre que lo pienso, me rio de mí mismo al ser tan contradictorio. Hace muchos años, Candy me humilló, así que me juré no volver a verla, pero tampoco podía olvidarla. Quería odiarla, despreciarla; y sin embargo al mirar este cuadro, mi estúpida mente tejía fantasías, en las que esta niña aquí pintada, pudiera ser mi hija, y me querría tanto como yo la querría a ella. No quería atormentarme en absoluto, era al contrario, este cuadro me sumergía en un mundo de ensueño; entonces me di cuenta que estaba tratando de engañar a mi corazón para no gritarle al mundo que aún la quería.

\- (=_=) eso y atormentarse es lo mismo, nunca me imaginé que quisieras formar familia-, decía Kenneth.

\- ¿tanto te asombra que alguien como yo deseara tal cosa? , no te culpo, yo mismo me sorprendo de haber querido desposarme tan joven, sin embargo, esa insípida huérfana me había hechizado, y ahora todas mis fantasías y anhelos serán realizadas por ese actor de quinta. Tonta…. Ella se lo pierde, a tu salud Candy, brindo por que pueda olvidarte pronto-, dijo Neal.

\- Salud-, lo acompañó Kenneth.

Ambos chicos salieron al jardín, y se encontraron con los empleados de los Adley, que saludaron a los muchachos en aquel momento, -Buenas tardes señores-, les saludo una doncella,

\- buenas tardes -, saludaron los chicos, - ¿está mi tía abuela aquí?-, preguntó Neal,

\- así es, el señor William y la señora Elroy están aquí, y tienen visitas, al parecer todos están conmocionados por el matrimonio de la señorita Candy-, contesto la mucama,

\- Candy está aquí? Aj lo que me faltaba, hoy no es un buen día - dijo Neal,

\- así es, creo que en estos momentos esta con su prometido, pero he oído que no pasaran aquí la noche, no tardaran en marcharse- respondió la señora impasible.

\- si Candy está aquí, ¿Annie y Patty también están?-, preguntó Kenneth

-sí señor, las señoritas están por los jardines del ala norte-, respondía la señora Raquel.

-está bien, puede marcharse Raquel –, -buenas tardes señores, con permiso - . Se despidieron los muchachos de la amable señora.

-Neal, creo que es un buen momento para que me enseñes tu casa, vamos a comenzar por los jardines del ala norte-, decía Kenneth sonriente

\- bah no te des tantas confianzas, iremos pero no porque tú me lo pidas, solo quiero tomar aire y recordar este lugar tan querido para mí. Aunque te lo advierto, si vemos a Candy nos iremos inmediatamente, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es verla en brazos de ese inútil actor-, bufó Neal.

\- lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo-, respondió Kenneth.

Una vez que rondaban los jardines, Neal se quedó mirando en dirección del establo, más memorias habían llegado a él, hasta que volvió a la realidad, percatándose que su amigo había desaparecido.

Patty, Archie y Annie charlaban animadamente, Annie sugirió un vestido para Patty y Archie la secundo, -Annie tiene muy buen gusto Patty, permítele asistirte, yo también se mas o menos de costura es más, tengo algo que quizás te podría gustar, ya regreso- dijo Archie.

Patty y Annie se quedaron solas y Kenneth apareció, - buenas tardes señoritas- saludo cortésmente, - señor Janssen que grata sorpresa- saludo Annie, -por favor Annette llámame Ken, no hace falta ser tan formales-, le dijo Kenneth sonriente, - está bien, entonces tu solo llámame Annie-, respondió la joven rubia,

-hola Patty-, saludo Kenneth, -hola- respondió Patty sin ninguna emoción, - ah! Discúlpenme, no los presente adecuadamente- dijo Annie alarmada, - no te preocupes, ya nos conocemos-, la tranquilizó Kenneth, - que bueno, me alegro, en ese caso, me perdonaran si los dejo un momento solos, voy por algo de té, no me tardo Patty- , dijo Annie afanada por atender a Kenneth como si ella fuera la anfitriona de aquel lugar y saliendo de escena.

-entonces, ¿a qué debemos el honor de esta visita Kenneth?-, preguntó Patty, tratando de no tornar el ambiente pesado

\- Kenneth? ¿Estas enojada conmigo?, ¿Hice algo malo? -, preguntaba un muchacho confuso que se sentaba al lado de ella

\- por supuesto que no, solo me sorprendí de verte aquí-, respondió Patty apáticamente

\- Neal me invitó, quería descansar un poco y este lugar se le hizo idóneo, es una linda propiedad para pasar el verano, ¿no te parece? -, decía Kenneth

Y Patty le respondió, - es verdad, es un lugar esplendido, creo que esta es una casa de verano, ellos solo vienen a pasar vacaciones aquí. Qué casualidad que vinieras también con Neal, ustedes son muy amigos ¿no?-,

-sí, puede ser un buen aliado cuando se lo propone, somos amigos desde hacía unos pocos años -, respondió Kenneth sin mucho interés

-¿de verdad?, yo creí que eran como familia, ahora que sales con su hermana, pensé que estabas haciendo puntos con la familia Leagan, casi pensé que estabas analizando tu futura propiedad jajaja -, comentó Patty sarcástica.

Kenneth solo levantó una ceja, - ¿y a ti quien te dijo que estaba saliendo con ella?- , preguntó

Patty toco su mejilla con su dedo índice en un gesto pensativo y le dijo, - amm déjame ver, ah sí, lo dice ella misma a los 4 vientos, fuiste muy poco considerado, creí que nos teníamos confianza, ¿porque no me dijiste en tus cartas que estabas de cacería eh? Jajaja-

\- ¿y porque habría de contarte algo así?, en efecto eres alguien muy especial, pero mi vida privada no te concierne en lo más mínimo mi querida Patricia, a ti que más te da? -, mencionó Kenneth con una sonrisa retorcida

Patty se puso de pie de pronto y le dijo sonriente (y hasta con un tic en el ojo), - en eso tienes toda la razón, como no nos veíamos hace tanto, había olvidado el gran corazón que posees para albergar a tanta gente, pero como siempre eres un exagerado querido Kenny, se me había pasado por completo, en todo caso me entere por casualidad, y ahora que estas aquí, solo me queda felicitarte de todo corazón-.

Kenneth se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella y se notaba irritado, -No hace falta que lo hagas, estas equivocada de todas maneras. Si te importa tanto, no tengo inconveniente en decírtelo, Eliza y yo solo compartimos una amistad, nada más-.

-JAJAJA, error, no me importa en absoluto, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras QUERIDO KENNY, no me debes ninguna explicación, solo que detesto que me mientas tan descaradamente, y te muestres ante mi como una persona que no existe-, respondió Patty cortante

Kenneth se había enojado de verdad esta vez y le contestó, -¿así que eso piensas? Que te estaba engañando, ¿para qué? ¿Para que seas mi más preciada AMIGA?, en eso no mentía, lo eres definitivamente porque no me diste más opciones-

Patty con una fría mirada le habló, - ¿más opciones?, ¿para qué?, ya tengo suficiente con lo que me ofreces-, pero luego ella se calmó y simulando una amable sonrisa le dijo, - uff, Kenny, conozco lo suficiente a Eliza para imaginar que en estos momentos te debe estar buscando, no quiero arruinarte el día ve y diviértete, de verdad, olvidemos este encuentro y empecemos de nuevo en otra ocasión, ¿te parece? Bye-.

Pero en cuanto ella se dio vuelta, Kenneth la tomó del brazo y la haló en donde hubiera mucho follaje para que no los molestaran, él corría muy rápido y Patty le rogaba que se detuviera porque pronto se iba a caer, y cuando le pareció que estaban en un sitio más escondido, Kenneth decidió detenerse y Patty se dejó caer al suelo extenuada y agitada por la carrera que habían dado.

\- Muy bien querida Patty, ya que estás tan interesada en los pormenores de mi vida privada, no tengo reparos en contarte que efectivamente he salido con otras chicas, ya me conoces. Resulta que el amor de mi vida está saliendo con un fantasma, y lamentarse por eso se me hace ridículo, ¿así que has escuchado ese gran refrán que dice que un clavo saca a otro clavo?, me parece muy sabio, y aun soy joven, porque no ponerlo en práctica- decía Kenneth con una sonrisa socarrona.

Patty que aún está sentada en el suelo, se levantó lentamente y miró a Kenneth enojada, -JA, así que un refrán muy sabio ¿no?, en cambio a mi esa afirmación se me asemeja a una necedad, una frase sin sentido. En la mayoría de los casos el primer clavo se hunde más, y el segundo clavo termina por perder la cabeza, restándole valor al carpintero, ¿comprendes?, así que… ¿cuantos clavos necesitas Kenneth?-

Kenneth solo bajo la mirada y no respondió, pasaron unos segundos de silencio que parecieron una eternidad. Inesperadamente, el joven de ojos grises tomó a Patty por los hombros y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola sin previo aviso.

Patty tardó un poco en reaccionar, sin embargo una sonora bofetada provocó la huida de una jauría de pájaros que se encontraban en aquel lugar, Patty lo miraba estupefacta; y Kenneth muy serio con los ojos cristalinos solo respondió en voz baja, - solo a ti…. -

-IDIOTA!-, le grito Patty y salió corriendo de vuelta a la mansión, Kenneth no la siguió, solo escondió su mirada bajo su fleco y camino en dirección a la casa de los Leagan, mientras pensaba sonriente, "Me parece señorita Eliza, que su amistad es algo toxica para mí, que lastima".

Faltaba muy poco para el día viernes.


	24. nunca te olvidaré mi querida América

CAPITULO 24, nunca te olvidare mi querida América….

Patty atravesaba los jardines de Lakewood con rapidez hasta que finalmente se encontró con sus amigos, -Patty, ¿dónde estabas?-, pregunto Annie

Oh Annie, ¿porque los hombres son tan idiotas?-, pregunto Patty

Archie se le hizo curiosa esta cuestión y preguntó, - ¿porque lo dices? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

\- no me digas que te peleaste con el señor Janssen? , preguntaba Annie preocupada, - pensé que eran amigos- .

Archie asombrado preguntó – ¿acaso él te hizo algo?, si fue así, dime y lo pondré en su lugar ahora mismo –

Patty se calmó y suspiro, – no vale la pena, es solo que,…. A pesar de todo, creí que éramos realmente amigos- , la expresión de Patty denotaba melancolía

Annie abrazó a Patty y le preguntó, - tú me contabas en tus cartas que ya no te sentías tan sola y que habías hecho un amigo, no me digas que era Kenneth, ¿cómo lo conociste?.

Patty se sentó con sus amigos y comenzó a recordar, - la verdad nuestra amistad es complicada, cuando lo conocí, él me odiaba –

Archie se asombró, - ¿él te odiaba?-, preguntó

\- sí , Kenneth siempre ha tenido un temperamento difícil, lo conocí en la universidad por accidente cuando choqué con él, y aunque me disculpé, me tomó como blanco de sus burlas, resultó que éramos compañeros en el club de física y no perdía oportunidad de molestarme- , relataba Patty

=.=, "eso no es verdad, en realidad él te conocía de mucho antes, el pobre tipo tenía razón, era alguien inexistente ante los ojos de Patty hasta que decidió mortificarla para llamar su atención", pensaba Archie.

\- recuerdo una mañana muy lluviosa, olvidé mi paraguas, apenas me cubría con un paquete que debía entregar, y esperando para pasar la calle, no me percaté que yacía un gran charco sobre la vía. De pronto apareció un coche rojo que iba a toda velocidad, cruzó por el charco empapándome totalmente de pies a cabeza, tuve que quitarme mis anteojos y vi que el coche se había estacionado en la esquina, como si se cerciorara que realmente el charco cayera sobre mí, en ese entonces no sabía de quien se trataba, y sin mis anteojos tampoco pude distinguir al grosero conductor.

Ese fue un día horrible, llegué tarde a todas partes, dejé mi abrigo colgado en un balcón con la esperanza que se secara, pero a cambio tuve frio toda la jornada, sin embargo, al caer la tarde nuevamente se vino la borrasca, y para mi mala suerte, en el mismo punto de la mañana, al lado del mismo charco, en la misma vía, apareció el mismo coche y me volvió a empapar. Esta vez me fijaría quien era el detestable que parecía estar esperándome para hacer la maldad, y Kenneth salió por la ventana del coche con total descaro, "- _deberías fijarte más cuatro ojos, te llevaría pero empaparías la tapicería de mi auto, no te vayas a resfriar jajaja_ –"

-_-, -que imbécil- , "con ese tipo de comportamiento, ¿cómo pretendía que Patty se fijara en él?" pensaba Archie.

Annie estaba asombrada, - ¿el señor Kenneth puede ser así de grosero?, no te lo puedo creer, cuando lo conocí, destilaba galantería en cada poro, las chicas del club de lectura estaban encantadas, no, fascinadas con él, era tan atento, y tan gentil, parecía sensible ante los sentimientos de cualquiera de nosotras-

Patty pareció irritarse, y le respondió, - ya lo sé, en la universidad era igual, a donde quiera que él fuera, había un grupo de locas siguiéndolo, era muy popular y al parecer también era muy inteligente, siempre tuvo notas altas. Lo veía siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa de conquistador, me sacaba de quicio. A veces me preguntaba porque podía ser tan amable con todas y conmigo se comportaba como un patán, supongo que no era su tipo-.

-quien lo hubiera imaginado-, dijo Annie.

-supongo que trataba de llamar tu atención por alguna razón, es raro que te excluyera de sus cortesías, según Annie, él no tenía preferencias en las chicas-, comentó Archie.

\- la verdad no lo sé, nunca se lo pregunté, imagino que sus atenciones tenían un límite. Sin embargo un buen día, fuimos elegidos para un trabajo de ingeniería aeronáutica, el tema me fascinaba, pero era complicado; a Kenneth sorpresivamente se le dificultaba más que a mí, y aproveché esa ocasión para mortificarlo, jajaja, todo lo que hacía estaba mal, todas su notas eran una excusa perfecta para despreciarlo. Lo vi demasiado irritado muchas veces, y fue aun peor cuando el profesor me nombro a mi jefa de proyecto y a él lo nombró mi auxiliar; él se opuso tanto con el profesor, que para sacarlo de su enojo, fui con el docente, y le dije que tenía a alguien mucho más preparado y que no lo necesitaba a él. Juro que vi sus ojos tan abiertos que amenazaban con salirse, y el profesor acepto mi sugerencia. Esa vez sacaron a Kenneth del proyecto, mientras yo trabajé con una compañera; me costó mucho trabajo porque tuve que hacer todo sola, pero con tal de ver la expresión indignada de Kenneth en aquel momento, me pareció que había valido la pena mi esfuerzo-

-Patty, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer eso –, decía Annie asombrada.

-En realidad me apena mucho causar molestias a las personas, siempre he tratado en lo posible de ayudar, y nunca he tenido problemas con nadie, pero es que él… si nos encontrábamos era un martirio ser blanco constante de sus burlas, y a diferencia del pasado, yo no quería mostrarme temerosa ante nadie, menos ante él, no me merecía su trato, así que pensé que lo mejor era mostrarme impertinente- relataba Patty

-Y entonces ¿cómo se hicieron amigos?-, preguntó Archie curioso.

-fue mucho tiempo después, mi trabajo había calificado para competir por una beca en Boston, y haría prácticas en florida pero en otras sedes distintas de la que estaba, si es que la llegaba a ganar. Tuve que dar muchas conferencias y la presión de los jueces me aturdía, Kenneth comenzó a darme ánimo, seguía yendo al club aunque ya no era parte de los proyectos, hablábamos de todo y sentía que él se relajaba mucho a mi lado mientras me ayudaba, y yo también comencé a confiar en él, creí que su forma de ser era un escape a la ajetreada vida que su familia le tenía designada, y para compensar su confianza le hablé de mi vida también, sus conversaciones eran agradables y también fue lindo sentir su apoyo….. Sin embargo -, Patty se puso pensativa de repente.

"Ya _dejemos de fingir Patty, porque no admites que te gusto y comenzamos a salir oficialmente :D_ ", - estúpido –, bufó Patty con el ceño fruncido.

Annie la miraba confundida, - ¿qué te pasa Patty?, ¿porque pones esa cara de pocos amigos?- , preguntó

\- Kenneth estaba jugando conmigo, creo que en ese tiempo, su verdadero objetivo era enamorarme y tenerme a sus pies como todas las tontas que lo perseguían, no pude evitar recordar todos los días buenos que habíamos tenido, pero se trataba de una sucia táctica para añadirme a su larga lista de conquistas, supongo que la presidenta del proyecto aeronáutico sería un gran logro para alguien como él- , platicaba Patty.

-_-, - sí, definitivamente es un imbécil-, concluyó Archie.

Y Patty, ¿cómo estabas tan segura de que estaba mintiendo?- le preguntó Annie.

Patty contestó molesta, - Bueno porque antes del proyecto se comportaba de una manera terrible, nunca fue cortes, ni siquiera me daba alguna pista de que yo pudiera interesarle como mujer, solo después de que logré que lo echaran comenzó a suavizarse, y eso definitivamente Annie era muy extraño; sus intenciones me parecieron más que claras.

Soltarme una declaración así tan abruptamente, sin siquiera analizar mis sentimientos, él estaba seguro que me lanzaría a sus brazos, cuando entre él y yo no hubo si quiera una pizca de romance, o algo para que me alentara a inclinar mi corazón a él. Fue muy desconsiderado cuando se burló de mis sentimientos por Stear al rechazarlo. Juré que no volvería a hablarle nunca y comencé a evitarlo por todos los medios.

Otro día, me secuestraron camino a casa, yo estaba aterrada, creí que me harían daño, pero resulta que eran los sirvientes de Kenneth. Como no quería verlo y lo evitaba a toda costa, comencé a recibir mis clases en una biblioteca ubicada a un kilómetro de la universidad, él ordenó buscarme, y me llevaron a su mansión en florida, allá lo enfrenté y le dije que lo odiaba, fue un encuentro muy agitado y doloroso, la verdad no querría repetirlo. Él no dejaba de disculparse y yo le repetía que simplemente no podía confiar más en él, fueron días angustiosos después de eso, y aunque volví a estudiar con él como siempre, el ambiente había cambiado notablemente y nos tratábamos con cortesía pero distantes.

Un buen tiempo después, alguien trató de boicotear mis trabajos, y me querían acusar de plagio, aunque había demostrado siempre que mi dedicación y entrega a los proyectos eran genuinas, nadie me creyó. Solo Kenneth salió en mi defensa, y no descansó hasta dar con los culpables. En esos momentos le agradecí sinceramente y volvimos a empezar con una honesta amistad; todos me felicitaron, gané la beca y él fue a despedirme en la estación, de vez en cuando salíamos a pasear y se nos pasaba el tiempo platicando de cualquier cosa, cuando hay tiempo, nos escribimos para estar al tanto de nuestras vidas, pero….-,….

Patty se había puesto tensa mientras relataba todo esto a sus amigos y luego recordó a su amigo incondicional: "- _Patty no dudes nunca de mí, yo te voy a cuidar siempre aunque tú no quieras, soy sincero te lo juro, te esperare todos los años que me impongas de condición, si es por ti no me importa_ \- , Kenneth esa vez…. Me pareciste tan honesto…. Me dijiste eso con una sonrisa en tu rostro y un brillo especial en tus ojos. IDIOTA, y ahora sales con Eliza, soy tan torpe…. después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en ese tiempo, casi hasta te creí".

Patty abrazó a Annie y decidieron que lo mejor era marchar al hogar de Pony, se dirigieron al gran salón a esperar a Candy para regresar.

Paso rápidamente el tiempo , hasta que llego ese día tan esperado, el hogar de Pony se vistió de pompones y Tul, a la reunión llegaron más personas de las que se esperaban, el doctor Mártin, los colegas de Candy de la clínica, los niños del hogar de Pony, Cookie , la familia Carlson, naturalmente las madres de Candy, que se veían muy distintas en los vestidos de seda que Eleonor Baker había elegido para ellas, lucían muy elegantes, en especial la hermana Maria (Lane Rocher) se veía increíblemente distinta sin el habito con la que siempre se presentó. Estaban Archie, Annie, su pequeño hijo Stear, y Patty. Tom también asistió, el señor Robert, karren, todos los compañeros de trabajo de la compañía Stanford, el señor Thompskin, la señora Amelie Smith junto a algunos otros benefactores del hogar, Eleonor Baker junto a Richard Grandchester, la tía abuela Elroy, y muchos miembros de la familia Adley. Todos estaban muy muy sonrientes. Y ese día soleado, soplaba una brisa muy agradable.

Albert era el encargado de entregar a Candy, - apresúrate Candy, vas a llegar tarde a tu gran día-, - ya estoy lista Albert, vamos-.

A Albert se le dilataron las pupilas, Candy se veía preciosa y el velo cayendo por su espalda hasta sus pies, la hacían parecer una especie de deidad, él se puso muy alegre al verla, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a dirigirse al auto en el que los esperaba George, al cual Candy abrazó, y como ocasión especial George le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, pero entonces alguien los interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes, veo con alegría que he llegado a tiempo- dijo una voz familiar, y los 3 quedaron muy atónitos al verlo,

Candy tartamudeaba, - usted es…. –, no alcanzaba a articular palabra

-señor Vincent, no puedo creerlo, no creí que pudiera venir, si me hubiera avisado habría ido a encontrarlo-, decía Albert muy feliz.

\- pequeño Bert, mmm no, ya no cabes en ese nombre, te convertiste en un hombre hijo, me alegro verte tanto-, respondió Vincent Brown, abrazando a Albert.

_ Candy, tú te convertiste en una mujer increíblemente hermosa, siempre supe que así sería porque mi hijo me lo aseguraba en sus cartas cuando hablaba de ti- decía el capitán.

Los verdes ojos de Candy se tornaron cristalinos y se lanzó a los brazos del señor Brown – Señor Brown, que alegría verlo después de tanto tiempo, yo…. Lamento no haberle enviado una carta en todo este tiempo-

-Candy, no llores, no tenías como ubicarme, no te preocupes por eso, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, serias una chica totalmente feliz. Déjame ver tu sonrisa Candy; al saber que te casarías, hice cuanto pude para venir hasta aquí, presenciar tu felicidad es lo que Anthony más hubiera querido, así que sonríe Candy, Anthony te mira desde alguna parte, y conmigo aquí, te deseamos lo mejor. No tengo la menor duda de que tu pareja es el hombre más afortunado del mundo al haber ganado tu corazón; la vida nunca ha sido fácil pero tú tienes todo a tu favor, tienes el amor de tu familia, incluyéndome. Antes de venir aquí, pasé por la iglesia y conocí a tu futuro esposo. Él te ama demasiado, se le ve a kilómetros, nunca lo dejes solo. Ámense siempre, deseo que sean felices por el resto de la eternidad. Que Dios los bendiga Candy. Muchas felicidades-, le decía un sonriente Capitán Vincent Brown, el padre de Anthony, y en sus brazos Candy sintió nuevamente el calor amable y gentil, emanado de él, "si, definitivamente esta sensación, es como se debe sentir el abrazo de un padre", pensaba Candy.

Llegaron a la iglesia, Albert salía con Candy tomándolo del brazo, el repiquetear de las campanas; avanzaban lentamente y al mirar a Terry esperándola en el altar, vinieron a su mente todos los dulces recuerdos que pasó con ese chico castaño, que era tan rebelde en el colegio; cuando se conocieron en ese barco, esa sonrisa que aceleraba violentamente su corazón y esos ojos azules profundos como el océano mirándola con ternura, sus risas, sus bromas, la devoción que siempre le demostró en cada acto que realizaba pensando en ella, su bondad… su amor.

La ceremonia fue maravillosa, el vals, las canciones, todos estaban muy felices, a los recién casados les llovían los regalos, los saludos entre aquellos que no se conocían se hicieron presentes, el júbilo reinaba en aquel lugar hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, y nuestra feliz pareja tomó lo que pudo para dirigirse al puerto. Ya era hora de marchar, disfrutar de una merecida luna de miel, que se debían hace tantos años.

Albert beso la frente de Candy cuando la despedía y Candy decidió que esta vez, sí era hora de devolverle su broche a su tan amado príncipe de la colina, y al recibirlo, él le dijo, - Candy, nunca dudes que yo siempre estaré para ti, estoy muy satisfecho de haber podido ayudarte a ser feliz, siempre te lo prometí, ¿no es así?-

\- Mi Bert, gracias por aparecerte en mi vida aquella vez en mi colina de Pony, te adoré desde la primera vez que te vi, y supe que al encontrarte, no volvería a llorar más, no me equivoqué, por suerte esa vez mi intuición funcionó. Gracias por todo mi adorado príncipe-, decía Candy, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar, cada vez que tenía que separarse de Albert, sentía que se oprimía su corazón.

\- Candy no llores, para ser honesto, puede que nos veamos más pronto de lo que piensas, te tengo una sorpresa, hace rato quería decírtelo, aunque depende de ti si es o no agradable-, decía Albert riendo

Candy quedo confundida, – ¿a qué te refieres Bert? – preguntó

\- puede que me lo recrimines pero…. Yo me casare en Europa, más o menos en un año, y quisiera que asistas a mi boda- le dijo Albert

\- ¿te casaras? , No puedo creerlo, ¿tú estabas saliendo con alguien? , torpe callado, porque no me lo habías dicho, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Candy

-es una mujer muy valiente que conocí hace un muy buen tiempo, su nombre es Dana (se lee Deyna) , ella se había enlistado y creí que la había perdido para siempre; nos volvimos a encontrar hace un tiempo y … Candy, en un mes más o menos, tendré un hijo, quiero que lo conozcas, este broche, le pertenecerá a él-, respondió Albert algo sonrojado, pero se denotaba feliz.

\- Oh Albert, claro que no te lo recrimino, eso es maravilloso, yo también quisiera…..- Candy titubeó y luego prosiguió sonriente, - Albert, serás el padre y el abuelo más magnifico que haya podido pisar este mundo, créeme que estoy inmensamente orgullosa de considerarme tu familia, y amaré a ese hermanito que viene en camino, con todo mi ser-

\- ¿abuelo?, Jajajaja, Candy, eres una llorona, ven acá-, dijo Albert con los ojos cristalinos mientras envolvía a Candy en sus brazos.

La despedida de todos a la feliz pareja, estaba inundada de regocijo y palabras de dicha y prosperidad, el día más feliz en la vida de Candy, había sido ese sin lugar a dudas, porque todas las personas que ella ha apreciado en la vida, estaban allí acompañándola. América, una tierra bellísima en la que dejaba hermosos recuerdos, y ahora partía con el amor de su vida, a realizar todos los sueños que habían quedado a medio tejer, el barco se perdía en el horizonte con la luna iluminándolo en lo alto, y el agua dejaba un rastro de escarcha plateada a su paso.

En otra parte, en la mansión Leagan, en el balcón.

-Candy a esta hora ya debe haberse casado- dijo Neal pensativo.

-seguramente será muy feliz, ella está realmente enamorada de su marido, es muy difícil ver hoy en día parejas que se casen por amor –, le respondió Kenneth indiferente.

-supongo que se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. Bueno, le deseo lo mejor, por ahora yo seguiré con mi vida, ¿y tú que harás Kenneth?, ahora que le has dicho la verdad a mi hermana, ella debe estar planeando alguna venganza contra ti, no creas que ese par de bofetadas que te dio la contentaran, eres mi invitado, pero lo mejor es que tengas cuidado-, comentaba Neal

Kenneth sobaba su mejilla solo de recordarlo y dijo, - sí, fue algo incómodo pero necesario, supongo que no tiene caso que me quede mucho tiempo más aquí, lo mejor será partir mañana por la mañana-

\- Paul y Charles vendrán mañana, como ahora estas fuera de la vida de Eliza, supongo que Paul querrá intentar conquistarla nuevamente, y Patty también vendrá, me ha concedido una cita y quiero verme muy bien para ella - , decía Neal muy animado

Kenneth abrió los ojos de par en par y exclamó, -¿Patty vendrá aquí? , Como que una cita contigo, maldito Leagan, ¿cómo osas?, tu sabes lo que significa ella para mí ¿no es así?, ¿acaso quieres enemistarte conmigo?, nadie quiere tenerme de enemigo créeme.

Neal solo entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto de fastidio y le dijo, - a mi tu no me asustas en absoluto, además te lo mereces, si no mal recuerdo tú también trataste de salir con Candy aunque sabias muy bien lo que significaba ella para mí, Candy no te acepto porque había alguien más en su corazón, pero con Patty las cosas pueden ser distintas, puede que yo tenga más suerte que tu-

Kenneth temblaba, y tomándose su coñac de golpe dijo, - maldito canalla, bueno supongo que entonces me quedaré y saludaré a Patty cuando esté libre de ti – " _imbécil, maldito, mal nacido, como si lo fuera a permitir, arruinaré esa cita como sea"_ pensó.

Neal se rio ante el comentario de Kenneth y mencionó, - ¿y tú crees que después de lo que te paso con ella, ella querrá verte? , no lo creo, lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen y acompañes a Charles; estoy seguro que Paul estará detrás de mi hermana todo el día, por lo menos la distraerá de ti un buen rato, tendrás que agradecérselo después-

Neal reía y Kenneth estaba irritado.

A la mañana siguiente, Paul Miller y charles Parker llegaban a la mansión Leagan, saludaron animadamente a los demás chicos y tal como Neal había sospechado, Paul preguntó por Eliza insistentemente, pero ella no aparecía por ninguna parte, algo que se le hizo extraño a todos los presentes.

-lo siento mucho Paul, agradezco todas tus atenciones, pero no eres para nada mi tipo, lo mejor para mi es escapar de la mansión mientras estas allí, jeje le diré a la tía abuela Elroy que me deje permanecer en alguna propiedad Adley no muy lejos de aquí-, decía sonriente Eliza mientras se bajaba de un caballo.

Pero de pronto, una mano apareció de la nada tapando su boca y otra mano sujetaba fuertemente su cintura, aterrando a Eliza al instante.

-jejeje por fin la encuentro señorita Leagan, finalmente ajustaremos cuentas usted y yo- decía un chico en medio de una sonora risa conspiradora.

"ay no, el ranchero, lo que me faltaba" –MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-,

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¿ _cuál será el destino de Eliza_?


	25. MI VIDA JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 25 MI VIDA JUNTO A TI

 _Aunque las estaciones cambiaran de color continuamente en el pasar de los años, el amor que siento por ti no se marchitó nunca…_

\- Una noche de bruma. Ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquello…. , una bruma muy espesa, como el día en el que te conocí, pero los sentimientos de ambos son tan diferentes ahora-, comentaba Candy, sobre la cubierta, abrazando a su esposo mientras miraban la luna llena seguirlos entre las oscuras nubes.

\- sí, estaba envuelto en la más profunda oscuridad hasta que apareciste mi linda pecosa, dispersaste toda mi tristeza en un segundo, e incluso hoy, tengo ganas de comentar sobre tu naricita-, decía Terry riendo, -creo que eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida, así que a diferencia de aquella ocasión, le estoy inmensamente agradecido a mi madre, haberme enviado de vuelta-.

\- Terry, ese recuerdo es demasiado preciado para mí. Ese día te grabaste en mi mente y en mi corazón sin mi consentimiento; por eso cuando te volví a ver en el ST. Pablo me molestaba que no me recordaras jajaja-,

\- ¿cómo podría olvidarte?, una singular chica de rizos rubios con el rostro cubierto de pecas, que poseía un par de grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas que iluminaban la cubierta, y además muy divertida, je; esos eran los pensamientos que me acompañaban cuando volví a mi camarote en aquella ocasión; hacía mucho tiempo que no me había reído así en aquel entonces, tú eras muy diferente de cualquier persona que haya conocido, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la señorita pecas seria la cura a todos mis males? Jajaja-

\- Nunca me llamaras por mi nombre ¿verdad? … uff mi mocoso atrevido, te convertiste en mi todo a pesar de tu osadía-, suspiraba Candy

-jajaja es que sería muy largo llamarte mi amadísima señora Candice "White Graham" Grandchester, y te llamaré como tú quieras mi querida Julieta pecosa, esta vez si te lo prometo- , contestó Terry divertido.

=_=U , - Es verdad, cambié mi nombre durante la boda. No suena mal, me gusta mucho como se escucha, pero tienes razón, es muy largo. Luego te daré una lista de seudónimos para que me llames según la ocasión-, decía Candy divertida mientras guiñaba el ojo a su esposo.

\- de acuerdo mi amor, pero me parece que ya es hora de irnos a descansar, está haciendo mucho frio y debo cuidarte bastante, no quiero que te resfríes, llegaremos pronto y esta vez me daré el lujo de presentarte mi país como se debe, ya no somos unos niños, ni estamos encerrados-, decía Terry mientras arropaba a Candy con su gabán, se dirigían a su camarote. "Mi adorada Candy, juro que te haré muy feliz, esta vez no permitiré que nada nos separe, NADA, te lo prometo"

Finalmente llegaron al puerto de Londres, El viaje fue tan placentero, que el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, tantos recuerdos felices que rodeaban a la feliz pareja, que diferencia de la primera vez que viajaron juntos en un barco ignorando que estaban destinados el uno al otro; descendieron con alusión a sus mocedades. Han pasado casi 12 años desde que se habían conocido sobre el Mauritania y se habían enamorado en aquella ciudad, y así tomados de la mano, caminaron por todos los bellos lugares de Londres, al fin lo que tanto habían deseado se había vuelto realidad.

Visitaron el Blue River, parecían dos chiquillos embromándose allí, y luego desde afuera visitaron el colegio St Pablo, la falsa colina no se puede apreciar desde donde están, Candy abrazo muy fuerte a Terry, y le dijo, –tonto, ese día que te fuiste,… ¿cómo creíste que podría ser feliz sin ti?, si tan solo te hubieras despedido…; este panorama me trae recuerdos muy felices pero a la vez muy tristes-.

-En una ocasión por cuestiones de trabajo, tuve que volver a Inglaterra, y vine aquí, pero creo que esa vez hice muy mal, no debí haber venido-, comentaba Terry

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Candy

-porque volver solo a un lugar en el que alguna vez fui tan feliz con alguien, y saber que ese alguien ya no puede estar conmigo, se puede tornar como sal a una herida abierta, este lugar en aquel momento me pareció demasiado triste-, contestó Terry

Candy abrazó a Terry y le dio un beso cargado de más ternura de lo usual, y le contestó, -lo entiendo perfectamente-

\- y en cuanto a tu reclamo…., amor, yo me fui porque trataba de salvar tu reputación, si me hubiera despedido, no hubiera podido evitar llevarte conmigo, eso no hubiera estado bien. Seguro que hubiera sido también un golpe demasiado duro para Albert que una turba de monjas le dijera que habíamos sido encontrados solos en el establo a altas horas de la noche y nos escapamos al día siguiente de ser descubiertos, no podía ser tan desconsiderado con tu familia, yo te amaba realmente quería lo mejor para ti. Si hubiera sido mayor, no me hubiera importado, porque me hubiera casado contigo allí mismo para acallar las habladurías, pero aun éramos unos chicos, y a la hermana Grey que al parecer finalmente me creyó también le preocupaba tu situación, por ellos se encontraba en una encrucijada, Eliza se había encargado muy bien de esparcir la noticia-, le respondió Terry

\- lo sé, pero no me importaba nada, ya me había hecho a la idea que mi adopción seria anulada, en aquel momento solo sabía que quería estar contigo a cualquier costo, uff llevo años regañando a Albert por desconsiderado y yo misma también había caído en ello- reflexionaba Candy.

-Mi Candy si me hubieras alcanzado, a mí tampoco me hubiera importado nada, ya había hablado con tus madres, si ellas nos hubieran entendido, con eso me hubiera bastado.

Terry quería ir a un sitio en especial con Candy, él quería ir a su villa en Escocia. En sus pertenencias, aparecían las escrituras de esa villa; ahora le pertenecía. Debido a todos los bellos recuerdos que tenía allá, quiso visitarla junto a su ángel pecoso. Al llegar allí, se veía un bello jardín, ahora la mala hierba no estaba, todo estaba podado, la familia que solía cuidar la villa, vivía allí ahora por órdenes del duque y recibieron a la feliz pareja con un calor especial y mucha cortesía. Esto dejo a los jóvenes sorprendidos, y aquella familia les explicó, que su padre hacia algunos años, había ordenado restaurarla.

Candy estaba muy contenta de regresar allí, recorrió junto con Terry todos los salones, todas las armaduras, el tigre disecado; en la gran biblioteca se hallaban todas las obras completas de Shakespeare, y otros libros, que al parecer a Terry lo emocionaban mucho, -amor no leo esto hace mucho tiempo, muchos de estos libros son muy buenos-, comentó Terry muy sonriente

-me encantara leerlas- , le respondió Candy, que lo miraba como si de un niño en una dulcería se tratara, ella estaba muy feliz por él, se notaba que extrañaba mucho este lugar.

En el salón de música Terry comentó, – mira, el piano en el que practicábamos está en perfectas condiciones, ¿le apetece una clase señora Graham?- se sentaron ambos en la banqueta, … bueno, se sentó Terry , Candy estaba sentada sobre él y la instó a que tocara algo en el piano, Candy le sonrió y tocó una melodía hermosa, iba muy lento, pero la tonada era tan agradable que dejó a Terry asombrado.

-oye, eso fue muy bonito, ¿cómo se llama?- pregunto Terry

Candy solo rio y con un tono digno le contestó, - es una improvisación, se llama "mi tonto engreído y atrevido", jajaja nunca olvide lo que me enseñaste y cuando tenía tiempo ensayaba, esta melodía surgía cada vez que pensaba en ti, Annie también me enseño un par de cosas –

Terry solo sonrió y le dijo, - así que seguiste practicando, quien lo creyera, si eres una buena alumna después de todo jajaja, lástima que eres pésima para designar nombres, lo mejor será que yo nombre a nuestro hijo -

\- ¿Cómo que después de todo?, siempre he sido una muy buena alumna, y respecto a tu sugerencia, me niego, no tienes moral para decirme nada, tu improvisación no tenía el nombre más hermoso que yo recuerde, ¿cómo era? -, le respondió Candy con un gesto burlón

-Tarzan pecosa y la monita, iba a ser una obra maestra, debí perfeccionarla jajaja-, contestó Terry, replicando la improvisación de Candy pero de una manera más dulce y más fluida.

=_= -engreído-, le contestó ella, a lo que él solo sonrió de buena gana.

Un poco más tarde, pasearon por el bosque cercano al lugar, Candy estaba muy contenta, ella quería salir a correr y era Terry quien no se lo permitía, -amor, espera, ya no somos unos niños y tienes que cuidarte-, replicaba Terry

-no te preocupes, el ejercicio me hará bien, te prometo no escalar ningún árbol, pero si quisiera caminar un rato, este sitio me fascinaba, me daba la impresión de estar en un lugar mágico. Mira, por allá hicimos nuestro primer picnic ¿recuerdas?-, decía Candy con entusiasmo

\- cómo olvidarlo, me hiciste recolectar cuanta baya encontrara, fresas, cerezas, arándanos, moras y frambuesas, te conseguí de todo aquella vez-, recordaba Terry

-no deberías quejarte, al fin y al cabo te hice varias tartas pequeñas con todas esas frutas, hasta donde recuerdo te comiste la mayor parte, casi no le dejaste a las chicas ni a mis primos-, respondió Candy

\- Si, esa vez casi me muero, pero valió la pena-, decía Terry pensativo.

\- jeje pero fui a cuidarte al día siguiente ¿no es así?-, recordaba Candy algo apenada

-es cierto, esa vez el sitio se quedó sin vajilla, la rompiste toda jajajajaja-, recordaba Terry

=_=, - no te rías, hice lo que pude, la cocina era muy confusa, de hecho recuerdo que te reíste igual toda la jornada, ¿en verdad habías caído enfermo?,

-estaba muriendo, puedo asegurártelo-, respondió Terry con una expresión de pánico

Candy lo pensó un poco y muy enérgica le respondió, – ahora recuerdo que comiste mucho esa vez, te enfermaste porque comiste muchos de los aperitivos que hice y además te comiste el pay de calabaza tú solo-

Terry rio un poco disimulando con su mano, – ¿de calabaza?, yo sigo pensando que era pay de melocotón-

-_- , -ahora también recuerdo porque intentaba abofetearte todo el tiempo, eras un pervertido y lo sigues siendo-, decía Candy inflando sus mejillas ante el recuerdo

-a mí me encantabas toda tu mi linda pecosa-, decía Terry riendo, mientras deshinchaba sus mejillas con los dedos, "un deja vu" pensó y luego la abrazo

"Terry en aquella ocasión, tenía miedo y a la vez deseaba tanto que te acercaras a mí, en aquel momento solo existíamos tu y yo, definitivamente me hubiera encontrado en un gran aprieto si te hubieras acercado demasiado esa vez… sin embargo ahora", pensaba Candy muy sonrojada.

Candy se empino para robarle un profundo beso a su amado, dejando a Terry algo desconcertado, luego Candy se retiró de repente y le dijo, - menos mal no hiciste eso aquella vez, la culpa no me hubiera dejado dormir, y me hubiera arrepentido de haberte compartido de aquel pay-, mencionó Candy muy seria antes de darse vuelta y continuar con el paseo como si nada.

Terry volvió en sí y dijo, - ¿Qué?, aaah espera, temía asustarte y además…. Tus bofetadas duelen, no soy masoquista, ya me había arriesgado una vez-

Candy solo se reía de las lamentaciones de su chico, "Terry, mi amado Terry, yo trate de contenerme tantas veces…. me corrompiste, eres el único culpable de eso", pensaba Candy mientras suspiraba, - Terry… de todos modos ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, tuviste más oportunidades –, dijo Candy

Terry guardo silencio por un momento y Candy vio cierto árbol que daba a un sendero especial, algo que ella recordaba con mucha alegría y corrió hacia él, - ven amor, ¿recuerdas este lugar?, era precioso, ven-, decía Candy mientras se sacaba las baletas y la parte exterior de su vestido, trataba de acceder a aquel estrecho sendero que daba a una rama colgante muy cerca de la laguna. Terry también se sacó sus zapatos y su chaleco, y la siguió, Candy estaba sentada en la rama chapoteando con sus pies mientras Terry se acercaba con cuidado

-no puedo creer que esta rama siga aquí, creció muy debajo de las demás, creí que algún rayo la tumbaría en alguna tormenta- comentó Terry

\- sí, el agua es tan fresca, este paisaje, todo es tan bello aquí-, decía Candy mientras percibía el olor a hierba fresca y la armonía del ambiente

-podemos venir a pasar en las vacaciones aquí, este lugar es de nosotros ahora, fue lo único bueno que puedo recordar en mi niñez y ahora es más especial porque pase los mejores días de mi vida junto a ti, en este sitio-, comentó Terry mientras apreciaba el paisaje

-¿lo dices en serio? Eso es maravilloso amor-, Candy se alegró tanto de escuchar eso que se arrojó a su esposo abrazándolo muy fuerte, pero ese movimiento brusco hizo que la rama se rompiera y cayeran los dos al lago….

Emergieron rápidamente, y Terry se carcajeó, -esa rama soportó cuanto pudo, solo te estaba esperando para desfallecer finalmente-

\- lo siento amor, no parecía tan frágil antes-, decía Candy avergonzada

\- es lo de menos, lo importante es que tu estés bien, y examinándote minuciosamente me parece que estas perfectamente bien- , decía Terry sujetando su barbilla mientras observaba que el vestido de su esposa se transparentaba con el agua

Una gran ola golpeo el rostro de Terry, y Candy, tan digna como suele portarse en esos casos, nado un poco más adentro de la laguna, y dijo, - no te pases de listo conmigo-, pero al no recibir contestación, se giró rápidamente y Terry ya no estaba por ahí

-Terry?-, lo llamó

No hubo respuesta, pero de pronto, Candy sintió que alguien la halaba hacia el fondo, duraron bajo el agua un par de minutos quizás y Candy salió totalmente sonrojada, mientras que Terry que estaba muy risueño no perdió oportunidad de abrazarla y besarla en la frente en su nariz y en sus labios.

\- ¿sabes mi hermosa señorita pecas?, Aunque ese primer beso que te robe me dolió más a mí que a ti, lo recuerdo con mucho cariño; luego te pedí un segundo beso y me engañaste aunque me alcanzaste a ilusionar, después durante las clases de piano … en el picnic… en la chimenea…. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, si hubiera aprovechado alguna de las oportunidades de las que hablas, no me hubiera podido frenar más adelante-

\- ¿cómo estas tan seguro?, el freno lo hubiera puesto yo, ¿no pensaste en eso?, preguntó Candy con un gesto burlón mientras levantaba su mano amenazadoramente

Terry solo le guiño el ojo y pegó de lleno a Candy contra él, mientras le susurraba, - no debes tentar a un tigre, o ten por seguro que te comerá-

-yo estaba segura que lo hubiera podido controlar –, respondió Candy en un tono muy bajo mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su esposo y luego se trató de mover pero él no la dejo,…. – Terry, nos pueden ver, además nos vamos a resfriar-, advirtió ella

-solo déjame estar así un poco más, se siente muy bien mi bella ninfa pecosa-, le contestó Terry

Candy muy sonrojada, abrazó a su esposo también y solo le susurro, – te amo aunque me hayas pervertido -, seguido de un beso muy tierno

Regresando a la villa, ambos estaban empapados salvo por unas pocas prendas que parecían secas, los Cods los recibieron rápidamente y Terry les pidió que prepararan algo de té para calentarse.

La noche había caído, la familia que asistía a la joven pareja ya se había ido a dormir, Terry encendió la chimenea ya viéndose libre de ellos, y Candy quien lo observaba se sentó junto a él, - veo que después de todo, te sientes mejor sin servicio doméstico- , comentó ella

-ellos vivían cerca de aquí, y me asistían solo en lo necesario, nunca he sido muy exigente y procuraba no molestarlos. Amor, cuando nos instalemos definitivamente, ¿te harán falta asistentes? -, preguntó Terry

-por supuesto que no, nunca los he necesitado, siempre he hecho todo a mi manera sin depender de nadie, y estoy muy orgullosa de eso, es más, a la próxima te prepararé algo mejor que los postres que te hice en aquel picnic, es muy difícil para cualquiera replicar todo lo que he practicado, en el hogar de Pony renové la técnica, te sabrá mil veces más rico que aquella vez –, contestaba Candy alegremente

Terry solo rio y le respondió, - sabes bien que me muero por probarlos ….. Literalmente ._. Me pregunto cuántas veces podré estar al borde de la muerte-

Candy ignoro esto y siguió hablando muy sonriente, - y a nuestro hijo también le prepararé muchas tartas y dulces-

\- pobre niño, suerte que eres enfermera también-, contestaba Terry pensativo

-grrrr TERRY!-

-es una broma mi linda pecosa, mientras estés con nosotros seremos muy felices-, respondía Terry divertido.

-si sigues bromeando de esa manera, serás tú a quien deba castigar continuamente-, advirtió Candy fingiendo enojo

Terry solo la abrazo y se quedaron un rato contemplando el fuego, los retratos de los Grandchester que pasaban de generación en generación, se veían tan intimidantes, a la luz del fuego, -amor, ¿tu conociste a todas esas personas?- preguntó Candy finalmente

Terry los miraba muy serio y respondió, - no!, son demasiadas generaciones, ni siquiera conocí a mi abuelo; supe que lo envenenaron para obtener el poder, mi familia ha sido blanco de golpes políticos por mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro si alguno de ellos vivió realmente bien o feliz, siendo controlados como títeres desde que nacieron, su vida ya había sido decidida, quizás yo he sido la excepción al vivir a mi manera , sin embargo ….. -

-sin embargo?...- lo animó Candy a seguir hablando

Terry musitó una leve sonrisa y se levantó, -ya regreso amor, no tardo-

Candy lo miraba alejarse algo sorprendida, al poco tiempo, apareció su esposo sosteniendo un singular joyero en sus manos, azul como el mar, un ostentoso cofre incrustado en madreperla y pequeñas gemas

-que hermoso!-, exclamó Candy, -ningún joyero que haya visto antes se parece a este, ni siquiera los joyeros familiares de los Adley-

\- este objeto se transmite de generación en generación en mi familia, talvez mis antepasados pudieron amar realmente sin ser obligados y por eso existe esto. Ahora es tuyo mi bella ninfa del bosque-, le respondió Terry dulcemente

-¿mío?, es muy bello; pero es demasiado elegante, es más como para una reina, yo no suelo usar muchas joyas, este objeto perderá lustre en mis manos, no va conmigo mi amor jejeje-, respondió Candy

-pero tú eres mi reina pecosa, acéptalo amor, es importante para los Grandchester y también para mí-, replicó Terry

Candy tomó el objeto y lo abrió, le parecía tan hermoso y tan brillante, como el cofre de un tesoro. "¡eso es!", - está bien amor, guardare todos mis tesoros aquí, es lo único material que es realmente importante para mí-, respondió

-definitivamente ese joyero nunca tendrá una mejor propietaria que tu-, le respondió Terry con una sonrisa tan tierna que Candy sintió que se aceleraba su corazón de solo verlo, y con la luz de la chimenea iluminándolos, esta vez se permitió saborear los labios de su amado como había querido hacerlo, hace ya tantos años …..

El resto del tiempo, los chicos pasearon por Londres, se subieron en un globo estando en Bristol, los balnearios de Bath, York, etc. Una luna de miel inolvidable.

Se encontraron un tiempo después con el señor Thompkins, que condujo a la feliz pareja al nuevo sitio en el que Terry trabajaría pronto, y se asentaron por un tiempo en el sitio que Harry había elegido para Terry ya tiempo atrás allá en New York, era un sitio agradable, no estaba mal, pero no era lo que tenían pensado para criar a un chiquillo.

Candy acompañó a Terry todas las veces que pudo a sus ensayos, Candy tendría unos 4 meses de embarazo y Karren le había recomendado hacia poco tiempo a una persona especial que era perfecta para elegir las más finas y suaves telas, se le describía como alguien delicado, y muy sensible a los sentidos, alguien que sin duda le ayudaría a elegir lo mejor para el bebe. Ante tal descripción Candy imaginaba que tal persona debía ser una hermosa mujer de manos delicadas y muy gentil, con un corazón muy noble.

Las calles de Warwickshire eran apacibles, pero no lograban encontrar la dirección que Karren les había dado para encontrar a tan asombrosa persona de fina percepción que ella había recomendado, de repente un auto pareció seguirlos, y de él se bajó un hombre alto y fornido; vestido con una chaqueta de cuero de bolsillos asimétricos, su peinado era raro, rapado a un lado y el resto desordenado; labios gruesos, bruscos rasgos y para infundir aún más temor, una mirada intimidante que hizo que Candy se escondiera tras su marido al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos, un punk completo.

-huyamos Terry-, susurró Candy

\- eh? ¿Porque lo dices amor?-, respondió Terry

El hombre misterioso ya estaba frente a ellos, Candy estaba paralizada.

-¿es usted Terrence Graham?- , pregunto el hombre, cuya voz rasposa y grave parecía provenir del averno. Candy estaba temblando.

\- así es, soy yo, ¿cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Terry tranquilamente

\- jujuju, no sea modesto, usted es famoso, incluso aquí hay gente que lo admira, esto me viene bien, me dará mejor reputación-, decía aquel hombre con una extraña expresión que Candy tradujo en psicótica, ella estaba temblando, era claro el objetivo de aquel hombre, él los quería robar y Terry siendo famoso parecía una buena víctima, claro eso le daría buena fama entre los rufianes a un maleante como él.

-jujuju usted debe ser su esposa, se porque están aquí - dijo el hombre, a Candy le pareció su tono amenazador. La joven pareja vio al hombre buscar algo en su chaqueta y Candy estaba segura que iba a sacar un cuchillo, unos segundos desesperantes llegaron, Candy agarro fuertemente la mano de Terry y se disponía a huir junto con él, una escena sin duda llena de tensión.

Aaaaaaaaaaah- grito Candy aterrada

Aquel tosco hombre había sacado de su chaqueta…

un pañuelo, un delicado y suave pañuelo color verde jade, tan fino, y con un diseño de encaje tan hermoso en los bordes. El nombre de Candy estaba en el, bordado en letras doradas de la forma más magistral posible " _Candice. G"._

Terry y aquel hombre misterioso, estaban asombrados ante la reacción de Candy, sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par, al parecer la reacción de la chica los alcanzó a asustar.

-¿qué pasa mi amor, porque gritas?-, preguntó Terry muy nervioso

Candy advirtió su equivocación con el hombre misterioso, que parecía tan nervioso como el mismo Terry, y se apresuró a excusarse de inmediato para no ofenderlo

-es que este pañuelo está tan hermoso, que no he podido contener mi emoción al tocarlo, perdóname amor no quería asustarte-, dijo Candy sonriendo y sus brillantes ojos que parecían haberse humedecido un poco, parecían respaldar su versión

=_= -eres una exagerada pecas-, dijo Terry

En cambio la actitud del hombre misterioso se tornó demasiado dulce, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y los ojos de aquel también se humedecieron. Así en tal estado, y tomando las manos de Candy le dijo, - muchas gracias, la verdad es que pongo todo de mí y de mi corazón en cada trabajo que realizo, nunca nadie me había halagado de tal modo, no es fácil entenderlo lo sé, pero usted Candy, estoy seguro que su corazón puro pudo percibir mi alma en esta pequeña prenda que hice con esmero para usted-

o_ó, Terry no entendía que estaba pasando, así que preguntó, -lamento la interrupción pero ¿usted es Yves Couture?-

\- Así es, mucho gusto, karren me habló mucho de ustedes, me envió un telegrama hace poco, y me dio tanto gusto la idea de diseñar para un bebe, que inmediatamente comencé a fabricar este pañuelo, como una muestra de mi talento para la señora Graham; yo los estaba esperando muy ansiosamente, disculpen no haberme presentado de inmediato, es que estaba muy emocionado-, decía sonriente aquel hombre ya no desconocido; él era la persona delicada y sensible a los sentidos que describía Karren.

La imagen de una hermosa mujer, de manos delicadas y muy gentil, con un corazón muy noble. Se hizo pedazos en la mente de Candy para dar espacio a una imagen más realista. La del señor Yves

._. – El gusto es mío-, respondió Candy algo desconcertada.

El resto de la tarde, Yves le mostró a la feliz pareja muchas de las telas que usaba, el hombre era realmente encantador, muy risueño y ocurrente; Candy le tomó confianza rápidamente y una vez que lo conoció, su mirada no se le hizo para nada intimidante y su voz perdió todo el terror que ella imaginó que infundía en su primera impresión, es más, hasta le pareció que era agradable. El señor Yves era experto en telas, el algodón jugaba un papel importante en sus creaciones, pero siempre estaba mezclado con alguna otra tela que le daba una textura especial, Candy estuvo muy contenta todo el día hablando de su bebe y acarició su vientre mientras pensaba, "perdóname bebe, no quería asustarte, todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré siempre"

Una vez que regresaron a su casa, Candy no paraba de hablar de lo cordial y simpático que era su nuevo amigo y Terry que se divertía solo escuchándola le dijo, - sin embargo al principio parecías muy asustada, y ¿ese grito repentino por un pañuelo?, estabas intimidada con la presencia del señor Yves ¿no es así amor?-

Candy se sonrojó y solo suspiro, - sí, lo confieso, debo admitirte que cuando se comenzó a acercar a nosotros, creí que quería atracarnos, tuve miedo. Bah que tonta soy, ahora siento vergüenza de mi misma, pensar de ese modo tan inaceptable de una persona tan dulce y sensible como él, después de todo, sus manos si eran delicadas, es una persona gentil y de corazón noble-

Terry no aguantó más y se carcajeo muy fuerte, y así entre risas le decía, - lo sabía, lo sabía, amor juzgas muy deprisa a la gente por su apariencia, jajajaja-

-uhm, quisiera defenderme, pero al parecer siempre caigo en lo mismo-, contestó Candy apenada

-jajaja muy cierto; como esa gente que te ayudo a volver a América en aquella ocasión, me dijiste que parecían piratas pero en realidad eran buenas personas ¿verdad?-, dijo Terry

Candy solo suspiro y respondió, - sí, y también me pasó con Albert cuando lo conocí. El día que me salvó en la cascada, me desmayé, y cuando volví en sí, al verlo con su barba tan espesa y esos lentes oscuros, me pareció un oso. Me desmaye esa noche unas 2 veces más solo al verlo, Albert se estaba impacientando- recordaba Candy algo sonrojada

Terry solo podía torcerse de la risa, apenas si podía hablar, – ¿incluso con Albert? Jajajaja No lo puedo creer, pobre Albert, esa ocasión debió ser frustrante, ¿cómo es que no me lo habías contado antes?-

-Nunca tuve tiempo de contarte muchas cosas, en cambio tu pareces no intimidarte ante nadie ¿no es así?-. Preguntó Candy

-es que los diseñadores suelen ser muy excéntricos amor, digamos que estoy acostumbrado. Yo nunca te expondría a un peligro y más en tu estado,… quise reírme allí mismo pero el señor Yves se había asustado en verdad. No quería parecer grosero, Karren me contaba que es una persona realmente susceptible, me hubiera puesto incomodo si se pone a llorar ahí en la acera por culpa tuya o mía, aunque después de todo no lo pudieron evitar, tuve que hacer uso de todas mis habilidades histriónicas para no carcajearme ahí mismo…. Ni en el resto de la tarde jajajaja –

-_-, - muy bien, ya está decidido, esta noche te quedaras sin cena, haz uso de tus habilidades para convencer a tu estomago de que no tienes hambre-. Sentenció Candy

-eh? Amor eso no es justo, ¿ves como tú misma no eres tan buena como pareces? , solo quería sentar un precedente, no deberías ser tan severa con quien te ama tanto-, protestaba Terry.

Los meses pasaban rápidamente y la familia Adley arribaba en el puerto de Southampton.


	26. UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

CAPITULO 26 una promesa de amor eterno

 _La grama se veía tan viva, tan verde, muy hermosa, con las gotas de roció frescas aun, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, y el padre árbol a un lado._

 _Una pequeña Candy de 6 años corría entre la hierba, y de pronto lo vio, - mi príncipe de la colina, esperaaaaa mi principeee-. Su corazón se sentía tan libre, lleno de esperanza._

 _A medida que avanzaba corriendo tras su primer amor, ella crecía un poco más, se veía como una Candy de 10 años, y todo se transformaba en un bello jardín de rosas, que florecían de manera muy bella por doquier, su corazón ahora se sentía afligido, sin saber exactamente porque. Entonces vio a alguien más adentro del jardín, -….Anthony-, musito Candy, quien no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al verlo._

 _Anthony se giró ante el susurro de Candy y la saludo cariñosamente, - Candy, ¿qué pasa? eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras, lo sabes muy bien ¿no es así? –_

 _Candy enjugó sus lágrimas con su mano y le respondió, -es verdad Anthony, perdóname, te prometo que no llorare más, es solo que estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido…. Anthony, estoy contenta, aunque sé muy bien, que no puedo abrazarte nunca más, me consuela que en mi mente siempre puedo hablar contigo y vives en mi corazón-_

 _Anthony solo sonrió y se dirigió a Candy, él extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, y Candy cerró sus ojos, pensando "desaparecerás en cualquier momento…., Anthony, lo sé", sin embargo, ella pudo sentirlo, sintió a Anthony, envolverla entre sus brazos, a una pequeña Candy de 12 años, y ella abrió los ojos impactada con la sensación, se topó con los hermosos ojos azul cielo de él, los que recordaba tiernamente, esa mirada tan dulce de él, "no puede ser" pensó Candy._

 _-Candy, yo también estaba ansioso de abrazarte y escucharte, lo único que te llevas de la vida, es justo eso, lo que vives; los últimos días de mi vida, fueron muy felices porque estaba contigo, así que soy feliz-, le dijo Anthony dulcemente._

 _Candy estaba aferrada a él y llorando a borbotones le contestó, -"Anthony, si tan solo…., si tan solo no hubiéramos ido a esa cacería,… si tan solo no me hubieran adoptado, tu aún estarías aquí"-_

 _Un hermoso ramo de dulce candies apareció en las manos de Anthony y se los regaló a Candy, quien lo recibió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, entonces Anthony le dijo: -No digas eso, no te reproches, nadie tiene la vida comprada, no fue tu culpa. Desde mi cielo fui testigo de lo mucho que sufriste por quererme, aunque mi más grande deseo era siempre verte sonreír, solo conseguí hacerte llorar -_

 _-Anthony… eso no es cierto, tú me hiciste muy feliz, es solo que fuiste apartado de mi lado tan abruptamente, eras tan bueno y tan dulce que nunca había visto a este mundo tan cruel y tan injusto como el día en el que partiste-, Candy le dedicó la más brillante de sus sonrisas a Anthony y él la tomó de la mano, ellos siguieron caminando por el jardín_

 _-Candy, gracias, gracias por todo, hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida…. Soñaba con un futuro junto a ti; vivo en tu corazón cada vez que me recuerdas con cariño, y muero otra vez cuando lloras por mí, ¿sabe señorita? Últimamente me he sentido más vivo que nunca, porque tu sonrisa ilumina y da vida a este lugar-, decía Anthony (tras él se veía una Candy de 15 años)_

 _-es un sitio hermosísimo, pero ¿no te sientes solo Anthony? ¿Dónde está Stear?-, preguntó Candy_

 _-Stear? Él se fue hace un tiempo, te dejo muchos saludos y te sigue queriendo tanto como siempre. Y no me siento solo, vienes más a menudo de lo que recuerdas, y desde que no estoy junto a ti, te cuido desde aquí, desde este cielo en el que escribí nuestra historia- dijo sonriente Anthony_

 _-Anthony, yo hasta el día de hoy, no me he sentido capaz de escribirte algo; cuantas personas desearían tener tu paz y humildad, eres un ángel magnifico, las estrellas y las nubes a veces me parecen que tienen forma de rosas y pienso que tú lo has hecho, el camino que me mostraste estaba ambientado con una orquesta de sueños, estaba lleno de magia… y un adiós. Nunca te olvidare-, decía Candy, (ella lucía un poco más alta que el chico a quien seguía, de alrededor de unos 17 años), más serena, apretando la mano de Anthony incrédula al sentirlo, "se siente tan real"_

 _El camino comenzó a florecer en estelas doradas, las miles de rosas que adornaban el camino se transformaban y Anthony respondió, - Candy, hay tanto por lo que vivir, me fascina verte sonreír, yo nunca podré olvidarte, y me hace feliz saber que tampoco me olvidaras, aunque me tenga que marchar, pero no sin antes saber algo demasiado importante para mí, mi amada Candy, ¿eres feliz?-, preguntó Anthony._

 _Candy sonrió muy tiernamente, y recordó a Terry, y todos los bellos momentos que ha pasado junto a él desde que lo conoció, convirtiéndose en una chica adulta sin separar su mano de la de Anthony, le respondió, -Mi Anthony, soy inmensamente feliz, porque ahora vivo junto a la persona que amo-, el paisaje se había llenado de narcisos, a lo que Anthony sonrió plácidamente._

 _-Tú lo pusiste en mi camino ¿verdad Anthony?, cuando lo conocí creí que se te parecía, pero en realidad no se te parece en nada jajajaja- comentaba Candy_

 _Anthony también rio y dijo, – cuando te conocí, creí que eras una pequeña ninfa, y me enamore de ti. Lo mismo le pasó a ese chico, y el amor que te tiene es sin duda muy parecido, aunque diferente al mío, solo que… él tuvo más tiempo…´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´. Candy, eres todo cuanto amo, ha llegado la hora -_

 _Candy abrazo a Anthony sonriente y le dijo, - Gracias Anthony, por hacerme tan feliz, gracias, no te diré adiós porque solo nos separa el tiempo…Anthony mío-,_

 _Anthony le devolvió el abrazo con la misma energía que ella y cerró sus ojos; De repente todo empezó a brillar intensamente, dando paso a la imagen de Terry que dormía junto a ella abrazándola._ Candy había despertado, el paisaje de Londres se veía por su ventana.

"Ahora soy inmensamente feliz, porque vivo junto a la persona que amo, gracias por todo querido Anthony, aún tengo tantas cosas que contarte… te escribiré pronto" pensaba Candy mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su amado.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yves ayudaba a Candy en la casa, como no sabían si era niño o niña, él se dedicó a diseñar trajes neutrales, muy bonitos pero lo limitaban mucho, cosa que lo afligía, sin embargo Candy lo seguía animando, en ese momento llegó Terry junto a Thompkins y una señora.

-Hola amor, hoy llegaste muy temprano que alegría-, dijo Candy animada y luego saludo a Harry y a la señora que llegaba con él. Los cuales devolvieron el saludo y también saludaron al señor Yves

-hola mi linda pecosa, si hoy terminamos pronto, Candy quiero que conozcas a la señora Flora, ella te asistirá en estos meses que queden, Harry también estará pendiente de ti-, contestó Terry

Candy solo suspiro y dijo, - mucho gusto señora Flora, Terry, yo quisiera seguir acompañándote, aun puedo caminar mucho, y el doctor ha dicho que todo está perfectamente bien, solo hay que esperar la fecha pacientemente-

-sí, lo sé, pero habrán días en los cuales no podrás hacerlo y quiero que estén muy pendientes de ti, hoy por lo menos el señor Yves pudo venir, pero yo realmente no puedo estar tranquilo cuando no hay quien te acompañe, y tampoco ha habido tiempo de buscar un sitio más adecuado para vivir, la señora Flora y Harry te cuidaran- , dijo Terry.

-uff me gustaría vivir en una casa con un jardín enorme, en un lugar más rural, para que nuestro hijo pueda salir a correr cuanto quiera-, mencionó Candy

Yves se enterneció mucho con la idea de Candy y le dijo, - Candy porque no me dijiste que querías mudarte a un sitio más rural, hace poco me hablaron de una propiedad cerca a la calle Henley, pienso que puede ajustarse a tus necesidades, ¿porque no van a revisar en estos días?-

-¿la calle Henley?, eso no está muy lejos del trabajo, a unos 20 minutos, no sé si aún este en venta algo allá, porque son muy cotizadas las casas de aquel sitio, gracias por avisarme Yves, ¿vamos mañana amor?-, preguntó Terry

Candy respondió enérgicamente con un sí. Al otro día estaban en aquel lugar, una de las calles más bellas de Londres, tal como dijo Yves, había una casa en venta, era pacifica, de dos plantas, un camino de adoquines guiaba a la entrada, la naturaleza se erguía a su alrededor, tantos árboles y arbustos, además se apreciaba el Rio Avon desde la casa, muchos narcisos crecían allí naturalmente y a Candy se le hizo perfecto para plantar el jardín que había soñado.

Tal como lo imaginaban era costosa pero con tal de ver a Candy feliz a Terry no le importó, sin embargo ella objetó aludiendo que ella pondría también parte para comprar la casa entre los dos. Aunque Terry quería regalarle la casa, discutir con ella era tiempo perdido, solo pidió que quedara a nombre de Candy y así fue. Sin embargo él arregló algunos detalles del lugar, por ejemplo el estudio lo diseñó él, también remodeló la chimenea; Candy se encargara de decorar el resto de la casa más adelante. Una vez la casa estuvo remodelada, se instalaron pronto allí, aunque la casa estaba prácticamente vacía, no les importaba.

El timbre sonó, y fue Terry quien abrió, su felicidad se hizo presente al ver de quien se trataba

-Querido padre, que alegría tenerte por aquí, bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Candy te ha extrañado mucho-, exclamó Terry. – Hola George- , (él solo respondió con una venia como siempre)

-¿querido padre?, que horror, no vuelvas a llamarme así, te lo prohíbo-, dijo Albert algo aturdido ante el saludo de su viejo amigo.

Terry se quedó pensativo y dijo, - bueno que tal, estimado suegro –

Albert solo apretó los dientes y contestó, - menos, me hace sentir muy viejo-

-ya se, ¡Pequeño Bert!(?)-, dijo Terry con ojos ensoñadores

(=_=), – ya cállate e invítanos a pasar-, sentenció Albert con cara de pocos amigos, (George trataba de no reírse)

-solo Candy puede llamarme así entiendes?, tu llámame Albert como siempre-, decía Albert una vez que se encontraba en la sala de la casa.

En esos momentos apareció Candy, -Bert, finalmente llegaste, te he extrañado tanto, George que alegría verte también-

-el placer es todo mío señora Candy-, contestó George haciendo una venia

Su estado de embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y Albert se alegró tanto al verla que la abrazó con todo el cuidado y la ternura que pudo

-Candy, yo también te he extrañado mucho, mírate nada más, estas más hermosa que nunca, todos llegaron conmigo hoy, vendrán a verte más tarde- dijo Albert con un tono tan dulce que Candy sintió su corazón relajarse de inmediato. En verdad que lo había extrañado

Candy solo le sonrió, y le dijo, – Que felicidad, Archie, Annie y Patty también vinieron? -

-Así es, ellos están ahora junto a la tía abuela terminando de alojarse en el hotel y vendrán en seguida, están muy ansiosos todos por verte Candy-, respondió Albert, luego dirigió su mirada a Terry y le dijo, - Eleonor también vino Terry, ella fue a encontrarse con tu padre y vendrán acá pronto-

Terry solo asintió y contestó, - sí, mi madre me lo dijo en una de sus cartas, aunque no me emociona la idea que mi padre venga a vernos, pero al fin y al cabo él quiere estar pendiente de su nieto; no podría negarle eso - .

Candy tomo el brazo de Albert y le dijo,- Bert, estoy muy feliz que estés aquí, llegaste justo a tiempo, mi hijo está muy próximo a nacer, muy… Próximo-, Candy estaba temblando y los tres caballeros presentes en la sala se percataron de esto, alarmándolos inmediatamente

-mi amor-, dijo Terry nervioso, quien la sostuvo de inmediato

-Candy, por favor resiste, te llevaremos ahora mismo al hospital, George alista el coche-, ordenó Albert,

-en seguida señor- dijo George saliendo como un rayo, y Terry salió detrás de él con su esposa en brazos

El primer hijo de Candy y Terry, había nacido varón. Era idéntico a Terry, salvo por sus ojos verdes. Como Albert se encargó de todo, incluso de calmar a Terry que estaba al borde del colapso, Se sentían aún más agradecidos de lo que ya estaban, así que el primogénito fue nombrado como Albert Grandchester Adley.

Todos estaban tan felices con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, sobre todo Richard Grandchester, quien se acercó a Terry y mencionó que cuando él nació, Eleonor se veía exactamente igual a Candy en esos momentos; era un recuerdo que lo llenaba de alegría y por eso iba todos los días junto a Eleonor a ver a su nieto. Incluso dos meses más tarde, el mismísimo duque de Grandchester se puso un overol y junto con Yves, Eleonor, Archie y Annie decoraron la habitación del pequeño Albert.

George junto con Patty estaban pendientes de Candy, y preparaban todo lo que ella necesitara; Sin embargo George era mucho más dedicado, era sin duda un gran amigo, y hablaba con Candy a menudo…., Y es que simplemente al mirarla, George recordaba a una dama muy especial, "Rosemary" pensó George con un rostro melancólico, y luego de improvisto le prometió a Candy que cuidaría mucho de su hijo y de ella misma, cosa que sorprendió a Candy pero al mismo tiempo agradeció con ternura.

Él bebe no sufrirá por ausencia de cariño definitivamente, ni tampoco de regalos. Sus padres lo miraban dormir en su cuna y Terry mencionó. -míralo, será un completo engreído cuando crezca, nadie le niega absolutamente nada, hay que ponerle parámetros-

\- es un pequeño tú, no lo molestes-, decía Candy muy alegre, - no te preocupes bebe yo te defenderé de tu envidioso padre-, exclamó

Terry solo la miro así (=_=) y le dijo, – lo vas a malcriar-

\- ya te dije que es un pequeño tu-, replicó Candy

-¿y que se supone que significa eso? o_ó -, respondió Terry.

Han pasado varios meses desde entonces, el anuncio del matrimonio de Albert, hizo eco en todos los periódicos, se casaría en Londres, con la señorita Dana Mars. Todos estaban a la expectativa. Un día, la familia Graham fue a visitar a Albert antes de que el gran momento llegara, y no solo ellos, también estaban los Cornwell, y la tía abuela, cuya salud estaba mejor que nunca, ella jugaba con su pequeño nieto, el cual Albert les presentó orgulloso.

Un niño, un poco más de un año que apenas daba pequeños pasos, rubio de tierna sonrisa y ojos azul cielo, -chicos, les presento a Anthony, mi hijo-,

La impresión de todos fue mayúscula, menos para Candy que ya lo sabía, sin embargo, ese niño, - …. Anthony- , musito Candy sonriente y con una mirada enternecida al ver aquel chiquillo, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo muy tiernamente, - es un gran placer para mi conocerte, pequeño Anthony-

El pequeño solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa y le dio un besito en la mejilla, y también saludó el pequeño Stear.

Después hizo su aparición Dana, una chica muy hermosa de mediana estatura, cabello rubio caramelo, de bondadosa sonrisa y ojos color almendra.

-Candy, ¿recuerdas que alguna vez te mencioné que había conocido a una enfermera americana en África, que se parecía mucho a ti y por eso a Poupee le agradaba tanto?, pues hela aquí, permítanme presentarles a mi prometida, la señorita Dana Mars-, anunció Albert

-Amor, no hace falta tanta ceremonia, mucho gusto, estoy feliz de que hayan podido venir, por favor siéntanse como en su casa-, contestó Dana, su voz era muy suave, era una chica agradable.

Todos los presentes la saludaron, pasaron un almuerzo agradable, y finalmente Terry le comentó a Albert, -oye Albert, te felicito, espero que seas muy dichoso, pero nos mentiste, tu prometida no se parece mucho a Candy como platicabas en tu carta, ella y yo nos imaginábamos a una chica cubierta de pecas y que trepara arboles jajaja-

Albert solo recordó aquellos días de regocijo, -cuando llegué a África, Dana me recibió, ella atendía a todos con ahínco, a pesar del panorama tan desolador, ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa tan brillante, Poupee estuvo muy contento junto a ella, y por supuesto yo también, aunque ella venia de una familia acaudalada, nunca alardeó de eso, yo pensé que mi lugar estaba ahí, quería quedarme con ella, su parecido con Candy radicaba en su valentía y en su espontaneidad, no importaba cuan mal se vieran las cosas, con ella nunca te dabas por vencido-

Entonces Candy le preguntó, - ¿y porque nunca me volviste a hablar de ella?-

Albert solo cerró sus ojos y le contestó, - no era mi intención ocultarte nada Candy, es solo que Dana estaba en una situación similar a la mía, ella no quería lujos, poder o riqueza, sus anhelos eran hacer este mundo mejor, su resolución era admirable en muchos aspectos. Todos en aquel hospital la querían mucho, sin embargo, la guerra estalló, y ella se enlisto, sin pensarlo siquiera, simplemente estaban incentivando el reclutamiento voluntario para defender inocentes, y ella de inmediato dio un paso al frente, trate de detenerla, pero ella, solo me sonrió y me dijo que volvería para navidad, George me insistía en que era hora de regresar a Lakewood, y yo creí que como cabeza de la familia Adley, podría enviar por Dana después, sin embargo…-

-qué tontería- interrumpió Patty, y se giraron a verla incrédulos, - enlistarse en la guerra, solo trae más dolor, no estoy segura si la muerte de esos soldados ayudo realmente a alguien-, al escucharla todos se entristecieron y Patty reaccionando exclamó, - discúlpenme, yo no quise ser tan grosera, lo siento –

Albert solo suspiró y dijo, - la verdad yo pensaba igual que tu Patty, estaba enojado con Dana por irse así y dejarme, yo me dirigía a Chicago en ese momento, y de repente Poupee se puso inquieto-

-fue cuando hubo el accidente del tren, y perdiste la memoria- completó Candy

\- así fue, me olvide de absolutamente todo , solo recordaba que debía ir a Chicago, cuando recobré la memoria, quise empezar de nuevo, vivir con mi querida hija era un buen escape a lo que me esperaba, sin embargo no podía dejar mis obligaciones así como así, yo seguí trabajando como William Adley, pero también estaba buscando a Dana, tiempo después de que nos enteramos del deceso de Stear, en la reunión que tuvimos en tu hogar de Pony, George me dijo que tenían noticias de Dana-, recordaba Albert

\- Por eso esa vez me fui de inmediato Candy, esa vez volví a África, sin embargo, solo me notificaron que hubo un complot en el pelotón y Dana había sido secuestrada como rehén, … y tiempo después me contaron que había muerto en una explosión, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan cruel como para hacerle daño a alguien como ella y mucho menos que tuviera la sangre tan fría para asesinarla, en esa ocasión también tuve que dejar a Poupee allá, volví a mi país con el corazón totalmente destrozado -,

Dana solo cerró los ojos y dijo, - en ese tiempo, conocí todo tipo de gente, las personas buenas y bondadosas, así como las más crueles que solo buscaban saciar su sed de sangre, como enfermera, no podía dictaminar quien debía morir o vivir, yo no era juez, mi deber era curar a todos, y fue así, que una vez se vieron todos estables, secuestraron la unidad. Aquella vez tenía una enfermera a mi servicio, que tenía temple de acero y era muy valiente, ella se enfrentó a los secuestradores, y me dio tiempo para noquear a uno, escapamos con todos los que pudieron correr, sin embargo los secuestradores nos persiguieron y me atraparon, yo le pedí a Flanny que huyera y fue la primera vez que la vi vacilar, y también fue la primera vez que me enojé con alguien verdaderamente, yo le quite el arma a uno de esos secuestradores y le dispare a algo que estalló de inmediato, entonces fue cuando Flanny huyó, pero yo no pude escapar , todo explotó a mi alrededor-

Candy se había entristecido ante aquel relato y dijo, – Flanny Hamilton, ella estudió conmigo, siempre me pareció muy valiente y decidida, nunca tuvo una vida fácil-

¿Flanny, es la enfermera que condecoraron hace unos años verdad? – preguntó Terry

Candy asintió.

Dana miró a Candy y le dijo, - Tu eres Candy, que casualidad, la hija adoptiva de mi amado Albert, y la amiga parlanchina que volvía loca a Flanny , es la misma chica jujuju-

Todos estaban asombrados, Dana sabía quién era Candy?

-Albert me había hablado de ti, pero yo no sabia que eras enfermera, cuando me enlisté y conocí a Flanny, ella era muy fría con los soldados, pero en una ocasión trato de ser dulce y se le dio bastante mal jajajaja, entonces me hablo de ti Candy, me dijo que eras una parlanchina insoportable- decía Dana riendo a carcajadas

Candy se sonrojó

-sin embargo, también me dijo que eras muy valiente y que eras una muy buena enfermera, muy popular por tu carácter dulce y amable, pero muy metiche, ella me dijo que aprendió junto a ti, y a pesar que nunca se llevaron tan bien, ella te consideraba una amiga, me dijo que le pediste intercambiar lugares, eras tú quien se iba a enlistar en lugar de ella ¿no es así?-

-¿QUE? –, respondieron Albert y Terry al unísono, todos en la sala había quedado paralizados ante la noticia

-¿Candy te ibas a enlistar?- , preguntó Archie en tono de regaño

Candy solo bajo la mirada, se sintió pequeña al sentir la mirada de todos insistentemente y se excusó, - bueno es que….., todas mis compañeras tenían familia y personas por las cuales velar, Flanny también tenía padres y hermanos; yo era huérfana y aunque tenía amigos que me querían, pensé que nada podría compararse al dolor de un padre si Flanny perdía la vida en combate, así que pensé que alguien como yo era más idónea para la tarea-

-y el dolor que pudieras causarme a mi o a Albert o a cualquiera de nosotros, te parecía poco a comparación del de un padre, estabas tan deseosa de arrojarte a la muerte porque no naciste en el seno de una familia que tu consideraras real, ERES UNA TONTA CANDY- grito Terry y se fue de ahí, haciendo llorar a los pequeños que los acompañaban

-Terry!-, lo llamó Candy

-oh lo siento, no quería incomodar a nadie, perdóname Candy, creí que lo sabían- se excusó Dana apenada.

Albert se mostraba serio y le dijo a Candy, - Candy sé muy bien que tu carácter servil se daba para acoger una idea así. Dana se enlistó a pesar de lo mucho que le rogué que no lo hiciera, luego Stear que se enlistó en un momento en el cual me encontraba tan vulnerable, y si tú también te hubieras ido, ….Candy tu sabes muy bien que yo hubiera muerto de no ser por ti, hubiera sido una tragedia masiva y ¿para qué?, uff discúlpame, no me siento bien-. Dicho esto, Albert se fue también.

Archie solo se levantó y dijo, – disculpen- , y se fue tras Albert sin mencionar nada más.

Las chicas se quedaron solas, aguardaron silencio por un momento hasta que Dana habló, - Candy , lo lamento mucho, no tenía idea, aunque no puedo culparte, yo huí de casa y me fui a África para escapar de una vida arreglada, en donde mi única elección era seguir ordenes sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos y alentando el desdén por los demás; mi familia era acomodada pero muy superficial, ni siquiera era tanto dinero el que heredaría, mi madre vivía de solo apariencias y me comprometía con cuanto buen partido le pareciera, yo no era su hija, solo era otro negocio más de mi familia, muchas veces me preguntaba cuál era el sentido de mi vida, ¿de qué te sirve tanto dinero si no puedes ayudar a nadie, salvo a ti mismo?, así que me escapé y lo averigüe por mi cuenta, yo te entiendo Candy, mis padres me desheredaron y yo quería hacer algo útil por este mundo.-

Dana puso una expresión melancólica y luego dijo, - A pesar de que…. me enamoré de Albert, sentía que era mi deber, era parte de mi convicción y cuando le prometí regresar, realmente quería luchar por ello, él era mi sueño-

-como sobreviviste Dana?, - le pregunto Annie

\- supongo que fue un milagro, unos soldados franceses llegaron y me encontraron viva, aunque dure en coma un año, y luego no recordaba nada, estuve trabajando en un campo de maíz por largo tiempo, pequeños atisbos de memoria llegaban a mí, pero me dolía recordar, vivía de la caridad de la gente. Alguien me reconoció y se lo notificó a mi familia, mi padre fue a buscarme. fue increíble, ellos estaban arrepentidos del trato que me habían dado, tiempo después la memoria volvió a mí, pero yo no sabía cómo encontrar a Albert, regresé a África y me encontré con Poupee, jeje era tan linda, aunque estaba ya sin fuerzas…. Al poco tiempo falleció, tuvo una vida plena, simplemente su reloj biológico se detuvo, y me alegro haberla acompañado en sus últimos momentos.

Después Albert se enteró del deceso de Poupee y por medio de ella también averiguó que yo estuve ahí, y bueno, mucho después me encontró George, y pude reunirme finalmente con Albert. Fue tan bello nuestro encuentro, créeme que nunca me había sentido tan plena y tan feliz, aunque casi muero de la impresión al saber quién era él realmente, el magnate William Albert Adley; yo solo sabía que él era Albert, un buen chico que estaba deseoso de ayudar a la humanidad, que amaba a los animales y la naturaleza, fue de él quien me enamoré- relató Dana.

-me alegro mucho Dana, me alegro que todo lo maravilloso por lo que luchaste finalmente se te esté devolviendo, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo- respondió Annie

Candy solo suspiro y dijo, - me alegro muchísimo, Albert siempre ha sufrido en silencio, nunca me ha contado nada de lo que hay en su corazón, aun es un misterio para mí, y yo… yo soy igual, creo que les debo una disculpa, sobre todo a Terry, creo que lo herí-

Patty solo le sonrió y le dijo, - sé muy bien porque está molesto, pero estoy segura que te comprenderá Candy, dale tiempo-

Un rato después Albert y Archie regresaron, hablaron largo rato y todo pareció recobrar el curso, sin embargo Terry no regresó, en su lugar apareció Harry, que iba por Candy y él bebé, Candy solo suspiro y regresó en silencio "será una larga noche" pensó.

\- Buenas noches Harry, y gracias-

-Buenas noches señora Candy, que descanse- respondió el señor Thompkins

Candy solo suspiro y caminó por los anaqueles, la casa estaba oscura, al parecer no había nadie, sin embargo el estudio tenia luz, ella trato de entrar pero estaba con seguro, toco a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, sin embargo era obvio que Terry estaba ahí. Candy podría entrar por la ventana, pero Patty tenía razón, lo mejor era darle su espacio, no quería agobiarlo. Ella alimentó al pequeño Albert y ya dormido lo dejo en su habitación. Terry parecía seguir enojado, así que Candy decidió subir a la terraza, la noche era hermosa y estrellada, y también se podían apreciar las luciérnagas del jardín, la brisa era agradable.

Candy ya era adulta pero no dejaba de portarse como una niña traviesa, se subió en la parte más alta del tejado y se sentó ahí, como si con eso estuviera más cerca de las estrellas.

La puerta de la terraza de pronto se abrió, - Candy?, ¿estás aquí? –, preguntó Terry que entro buscándola por todas partes, pero Candy no le respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, Terry se aferró al barandal y parecía muy afligido.

Entonces Candy bajo de un salto tratando de ser silenciosa y se acercó a él muy sigilosamente, -ya sé que estas detrás de mí, te escuché cuando saltaste-, dijo Terry sin girarse

-rayos, me descubriste muy pronto-, respondió Candy

Terry se giró finalmente y le dijo – cuánto tiempo más planeabas seguir jugando conmigo eh? Te llamo y no me contestas, parece que te divierte verme mal, ¿hasta cuándo vas a madurar?-

Candy solo suspiro y le contestó, -lo siento amor, sé que estás enojado y no sabía hasta cuando querías verme o hablarme, no me estaba divirtiendo a costa tuya, no digas eso-

\- Si quieres realmente evitarme más penas, atiende cuando te llamo y ya está, te dejare tranquila-, espetó Terry

-entiendo, solo viniste a verificar que aun estuviera aquí, no tengo porque huir de ti, solo que los lugares altos despejan mi mente, no voy a escapar, no soy tan inmadura como piensas-

-je, es obvio que solo te interesas por ti misma, nunca te han importado realmente los demás, solo buscas dar razones a desconocidos para que vean cuan maravillosa y altruista eres, me lo has demostrado siempre, no sé cómo he podido ser tan ciego- dijo Terry algo alterado

-¿Qué?, ¿pero de que estás hablando?-, preguntó consternada Candy ante tal acusación

-veamos, hoy me enteré que te ibas a enlistar arriesgando tu vida sin importarte lo que yo pensara o sintiera en aquel entonces, y luego decidiste por los dos cual debía ser mi futuro, en favor de la pobre y abnegada Susana, era tan fácil para ti hacerme a un lado, y seguir tu vida como si nada; yo no necesitaba que me tuvieras lástima, si deseabas deshacerte de mí, pudiste decírmelo sin buscar excusas tan arriesgadas- contestó

A Candy se le oprimió el corazón al escucharlo, Terry no la entendía, sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero utilizó todas sus fuerzas para contenerlas y le respondió, - Terry, sé que puede parecerte egoísta, pero las noticias de la guerra eran demasiado agobiantes para mí, yo también quería hacer algo, no espero que lo entiendas , simplemente es algo que está ligado a mis creencias, sin embargo no estaba tan segura de hacerlo, vacilé mucho precisamente por pensar en ti, y Flanny se me adelantó, no obstante ella me hizo entender que mi lugar estaba en Chicago, yo aún no estaba preparada. Lo de Susana, no puedo responderte a eso, yo no recuerdo haberte obligado a nada, si tienes tantas dudas sobre esa decisión, y de lo que siento por ti, no es algo que pueda resolverte yo, debes responderte tú mismo si hiciste lo correcto o no. Y no necesito huir de ti ni buscar excusas, si siento que debo alejarme te lo diré personalmente sin ningún tipo de disfraz-

Candy se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, no podía creerlo, Terry dudaba de ella?, como puede después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado?, Candy vio en el camino la puerta a su dormitorio, " no, esta noche lo mejor será dormir en la habitación de huéspedes" pensó Candy en medio de su carrera, pero Terry la atrapo muy rápido, deteniéndola en seco . Ella sentía que sus pies eran elevados del suelo.

\- suéltame, déjame ir- , le gritaba Candy tratando de patalear y liberarse

Terry la llevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego de eso se deslizo con ella hasta el suelo sin soltarla, la habitación estaba en penumbras y Candy que se encontraba más calmada no sabía que pensar, Terry no la soltaba pero tampoco le dirigía palabra alguna.

-olvidaste decirme algo más?-, preguntó Candy enojada

-Candy, ¿tu realmente me amas, estas completamente segura de eso?- le pregunto Terry en un tono más bajo y más calmado que el anterior

-es que me ofende si quiera que lo cuestiones, te lo digo y trato de demostrártelo cada día, si aun así no te convences, no sé qué más puedo hacer- , contestó Candy.

-dímelo ahora-, demandó Terry

Candy se sorprendió ante la petición pero aun así accedió y le dijo, – te amo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, y haría todo por ti, no dudes nunca de eso Terry por favor-

Terry afianzó el agarre y le dijo en un tono afligido, casi a punto de quebrarse, - entonces júrame que no te apartaras de mí jamás, quédate conmigo Candy, quiero ser más importante para ti que tus convicciones, prométeme que no volverás a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros, sea para bien o sea para mal. No te vuelvas a alejar de mí, de ningún modo, si lo haces, me matarías-

Candy sentía el calor de Terry envolverla, y se percató que la espalda de su vestido estaba mojada, él había llorado por ella y ella no se había dado cuenta por estar forcejeando, "Terry, en verdad tienes miedo de que volvamos a separarnos? No lo permitiría" pensó Candy y luego le dijo en el tono más dulce que pudo, –mi amor, perdóname si alguna vez te hice sentir menos, por supuesto que eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa, no era mi intención lastimarte, yo te amo demasiado, discúlpame, lo siento-.

Candy se giró y miro su rostro tan triste, Terry estaba herido, y Candy se sintió tan tonta, era fácil comprenderlo, ¿porque no pensó mejor en lo que le diría? Ahora solo lo empeoro. Ella lo abrazó, besó sus ojos, y con una mirada definitiva le dijo, – te juro que nunca me apartare de ti, nunca nos separaremos Terry, eres mi todo, eres mi vida, si desaparecieras, me moriría, ya no puedo estar sin ti, te lo juro una y mil veces-.

y dicho esto lo beso, tan tiernamente, pero era un beso con sabor a tristeza, uno muy necesario para sacar de ellos mismos el miedo que sembraban las dudas, un beso que se iría transformando poco a poco en uno más confortable, más cálido, más dulce.

-si hubieras dudado un poco, te hubiera soltado. … mi pecosa, por fin eres mía, me encanta sentir que me amas, me encanta sentir tu tacto, sentirte cerca; ahora sabes porque no logré olvidarte nunca, yo jamás te dejare ir, jamás-, anunció Terry mientras se levantada junto con ella y la cargaba hasta su cama.

\- Terry, yo siempre he sido tuya, siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo… Además mimarte se convirtió en parte de mis aficiones jajaja, es un vicio del que no me quiero curar nunca-, dijo Candy muy sonriente mientras se acomodaba sobre él, y lo besaba de una manera tan dulce, saborear sus labios, y descansar en su pecho, se había convertido realmente en un vicio para Candy, una sensación que se traduce en felicidad pura….

….."Mi Terry, yo nunca te dejare solo, te lo prometo"….


	27. LO QUE SIGNIFICA ALCANZAR LA FELICIDAD

CAPITULO 27: LO QUE SIGNIFICA ALCANZAR LA FELICIDAD

Ha pasado algún tiempo de ello, Bert finalmente se casó. Su boda fue muy sonada, la familia de Dana era numerosa, y asistió prácticamente la mitad de Europa, incluso el duque de Grandchester había asistido, los Cornwell, la familia O´brien también fue invitada, los Leagan, la familia Janssen, todos estaban allí. Muchos empresarios se habían reunido para desearle lo mejor a su colega. Incluso estuvieron médicos y enfermeras que también trabajaron con ellos en África, por palabras de ellos, Candy se enteró que Albert solía estrellarse con los arboles cuando Dana estaba cerca de él.

A pesar de que la idea de Albert era asentarse en un solo sitio, no pudo hacerlo, los diversos negocios de la familia Adley lo obligaban a cruzar el océano continuamente. Dana era dulce y paciente, ella lo comprendía, pero era verdad que el pequeño Anthony veía poco a su padre.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del teatro donde ensayaban los actores…

-vamos Terry, tú tienes buen gusto, acompáñame a buscar un presente para mi suegra, mi esposa se enojara si llego con las manos vacías, prometo que no tardaremos mucho-, rogaba Robert

-Yo no sé qué cosa podría gustarle a esa señora Robert, tú la conoces mejor que yo, además ya tengo planes con mi esposa-, respondió Terry

-Harry nos llevará deprisa, me cuentan que hay un bazar muy bueno en Londres, vamos Terry no tardaremos, lo prometo-, insistía Robert

Terry solo suspiro y accedió con la condición de no tardar.

…

Richard junto con Eleonor visitaron la casa de Candy, conversaron un rato y luego salieron junto con el pequeño Albert a pasear, él había cumplido un año y el paseo semanal con sus abuelos era ineludible, disfrutaba estar con ellos; entonces Candy aprovechó para desempacar algunas cosas que Archie le había traído de América, con sus ojos llorosos, Archie le regalo una fotografía de Stear.

Cosas que para ella eran valiosas; una foto difusa revelada directamente de la vieja cámara que Stear fabricó, " _esto fue cuando volamos el aeroplano que Stear construyó, mi querido Stear,…, siempre estaras en mis pensamientos y en mis plegarias_ " pensaba Candy. Sus libros de medicina, " _no debo dejar de estudiar_ ", la muñequita Candy con la que fue encontrada en la nieve, junto con varios regalos; " _mis queridas madres, las extraño tanto, muchísimas gracias por todo, las numerosas cartas que les envío no son suficientes para expresar cuanta falta me hacen_ ", pensaba Candy con alegría y nostalgia al recordar la gran distancia que ahora las separaba. Acomodaba la fotografía sobre la chimenea.

Un sobre aun sellado, regalo de la familia Leagan y la tía abuela, increíblemente Archie también logró traerle retoños provenientes del portal de rosas de Anthony en Lakewood, - que alegría, gracias Archie, ahora si comenzaré a diseñar mi jardín, será tan esplendido como el tuyo Anthony, y los narcisos les darán un aura especial-.

La chica de rizos rubios se dirigió al jardín, y plantó las rosas con mucho entusiasmo, -Señor Whitman, gracias por sus lecciones cuando la rosaleda este florecida, usted estará orgulloso de mi, espero que algún día pueda visitarme -

Pasado un buen rato, Candy termino de plantar las rosas; estaba llena de tierra, así que decidió bañarse. Una vez arreglada se dijo así misma, - qué extraño, hoy Terry se ha tardado, seguramente hoy tuvieron más trabajo de lo usual, bueno aprovechare el tiempo antes que regrese-.

Terry no dejaba de apreciar el cuadro que había encontrado en aquel mercado, lo miraba una y otra vez, - le daré 150 libras por el- dijo

-lo siento señor, ya le dije que ese cuadro solo es de exhibición, no lo vendo-, respondió el sonriente vendedor

Un hombre misterioso se acercaba, él traía muletas y estaba lleno de pintura por todas partes, de lejos miraba la particular discusión, vio a Terry con ese cuadro que lo transportaba a su niñez, y no sabía que pensar, era la primera persona que se fijaba en ese cuadro.

Robert observaba curioso la expresión endurecida de Terry, y le dijo, – Terry porque quieres este cuadro con tanta insistencia, hay otros cuadros con paisajes igualmente lozanos y más grandes que este, se nota que ha pasado buen tiempo desde que fue pintado, además ya te lo dijeron hijo, no está en venta -

Terry solo cerró los ojos y le dijo en voz baja, - este es el hogar donde se crio mi esposa, no me puedo equivocar, lo pintaron desde la colina en donde ella jugaba tanto-

El muchacho de muletas reaccionó a tal murmullo y se acercó para escucharlos mejor

Robert apreció de nuevo el cuadro, - no puede ser, cuando fui a tu boda el sitio se veía demasiado distinto a lo que está aquí retratado- , dijo dudoso.

\- ya lo sé, pero yo si estuve allí una vez cuando aún no habían remodelado, el lugar se ve idéntico, aunque cuando fui nevaba pero nunca podría olvidarlo, sin importar en la estación que esté. Estoy seguro Robert, se alcanza a ver el árbol donde ella aprendió a trepar no me cabe la menor duda-, decía Terry sonriente.

-¿tu esposa trepaba arboles?, no me lo imagino, que señorita más singular habrá sido cuando era más joven-, mencionaba Robert pensativo

Terry solo reía mientras decía, - era bastante especial, ella destacaba entre cualquier señorita de sociedad, ella no me lo dice pero seguro extraña este lugar, por eso me interesa el cuadro, así ella no se sentirá tan lejos de sus madres-

El muchacho misterioso solo sonrió ante la conversación de los insistentes clientes

-le doy 200 libras-, dijo Terry

El vendedor parecía impaciente, - por favor señor, no puedo vender ese cuadro, me despedirían, le ruego que mire otros, se retratan amaneceres fantásticos aquí, observe-,

-le doy 230 libras-, respondió Terry

El pobre vendedor irritado, estuvo a punto de arrancarse el cabello, pero de pronto vio al chico detrás de los insistentes caballeros. Era su jefe, quien le hacia una señal de aprobación y luego se marchaba. (Terry miro de reojo a aquel muchacho de muletas, alejarse rápidamente), con esto el vendedor suspiro y dijo, - está bien señor, su oferta ha sido aceptada-

Robert sonrió, se alegró mucho por su pupilo y le dijo, – al final lo conseguiste Terry, felicidades, tu esposa estará muy contenta-

Terry solo cerró sus ojos y sonreía de medio lado, luego se giró a mirar a Robert y le dijo, -no traje suficiente Robert, préstame algo por favor-

=_= -eres un sinvergüenza, en fin… -, le contestó Robert.

…

Candy decidió arreglar sus libros de medicina en el estudio, el cual Terry ya había arreglado antes. Una de las estanterías poseía una magnífica colección de Shakespeare, todas sus obras muy bien organizadas, Terry se había traído varios libros de su villa en Escocia, otro estante estaba lleno de literatura francesa y literatura Inglesa, el hobby de él siempre había sido leer y en ocasiones ella lo acompañaba en su lectura por las noches, la voz de su esposo era su favorita, a ella le fascinaba escucharlo.

Varias fotos de ellos, se apreciaban enmarcadas en las paredes, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín que acababa de plantar, se apreciaban muy bien las rosas, y entraba mucha luz. Candy descargó la caja de sus libros en el piso y se sentó en el sillón, observando las estanterías pensando en cual será mejor para acomodar sus libros. De pronto dirigió su mirada al escritorio que tenía un cajón entre abierto, justo el que él siempre guardaba con llave.

Allí se encontraban, las cartas de Candy, las cartas de Eleonor, su corbata que era también un tesoro de ella envolviendo las cartas que ella escribió con tantos sentimientos para él, unas de Albert también, su vieja armónica y… ¿su diario?, -ah! Así que tú lo tenías Terry, eres un tramposo, después de todo si lo leíste-, se dijo Candy a sí misma.

Ella abrió su diario, ya no tenía miedo de leer lo que hubiera allí, porque finalmente estaba junto al protagonista de aquel libro, el chico que desde hace tanto tiempo, la había enamorado. Terry había escrito varias cosas en el también, cosas que nunca antes le había dicho a ella, Candy solo se sonrojaba al leer e inflaba sus mejillas, mientras pensaba: "ah Terry eres un granuja, nunca cambiaras", pero luego de cada lectura ella no paraba de sonreír.

Cada pasaje escrito por Terry tenía una fecha, y el día que se casaron, él había escrito algo también: _Aunque las estaciones cambiaran de color continuamente en el pasar de los años, el amor que siento por ti no se marchitó nunca mi adoraba pecosa, al contrario, esperaba cada día de invierno para volver a florecer, y en las noches del otoño reverdecían con la misma intensidad de tus ojos. Así se mantenían latentes y resistentes durante el verano cuidándome en mi soledad y en la primavera me atormentaban punzantemente al saberte tan lejana. Así fue cada año sin ti. Más que nada en este mundo, mi deseo es permanecer a tu lado para siempre._

 _-_ Terry, en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, tu amor perdido era mi único delirio, tu leíste esas cartas que escribí con tantos sentimientos encontrados; unas donde te grito que te amo y otras donde plasmo mi rabia y me resigno a perderte. NO Terry!, mi corazón en realidad nunca pudo renunciar a ti, sentirte cerca era …. Como una gran luz que nunca se apagaba, tú eres mi luz, no puedo describirlo exactamente pero….- se dijo Candy a si misma mientras apretaba su diario contra su pecho, -este diario es….. - , tomó una pluma y muchas hojas adelante, se decidió a escribir algunas líneas que brotaban directamente de sus corazón.

De pronto escuchó un auto llegar, Terry había regresado, y Candy salió rápidamente a recibirlo, se aventó a su brazos y le dijo, -Hola mi amor, hoy te tardaste-

-hola mi linda pecosa, lo siento, Robert me pidió un favor, pero ya estoy aquí, y te traje un regalo -, le respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

Candy desempacó el cuadro, y sus pupilas se dilataron, - Terry, esto es…., es mi hogar de Pony, pero… ¿cómo es posible? - , estaba sorprendida

\- lo encontré en el mercado de las pulgas, en cuanto lo vi supe que se trataba de tu amada colina- , le respondió Terry muy sonriente

Candy se sorprendió, - no lo puedo creer, justo así se veía en mi infancia, ¿te basto solo un vistazo para reconocerlo?, eres increíble amor-

Ella se arrojó sobre él y lo besó, cayendo ambos al suelo, - gracias amor, justo estaba pensando en mis madres y en este lugar, ya no se sentirá tan lejos, pongámoslo en nuestra recamara - , sugirió Candy

Terry se levantó con ella y le dijo, - no amor, debes ponerla en un sitio que se aprecie desde cualquier lugar, pongámosla aquí- , él hacia un marco con sus dedos, como tratando de enfocar mejor el sitio, y dijo, – creo que sobre la consola está bien, lo veras desde cualquier ángulo, incluso desde tu jardín-

Candy solo le sonrió y le dijo, - ¿ya lo notaste?, cuando florezcan se verá bellísimo amor-

Él la abrazo y mirando el cuadro le respondió, - no lo dudo, todo en lo que pones empeño, termina muy bien-

Candy abrazó a su esposo y mirando el cuadro se percató de algo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón y le dijo, - cielo, llévame con la persona que te vendió ese cuadro-

Asombrado le preguntó, - ¿para qué amor?-

-Terry. Slim era un niño que vivía conmigo en el hogar de pony, era más pequeño que yo y también muy apegado a mí. Luego que regresé de Lakewood, supe que había sido adoptado por una familia de herreros, pero en realidad él era un artista, llévame con él amor, por favor-, le pidió Candy nuevamente.

Terry accedió pero en el camino le dijo, - amor, la persona que me vendió este cuadro era mucho mayor que tú, no creo que sea ese chico que tú dices, además…-, Terry cerró los ojos y dijo sonriendo, -nada amor, vamos a preguntarle a ese hombre por tu amigo-

Candy solo asintió sonriente,

Una vez que estuvieron allá, el hombre ya no estaba, su puesto yacía vacío. Contaron a la pareja que el callejón de los artistas solo iba por hoy, aunque solo vendían obras antiguas de desaparecidos artistas, como un símbolo para dar paso al nuevo arte.

Buscaron un par de horas más, no había una sola pista de Slim, y ella ya no sabía cómo buscarlo, entonces Terry la abrazo y le dijo con un tono muy dulce, - amor, en las épocas de la gran guerra, las familias de clase media, eran las primeras en ser llamadas para unirse al ejército, si salías apto, era prácticamente obligatorio unirse; solo para las familias acaudaladas era algo opcional.

\- Oh no Terry ¿quieres decir que quizás él murió en la gran guerra? , oh no lo digas por favor-, decía Candy algo consternada al pensar en tal cosa.

-eso no es algo seguro amor, pero definitivamente tu amigo no está aquí, solo podemos rogar para que esté bien, han pasado demasiados años, no tenemos ninguna pista de él, si está vivo, seguramente lo volverás a ver algún día, no te pongas triste por favor- , le dijo Terry acariciando su mejilla.

Candy solo cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el pecho de su esposo, - es verdad, seguramente está en alguna parte, tratando de seguir su camino, seguramente está bien-, decía Candy, mientras abrazaba a Terry, dejándose envolver por el calor de su pecho, algo que siempre la reconfortaba.

El sol se estaba ocultando, Terry llevo a Candy a cenar y luego regresaron a casa, ambos se sentían más relajados, el rio Avon se veía tranquilo, las luciérnagas adornaban su casa, como dándoles la bienvenida al llegar, una vez dentro Terry notó el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa de centro y preguntó, - y ¿este paquete?-

Candy lo levantó y le respondió mientras lo destapaba, - es un regalo de la tía abuela, al parecer me lo dejo hace mucho tiempo, pero Archie solo pudo traerme todo esto hasta ahora, como tardabas, estaba organizando lo que él me trajo-

Eran 2 fotos enmarcadas, una era de Candy junto con George y los empleados del hotel en Miami, y la otra era de Albert junto con los Leagan, Candy miraba ambas fotografías, adornó la pared con una de ellas, y mencionó, - Ellos fueron las primeras personas que me trataron bien a parte de la señorita paulina y la hermana Lane, además es la primera fotografía que veo de George, a él no le gustan mucho las fotos ¿sabes?-

\- no me sorprende, el carácter de George no es precisamente el de un hombre muy sociable, él no parece americano, me sorprende más el nombre de tus madres, ¿Paulina y Lane?-, preguntaba Terry

-George es frances, Pony le decían de cariño porque según ella era rellenita como un pequeño potro, ella siempre estaba con la persona que me educó en enfermería, la señorita Mary Jane, al parecer eran muy amigas y siempre estaban juntas en su juventud. Y la hermana Maria, su verdadero nombre es Lane Roach, me entere hace muy poco, el verdadero nombre de mis madres, es increíble ¿verdad?-, decía Candy sonriente

\- tengo sospechas del porque querían ocultarlo- comentaba Terry sonriente

Candy levantó la otra fotografía, era de Albert con los Leagan, y pensó: "señora Leagan, señor Leagan, gracias por disculparse y limpiar mi nombre, Neal te deseo la mejor de las suertes, espero que puedas llegar a ser feliz, Elisa también te perdono a pesar de todo, que todos tus esfuerzos para llenar el vacío de tu corazón no sean en vano", -Incluso mi estancia con los Leagan ahora son un grato recuerdo-, comenta Candy sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

Terry mira la fotografía y dice, - Ese día es un muy grato recuerdo para mí, en el hotel de los Leagan aceptaste ser mi esposa, ponla junto a la otra fotografía amor, de hecho podríamos ponerla junto a nuestra foto de matrimonio, sería algo así como un prefacio jajaja-

\- la dejare junto a la otra foto y ya está, no hacen falta los prefacios, no es una historia que pueda compartirle a nuestro hijo-, decía Candy algo sonrojada.

-¿en qué estás pensando señora Grandchester?, ¿porque no podemos contarle a nuestro hijo? - preguntaba Terry divertido acercándose a Candy

Candy solo se sonrojó más y titubeando respondió, - porque… porque, ah! No me hagas decirlo, tu sabes bien porque-

Terry solo silbo y dijo con picardía, - señora G. es muy extraña, yo solo le contaría que allí te propuse matrimonio, nada más; tu mente está llena de cosas indebidas mi lady pecas, aunque a mí no me molesta en absoluto-

Candy solo hizo un puchero, se dio vuelta y dijo – bah eres insufrible, mejor terminó de arreglar el estudio-, Terry la siguió divertido.

-¿dónde crees que puedo poner mis libros de medicina?-, preguntaba Candy muy sonriente

-ponlas al lado de mi colección de Shakespeare- , respondió Terry tranquilamente

Candy solo lo miró y le dijo, - ¿estás seguro?, ¿no crees que desentone?-

\- en absoluto, en alguna ocasión me dijiste que amas la enfermería, así que quiero que estén en mi biblioteca especial, por eso les hice un lugar al lado de los libros que me gustan tanto-, contestó él impertérrito.

Candy solo le sonrió y acomodó sus libros donde él sugirió. Terry miraba el cajón del escritorio abierto y preguntó – señora G., ¿estaba husmeando en mis cosas?-

Candy terminó de acomodar los libros y se giró para responderle, - oh, por supuesto que no, solo estaba tratando de recuperar MIS cosas, esas cartas y ese diario son míos, en cuanto a esa corbata, hace parte de mis tesoros ahora-, dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo a su esposo.

Terry permitió que Candy se llevara las cartas atadas con la corbata de él, pero no permitió que se llevara el diario, - oye-, reclamó Candy tratando de quitarle el diario, pero Terry solo levantó el brazo y el diario quedó inaccesible para ella, quien se ponía de puntillas inútilmente tratando de alcanzarlo. – Lo siento mucho, esto hace parte de mis tesoros ahora-, dijo Terry con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se percataba que Candy sí que estaba totalmente accesible a él, y no perdió oportunidad para besarla y acomodarla en su regazo mientras él descansaba su peso en el gran sillón del estudio.

A la mañana siguiente Candy les escribió a sus madres sobre el gran hallazgo de su esposo, la intención de Candy era enviarles el cuadro, pero la respuesta de sus madres desechó el plan. En su carta la señorita Giddings le pedía que conservara la pintura, y que rezara mucho por Slim, puesto que quizás su vida no había sido fácil.

Pasado un tiempo la señorita Pony se enfermó y Candy se angustió mucho con la noticia, sin embargo en la misma carta Annie anunciaba que su madre se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y que el Dr. Martin la estaba cuidando bien.

-Uff Annie, gracias por tu carta, de todos modos, no podría haberme ido, no quiero alejarme de Terry, confiare en la familia Adley y en mis amigos del hogar para que velen por la salud de mis madres. Querida Annie, aún tengo grabadas tus palabras en mi mente, esta vez me aferraré a mi felicidad con todas mis fuerzas-, se decía a sí misma, mientras empacaba la carta nuevamente. Candy había entendido que ahora se debía a su propio hogar.

….

Candy siempre apoyó a Terry en su carrera, acompañándolo en sus giras si eran necesarias y asistiendo a sus presentaciones. Tiempo después, la familia se agrandó, nació la niña que Terry tanto quería, se parecía mucho a su madre, era tan blanca como la nieve, la luz del sol le prestó el color a su cabello de graciosos rizos, y el azul del mar se reflejaba en su mirada, era la princesa que él tanto había anhelado, y como Candy supuso, la consentía demasiado.

El cuarto de Pony Lane, estaba lleno de osos y muñecas, su mirada era picara como la de su padre, pero podría adoptar una expresión sumamente inocente si la situación lo ameritaba, Candy le enseñaba muchas cosas, ella debía ser estricta por los dos, "uff ahora la entiendo hermana María" suspiraba Candy mientras recordaba sus propias travesuras cuando era niña.

Y cuando ella cumplió 2 años, nació el último miembro de la familia, en su cabello castaño claro, se dibujaban sutiles rizos, y su mirada dulce, tenía un tono azul como el de su padre, él fue nombrado Richard; de carácter despreocupado, mucho más calmado y tierno que sus hermanos mayores.

Albert anunció que vendería la mansión de Lakewood, llevaba años deshabitada, ni siquiera el buen señor Whitman había regresado, Candy se entristeció mucho con la noticia; ella nunca descuido la rosaleda que ella misma plantó, pero nunca pudo lograr una dulce Candy; ese tipo de rosa solo se da en Lakewood al parecer, y la nostalgia la invadía al saber que no vería tan majestuoso jardín nunca más, " espero que los nuevos dueños sean gentiles con ese lugar, ¿que pasara con los portales?, ¿cómo será esa nueva familia?" pensaba Candy .

Año y medio más tarde, la señorita Pony tuvo una recaída, y Candy angustiada les escribía cada día expresando con ahínco sus deseos y ruegos para que su salud mejorara pronto, esta vez ella se lamentaba estar tan lejana, un océano las separaba. Afortunadamente recibió una carta de la misma señorita pony anunciándole que estaba mejor que nunca y que no se iría tan pronto.

Ella estaba aliviada, en la distancia se disculpaba por no cuidarla ella misma personalmente, pero no quería dejar ni por un momento a aquella persona que más que nada en el mundo deseaba permanecer a su lado, Candy buscó entre su armario el joyero que su amado le había regalado hace años y lo abrió para guardar la carta de la señorita Pony.

Candy no pudo evitar ojear todos esos recuerdos que ella tenía allí guardados, rememorando tantas cosas hermosas y también las más dolorosas, reflexionando sobre todo lo que tuvo que pasar para al fin poder estar con quien ama, extasiada y melancólica llegaban a su mente las palabras de la señorita pony, "si sigues tu camino con convicción, quizás en el voltear de la próxima esquina te topes con un encuentro maravilloso y envolvente", – usted tenía razón señorita Pony, estoy convencida de ello-, reflexionaba Candy con sus ojos cristalinos mientras escuchaba el hermoso sonido de la cajita de la felicidad de Candy, no se percató que el sol ya se había escondido y ella se encontraba en penumbra .

De pronto la luz de la habitación se encendió, - Candy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la oscuridad?- , dijo él, con esa voz que tanto le gustaba, cuyo tono era capaz de agitar su corazón de tal manera que sentía perder el aliento, y esa sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba.

"no puedo creer que esta vez no escuché el auto que lo traía de vuelta" pensó Candy para sí misma, y así, con los ojos cristalinos y con una voz entrecortada pero un amplia sonrisa, le contestó, – bienvenido de nuevo-, saboreando la alegría de poder pronunciar esas palabras, se arroja a los brazos de Terry sumergiéndose en ellos.

-Amor, ¿estuviste llorando?-, pregunto Terry,

Candy solo negó con la cabeza y le respondió, - es solo que… estoy agradecida con la vida por permitirme ser tan feliz, por tenerte a ti –

-mi pecosa llorona, yo también soy feliz de poder tenerte finalmente, y no pienso soltarte nunca, te lo advierto-, decía Terry sonriente mientras se daban un tierno beso.

…

El señor Harry Thompkins, se casó con una dama inglesa y tuvieron una hija a la que nombraron Leslie, un buen día, el señor Harry tuvo un intenso dolor que provocó que se retorciera en el piso, su hija de tan solo 3 años estaba preocupada y lloraba; por suerte, el accidente ocurrió cerca a la casa de Candy y ella lo atendió de forma inmediata y efectiva; al llegar al hospital, fue poco lo que tuvo que practicársele, pues Candy ya había hecho la mayoría. A Candy se le ofreció un puesto en los hospitales de Londres por sus amplios conocimientos en cirugía quirúrgica, y su capacidad tan acertada para diagnosticar.

Con este hecho grabado en su memoria e inspirada por Candy, Leslie le decía a su padre constantemente que quería estudiar medicina algún día también. Richard Grandchester habló a su hijo sobre los conflictos entre Alemania y el resto del mundo y con algo de ansiedad le manifestó su preocupación con el tema, aconsejándole que volviera a América y se asentaran por un tiempo allí mientras la tormenta bajaba.

Terry así se lo hizo saber a su esposa, quien estaba al tanto del conflicto por palabras de Albert. Ella no estaba del todo convencida de dejar su casa, pero con la idea de poder presentarles a sus hijos el hogar donde ella creció, accedió finalmente.

El tiempo pasaba y las noticias de la guerra eran cada vez más cruentas, Terry agradeció en silencio a su padre por haberle aconsejado a tiempo. Aunque EEUU estaba también tomando parte en esa guerra. La señorita pony enfermó nuevamente y en aquella ocasión, la gran familia que alguna vez ella acogió y cuidó con tanto cariño, estaban junto a ella. Una gran reunión se dio en el hogar de Pony, los niños estaban muy preocupados por ella, Albert, Candy, Terry, Archie, Annie y todos sus familiares y allegados, estaban al pendiente de su salud.

George dio un paseo a los más jóvenes de la familia, Stear ya contaba con 17 años, siempre estaba junto a sus compañeros de aventuras, Albert y Anthony.

Pony Lane estaba junto con su gran amiga Margaret Cornwell, en el hogar de pony, se probaban las chaquetas de sus respectivos padres, y en el paseo por un pequeño descuido de Pony, Maggie resbaló rompiendo su muñeca favorita y causando una fuerte discusión entre ellas. Maggie buscó consuelo en Richard, corriendo hacia él para contarle lo mala que era su hermana, y Pony Lane se fue corriendo disgustada, sin rumbo por los alrededores, perdiéndose entre los árboles, llegó a una hermosa rosaleda algo parecido a lo que tenía su madre en el hogar de pony, o en su casa en Londres aunque en una medida más pequeña, este jardín era majestuoso.

La reja estaba cerrada, entonces se trepo a un árbol y salto al siguiente para colarse dentro del jardín, bajo con cuidado del árbol y ya estaba dentro. El jardín tenía una fuente, era muy lindo, observó una rosa muy bella, su color era de rosa pálido, a su madre seguramente le encantaría, y movida por ese sentimiento, trato de arrancar la rosa para llevársela a su madre.

-no es muy generosa señorita, robar las rosas de un jardín ajeno no habla bien de usted-, le dijo un chico que iba a hacia ella,

Ella retrocedió, la habían descubierto, era un muchacho de cabello corto, color caramelo, ojos color oliva, y una sonrisa socarrona, tendría quizás unos 14 años, - lo… lo siento-, dijo ella alejándose lentamente

Pero él solo se acercó y le dijo, – ¿no nos hemos visto antes? Tengo la impresión de que te conozco- , y la chiquilla de coletas, tratando de huir de él, salto la reja, y al otro lado de esta le contestó ya más tranquila al verse fuera de su alcance y sonriendo, - no lo creo, tu no me suenas de ninguna parte y esta es la primera vez que piso este lugar, en fin muchas gracias por la rosa, a mi mamá le encantara-

La chica había arrancado la rosa sin que el chico se percatara, y además era muy hábil para saltar, dejo al chico muy sorprendido con su agilidad y sobre todo, con su sonrisa. Al desaparecer la chica, el muchacho pensó, "es muy bonita, ¿de dónde será?, te pareces mucho a la niña de una pintura que hay en la mansión vecina"

\- Pony donde estabas ya nos vamos-, le gritaba su hermano mayor

\- lo siento Albert, no te enojes, es que encontré una flor que me gustó mucho y pensé que a mamá también le gustaría-, respondió la chica de expresivos ojos

-no la molestes Albert. Hasta ahora íbamos a buscarte Lane, sube- , la invitaba Anthony, extendiéndole su mano

Y ella con una radiante sonrisa tomó su mano en respuesta.

….

Terry estaba en su casa absorto en la lectura, como si estuviera leyendo algo nuevo y fascinante, ahora residían en New York, sus hijos estaban visitando la villa de su madre, y Candy le decía que ya era hora de ir a dormir, que no se tardara. Él no la hizo esperar mucho, se acostó a su lado, y después de intercambiar un par de caricias, Terry se quedó dormido.

Cercano a él, yacía ese libro que estaba leyendo hace un rato, era rojo y en letras doradas se veía su título, Candy White Adley, "mi diario, hace un tiempo no lo veía" pensó Candy, y ella misma quiso hojearlo nuevamente, cada vez que lo leía, el amor por su esposo surgía con más fuerza, y mirándolo dormir pensó, "no te cansas de leer sobre ti verdad?, Eres un engreído con todas sus letras, no mentía en eso jijiji, el engreído que he amado y amaré por siempre".

Y releyó también lo que escribió por última vez allá en su casa en Londres:

 _._

 _Terry, en todos los años que estuvimos separados, sentir tu amor era mi más grande anhelo, mi delirio. A lo largo de mi vida, he visto diferentes clases de amores, antes de conocerte, no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba, un sentimiento tan complejo que abarcaba una gran gama de sensaciones_

 _*Unos que aguardan pacientemente, hasta que la llama se aviva_

 **Flashback:**

" _-_ yo te esperare Archie, esperare a que me mires solo a mí-, años más tarde…

…. - Mi linda Annie, gracias por quererme de este modo, sé que no soy perfecto, pero siempre has estado ahí cuando más te he necesitado, has estado pendiente de mi todos estos años y… en lo que me resta de vida, quisiera devolverte cada gesto de amor que me has profesado, hazme feliz una vez más y acepta casarte conmigo-, dijo Archie mostrándole un bello anillo a su novia

Annie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se avienta sobre Archie abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, - Oh Archie, desde la primera vez que te vi, sabía que nunca podría mirar a nadie más. Prometo que te amare más cada mañana a tu lado, acepto -

-no llores linda, ahora más que nunca debemos sonreír, tus ojos son una bendición, y estoy orgulloso de haber logrado que solo puedan enfocarse en mí, yo nunca podría haberme levantado sin ti mi bella Annie-, le decía Archie con una dulce sonrisa mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de Annie con sus dedos

\- No te das cuenta, pero tú siempre has representado una alegría en mi vida, tan solo con estar conmigo y ahora…, me has dado 2 alegrías intensas en una sola frase, eres tan increíble…. Archie, ya no tengo miedo de decírtelo…. Estoy embarazada- , decía Annie sonriente

\- QUEEE?- respondió Archie al borde de un colapso….

…

* _Otros inciertos que pueden ser tan suaves como las rosas, o hirientes como las espinas_

 **Flashback:**

-Neal por favor perdóname, no quería lastimarte, es que nunca me imaginé que irías al establo, esa trampa no era para ti-, se excusaba una preocupada Eliza

\- bah, lárgate maldita sea, no quiero verte, ¿hasta cuándo vas a madurar?, Enloqueces ante el rechazo de cualquier hombre, deberías quererte un poco más, ten algo de dignidad. Y ahora por tu culpa estoy metido en este hospital. La enfermera que me atiende es un demonio, ¿comprendes?, UN DEMONIO - , replicaba Neal con una expresión mezcla del pánico y el lamento.

En ese momento la enfermera jefe entró con aire de superioridad, -señor Leagan, ¿hasta cuándo aprenderá que no puede maldecir en este lugar?, señorita Leagan disculpe pero las terapias de su hermano se harán hoy más temprano. Espero señor Leagan que demuestre sus agallas y esta vez no me amenace con hacerme echar, su fortuna y poder no me asustan en lo absoluto, atenderlo es mi deber y justamente eso haré a pesar de sus lloriqueos –.

Dicho esto la enfermera se retiró,

Neal estaba petrificado y con voz temblorosa dijo, - Eliza!, me retracto, no te vayas, quédate, quizás eso aplaque a esa mujer, no tiene piedad con nadie, y al parecer le da igual el dolor ajeno-

Eliza lo pensó y le respondió con un deje de fastidio, - pero yo te prometí conseguirte el mejor doctor, y todo el mundo me la recomendó, la señorita Hammilton tiene una medalla por su valentía y eficiencia en el campo de batalla, ella tiene experiencia con este tipo de lesiones; además me ha dicho que el dolor solo será por las primeras terapias hasta que tu cuerpo se reestablezca por sí mismo, solo debes resistir. Sé un hombre Neal. Qué difícil es entenderte, antes me dijiste que te había parecido linda ¿no?-

Resignado, cerró sus ojos y contestó, - sí, pero eso fue antes de conocerla, ¿Cómo una chica atractiva tiene una actitud tan horrible?, va a quedarse solterona sin duda, con ese carácter no hay quien la aguante-

-shhhhhh shhhhh –, Eliza hacia señas con su boca y Neal no entendía que estaba tratando de decir, hasta que volteo la mirada, y en la puerta se encontraba Flanny, escuchándolo y observándolo con los ojos más fríos que jamás haya sentido en su vida.

Y del mismo modo pronunció, -prepárese señor Leagan, ya tengo listo el equipo de su tratamiento-

….

 _*Hay amores que se siembran, y al ser constantes y pacientes con ellos, florecen,_

 **Flashback:**

Kenneth dirigía a Patty hacia un campo abierto, ella tenía sus ojos vendados

-¿A dónde me llevas?-, decía Patty dejándose guiar por él

-no preguntes tanto señorita O´brien, es una sorpresa, ya casi llegamos, confía en mi – respondía Kenneth muy serio

-¿otra sorpresa? , no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, la tortuga que me regalaste la semana pasada fue suficiente para mí-, decía Patty sonriente.

Kenneth no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente con decisión y quitándole la venda de los ojos a Patty, le respondió, - te equivocas esto es muy necesario-

Frente a ellos se encontraba un aeroplano. Kenneth se encontraba muy serio

\- no puedo creerlo, ¿un monoplano?, hacia años no veía uno, aunque este es un nuevo modelo, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - preguntaba Patty con una luz especial en sus ojos

Kenneth tenía la mirada oscurecida y respondió en voz baja, - un amigo alemán me lo consiguió. Escucha Patty, sé muy bien que tienes miedo de estas cosas pero…. es necesario que subamos…, y superemos todo lo que nos mortifica…, para comenzar sin pesares en el corazón-

Patty estaba confundida, no entendía a qué se refería

Kenneth le pasó a Patty un equipo de aviación y el mismo también se colocó uno. Se montaron en el avión, y Kenneth lo hizo andar, se denotaba muy nervioso, parecía que el avión iba a despegar, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera Kenneth se detuvo, él tenía la respiración agitada, y de repente, tomo a Patty de sus hombros y le dijo.

\- lo siento Patty , ¿estás bien?, no quería lastimarte, solo quiero …, quiero cumplir tu sueño … yo … yo .. Quiero que superes tu miedo… -, decía Kenneth nervioso con su voz entrecortada.

=_=U, - eso debería preguntártelo yo, sabes bien que amo los aeroplanos, eres tu quien los detesta a causa de tu miedo a las alturas, ¿porque te estas obligando a hacer esto?-,

Kenneth solo permaneció en silencio por un momento y le respondió, – porque… porque es que yo…. Aaaghh…., no me hagas tantas preguntas Patty, solo déjame compartir contigo tus alegrías-

Patty solo cerró los ojos y pensó preocupada, "Kenneth, ¿porque haces esto?, sabes bien lo que significa el cielo para mí, en cambio tu tiemblas de tan solo pensar en estar allá arriba, sin embargo ¿quieres cruzarlo conmigo a pesar de todo?, te lo agradezco" ,

\- Kenny, hazte a un lado, ¿confías en mí?-, le preguntó Patty con una linda sonrisa, y una mirada definitiva

Kenneth trago saliva y algo tembloroso le contestó, - sabes bien que sí, eres la persona en la que más confío, pero espera un momento, ¿tú sabes pilotar?-

Patty solo rio y poniéndose frente a los mandos, echó a andar el monoplano una vez más, Kenneth se aferraba a ella, y cerraba los ojos, hasta que el avión despego finalmente, él se sentía aterrado, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Hasta que además del sonido del viento, oyó la voz de Patty

\- Kenny, muchas veces quise compartir con alguien este panorama tan majestuoso, la primera vez que lo vi, mi corazón se oprimió de tal manera, que solo atiné a ponerme a llorar, sin embargo hoy es diferente, hoy …., hoy comenzamos una nueva etapa–

Kenneth no entendía a qué se refería, pero la voz de Patty era capaz de reconfortarlo.

Patty tomó la mano de Kenneth y con una voz dulce dijo, - abre los ojos Kenny, admira conmigo… este hermoso sol poniente que se extiende hasta el infinito; dejemos ir todos nuestros miedos, junto con el-

Kenneth abrió los ojos y observó a Patty, ella estaba llorando pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, siempre con su mirada al frente, dejando que el viento acariciara su cabello, Kenneth se atrevió a mirar al frente también, Patty tenía razón, era fantástico, todo con ella siempre parecía fascinante, pero esta vez, era lo más bello que había contemplado en la vida, y le dijo, - quiero que este momento no se acabe nunca , esto es magnífico Patty-, Kenneth sonreía

El sol se ocultaba y con sus rayos llenaba los corazones de ambos jóvenes.

Patty le devolvió la sonrisa también y le contestó, - gracias Kenneth, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, me siento mejor que nunca, te prometo que no volveré a llorar por el pasado. Ahora…, sostente muy fuerte, VAMOS A DESCENDER-, Patty se puso muy seria de repente.

Kenneth se sostuvo de ella y aterrado pegó un grito que atravesó el bello panorama.

…

 _*también existen los que son solo ternura y fantasías, esos jamás se olvidan._

 **Flashback:**

\- lo sabía. Eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras-

-¿quién eres tú? Pareciera que vienes del espacio-, decía una pequeña Candy secándose las lágrimas

El misterioso chico rio de buena gana y le respondió; -dices cosas muy divertidas, a pesar de mis vestimentas, te garantizo que soy humano-

"ese chico misterioso parecía un príncipe, si no fuera por este broche habría creído que se trata de un sueño, espero volverte a ver algún día mi querido príncipe" pensaba una Candy de 6 años

-no llores pecosa, eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras-, decía un joven Anthony

\- la próxima vez que nos veamos será tu cumpleaños-, - esta rosa se llama dulce Candy y es para ti-, - talvez te gusto porque me parezco a tu príncipe-, - Candy perdóname, estaba muy preocupado por ti-, "me gustas… te amo", - ese rubí te lo regalaré yo, ya lo veras -

 _Una tragedia:_ Anthonyyyyyyy

" _-_ Candy, estoy tan feliz de verte, ¿aun sigues viviendo tu vida con una sonrisa?, espero que sí porque más que nada, mi gran deseo es siempre verte sonreír, quiero ver que alcances tu felicidad mi querida Candy, yo nunca te olvidaré-

\- Anthony, soy feliz de haberte conocido-, respondía Candy llorosa, pero con una gran sonrisa"

… _._

 _Y sobre todo, conocí tu amor mi T.G. A lo largo de mi vida, he aprendido que las despedidas pueden ser duras, pero mientras sigamos con vida, siempre podremos seguir adelante, y reencontrarnos, ¿no es así mi amado Terry?, por eso ya no les temo. Seguí mi vida aferrada a las palabras de la señorita Pony: siempre afronta tu camino con una sonrisa, al voltear en cada esquina, puede sorprenderte con un encuentro maravilloso; y así lo hice, hasta que por fin regresaste a mí._

 _Siempre me pregunté qué significaba alcanzar la felicidad exactamente, cuando nos despedimos en aquella nevada, el calor de tu pecho se quedó en mi espalda y el latir de tu corazón, retumbaba en mi pecho también,…. Creí que el tiempo terminaría por alejarnos pero, yo solo pude seguir alimentando mis anhelos por ti. Me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran tan fuertes, que se mantuvieron intactos con los años, crecían aun en las más duras circunstancias, nunca desfallecieron a pesar de mi soledad. Tu amor fue tan brillante como la luz que desprende el sol de mediodía, resplandecía en mi oscuridad. Por eso fue que me consolé amándote en la distancia, sin importar el tiempo; sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar._

 _Realmente soy tu ángel atolondrada, pasó un buen tiempo para descubrir que, aquella ocasión en que me envolviste en tus brazos y me posé en tu pecho, me vi protegida y sentí que no quería alejarme de ti nunca más; fue cuando sentí el calor de tu pecho por primera vez que alcancé mi felicidad._

Candy cerró el diario y suspiró, reflexionando sobre las líneas finales que había escrito, miró a su amado dormir, Y ella acurrucándose en su pecho, sintió que era más feliz que nunca, así quedándose dormida, murmuró,

\- Terry, mi vida, fue tu gran amor…. fue en tu pecho que alcancé la felicidad-

FIN


	28. EPILOGO, como yo lo vi :)

**EPILOGO**

Hola mis bellas lectoras, bienvenidas al epilogo :D , Gracias por acompañarme en esta corta historia, por darme su ánimo y su cariño y por compartirme sus puntos de vista. Disfrute cada momento con ustedes aquí.  
Conocí Candy CCFS por una amiga Albert-fan, ella me hablaba de todos los puntos a favor de Albert, y yo estaba tan emocionada como ella. Sin embargo al terminar de leerlo, solo pude ver a Terry por todos lados, mi amiga alegaba que Terry no podía ser anohito, porque era violento y bebedor y no sé qué más, pero yo…simplemente no estaba de acuerdo, Terry no me parecía malo, al contrario; al parecer fue un personaje muy malinterpretado.

Creo que perdí esa Candy-amiga para siempre jejeje, ella me odió por declarar a morir que CCFS solo clama el final feliz de Candy con Terry. Supongo que ella se arrepintió de haberme hablado de la nueva obra de Mizuki XD.

Y no solo ella, en muchos foros, leía comentarios de ese tipo, siempre he dado mi punto de vista con un toque de humor, pero ellas se tornaban a la defensiva, en sus comentarios se notaban enfadadas y en algunas ocasiones hasta se ponían agresivas. Al final cuando se quedaban sin argumentos, me decían que ellas preferían a Albert y punto. Cuando les preguntaba porque, la respuesta siempre era la misma: "porque Terry abofeteó a Candy, porque es un bebedor, un inmaduro, porque el muy idiota eligió a Susana y además si a ti te gusta Terry es porque justificas un novio violento, en cambio mi lindo Albert nunca la abofeteó" o la respuesta de hoy en día es, "porque en la carta de ella a Terry decía "te amé" y porque la autora dice al final que lo dejo ambiguo. Y entonces el resto de la historia que? ¿Cómo lo interpretan? xD.

si, esas eran las respuestas definitivas de las Alb-fans a todos mis puntos de CCFS que aluden a Terry, una vil y parcial preferencia.

Chicas la verdad cada vez que leía esos comentarios, sabía que era inútil debatir con ellas, porque ya me habían dicho que aunque yo tuviera razón, ellas simplemente no querían aceptarlo, sé que solo es una obra pero…. Sentí que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia.

Albert me encanta, pero emparejarlo con Candy, mmm no sé, me parece que está mal , es como si Luke y Leia se casaran, es como si los gemelos fantásticos se casaran , Albert se convertiría en Wooddy Allen si se casara con su hija adoptiva, o sea … nooo XD

Bueno niñas, agradezco de antemano su generosidad para leer mi punto de vista, Aquí les comparto a través de mis ojos, como percibí el personaje de Terry y su respectivo arco, disfrútenlo:

Para mí, Terry era como un lindo gatito al que la vida había tratado muy mal, lo había tratado a las patadas, él sentía que nadie lo quería, por eso cuando nos lo presentan, está muy triste, es tosco, grosero y hasta agresivo. Pero Candy lo trata con cariño y de vez en cuando lo acaricia aunque a veces él se muestre arisco; a Terry le gusta que lo consientan y trata de acercarse más a Candy, sin embargo ella a veces se ve distante y triste, Terry trata de llamar su atención pero, ella no puede dejar de pensar en bola de nieve 1, digo, en Anthony.

Entonces Terry se irrita por esto, porque ella no deja de pensar en bola de niev… digo en Anthony, aun cuando él está ahí, entonces gato Terry la rasguña, o la muerde como quieran imaginarlo (fue algo superficial, que no dejo huella ni cicatriz, estoy segura que trato de no ponerle fuerza porque si le hubiera pegado con fuerza, la hubiera noqueado, las Alb-fans dicen que un hombre tiene más fuerza y por eso los golpes de Candy no son nada comparado a los de él, pero eso no es cierto, Terry no uso toda su fuerza a diferencia de Candy, :(, las Alb-fans juzgan demasiado a gato Terry por este hecho), y Candy se enoja y le da un golpe certero que lo aturde, entonces ella le dice que Anthony era más lindo, pero que murió al caerse …. De un caballo T_T.

Terry se da cuenta que ella tiene un trauma con los caballos muy grave a raíz de la muerte del tal Anthony y él jugándose el amor de Candy, toma una decisión de la que muy pocos se atreverían. Él obliga a Candy a montar a caballo, aunque ella le grita que no, él siente que debe hacerlo, porque a raíz de ese trauma Candy sufre, (Y Terry tenía razón chicas, Candy tenía algo muy grave, ella salía sonámbula a llorar y gritar cuando escuchaba galopar un caballo, y luego no se acordaba de nada; ella debía ir a ver a un especialista, pero en esa época los psicólogos eran una burla, joder! ella tenía que hacerse revisar. Terry hizo algo medicamente correcto, 0_0 así es el método para superar un trauma, enfrentándolo y obligar al paciente, pregúntenle a cualquier psiquiatra, les dirá que así se hace, aunque parezca poco ortodoxo y más en 1913. Sin embargo las Alb-fans solo saben decir violento y machismo, el feminismo puede cegar a la gente…). Candy se enoja mucho con gato Terry y lo manda a volar de una patada.

Pero entonces Candy ya no deja de pensar en ese gato jocoso, y va a buscarlo dudosa, aun así cuando lo ve, le regala otra caricia, y él se deja mimar; Candy se da cuenta que le gusta mucho la sonrisa de Terry, y las caricias son más frecuentes y gato Terry también le devuelve cariño; duran mimándose por mucho tiempo, y gato Terry quiere que eso no acabe nunca y quiere convertirse en un mejor gato para no separarse nunca de Candy, por cuestiones de envidias, ellos deben separarse, pero luego de perseguirse mutuamente al final se encuentran y siguen enviándose cariño aunque sea por carta. Y Terry que es codicioso de caricias, trabaja muy duro para que Candy ya no se separe más de él cuando se vuelvan a ver. Es una época muy muy feliz, Sin embargo….

Otra niña llamada Susana se enamora de Terry, pero a Terry no le importa y es arisco con ella, no le acepta ninguna caricia porque él es fiel y solo quiere que lo mime su pecosa, Susana esta triste por eso, pero así es la vida;

Un día a gato Terry casi le cae una lámpara encima y Susana se arroja a él para salvarlo, quedando en una grave situación. Esto pone a gato Terry muy triste, porque aunque ella le parecía fastidiosa, no le deseaba ningún mal y se queda acompañándola hasta que vengan los doctores y le den el adecuado tratamiento, ella pierde una pierna, y aunque la culpa fue de alguien más, Terry se siente culpable porque la mamá de la niña le dice: "si no fuera por ese gato mugroso ella estaría bien", Terry sabe que no tiene la culpa pero Susana llora mucho porque él no la quiere.

Sin embargo Candy llega en ese momento y Terry se lanza a los brazos de su dueña, (porque estoy segura que Terry ve a Candy como su única y legitima dueña) :( y Candy está muy contenta, sin embargo conoce a Susana, la cual al ver que Terry nunca la querría se trata de suicidar, Candy se da cuenta de esto y la salva, y Susana le dice que a pesar del accidente, cuando ha sentido la compañía de Terry sentía que quería vivir. (Literal, así se lo dijo, le dijo que cuando Terry la cargó, sentía que quería vivir, ¿que no es eso un chantaje?, ella necesitaba terapia definitivamente)

Ambos se ponen muy mal con esto, tanto Terry como Candy, y Candy que es tan bondadosa va a ver a Susana para que no llore más y le entrega a gato Terry, dejándolo muy triste y con el corazón roto. Candy le dice a Susana: "no llores Susana, Terry te hará feliz, vive" (literal, así se lo dijo). Terry que ama mucho a Candy le dice: "que seas muy feliz mientras que yo te sigo amando", y se queda a cumplir la buena voluntad de su amada dueña y acompaña a Susana para que ella sea feliz, aunque Terry este destrozado, en su roto corazoncito alberga esperanzas de que algún día volverá a los brazos de su linda pecosa y no lo dejaran de consentir nunca más. (¿Que podía hacer Terry aquí?, si se portaba agresivo y apelaba la decisión de Candy, seria demostrarle a Candy que era el mismo gato rudo que conoció, y además egoísta, pero él se había convertido en un gato maravilloso y por eso lo hizo :'( ) .Candy también está muy triste, pero sigue su camino sin él, diciendo que mientras ambos estén vivos se volverán a encontrar algún día. Así alberga la esperanza.

No debemos olvidar a gato Terry, eso sería un crimen ToT, que clase de chica seria Candy si olvida a Terry y se consigue otro gato más grande y rubio al que ella amara y en otro lado Terry esta jodido añorándola y sabiendo que en su corazón nunca podrá haber nadie más que ella.

Las Alb-fans aseguran que en el futuro aunque Terry cumplió con la petición de su dueña, este será rechazado porque Candy ya tendrá a Albert, o peor aún, será ignorado. Un acto así mataría a ese gatito en vida, ¿cómo puede ser Candy tan porquería? NOOO eso sería un crimen, ¡UN CRIMEN IMPERDONABLE!. Por eso yo pienso que Terry será recompensado por su valor, su paciencia y tiene que ser feliz, muy muy feliz algún día, junto a la única chica que ha podido amar verdaderamente en su vida :'(

Las Alb-fans tienen un concepto retorcido del amor, ellas son felices pensando que Candy quedo con Albert y Terry murió de pena moral ToT que pensamiento tan espantoso. Ellas están mal muy mal.  
Aunque les admito que deteste a Candy por no pelear por Terry, y dejarlo con ese grillete tan pesado , Terry no tiene la culpa, Susana debe quedarse con el tramoyista , él era el único culpable, y está prófugo, maldito Dx jajajaja .

En CCFS Candy describe a Terry como un tigre xD, y me vino a la mente el anterior resumen, ah y anohito tiene miedo de perder a Candy, por eso Candy decide no cruzar el océano a visitar a la señorita pony, para no separarse de él, es como si le curara un miedo, (Esa actitud solo va con Terry, solo él tendría miedo de perderla, puesto que ya la perdió una vez y quedó con un gran vacío cuando Candy se va), Pdta: puse a Terry como un gatito porque para algunas fans al parecer el problema más grande de Terry es que es hombre :/

Bueno así capte a Terry,

A Albert lo capte como un deux machine, como el ser superior que lo sabe TODO absolutamente TODO en Candy, y la ayudará como un hado padrino, porque es poderoso (multimillonario) y sus órdenes son absolutas. Que fue a trabajar a Wakanda, digo, a África y se volvió el señor y amo de la naturaleza, y aún más, que su mayor deseo es ser libre, que es súper buena gente, y algo hippie. Mejor dicho, el padre perfecto para Candy, ella también ama la naturaleza y los árboles; el encantador amo de la naturaleza tiene como hija a tarzan pecoso. Suenan a familia no? y sí que era encantador ÕuÕ

Y Candy la capté como una chica alegre, optimista, fuerte, tontamente generosa y muy hermosa ( rizos rubios, grandes ojos verdes y expresivos, con cuerpo menudo y pequitas?, si me imagino una chica así en la vida real , se me hace muy linda ), pero con una suerte muy pútrida , aunque ella se merezca lo mejor, le pasan unas cosas …. : Un día en el que te chantajean emocionalmente y sientes que debes dejar el amor de tu vida por compasión a otra persona, el chico de tus pesadillas quiere contigo y para eso trata de obligarte, haciendo que te echen de tu lugar de trabajo, y no solo eso, si no que no te admiten en ningún otro sitio, te vetaron como empleada en la ciudad y para colmo de males, te ataca un león en plena calle? Puf. Para muchas de nosotras ese podría ser el peor día de nuestras vidas, para Candy eso fue un jueves.

…..

Realmente mi pregunta es ¿Por qué las Albert-fans no son capaces de sentir pesar por Terry?, ¿porque no miran el trasfondo de su vida?, un chico que creció entre una madre ausente, un padre indiferente y una madrastra que solo vivía para ofenderlo, Terry quería morir. Cuando Candy lo conoció, él estaba considerando tirarse al mar, bebía y se peleaba porque no le importaba él mismo, si moría en medio de una golpiza, él estaba convencido que eso solo le traería un disgusto a su padre pero se quedaría solo en eso, en un disgusto. Terry estaba convencido que él no le importaba a nadie. Candy fue una luz para él y viceversa. ¿Cómo las Albert-fans pueden ser tan insensibles a eso?,

Y luego del fallecimiento de Susana, él mismo envía una carta a Candy para buscarla, decirle que sus sentimientos no han cambiado en nada, Aun así las Albert-fans insisten en que Candy no contestó esta carta. Pero para mí eso es imposible conociendo el carácter de Candy; no pudo haberlo dejado en visto y ya, para que guardar esa carta y no responderla?, Morbo? Ego?, Si realmente las Alb-fans piensan esto, captaron al personaje de Candy terriblemente mal, Candy no es así.

Ahora teniendo en cuenta todos los anteriores puntos referentes a Terry, ¿en dónde dejan todo esto las fans? Su bondad, sus sacrificios, su entrega para con Candy. ¿En serio? ¿No será tomado en cuenta? ¿Ellas pretenden que Terry sea totalmente ignorado, haciendo que todas sus luchas sean en vano, y dejarlo con un vacío en el corazón de manera tan miserable? ¿En serio las Alb-fans son felices con esa idea?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Terry merece ser feliz, porque él lo ha dado todo y ha demostrado ser alguien lleno de valores. No es que lo prefiera sobre Albert, es que es lo justo.

Por eso Mizuki eliminó a Susana, por eso Candy seguía la carrera de Terry aunque fuera de lejos, lo amó en la distancia, sin importar el tiempo que pasara , ni la hora, ni la fecha , porque ese amor NUNCA se extinguió. Yo no soy Keiko Nagita, pero cuando entro a un video de youtube y el comentario más votado es "menos mal que Candy se deshizo de ese violento de mier**** :v", me da mucha pena por ellas, solo puedo pensar que esa gente no sabe leer, y el mundo se está volviendo loco n_n´.

Yo no sé si Mizuki será consiente del personaje tan maravilloso que creó (me refiero a Terry), pero yo percibí que ella puso mucho entusiasmo en hacerle entender a los espectadores, la vida de él, él era un protagonista definitivo, Mizuki invirtió en Terry más tiempo y dedicación que en el mismo Albert.  
Y si eso me pasa a mí, ¿qué pensará Keiko nagita? o Kyoko Mizuki que son la misma persona. Si yo fuera la autora, me apenarían mucho estos comentarios contra Terry, me daría mucha tristeza, de hecho pienso que eso fue lo que pasó. CCfS fue un ensayo, de algo maravilloso que Mizuki estaba pensando hacer, pero las Alb-fans lo arruinaron todo, haciendo que Mizuki desistiera de la idea y dejando a libre interpretación, así como Candy lo haría; Kyoko Mizuki, les dio la felicidad a los lectores de imaginar con quien podría ser feliz Candy, y así ellos ser felices también, ignorando así los sentimientos de la misma autora. Que tristeza.

Por eso me es tan fácil rebatir a cada Alb-fan, porque todos sus argumentos son fácilmente derribados, y es que no hay argumentos para avalar a Albert como anohito, no existen. La obra de Mizuki es demasiado clara, DEMASIADO... Yo realmente me siento triste por ella y quisiera que algún día se anime a ser sincera con las fans, de hecho en CCFS ella lo grita fuertemente de una manera silenciosa.

Ojala no sea en su lecho de muerte :S

Keiko nagita : - lo que yo quería decir era que …- tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Candy-fans : - nooooooooooooooooooooooooo Dx –

Jeje , Aunque la verdad toda la historia de CCFS conduce a Terry. ( Digo, son 2 tomos de los cuales 1 tomo y medio habla de él, para que Candy quede con Albert? Puf xD )

…

Mi razón para escribir esta historia, no es nada especial, no encontraba fics de CCFS que abarcaran todos los puntos y pistas que dejaba Mizuki. Algunos fics de CCFS, nos presentan una Candy que francamente yo desconocía: una que era totalmente inútil y solo lloraba sin defenderse (así la captaron algunas fans, no las culpo pero…. Yo no la percibí así). Y habían otros fics que por el contrario, me mostraban una Candy muy lanzada, pues en ellos se relataba una Candy que una vez recibía la carta de Terry, lo iba a buscar y de una vez lo iba desvistiendo xD , es más, en el mismo fic, Terry le decía, – ¿estas segura?, ¿no deberíamos hablar sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo todos estos años?, ¿ no prefieres esperar a que nos casemos?, Y Candy respondía impaciente, - no no no , ya esperamos mucho tiempo, vamos vamos!– .´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ 0_0 , mi único comentario ante eso fue -aguanta Terry, resiste - …. –Ah ya valiste Terry, Candy no quería esperar –, XDDD

Y hay otros fics en donde Terry es retratado como una persona violenta, o impulsivo a morir, causando una gran madeja de malentendidos entre los personajes, o ridículamente celoso, tenía celos hasta del propio viento… (Tampoco percibí a Terry así XD ), y también retrataban a Albert como una persona atormentada porque se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candy ya muy tarde, y en los fics se la pasa flirteando con cuanta chica aparezca para ver si encuentra el amor verdadero, como el de T&C . (Ese definitivamente no es el Albert que yo conozco), Esto pasa sobre todo en los fics (Albert-Candy), que muestran a Albert como alguien temeroso y posesivo con ella, o incluso agresivo xP.

Bueno , yo misma también pude caer en este error , por favor no lo tomen a mal, claro que hay buenos fics, no soy tan engreída como para suponer que el mío es el mejor, ustedes mismas se han dado cuenta chicas, soy una principiante. Es solo que cuando dicen que es basado en CCFS , quieres ver algo que aclare cada punto de la obra y además que la esencia de los personajes no se tergiverse tanto. Temporada de narcisos fue un fic muy hermoso. Aprovecho para recomendarles los fics que más me gustaron: entre esmeraldas y zafiros, la carta de Terry, el diario de Terry, destino…. El beso de mayo. Se los recomiendo. Ellos me inspiraron. Pero en todos se deja entrever el deseo de la autora sobre que Candy y Terry quedaran juntos sin explicar nada de CCFS, dejándolos con un sabor de incompletos. Por eso me decidí a hacer un fic propio, que tomara todos los datos de CCFS de la manera que creí más coherente, sin exagerar el carácter de los personajes y que el tiempo que pasara se sintiera congruente con la historia.

Los personajes de relleno que me inventé en este fic, tienen nombres sacados de gente que trabaja en la verdadera Company Royal Shakespeare (CRS)

Kenneth Janssen: (nombre de alguien de CRS y el apellido es holandés),

Harry Thompkins: je! , Harry porque lo vi en temporada de Narcisos y me pareció un buen nombre para la mano derecha de Terry, y Thompkins ,…. La hija de Harry se llama Leslie Thompkins. En el futuro ella se convertirá en doctora y será la figura materna de Bruce Wayne, mejor conocido como BATMAN (a la autora de este fic le encanta Batman) xD

Amelie Smith, (nombre común en EEUU), Louis Blake (la amiga de Rosemary, ella fue una cirujana de los años 1900) Henry Olivier, Alan Dench (nombres de personas que trabajan en CRS), Yves couture (mezcla de nombres de un par de diseñadores famosos del siglo 20) , creo que esos fueron todos los personajes ficticios que metí aquí .

Mizuki ha dicho que conversa con Candy y le cuenta de su vida, y que además estará en la puertas de la segunda guerra mundial, pero es una historia que se guardará ella en su corazón :S …. Yo la verdad no quiero imaginar a Candy enfrentarse a Hittler, fue una época demasiado cruenta y la verdad no quiero ver a mis personajes favoritos inmersos en ese conflicto, pero aun así, me da curiosidad saber que imaginaba Mizuki al respecto, ¿a quién mataría esta vez? Dx , NOOO, espero que a ninguno, bueno en mi fic pudieron evadir el conflicto, y Candy entiende que a pesar de todo ella se debe a su familia, ellos son más importantes que el mundo, T_T por lo menos en mi fic.

…

Mi tiempo de esparcimiento es muy poco y eso me molesta, cuando algo me apasiona quiero expresarme a como dé lugar, y bueno… aquí me tienen jajaja, mi propia historia me había absorbido :O

Hay una idea de fanfic en el que muchas indagan pero al transcurrir la historia se vuelve sosa, y es ¿Qué pasaría si Anthony estuviera vivo? , no he leído algo que me satisfaga aun, porque retratan a un Anthony que se rinde fácilmente, o a un Terry que nunca le dan bola, NOOO, yo creo que debiera ser diferente. Si Anthony no hubiera muerto, la tía abuela Elroy o la misma familia Leagan, hubieran ideado algo para que Candy se fuera por su propia cuenta (dicho en CCFS), y lo hubieran logrado :O , creo que llegados a este punto Albert enviaría a todos a Londres. Anthony y los otros , hubieran llegado antes y George viajaría con Candy en el mauritana donde ella conocerá a Terry , (ese encuentro estuvo muy bien, podrían añadírseles otros matices , más bromas o más encuentros en el barco), una vez en el colegio , Anthony y Candy estarán muy contentos juntos, pero Candy tendrá roces con Terry , y él se enamorara de ella, tratara de quitársela a Anthony, pero él no se dejara tan fácilmente y tratara de asegurar a Candy de alguna manera, sin embargo Candy estará confundida porque Terry realmente le mueve el piso ( y comenzará a preguntarse si lo que siente por Anthony es en verdad amor) , y Terry siempre parecerá que está perdiendo esa batalla, pero entre más hace , Candy más lo mira, ella puede llegar a la conclusión de que Terry le gusta mucho :O , y al final, por intrigas y cosas , puede que todos se separen , dándole tiempo a Candy para pensar , y de pronto alguno de los 2 tenga que morir realmente T_T, no , yo no sería capaz de matar a ninguno , … si matan a Terry pero antes de eso Candy lo acepto? , o de pronto que le pase algo a Anthony, que herede la enfermedad de su madre, y Candy desesperada por salvarlo tenga que renunciar a él?, ay no sé, ya me hice un lio , por eso no pienso escribir ese fic -_-U XD , bueno por lo menos no ahora.

…

Gracias a todas ustedes mis lindas lectoras, las presentes y las ausentes, este fic ha llegado a su final, me divertí imaginando como habría pasado todo XD, me alegraron cada noche al leerlas, y bueno …. Supongo que este fic quedara olvidado en un par de días porque cada hora suben un nuevo fic XD , sin embargo, yo les agradezco con el corazón, sus palabras de aliento a cada capítulo, lo que les gustó , lo que les disgustó quizá , sus correcciones ( en mi historia los pájaros ladran buuuu , no lo superare en un buen tiempo jajaja ), quiero leerlo todo, sus sugerencias , sus opiniones, yo tratare de responder como me sea posible.

No dejen de seguirme también en wattpad: ( user81104035) xD no creo que aparezca por yuki yuki love; allí publicó también ilustraciones, unas de la maestra Igarashi :D , otras mías y otras de una artista japonesa llamada Romijuri, es muy buena y ella también colorea :D, a diferencia de mi xP , ¿pueden creer que cerró su página porque comenzaron a atacarla las Alb-fans? , a mí me pareció increíble, insólito, inaudito :(  
Por suerte ya entendió que simplemente hay gente loca, y no debemos ponerles cuidado a sus ataques irracionales, algunas Alfans se me asemejan a Eliza o a Susana. Odian a Terry a morir, quien sabe porque, es como si él las hubiera rechazado o no sé qué pensar de ellas, pero están esparcidas por todo el mundo al parecer buuuu .

En fin , como en wattpad si me deja editar los capítulos , puedo ir corrigiéndolos con el tiempo, añadiéndole ilustraciones tipo manga hechas por mí, pero esto será después de noviembre porque por ahora estoy saturada de trabajo x_x

GRACIAS TOTALES MIS BELLAS LECTORAS  
GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS LINDOS MOMENTOS QUE ME BRINDARON  
POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA CORTA AVENTURA  
AHORA SI,  
EL FIN

Ending :

Ashita wa doko kara umarete kuru no  
Watashi wa ashita ga ashita ga suki  
Sutekina koto ga ari…  
Bueno ustedes se saben el ending no? xD , un besote, les deseo un excelente día , cuídense mucho.


End file.
